


Only You

by Tiffan8ar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffan8ar/pseuds/Tiffan8ar
Summary: This fanfic will be after Yuzu confesses to Mei, but instead of Mei accepting she declines. Mei tries to deny her feelings for Yuzu but after Yuzu joining some school clubs and getting a bit of attention. Mei is left with 2 choices, accept her feelings for Yuzu or let Yuzu go forever.......





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuzu woke up slowly, the sun was seeping through the curtains. She quickly rolled to her side, her eyes shot open as she felt that she was in the bed alone. “Another morning without Mei” Yuzu sighed as she then decided to get out of bed. It had been a month since her confession to Mei, who politely decline, which also means it’s been a month of constant awkwardness between the 2 sisters. Since then Yuzu couldn’t help but notice that Mei was getting up and leaving for school even more earlier and she knew it was because Mei didn’t want her to be with her. Yuzu made her way to the kitchen where Ume was already sitting and having breakfast “goodmorning Yuzu” Ume beamed a smile at her daughter “good morning mama, did Mei leave already?” Yuzu didn’t know why she even bothered asking, she knew what the answer was going to be. Ume nodded as she gestured for Yuzu to take a seat. “ Actually there is something I want to talk to you about” Yuzu gave her mother a confused look as she took a seat Across from her. Ume took a deep breath as she looked straight into Yuzus emerald eyes “Yuzu I know you have been feeling down lately, if you don’t want to tell me why that is fine too” Yuzu instantly broke the gaze from her mother as Ume continued to talk “You are in high school darling, these should be the happiest years of your life. You should be out there making wonderful memories.” Yuzu looked back at her mother, Ume always seemed to know when something is up with Yuzu and she couldn’t have hoped for a more caring and understanding mother. “So I’ve decided that you have to join at least 1 club at school” Yuzu dropped her chopsticks “w....what?! Why?!” Ume expression changed to a more stern one as she spoke “because you need to get out of, well whatever this is that’s going on with you. Plus you use to love being in school clubs. If I remember right you were in 5 different ones in middle school” Yuzu hung her head “I don’t care what you pick, it can be sports, arts or music. Minimum 1, ok?” Yuzu slowly nodded her head she understood why her mum was doing this, but she knew it would take all the clubs to get her to stop thinking about a certain raven haired girl. Both finished their breakfast then went their separate ways.  
Yuzu made her way to school, she didn’t know which club to join “what should I do?” Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as a arm swung over her shoulder “Yuzzuchi!!!” Yuzu gave her best friend a wide smile. Both girls started chatting about what they were going to do the weekend “ahh I have to join at least 1 school club” Yuzu avoided her friends stare as she waited for Harumins reaction “what!!! But that will cut into our Gyaru time” Yuzu looked back at her friend slowly “don’t worry, I will always make time for you Harumin” Harumin pulled Yuzu even closer to her, they were just entering the front gates to the Academy. Yuzu noticed Mei straight away, she turned her gaze back to the ground as they carried on walking. After they walked passed Yuzu thought she would steal one last glance at Mei, as she looked back she noticed that Mei was already staring at her, they locked eyes. Yuzu der her face get hot, she quickly turned her head back and carried on up the stairs to class.  
Sitting in class Yuzu couldn’t help but notice the look that Mei had given her this morning “what was that? Why did she look worried?” Yuzu did her usual day dreaming during class when suddenly the bell rung for lunch. “Come on Yuzzuchi lets have lunch” Yuzu gave her friend an apologetic smile “sorry Harumin I just have to hand my applications in, I’ll meet you at the canteen” Harumin have her friend a hug “so you decided on 1” Yuzu hugged her friend back as she spoke “I actually picked 2” Yuzu then pulled back as she spoke some more “I’ll tell you when I get back, see you in 10 minutes” Yuzu quickly made her way to the student council room. After knocking Yuzu waited patiently for the door to open. After a few moments Yuzu was met face to face with the vice prez Himeko Momokino. Himeko looked at Yuzu with irritation as this was cutting into her Mei-mei time. But before Himeko could even start scolding Yuzu the blonde quickly cut her off “Aihara Yuzu wha-“  
“I have 2 applications for the school clubs, would you please accept them and approve them” Yuzu then bowed politely as she handed the papers to Himeko. Himeko was shocked she never seen Yuzu act like this, usually she was the center of any trouble at the school, Mei was sitting at the table behind Himeko. Her head had shot up when she heard Yuzus voice, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Yuzu was being formal and polite. Himeko composed herself as she responded to the blonde who was still bowing with her arms extended holding the papers “ahem.... thank you, we will look over them and will inform you when we have made a decision” Himeko bowed back to Yuzu. Yuzu then stood up and gave Himeko one of her trademark smiles as she then left and made her way to the canteen to have lunch. Back at the student council room Himeko was looking over the applications that Yuzu had just handed her. “What did she apply for” Himeko shot her head up as Mei spoke to her. With a confused look on her face Himeko answered her childhood friend “The soccer team and the Music club” Mei grabbed the applications and stared intensely. “What do you think President? Maybe she’s trying to pull some kind of prank I mean there’s no way she is serious, all she ever talks about is shopping and fashion” Mei raised her hand to silence Himeko, she then spoke in her usual monotone voice “I will ask mother about this tonight and make a decision based on that” Himeko nodded as she went back at looking over other papers for Mei.  
After telling a very shocked Harumin about her club choices Yuzu was on her way home, it was Friday so that meant she could sleep in tomorrow, Yuzu stopped at the grocery store to buy supplies for dinner then carried on making her way home.  
Ume had come home early, Yuzu told her mum about the clubs she chose and how she had to wait for an answer from the student council. Mei soon arriving home, the three having dinner together. After cleaning up Yuzu went for a bath leaving her mother and Mei in kitchen. Ume cracked open a beer and took a seat on the couch. Mei soon following her with a cup of green tea in her hand. Ume knew something was on Meis mind so she thought she would approach her first. “Is everything ok Mei-chan” Ume looked straight at her step daughter, Mei gave a small sigh as she began to speak “actually mother there is something I wanted to ask you” Ume nodded “yes of course, you can ask me anything dear” Ume gave Mei a smile, Mei couldn’t help but think of Yuzu as soon as she saw her step mother smile like that. “Well Yuzu put in 2 applications today, 1 for the soccer team and 1 for the music club. I was just wandering if you knew anything about it or why she is applying now. She has never shown interest in the clubs before” Ume thought that this might Come up today, she got up from the couch and grabbed a very large and full photo album. The cover said ‘Yuzu Middle school’ Ume turned a few pages until she stopped at one and turned it to show Mei, Mei’s eyes went wide as she looked at the photos. Every single one had Yuzu in the middle of each group, Mei then inspected the middle photo, it showed a very happy Yuzu with 4 bands around her arm, Ume placed her hand over the photo as she spoke. “Yuzu always loves being around people, she was in 5 clubs at one time in Middle school” Ume turned the page which showed a very determined Yuzu scoring a goal in Soccer “She was the Soccer Team, Tennis Team and Track Team Captain and on top of that she was also the Vice President for her last year at school” Mei couldn’t believe this whole other side of Yuzu that she never thought existed. “Why didn’t she apply for clubs before hand mother?” Ume smile quickly faded as she spoke “Yuzu’s last year was really hard for her, that was the year when….” Ume traced her finger around the elderly couple that had just as a wide smile as Yuzu. “Thats my Mama and Papa Mei” Mei couldn’t help but notice how happy the family looked, Yuzu standing in the middle of the couple with her arm over each of them. “Did something happen to them mother?” As Mei looked up she froze as a few stray tears ran down Ume’s cheeks “There was a terrible accident and they passed away, they were Yuzu’s number 1 supporters, she was never the same after that” Ume wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she continued to speak “All she said when she started at the Academy was that she wouldn’t be joining any teams/clubs, I didn’t want to push her into it though…..” Ume turned another page to show a very happy Yuzu being thrown in the air by a group people that looked like they were cheering. “But I can’t have Yuzu walking around all depressed so I told her she had to join at least 1 club” Ume grabbed both of Mei’s hands as she stared into Mei’s eyes “I know Yuzu wont let the Academy down, she will always try her best” Yuzu then entered the room, she saw the album in her mothers hands “Good night” Mei and Ume both looked at each other confusedly as Yuzu quickly exited the room and went into her and Mei’s shared bedroom.  
Mei excused herself and entered the room, Yuzu was already in bed with her back facing her.  
Mei climbed into bed then in a soft and gentle voice she spoke “Yuzu I-“Yuzu cut Mei off without even turing to face her. “Dont worry about it Mei, good night” Mei woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she made her way to the kitchen where Ume was cooking breakfast “Good morning Mother, where is Yuzu?” Ume had a saddened expression as she spoke “ahh morning Mei-chan, Yuzu left early to meet up with Harumin” Mei let out a small sigh as she ate her breakfast. The whole weekend passed without Yuzu coming home. It was now Monday morning and Mei stood at the front gate as she waited for a certain blonde to arrive. After about 10 minutes Mei saw Yuzu walking in with Harumin. “Yuzu could i talk to you for a minute?” Yuzu and Harumin gave Mei a confused look “Sure Mei” Mei pulled out Yuzu’s applications and handed them back to her. “They have been approved, please make sure you are at the clubs room at 3.30pm” Yuzu then bowed as she thanked Mei. Mei felt her heart beat faster as Yuzu gave her her signature smile that could light up any room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I dont know how many chapters I will make this story, but I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuzu got home late from the Club meeting. She slowly entered the apartment dragging her feet until she reached the kitchen “ahhhh i’m soooo hungry” Yuzu said out loud as she opened the fridge. She immediately grabbed the plate that had been wrapped for her with a little note on top reading ‘Good work on your first day Bub, give your best. Love Mama’ Yuzu smiled at her mum’s kind hearted gesture. She took a seat at the table and the food was gone within minutes.  
After cleaning her mess Yuzu made her way to the bathroom. After a nice long bath she tried to get into bed without disturbing Mei, she looked at the bed side table clock ‘10pm’ Yuzu mentally scolded herself for losing track of time. Luckily she was able to get into bed without waking Mei and within seconds sleep took over her.

The next morning Mei woke up feeling a bit cold, she rolled over to see that Yuzu was already out of bed. Mei got up and dressed for school, she made her way into the kitchen to be greeted by Ume who was cooking a rather large amount for breakfast. “Good morning Mei, did you have a good sleep?” Mei sat at the table as she just nodded to her step mother, she couldn’t help but notice that Ume had a huge smile on her face. Mei then looked at the clock it was only 7am “Mother where is Yuzu?” Ume answered Mei with excitement in her voice “Looks like she is getting back into her training routine, she left about 5am for a run. But dont worry she should be back soon and when she does……”Ume then gestured towards the huge breakfast she had prepared “I’m home” Ume and Mei both looked towards the entrance as Yuzu came walking in, she was wearing a light blue jacket and full leg black tights that clung to her body.   
Meis throat got dry as she looked at the blonde, he hair was up in a messy ponytail and sweat was running down her face. Ume broke the silence as both daughters were in a staring contest with each other “How was your run?” Yuzu was still breathing heavy as she answered “It was really good actually, but i think it will take a little bit till i get into the rhythm of things” Ume then showed Yuzu the breakfast she was preparing “O.k, go get cleaned up and when you get back your breakfast will be ready” Yuzu quickly made her way to the bathroom. Mei tried to calm herself down ‘why is my heart beating so fast’ she wondered to herself.  
After breakfast both girls made their way out the front door, after walking in silence for 10 minutes Yuzu was the first to speak “Hey Mei” Mei looked to Yuzu as she waited for the blonde to speak more “Umm I know things have been awkward between us since, well, you know. I just want to say that I hope that we can still become closer as sisters” Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile, it had been a while since she had seen Yuzu’s actual smile, Mei was just about to say something when someone shouting from the other side of the road caught her attention “YUZZUCHI!!!! Over here” Yuzu re-adjusted her sports bag as she gave Mei another smile “See you around Mei” Yuzu then ran over to Harumin and gave her a huge hug, they then walked together with their arms over each others shoulders. Himeko and Mei were walking behind Yuzu and Harumin when a tall girl with long navy blue hair had stopped Yuzu and was talking to her. Mei recognised her as the Soccer Team captain Izumi Shiza. Himeko spoke first “looks like Aihara yuzu is getting in trouble already, and she has only been apart of the Team for 1 day” Mei watched closely as the 2 girls were talking, she couldn’t help but notice that Yuzu was smiling the whole time. Himeko gave Mei a concerned look as she noticed her childhood friend beginning to walk faster then stop right next to the 3 girls. “Ahh good morning President and vice President” Izumi bowed respectfully. Himeko and Mei both bowed as they greeted the Soccer Captain. Himeko was the first to speak out of the 5 girls “I hope Aihara Yuzu is not dragging the team down too much hahahah” Himeko was quickly silence as the reply Izumi gave her left her with her jaw on the ground. “No, actually she was a huge help yesterday, she gave us all many tips which I think are going to be helpful in our next game.” Yuzu smiled shyly as she had her head down “Wow Yuzzuchi you really are amazing, arent you?” Harumin threw her arm over Yuzu as the 2 giggled. “I see” Were the only words that came out of the raven haired girls mouth, everyone now looked at her waiting for her to say something else. After a few minutes of awkward silence Izumi broke it first “o.k, well I guess I will see you at 3rd period Yuzu” Izumi then faced the rest of the group and bowed as she took her left. “President we have to meet with the teachers before class” Himeko quickly dragged Mei away.   
Harumin and Yuzu were making their way to class when Harumin spoke up “Hey Yuzzuchi, is everything o.k with the Prez?” Yuzu gave Harumin a confused looked “I mean she seemed a bit off this morning, thats all” Yuzu scratched the back of her head as she answered her best friend “ahhh I just think she has a lot on her plate at the moment, thats all”   
Class seemed to go extra slow for Yuzu, she spaced out for most of period 1 and 2. The bell rang for the end of 2nd period, Yuzu shot up and got ready to move to her next class, Harumin gave her a sad pout and a hug before moving on to her own class.  
Mei had a free period so she decided to spend it catching up on Student council work. Her mind kept wandering back to a certain blonde, she knew that Soccer training wasn’t held until the end of school, so what was happening at 3rd period and that smile. Why did Yuzu smile like that when Izumi talked with her? Thats what Mei wanted to ask Yuzu. Mei quickly jumped onto the computer and brought up Yuzu’s timetable “hmmmm 3rd period is……” Mei finally found it “Music class” Mei made her way down the hall and towards the Music hall, as she approached the room she was looking for, the sound of a Piano could be heard, getting closer and closer to the room Mei stopped just out side. She closed her eyes as she listened to the Piano play, it was being handled masterfully, then the sound of the voice of an angel started, Mei shot her eyes open immediately She slowly opened the door, the hall was dark except for the light on the stage which had Yuzu sitting playing the Piano and Izumi singing next to her.  
Mei’s heart started to beat faster and she put her hand over her chest trying to calm herself down, Yuzu had her eyes closed as she played the melody with ease. After a few minutes the teacher cut in causing Yuzu and Izumi to stop and Mei to open her eyes to see what was going on. “O.k class, now thats how you handle a Piano, these 2 have really great chemistry” Mei could see the blush forming on Yuzu’s cheeks “Now for your first assignments I want you all to write at least one verse relating to a personal experience” The entire class groaned, but Mei’s eyes didn’t leave Yuzu, Mei could see that Yuzu was in deep thought about something. “Now it can be anything, a happy, excited or even a sad experience. But as long as it is your own, o.k” After the class all settling down Mei decided to leave before she was seen by the blonde.

The week seemed to go fast for both the sisters. Yuzu was busy with soccer practise after school everyday, plus doing her own training early every morning. Mei on the other hand was always busy with her Student council work.   
Before they knew it Friday was already here. Mei had noticed that over the course of the week more and more girls would meet Yuzu at the entry gate.  
It was now the end of the school day, Mei was in her usual spot in the student council room going over some papers when she heard Himeko and some over council members talking “huh really? you dont say” one girl said. “yes i heard that Yuzu is very popular with the girls now” Mei could feel anger raising in her body as they spoke. “I don't think that matters because her and Izumi are dating aren't they?” Mei gripped her pen tighter feeling like she was going to explode. Mei looked up to see the girls all looking out the window at something. “Wow I didn’t know that she was that athletic. Oh no she's down, I hope she's o.k” Mei’s head quickly jolted up and before she knew it her body had moved on its own and she was now standing at the window next to the other girls.  
All the girls looked at Mei confusedly “umm is everything o.k President” Mei just ignored the question as she scanned the field for Yuzu, she wasn’t hard to spot since she is the only girl with blonde hair. Yuzu had fallen over and landed in a puddle of mud and was now filthy from head to toe, Mei couldn't help but smile as the scene reminded her of when Yuzu pulled her into the water fountain. After confirming that Yuzu was o.k Mei went to sit back down when one of the girls screamed “ahhhh s…sh…she’s taking her shirt off!!” Meis whole body turned around and she felt a blush straight away, Yuzu had taken her sports shirt off and was only wearing a sports bra now. Mei couldn’t help but stare at the blonde her mid section had gotten more defined, Mei was quickly brought back to the present as Himeko spoke “ahhh that Aihara Yuzu, does she have no shame? Im gonna go down there and give her a piece of my mind” Mei turned to Himeko as she spoke “No, its o.k Himeko i will go” Before Himeko could respond Mei was already out the door.  
Mei quickly made her way down to the field, her pace fastened as she saw the blonde in the middle of the field surrounded by the entire soccer team and a few cheerleaders. Without speaking a word Mei pushed pass the group, grabbed Yuzu by the hand and was leading both of them back to the changing rooms “M…Mei is everything o.k?” Yuzu was confused as to why her raven haired step sister was dragging her away and not saying a word. Mei could hear Yuzu trying to talk to her but she had to keep moving, she tried to keep her eyes off the blonde. “Mei your hurting me!” Yuzu pulled her hand away from Mei. The younger girl was brought back to reality. Mei didn’t know what was going on in her head or her heart, it was beating uncontrollably. Mei went to escape away from the blonde when she felt a hand grab her wrist and turn her around. “Mei what is the meaning of this?” Mei was looking at the ground she couldn’t look the blonde in the eye. But before she could do anything Yuzu softly grabbed her chin and tilted Mei’s face so that they were now eye to eye. “Mei, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you” Mei wanted to grab the blonde and never let her go but was she entitled to that? She had never seen Yuzu so happy before, Yuzu’s smile was brighter then ever and it wasn’t because of her. Mei bit her bottom lip she went to speak “i….Yu-“ Another voice from the distance cut in “Hey Yuzu you down here?” Mei quickly re-composed herself with her Student Council President image as she pulled away from Yuzu, she had her back to her as she spoke “Please ensure that you are dressed appropriately on school property” Before Yuzu could reply, Mei had already left.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING :)

AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that left a comment, you guys are amazing!!!

CHAPTER 3

It had been a week since Mei dragged Yuzu off the soccer field. She was starting to see less and less of the blonde as the days went on. Mei couldn’t shake this feeling inside her chest, it felt tight and uneasy.   
It was Monday morning Mei and Himeko were walking behind Yuzu and Harumin, the 4 had made a bit of a habit of walking together. Mei silently enjoyed these moments as it seemed to be the only time she could actually spend with Yuzu.  
“Yuzu Senpai!!” Mei felt the tightness in her chest again as a group of girls ran towards Yuzu. She didn’t know what hurt more, the fact that more and more girls were trying to get Yuzu’s attention or that Yuzu seemed to be happier without her. Mei couldn’t help but wonder what could have been if she had accepted Yuzu’s confession. Mei knew that she had some kind of affection towards the blonde but as time went on Mei felt like this was something different. Some days she couldn’t even think straight, even if she didn’t talk with Yuzu daily, just seeing her would make Mei feel warm inside. Mei felt her anger start to raise as she saw Izumi run over and embrace Yuzu in a hug that Mei thought was a bit longer then she would have liked. Mei stared at Izumi from head to toe, what did she have that Mei didn’t? Her Navy hair fell just below her butt with her height just a bit more then Mei’s. Her eye’s were a sky blue that anyone melts into, her skin is flawless being white as snow and perfectly soft. Mei knew the Shiza family are well known for their athletic side so it was no surprise when she became the soccer captain.  
Academically she wasn’t that bad either, Mei had noticed since middle school that Izumi was only 1 score behind her at every test. “Could those 2 be anymore obvious that they are going out?” Himeko spoke as they both watched the exchange from a distance.  
Mei gripped the clothes near her heart, she noticed that she always felt this pain when anyone was being over friendly with Yuzu.

The day went fairly normal for Mei, she was finishing up some Student council work before heading home.After a few hours Mei decided it was about time to go home. Just as she was about to reach the main lockers she could hear some voices, as she made her way closer she knew straight away it was Yuzu and Izumi. “Ummmm Y…Yuzu there is something I n..need to say to you” This was the first time Mei had ever notice the Soccer Captain being nervous, she always gives off confidence in what ever she does. Mei stood with her back against the other side of the lockers as she listened to the conversation, she knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, but she didn’t want to interrupt the 2. “Izumi is everything o.k? Your face is all red” Meis eyes widened as her worse fears were about to become a reality “No she couldn’t be confessing, could she?” Mei thought to herself as she waited for Izumi to speak. “Yes i’m fine. A..actually I just wanted to ask you if you will go out with me Yuzuko Aihara, because im in love with you!” Mei gasped as she heard the confession “huh did you hear that?is someone there?” Mei heard Yuzu’s voice get closer. She went to make a run for it but before she knew it she had run right into Yuzu and Izumi. “M…Mei? what are you doing here?” Mei quickly spun on her heels and ran in the opposite direction, she didn’t know where she was going but as long as her legs would carry her she kept on going. Her heart started to beat faster as she heard Yuzu calling out to her “Mei!……….Mei!” She didn’t look back she tried to escape from Yuzu but she was too fast and had already caught up to her. Yuzu grabbed Meis wrist and tried to pull her back, they both tripped and ended up rolling down a hill and into a bed of flowers.   
Both girls had sweat dripping down their faces, the position they were in reminded them both of the time when Yuzu had confessed except this time Mei was the one on top. Mei went to get up but Yuzu held her in place, she tried to avoid those beautiful emeralds but like a magnet Mei was always brought back to look into those bright and colourful eyes. Yuzu spoke first as Mei was still trying to catch her breath. “Mei, what happened? why did you run away?” Mei couldn’t take much more, Yuzu was looking straight through her, she wanted to yell out to the world that she loved Yuzu, she wanted to be the only one that Yuzu would give her brightest smile for. Only she wanted her warmth, kisses and hugs. Mei felt something wet running down her face, Yuzu immediately wiped her tears away “Mei, your crying, whats wrong” Mei felt like she had a lump in her throat, she went to speak but nothing came out. Was this her body telling her that she didn’t deserve Yuzu?  
She wanted Yuzu to know how much she regretted declining her confession, she didn’t think the world would accept two girls loving each other, but Mei didn’t care about that, she cupped Yuzu’s face gently and within seconds the gap between them was closed. Mei tried to show Yuzu all the feelings she had for her through the kiss, but something felt off. Mei reluctantly pulled away, her eyes shot open as Yuzu whispered a name “I..Izumi” Mei felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she looked Yuzu in the eyes, but Yuzu wasn't looking at her. Mei followed where the blonde was looking, at the top of the hill stood Izumi with a shock expression “Izumi!! its not what it looks like” Yuzu quickly got up and ran towards her as Izumi went to leave.  
Mei sat there for a minute with her fingers gently touching her lips. After slowly getting some of her composure back she stood up as she whispered to herself “Good luck Yuzu, I love you. I’m so sorry”   
Mei was the first to get home, she hadn’t seen Yuzu or Izumi since the hill and flower bed incident. “Welcome back Mei-chan” Ume welcomed her with a bright smile. “Hello mother” Ume could tell something was wrong straight away, lets just call it mothers intuition. She knew that Mei wasn’t one to express her feelings openly but for some reason Mei had it written all over her face.  
“I’m making your favourite tonight, so i hope your hungry” Mei tried to give her step mother a small smile as she answered “sorry Mother but im not feeling well today, i think ill have a bath then go to bed. but thank you” Ume gave Mei a worried look as the younger girl made her way down the hall to the bathroom.  
The next morning Mei knew she had to avoid the blonde as much as possible, she got up before Yuzu even got up for her usual run. Mei seemed to do well at avoiding her during school, home was another issue though. Ume could feel the tension between the 2, Mei seemed to always find an excuse to either go to bed before Yuzu so that she could be asleep before she came to bed or she would stay up really late doing Student council work until she fell asleep at her desk.

It was finally Friday, even though Mei was avoiding Yuzu, she noticed that as the week went on Yuzu’s mood seemed to have saddened “Izumi better not have done something to upset Yuzu” Mei thought to herself as she laid in bed. She turned to her side as she looked at the sleeping beauty. After a few minutes Mei got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Ume already in the kitchen cooking. “Good morning Mei-chan” Ume always made Mei feel loved, just like her daughter. “Good morning mother” Ume came around the counter and hugged Mei “Could you please wake Yuzu up, there is something important I want to talk to you 2 about” Mei gave Ume a confused look, she didn’t want to question her mother so she nodded and made her way back to the bedroom. “Yuzu” Mei softly shook the blonde “hmmmm” Mei shook harder “Yuzu” Yuzu pulled the covers over her head as she spoke “5 more minutes!” Mei was frustrated now, she pulled the blankets off “Mother wants to speak to us now” After 20 minutes of trying to wake the blonde, both girls made their way to the kitchen and took a seat across from their mother. “o.k girls ill cut straight to it” Mei and Yuzu gave each other a strange look as it was very rare for Ume to be this serious. “First Yuzu my dear daughter I know tomorrow is an important day for us” Mei looked at the 2, she felt like she was missing something. Ume then looked at Mei “and Mei-chan, I know you have been feeling down recently, i hope that you know you can always talk to me or Yuzu if you ever need………..we are family after all” Ume gave both girls a bright smile.  
“So I have organised for you both to have today off school and we are going on a mini vacation!”  
Mei and Yuzu both looked shocked, Mei was the first to speak “But mother I have student council work an-“ Ume cut Mei off “I already spoke to your grandfather, he said it is fine, plus your good friend Himeko-chan said she will cover for you while you are gone” Both eyes were on the blonde now. Yuzu sat there with a saddened expression as she spoke “but socc-“ Ume grabbed Yuzu’s hand, “I also spoke to Izumi-chan, she said you missing a day will be fine. You dont have any games this weekend so the timing is perfect” Yuzu gave her mum a smile, she really was the best mum ever.   
“Ummmm mother can i ask a question?” Ume and Yuzu both looked to Mei as she spoke “Yes of course Mei-chan, what is it?” Mei took in a small breath “what did you mean tomorrow is a important day for both you and Yuzu?” Yuzu lowered her head as she tried to hold back the sobs. Ume went over to Yuzu and gave her a side hug as she rubbed her back “Its the anniversary of my parents passing” Mei’s eyes went wide, she understood now why Yuzu was acting strange this week, she wanted to be there for her. But is that her place or someone else like Izumi?  
Ume quickly stood up as she tried to change the mood “So I need you 2 to get ready because we are leaving in 2 hours our destination is 4 hours from here”  
After getting ready and driving for 4 hours the 3 finally made it to their destination. They were on the coast line, staying in a hotel that overlooked the beach. “wow mama this is beautiful” Ume smiled to her 2 girls “nothing but the best for my girls” after checking in they made their way to their room. “here you 2 go” Ume handed Yuzu and Mei a card key “Whats this mama?” Yuzu looked confusedly at her mum “well I got myself my own room, and since you 2 already share a room and bed, you will be o.k sharing here to right?” both girls looked at each other then back to their mother as they nodded. “o.k girls i’ll see after your changed i’ll see you 2 on the beach” Ume quickly disappeared into her room. Yuzu then looked at the card key “ahh well this one must be ours” Both girls entered the room, Yuzu ran out to the balcony that overlooked the sea.  
Mei watched from afar as Yuzu looked out at the scenery, the wind gently blowing her hair while the sun made her shine even more brightly. “Mei?” Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she realised that Yuzu was now standing infront of her. Both girls stood there staring into each others eyes. Mei broke the silence first “Yuzu I….. about Monday….” Yuzu cut in “Its ok Mei, it didn’t mean anything, right?” Yuzu stared straight in to Mei, she could feel her body getting hot. Mei knew this was her chance to tell Yuzu how she felt, how wrong she was for declining the blonde. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure that Yuzu could hear it. Then doubt crept into her mind, could she make Yuzu happy? Did she deserve her? was she worthy of Yuzu’s love, warmth and kisses. Yuzu then spoke again “I mean we are sister’s after all, so lets work on our sisterly bond!” Yuzu threw an arm over Mei’s shoulder and gave her a smile. “o.k” Was all that Mei could let out.  
The rest of the day was quite enjoyable for everyone, Yuzu and Mei enjoyed the cool water as Ume laid on the beach with a few cold beverages.   
As the sun was setting Mei could tell that Yuzu was in deep thought as she stared out into the ocean. “Yuzu, are you o.k? What are you thinking about?” Mei waited patiently as Yuzu took in a large breath and spoke, not taking her eye’s off the setting sun “i was just thinking about my grandparents, they always took me to the beach and we would always watch the sun set” Yuzu then turned to Mei as her eyes began to water “But i have you here with me now Mei, thank you for being my step sister”   
Yuzu pulled Mei into a hug which Mei happily returned. From behind Ume watched as the 2 girls seemed to be having a bonding moment, she smiled to herself “and my work here is done” she thought as she decided it was time to call the 2 for dinner “Yuzu, Mei-chan lets go have dinner”  
After dinner was finished everyone retired to their room. Swimming tired Mei out and within minutes she was asleep.

Mei slowly woke up as her eyes tried to adjust, she turned to her side as she realised she was alone in the bed. “Yuzu?” She checked her phone for the time it was 2am, Mei looked around the room is was empty and quiet. She got out of bed as she looked in the bathroom for the blonde. After wrapping a thin blanket over herself Mei made her way into the hallway “Maybe she went to mothers room” luckily Ume had given the 2 a spare key incase there was an emergency, as she made her way inside the room the smell of alcohol hit her hard. Ume was knocked out with dozens of beer cans around her, Mei could see that her face had tear stains. She gently placed a blanket over her step mother as she quietly exit the room.   
“Yuzu where are you?” Mei closed her eyes as she tried to think where in the world Yuzu would have gone off to, her eye’s shot open as she heard the feint sound of a piano. “Yuzu” She made her way down the hall. After going down 2 flights of stairs and another hall Mei had finally made it to the source, she slowly and quietly opened the door, her heart immediately began beating faster as she saw Yuzu sitting at the Piano, she was just about to approach her when Yuzu’s voice hit her ears.

(YUZU SINGING)

I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had

Mei gripped her chest in an attempt to calm her heart down. Yuzu’s voice was sending her over the edge. Tears started to run uncontrollably as Mei listened to the words.

All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Tears started to fall down Yuzu’s cheeks, Mei moved closer to the blonde. She was amazed how strong Yuzu was, her voice not cracking at all. 

I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment, to my dreams

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

She was now standing next to her, Mei closed her eyes as she let the sound of Yuzu’s voice carry her away.

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Yuzu gently played the last few keys on the Piano, her voice was soft and silk from the start to finish. Tears were still falling as Yuzu closed the lid. “That was so beautiful Yuzu” Mei sat down as she placed her hand on top of the blonde’s. “I wrote that song not long after they passed away” Yuzu had her head down as she spoke. Mei turned Yuzu so that she could look into her eyes, she gently wiped her tears away with her thumb as she spoke softly “They would be so proud of you”  
Mei gave Yuzu a hug, she tightened her grip as she felt Yuzu circle her arms around her waist.   
All of the sudden Mei felt something burst inside of her, Yuzu was always the strong one out of the 2, but this time she wanted to be the strong one who was there for Yuzu. Mei took in a large breath as she pulled away from the hug so that she could see her face “It’s now or never!” Mei thought to herself as she began to speak “Yuzu…i…..i love you” Mei felt her whole body overheat, she willed herself to not break eye contact with the older girl as she waited for her to say something “Really?” Mei nodded as she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. “i love you too” Mei could feel tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. Mei was surprised as Yuzu pulled her into a tight but warm embrace, she accepted it happily. Mei wanted to tell Yuzu everything about how she felt, but Yuzu spoke first “I will always love you as my sister” Her grip tightened, tears were now falling but for a different reason. “I really have lost her” she thought to herself as she held the one person that has ever shown her real love in her life. “Is it o.k if we stay like this for a little bit Mei?” She breathed in the scent of the blonde, is was so intoxicating to her. She would stay like that forever if they could “If thats what you want Yuzu, we can stay like this forever” A few more tears fell as Mei closed her eyes.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you are wandering the song is Somebody’s watching over me, sung by Hilary Duff  
I know some of you want jealous Mei, dont worry she is coming hehehe but for now I thought it would be nice to show Meis vulnerable side.

Please leave your thoughts and happy reading :)


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mei woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the waves rolling in from the sea. She looked to her left as a smile automatically came across her face, Yuzu was snuggled closely to her as she was in a heavy sleep. She gently tucked a few strands of hair behind Yuzu’s ears ‘I wish I could wake up to you everyday’ it was barely a whisper. Mei then covered her eyes with her forearm as the events from last night hit her. After taking in a long and deep breath, Mei quietly got out of bed as she made her way to reception.  
An hour later Yuzu woke up, after taking a few minutes to remove the sleep from her eyes she looked around the room to see that Mei was no where in sight “Mei?” Yuzu made her way into the hallway, then the sound of her mother laughing hit her ears. Yuzu opened the door as she saw her mum and Mei sitting on the balcony drinking tea and laughing together. “Ahhhh Yuzu good morning darling” Yuzu went over and gave Ume a hug “Morning Mama” Mei went to speak as well “good mor-“ Mei was cut off as Yuzu gave her a hug as well “Good morning Mei” Mei returned the hug, Yuzu quickly whispered into Meis ear before pulling away “Thank you for last night” Ume smiled as she watched the 2 step sisters starting to actually act like sisters “hmmm did something happen between you 2? You seem more close for some reason.” Mei instantly tried to hide her blush as Yuzu spoke. “Just some sisterly bonding Mama” There is was, that word that constantly stabbed Mei in the heart. Ume was the next to speak “Isn’t the sun raise beautiful?” Mei watched as the mother and daughter stared so intensely out to the Ocean. Mei could feel that the atmosphere was starting to change, she quickly spoke “So I…ummmm……made some plans today for all of us” Ume and Yuzu both looked at Mei with confused expressions. Mei never planned for any outside activities let alone FUN ones. Yuzu spoke up first “Really, Mei? Like what?” Mei stood up as she went to leave, “well you will have to just wait and see” She quickly turned around as she continued to speak “But I will need you both ready in 30 minutes, ill see you in the lobby down stairs” Mei then left the room to go get ready.   
30 Minutes later Mei was waiting patiently downstairs, once the pair met up with her she pulled out a piece of paper that had times and a list written on it. Yuzu tried to sneak a peek by Mei easily fended her off. “O.k first off we will have breakfast then we have to catch the 9.30am bus” Ume and Yuzu looked at each other and shrugged. After a delicious breakfast the trio made their way to the bus. After 45 minutes they had arrived “o.k this is our stop” Yuzu let out an excited scream as she saw the entry gate “No way, FUN land?!!” Yuzu gave Mei a huge hug, she nearly fell over. After 10 minutes, Mei realised that her step mother was just as much of a big kid as Yuzu, they went on every ride. “O.k its time to head back” Once they were off the bus both Yuzu and Ume knew that they wern’t back at the hotel. “Mei-chan where are we?” Mei smiled to the 2 as she spoke “It’s not much further mother.” Yuzu’s eyes sparkled which made Mei’s heart beat faster “Karaoke?!!” The three had dinner and sung for hours, Mei wasn’t one for places with loud music and alcohol but if it would bring a smile onto Yuzu and Ume’s faces then it was worth it. Mei was looking over her list and nodding as she ticked another item off “hmmm whats next Mei?” Mei quickly put the paper away “Yuzu! you promised you wouldn’t look” Ume was enjoying her beer as she watched the 2 bickering a little. Mei then stood up “o.k 2 more stops”   
Ume looked at her watch “Mei-chan its 5pm what else could we be doing at this time? everything will be closing soon” Mei continued to walk in front as she spoke “Dont worry mother, they know we are coming” After a small walk and a taxi ride they were at their destination. “We are here” Yuzu and Ume both looked at each other as they wandered where exactly ‘here’ was. “Ahhh you must be Miss Aihara” a tall man approached them, Mei bowed as she spoke back to the man “Yes we spoke on the phone this morning” They followed the man, Yuzu and Ume’s eyes widened as they realised where they were “Hot air Balloons!!” Mei tried to keep her composure as she spoke “Yes well i…ahh know you said how important Sun sets were. So i thought you would like this” Ume and Yuzu pulled Mei into a hug, no words were needed.  
After the safety briefing the trio went up with the Balloon pilot. “Wow……..this is amazing” Yuzu looked out at the scenery before her.   
Ume hugged Mei as she whispered into her ear “Thank you Mei-chan, you didn’t have to do this for us” Mei returned the hug as she looked at Yuzu over Ume’s shoulder “I wanted you 2 to remember the happy memories instead of the bad and…….I didn’t want today to just be a day where you feel sad” Yuzu joined in on the hug as they floated over the ocean.  
After they got to the ground Yuzu and Ume were starting to feel exhausted. Another Taxi ride and they found themselves back at the Hotel, Yuzu was the first to speak “Hey Mei didn’t you say there were 2 more stops?” Yuzu looked confused, Mei smiled lightly as she gestured them to follow her. They reached the main dinning area where a Piano was position right at the front for entertainment. Mei gave Yuzu a smile, Yuzu’s face immediately went pale “ahh no, no, no, no i c….cant” Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hands and squeezed them, “i know you said no one has heard it before, but trust me Yuzu you will do great. Plus I'm sure Mother would want to hear as well” Ume was still confused as to what was going on. After some more encouragement Yuzu made her way to the stage. All eyes were on her as she went to play.  
Tears started to fall from Ume’s eyes as she watched her daughter singing the heart felt song. The entire room was silent, no one dared to take their eyes off the blonde. Yuzu finally played the last key. Everyone stood up and applaud, Ume ran up and hugged her daughter “ohhh Yuzu, Mama would be so, so proud, you take right after her” As they were getting ready to head up to their rooms the crowd started yelling “encore!!!…..encore!!!” They were going crazy for her “Yeah please sing another one” One man yelled “Yes any song will do” One lady screamed. Both Ume and Mei looked to the blonde “What do you want to do honey?” Yuzu looked at Mei, “I have another song I wrote but I don't know if they will like it” Mei looked surprised “Ohh really? i’m sure they will love it Yuzu” Ume gave her daughter another hug as she left the stage. Yuzu grabbed the mic as she spoke “o.k i have one more song” the crowd cheered happily. “Its actually a song I wrote just recently about my first love” Yuzu started to blush uncontrollably.  
Mei’s ears perked up, was Yuzu talking about her? Ume grabbed Mei’s hand as she waited nervously for Yuzu to start. “Yuzu” Mei spoke softly as she turned her attention to Yuzu. She saw Yuzu talking to someone from the Hotel, after a few minutes the hotel worker returned with a Guitar. “A guitar?” Mei looked to Ume. Ume had the biggest smile on her face as she turned to face Mei “Yuzu can play any instrument, my mother was extremely musical and taught Yuzu from a very young age” Mei couldn’t believe how much of the blonde she was still yet to learn. Did Izumi see these sides of Yuzu when they spent time together? Does she know all of Yuzu’s strengths and weaknesses? Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as the sound of Yuzu strumming the guitar hit her ears. 

(YUZU SINGING)

Uh-Uh Yeah  
Mei wanted to look away, she tried to close her eyes.

listen to my heartbeat going crazy  
I feel it if and every time I get close to you  
Yeah you baby  
Mei opened her eyes only for a milli second and she was caught in Yuzu’s trance, their eyes locked on each other.

So shy but I gotta get my mind right  
Mind right  
Nerves taking over me but I know what to do  
I do

From the front i’ll lead the way  
I’ll take you anywhere you like  
Cause baby this time I know its right  
Mei felt like Yuzu was seeing straight through to her soul, she was frozen in place, her mind lost in those endless emerald eyes.

From the front i’ll lead the way  
I’ll take you anywhere you like  
Cause baby this time I know its right  
(Its right)

Oh I dont want to let this feeling go  
Uh-oh uh-oh  
So I will let all of my feelings show  
Oh-oh

We just met but its scary that I can see  
The possibility in life with you by my side  
On my side yeah-yeah  
But for now its all about this one day  
It could go either way but i’m still gonna try  
I’ll try  
Mei felt as if Yuzu was trying to say something to her, but she didn’t know what.

I’ll make it special on the first  
There can be a second time  
And we can do whatever you like

I’ll make it special on the first  
There can be a second time  
And we can do whatever you like  
You like  
It felt like it was only the 2 of them, Yuzu didn’t take her eyes off Mei once as she played the Guitar effortlessly. 

Oh I dont want to let this feeling go  
Uh-oh uh-oh  
So I will let me feelings show  
Oh-oh

Oh I dont want to let this feeling go  
Uh-oh uh-oh  
So I will let my feelings show  
Oh-oh  
Mei saw a stray tear fall down Yuzu’s cheek as she finished the last line.

The entire room erupted with claps and cheers, Yuzu bowed respectfully as she made her way over to Ume and Mei. “Ohhh Yuzu that was so amazing” Ume hugged Yuzu as she spoke. Ume then turned to Mei as she spoke again “Wasn’t she amazing Mei?” Mei felt a lump stuck in her throat as she tried to speak, but it seems that her body reacted before she could say anything. “Mei are you o.k?” Yuzu quickly wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. Mei snapped back to the present as she spoke “ahh…yes it was beautiful Yuzu” Ume put one arm around each daughter as she spoke “soooooo are you gonna tell me who the lucky person is that got my girl singing her heart out?” Yuzu nearly fell over which caused all 3 to nearly fall to the ground “w….well i……” Mei tried to cover her ears as the blush was spreading uncontrollably. “you se-“ Yuzu was quickly cut off “Excuse me Miss, but you have exceptional talent, I would love to sign you up to my record company” I very tall man with light brown hair spoke as he stood in a grey and purple business suit. Yuzu bowed apologetically “Im sorry Sir but im not interested in singing professionally” He instantly gave a disappointed look as he handed a business card to Yuzu “Well if you ever change your mind, please give me a call” 

After all the commotion the 3 made their way up to their rooms.  
Mei sat quietly on the balcony as she sipped on a cup of green tea, she was happy with the days outcome. Mei closed her eyes as she thought back to the song’s Yuzu had wrote ‘she really is amazing’ Mei spoke softly to herself.   
It was a beautiful clear night, the stars were shinning and the moon was in full. “Mei can I join you?” Mei nodded as Yuzu took a seat and looked out to the Ocean “It’s really beautiful isn’t it? the way the sea reflects the moon like that” Mei looked back at the blonde as she replied “Yes it truly is” Yuzu took her eyes off the sea as she turned to look at Mei. As soon as their eyes locked on each each other Mei could feel her heart rate increase, the way that Yuzu was looking at her made her melt. Could being ‘just’ sisters be enough for her? Is this what Yuzu truly wanted from the bottom of her heart? Yuzu was the first to break the silence “Hey M…Mei” Mei smiled softly, she loved how Yuzu always seemed to stumble over her words. “Yes Yuzu?” She slowly took a sip of her tea as she waited for the blonde to say whatever she wanted to.   
“What did you really think of my song?” Mei opened her eyes to see Yuzu looking down, she went to speak but Yuzu spoke again before she could “I mean you didn’t really like it did you?” Mei was shocked, why would Yuzu think that? She thought that the song was perfect, Yuzu was perfect. Mei gently grabbed Yuzu’s chin with her hand as she guided the blonde to look at her. Her eyes widened as she looked into Yuzu’s deep emerald eyes, she saw so much passion and love in her eyes, it is those very same eyes that could see straight into her soul and pierce her heart. Softly Mei spoke “Why would you think that Yuzu? I thought it was a beautiful song, just like you” they both leant a little closer, Mei held her gaze as she could feel them getting closer. Yuzu’s voice made her heart melt even more “I was so worried you wouldn’t like it” Yuzu tried to look away bur the sound of Mei’s voice made her look straight back at the raven haired girl “Yuzu, please look at me” Yuzu spoke softly “Y…..You think I'm beautiful?” Mei leant even more closer as she spoke soft and sweet to the blonde “Yes Yuzu, you take my breath away” Mei saw Yuzu lean closer, that was enough to send her over the edge. Within seconds she closed the gap placing her soft lips on Yuzus. Mei went to pull away as she thought that this wasn’t what Yuzu wanted but a second after their lips had touched Yuzu circled her arms around Meis neck. Mei pulled Yuzu even closer by grabbing her waist, tears started to flow down her cheeks as Yuzu deepened the kiss and………………   
“Mei!…………..Mei!”   
“Mei………wake up” Mei’s eyes shot open. “Yuzu?” Mei was still trying to figure out what had happened. “Ahhh Mei your finally awake, Mama said we gotta leave early, she has an emergency at work. Mei stirred a bit before answering Yuzu. “What happened?” She slowy sat up as she watch Yuzu brushing her hair as she spoke “You must have been really tired Mei, because as soon as we got back to the room last night after I sang my songs you pretty much went to sleep within 1 minute” Yuzu let out a small giggle “Wait Yuzu, didn’t I have some tea before bed and we…..we” Yuzu quickly cut Mei off “Tea? No way, you didn’t even change into your Pyjamas….see” Mei looked down to see she was still in her clothes from yesterday. “I’ll be back in a minute Mei, I just have to quickly see Mama” Mei placed her fingers on her lips as she spoke softly to herself “so it was just a dream?” She then took a deep breath as she stood up and recomposed herself and wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Awwww poor Mei, next chapter will be more Izumi.  
Hope you enjoy this one, let me know your thoughts :)

Happy reading


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was still late morning when the three got home “o.k I gotta love you and leave you girls” Ume quickly grabbed some stuff as she rushed towards the door “I’ll be late, dont wait up” She gave the 2 girls one last quick smile before she left. “Ahhhhhh at least we still have one more day before school” Yuzu stretched her body as she walked towards their shared bedroom.   
Yuzu gave Mei a confused expression as she was already changed in her school uniform “Mei are you going to school?” Mei let out a small sigh as she answered her blonde step sister “Yes Yuzu, I have some things I need to take care of, before school starts tomorrow” Yuzu immediately went over to her draw and pulled out her training gear “Yuzu?” Mei was looking strangely at the blonde “Well if your going to school, then I should come with you and get some practice in” Yuzu gave Mei a wide smile, she spoke again “I mean, if thats o.k with you?” Mei could feel her heart beating faster as she looked into Yuzu’s bright Emerald eyes “I dont have a problem with it”  
After a few minutes the sisters made their way to the Academy. They walked in a comfortable silence with Yuzu humming a tune to one of her favourite songs at the moment. Mei would try to steal a few side glances at the blonde.   
Once they finally made it to the school the 2 went to part ways “After we are done we should get something to eat if you want Mei” Yuzu then ran off to the soccer field before Mei could even answer. A smile formed on Meis lips as she parted with the blonde and made her way to the Student Council room.  
An hour had past, Mei looked at the time,it was just going on 11am. She got out of her seat and went to the window, Mei looked fondly at the blonde below her running on the field kicking the ball, after about 10 minutes Mei thought she would take some water to Yuzu as she noticed she was only carrying the ball when they were on their way to the school.   
After reaching the blonde and giving her the water Mei felt her eyes glued to Yuzu’s body. Sweat was running down the side of her face causing a few stray hairs to stick to her face. Yuzu had tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and had the lightest amount of makeup on. Meis eyes traveled down the blondes body and to her legs, Yuzu was wearing her short shorts which Mei was mentally thanking how short they were at this moment as her bare legs glistened in the sun. Mei swallowed loudly as she turned and went to make her way back “Hey Mei, do you wanna kick the ball around with me for a bit?” Mei turned, Yuzu was giving her a pleading look. “I still have at least an hour of work left to do Yuzu” Yuzu started to pout, Mei went to say something when another voice startled her “You know Yu-“ Meis head shot up “Hey Yuzu! President!” Mei gritted her teeth as she saw the person approaching them. She was wearing the same shorts as Yuzu, she was also wearing a yellow singlet which reflected her blue cobalt eyes perfectly. “Izumi!!!” Yuzu yelled as she ran towards the girl and they embraced each other. After a few seconds Mei decided to make her way over to the 2 girls. “Hello Shiza-san, how are you?” Mei bowed politely as she was starting to wish that she hadn’t brought Yuzu along with her. “Hello President, i’m well thank you.” Izumi bowed as well as she spoke again “So what are you 2 doing here on the weekend? I thought you went somewhere with your mum?” Yuzu looking shocked as she replied to her friend “Ahhh well mum had a work emergency so we came back a day early” Yuzu then flicked the soccer ball up as she started juggling it with her knees as she spoke again. “Then Mei had some stuff to do here and I thought that it would be a great way to get some extra practice in……….hey!” Izumi quickly snatched the ball from Yuzu and began juggling it with her own knees as she just gave the blonde a cheeky smile. “What are you doing here anyway?” Yuzu asked as she tried to steal the ball back. “Well actually I was just going for a run when I saw you 2, so I thought that I would come over and say hi” Izumi went to juggle it back to her other knee when Yuzu finally got the ball back “aha!! got it” Mei felt the urge to grab Yuzu and take her far away from Izumi, then another thought entered her mind. She realised that she doesn’t even know what Izumi meant to Yuzu. She knows that Izumi confessed to Yuzu but what was the outcome? Did Yuzu return the same feelings that Izumi has? When she chased after her that day did Yuzu accept her feelings? Mei started to feel her head spin, her whole world finally stopped as the sound of Yuzu laughing hit her ears “Say I know a really good Crepe shop if you 2 wanna come” Izumi gave both girls a smile “Mei loves Crepes, right Mei?” Yuzu said with a bright smile, Mei slowly just nodded in return “Ahhh sorry Izumi but Mei still has a bit of work to do” Mei tried to steady her breathing as she saw Izumi going to say something “Well you said you came to practice right?” Yuzu just nodded as she waited for Izumi to say more “Then how about we do some training here while Aihara-san finishes up whatever she needs to do?” Yuzu immediately jumped with joy as she grabbed Izumi’s hands and kept jumping for a little bit “Is that o.k with you Aihara-san?” Mei looked straight into those perfect sky blue eyes as they looked back at her. After a few minutes and a very anxious Yuzu looking to Mei, she gave in “Yes thats fine………..I’ll be going back up then”   
Yuzu gave Mei a quick hug as she re-assured her younger step sister “We will be right here waiting Mei”   
30 Minutes had past and Mei still had the same sheet of paper in front of her since she had come back after leaving the 2 on the field. She let out a loud sigh as she stood up and mumbled to herself ‘seriously, why do I keep feeling like this?’ She bit her bottom lip as she stared out the window, just under an hour ago she was full of warmth and happiness looking out the window and seeing Yuzu kicking the ball around. But now she was full of a cold loneliness as she watched the 2 girls kicking the ball to each other while laughing. After another minute passed and Mei decided she wasn’t going to get anymore work done today so she packed her stuff up and made her way back down.

“Ahh Mei your finished already?” Yuzu yelled as Mei started to approach them. “It seems I finished faster then I expected” she kept walking as she spoke. “Well thats great Aihara-san, lets go get some Crepes” Mei stared at the Soccer Captain, she had her hair up in a ponytail, her long navy blue hair sat perfectly, even though she had been running around.  
After about a 10 minute walk they had reached their destination “Wow its so close to school, I think we will be stopping here more often, right Mei” Yuzu gave Mei a smile which she couldn’t help but return. Seeing Yuzu smile at her always made her feel warm inside.  
The trio was sitting down enjoying their treat. Izumi had strawberry, Yuzu had vanilla and Mei had chocolate. “Oh your guys ones look way nicer than mine” Yuzu’s eyes widened as Mei and Izumi were both holding their Crepes towards her. Mei spoke first “I did promise you that I would let you have a bite next time didn’t I Yuzu?” Yuzu took a quick bite “wow yours is delicious Mei” Yuzu then looked at Izumi as she spoke up “Here Yuzu you should try mine too” Yuzu took a bite from Izumi’s “yours is delicious too!” Mei smiled to herself as Yuzu had somehow got cream on her cheek, it reminded her of the time they had got crepes together and Yuzu had cream on the exact same spot. Mei went to reach over to wipe Yuzu’s cheek but before she could, another hand was already there and had wiped it clean “ahh thanks Izumi, I guess i’m a pretty messy eater” Mei watched as Izumi then licked her finger clean as she spoke “its o.k Yuzu, i’ll always clean up after you”   
Mei felt like a knife was being pushed straight through her heart, she couldn’t take it anymore. Yuzu went to speak but the sound of Mei’s chair being pushed back stopped her “Mei?” Yuzu watched as Mei went to head towards the exit, Mei was just outside the door when a hand grabbed her wrist “Mei, whats wrong?” Mei stood still for a few moments trying to collect herself ‘What is wrong with me? Yuzu is clearly more happy when Izumi is around, i’m only getting in the way’ Yuzu’s voice brought Mei out of her thoughts “Mei?” Mei turned to meet bright emeralds, she could see the concern in Yuzu’s eyes. She took a breath as she spoke “Sorry Yuzu there is something that I have to take care of” Mei went to walk off but Yuzu held her inlace “But I thought we were going to get something to eat together later Mei?” Mei wanted nothing but to be together with Yuzu, but seeing her being so friendly with someone else was breaking her heart. ‘Yuzu and Izumi wouldn’t act like they are now if Yuzu declined her would they?’ Meis head snapped up as she heard Izumi’s voice “Are you 2 o.k?” Her voice was soft like silk as she spoke, Yuzu turned to Izumi as she answered “Yeah, Mei just remembered that she had something to do, thats all”   
Mei quickly pulled her hand back from Yuzu as she spoke to the 2 “Yes, i’ll be going now. Yuzu you can stay, i’ll see you later” Mei quickly walked away, trying to get as much distance between the 2 as possible.  
Yuzu just stood there still in shook “I guess its just us then Yuzu” Yuzu just nodded as she watched Mei until she was no longer in sight.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, things have been a little hectic, hope you enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Yuzu made her way into the apartment, is was in darkness and dead silent. ‘I wander if she is still awake’ Yuzu whispered to herself as she made her way down the hall. She quickly checked her phone ‘lucky I txt her that I was going to be late’ As she slowly opened the door she let out a small sigh of relief, Mei was already in bed and asleep. After grabbing her bath stuff Yuzu made her way to the bathroom.

Mei clutched the bed sheets as she sobbed quietly in the dark room. Mei had spent most of the afternoon thinking about Yuzu. She wanted nothing but to be by the blondes side, but she knew now that that would not be a possibility. ‘Yuzu didn’t follow me so that has to mean that she chose her’ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the bedroom door open and Yuzu tip toe over to the bed.  
“Good night Mei” It was a whisper but Mei heard it. Mei’s body started to tremble she tried to contain her feelings but her body moved without thinking. Within seconds Mei turned around and hugged Yuzu from behind “Mei?” Mei buried her face into the back of Yuzu’s neck. Yuzu felt something wet soaking through her pyjama shirt, her eyes widened as she realised what was happening ‘Mei’s crying’ Yuzu couldn’t explain it but she knew that this was something that Mei needed. Yuzu intertwined her and Mei’s fingers, she felt Mei hold her tighter ‘what is this?’ Yuzu started to feel warm inside, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a while ‘No I let go of all my romantic feelings for Mei, its what she wanted!’ Yuzu brought Meis hands to her lips and placed a soft and caring kiss on the top. Mei felt something drop on to her hand, Yuzu was crying as well. Unable to fully express their feelings to one an other, both step sisters cried silently till sleep over took them.

The next day at school Yuzu was in a rage, she walked straight down the hall heading for the Student Council room “ummmm Yuzzuchi maybe this isn’t a great idea” Harumin was following close behind. Yuzu turned to her friend as she fastened the pace “No I need to know why she is doing this Haru” As they approached the door Yuzu didn’t even bother to knock on the door as she just barged in “Mei! What the hell are you up to?” The entire room went silent, all eyes were on the Raven haired girl sitting at the head of the table. Himeko spoke up first “Aihara Yu-“ Meis sharp and cold voice cut her off “Could you all give my sister and I the room” Without another word all the Student council made their way out in record time. Himeko was the last one as she stopped just centimetres away from Yuzu as she stared her down “I will be just outside if you need me Mei-Mei” But Mei’s answer made the childhood friend lower her head in defeat “That won’t be necessary Himeko, close the door on your way out” Harumin quickly spoke before the door closed “I’ll be right here Yuzzuchi”   
It was only the 2 step sisters in the room now, Mei could tell that Yuzu was pissed, she was expecting her to come. Yuzu was always one that expressed her emotions so openly. After a few minutes of silence Yuzu was the one that spoke first “Mei, w…..what exactly are you doing?” Yuzu was pacing in the room her breathing was uneven as she spoke again “Mama is so upset a-“ Mei cut Yuzu off as she could see the blonde was going to start crying or yelling any second now “This is my decision Yuzu, I have to start preparing to become the proper Heir to the Aihara name” Mei had already practiced this speech in her head all morning, but now that she was face to face with the blonde she could feel herself starting to break. “I get that Mei, I really do, but……….why do you have to move back in with Gramps?” Yuzu stepped forward and grabbed Mei’s hands, Mei wanted to pull away but her body melted under the blondes touch. “Trust me Yuzu, everyone is better off this way” Yuzu shook her head as she spoke “No I dont believe that!! I thought that we were all happy, I mean we were finally getting along and……………..last night, is that why you were crying Mei?” Mei stood back in shock ‘Dont crack now’ Mei tried to tell herself. She had decided it was too painful being near the blonde so much, so she decided it would be better to move back with her Grandfather. “It doesn’t concern you Yu-“ Mei’s eyes widened as Yuzu stared at her with those bright emeralds that could see straight through to her soul. “No Mei, your lying! I wont accept this, Mama wont accept this!” Mei couldn’t look Yuzu in the eye anymore, she turned her face as she spoke “I’m sorry Yuzu but this is my final answer, please respect that” With that Yuzu let go of Mei’s hands, she instantly felt cold and lonely. Not another word was said as Yuzu turned and left the room.   
Mei slid her back against the wall until she sat on the ground and sobbed silently.  
In the hallway Yuzu was feeling a mix of all kinds of emotions, her chest felt tight she was finding it hard to breathe, Yuzu grabbed her chest as she was trying to gasp for air “Yuzzuchi are you o.k? you dont look so great” Harumin went to pat her back when all of a sudden “YUZZUCHI!” Mei heard Harumin yell, she shot out the door to see Yuzu unconscious on the ground “What happened?” Mei asked as she checked to see if Yuzu was still breathing “I’m not sure, she just came out of the room and started to grab her chest, then she just collapsed” Mei quickly instructed for some passing students to help carry Yuzu to the nurses office.

“It seems that Aihara-san has had a panic attack” The nurse spoke calmly to Mei and Harumin “After some rest she should be fine, but I do suggest that she takes it easy for a while” Both Mei and Harumin nodded as the nurse exited the room. Both girls sat in silence watching over the sleeping blonde. “You shouldn’t give up so easily you know” Mei looked confusedly as Harumin spoke. Before Mei could reply, Harumin spoke again “I probably shouldn’t mix myself up in this but i cant stand seeing Yuzzuchi depressed” Harumin leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling before she spoke again “She is still in love with you Prez” Mei was in shock, she didn’t know how to take in everything that Harumin was saying. After a few moments Mei was finally able to speak “What do you mean? What exactly do you know?” Mei had so many questions going through her mind right now, but everything that Harumin said was not making sense. Harumin looked to Mei with a grin on her face “Yuzzuchi told me everything…………from her confession to you, you declining. Even Izumi’s confession too” Mei let out a sigh “and i’m guessing you know why she was angry with me today then?” Mei held the gaze as she waited for Harumin to answer “Yip, sure do. although I only think your leaving because you dont want to be around Yuzzuchi anymore……right?” Mei was surprised, she hadn’t talked to Harumin much but the girl was very observant. Mei took in another breath as she went to speak “Then I guess you know that Yuzu and Izumi are already together” Mei moved her eyes back on to Yuzu as she moved a few strand of hair out of Yuzu’s face. “No, they arent together Prez” Mei snapped her head back to look at Harumin, she could tell straight away that Mei wanted more information “Yes Izumi confessed, but Yuzu asked for some time before she gives her answer. So after the soccer championship game Yuzu is going to give her answer to Izumi” Tears started to fall down Meis cheeks as she spoke “I tried telling her my feelings, but she only returned them as family” Harumin pulled Mei into a hug as she spoke “Prez, Yuzzuchi only said that because she thought thats what you wanted. Sometimes you have to be a bit more forward if you really want Yuzzuchi to understand your feelings clearly”  
Harumin pulled back as she looked Mei straight in the eyes, as if she was interrogating her. “O.k the next question I’m gonna ask you I want 100% honesty, o.k?” Mei just nodded as she waited for Harumin to ask her question. “How sure are you about your feelings Prez?” Harumin didn’t break eye contact once as she waited for the Student Council President to answer. Mei sat for a few moments thinking how she could exactly put her feelings into words. Just before she went to speak a voice caused her to look towards the door “Yuzu!” Izumi came around the corner with pretty much the entire Soccer team. Harumin got up first as she spoke to the soccer captain “Izumi, Yuzucchi is going to be alright, she just had a panic attack” Mei stayed in her seat as she heard another familiar voice come through the door. “Mei-Mei, is everything ok?” Mei turned to explain to Himeko what happened, she watched on the corner of her eye as Izumi took Yuzu’s hand in her’s and kissed it softly.  
After a few moments, Mei was starting to feel overwhelmed with everyone in the room, she was just about to tell them all to leave when Harumin spoke up first “o.k, o.k as you all can see Yuzucchi is in capable hands” Mei watched as Harumin pointed at her “So I think it’s time for all of us to leave” a lot of the girls started complaining “but I wanna be beside Yuzu” one girl stated. After finally pushing everyone out and persuading a very reluctant Izumi to leave, it was only Mei, Harumin and Himeko in the room. “O.k I guess we better go to, Vice Prez” Himeko turned to Mei with a worried expression. But the words that left Mei’s mouth next gave the short curly girl nothing but confidence “Himeko, please look over the Student Council today, I need to stay here next to Yuzu” Himeko flashed Mei a wide smile as tears formed in the corner of her eyes “You can count on me President”  
As the 2 girls left the room Harumin turned and gave Mei a wink just as she closed the door.

Hours passed and Yuzu was still in a deep sleep, Mei looked out the window as she started to think about what the future held for her and Yuzu. “M….Mei” Mei quickly looked back at the blonde she was still in her sleep and something seemed to be making her uncomfortable, Mei made her way next to Yuzu as she stared at her. Yuzu’s face was no longer relaxed, in stead it was contorted in pain. Mei watched closely as a tear ran down Yuzu’s cheek and a whisper left her lips “Mei” Without thinking Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hands as she spoke lovingly to her “I’m right here Yuzu”  
Yuzu’s breathing was becoming more heavy and uneven, Mei started to get worried she called the nurse then ‘BANG’ Mei quickly grabbed her head “ow” both girls said in sync. Yuzu had awoken from her sleep and shot up causing her to head butt Mei.   
Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room, a figure started to form in front of her. “Mei?” Mei was still holding her head from the impact as she looked to the blonde “Yuzu, are you feeling o.k?” Yuzu laid back down as she tried to recall exactly what had happened. “W…what happened?……..the last thing I remember was…..” Mei cut in before Yuzu could finish her sentence “You had a panic attack, the nurse has instructed that you rest for now” Mei spoke softly as she turned her head to look into Yuzu’s eyes.  
Yuzu looked at the clock “It’s nearly 3pm!? how long have I been asleep for?” Mei let out a small sigh as she answered “5 hours” Yuzu went to sit up when she was suddenly pushed back down by Mei “Hey what are you doing? I have Soccer training soon” Mei held Yuzu down and gave her a glare as she spoke “Did you not hear me? the nurse said to rest!” Both sisters were in a staring competition when the door opened.   
“Aihara-san your finally awake” Mei sat back down as it seemed that Yuzu had calmed down a little. After some checks to see that Yuzu was o.k and it was nothing serious the nurse spoke once more to the Aihara step sisters. “Like I said Aihara-san, just rest here for another 30 minutes then you should be fine to go home” The nurse then turned to Mei as she spoke again “Thank you for watching Aihara-san all day, you must be hungry” Mei quickly shook her head as she replied “No, i’m fine thank you” As the nurse went to take her leave she turned once more before addressing the pair “Please make sure she doesn't walk home alone”   
The room fell silent as the 2 were left alone again, Yuzu spoke up first “ummmm…..M….Mei, did you really stay here the whole day with me?” Mei looked over to Yuzu, she had her head down. She spoke softly “Of course I did”   
“Why?” The one worded reply startled Mei, she gently grabbed Yuzu’s chin and guided her face upwards, as if they were magnets, Yuzus emeralds immediately found Mei’s Violet eyes. Both girls lost in each other, Mei broke the silence with a soft and gentle voice “Why wouldn’t I?” Yuzu felt her chest getting warmer the longer she stared into Meis captivating eyes. “Wouldn’t you have more important things to do, then sit next to me all day?” Yuzu’s voice was quiet but Mei heard it all. A smile formed on Mei’s lips as she leant in closer to Yuzu “Nothing is more important to me then you Yuzu” Mei instantly felt her cheeks grow hot and she could see the blush on Yuzu’s face as well.   
Slowly their faces moved closer, no words had to be spoken their lips only centimetres away when “Mei-mei!” Both girls pulled back in a blink of an eye, Mei glared at her childhood friend, she spoke cold as ice “What is it Himeko, have you forgotten how to knock?” Himeko was frozen in place, she could feel Mei’s cold stare piercing straight through her. She built the courage to speak again “Your Mother is here” Yuzu let out a sigh “Geez Mama didn’t have to come, i’m fine” Himeko took a few steps forward as she looked to Mei with a worried expression “No, Mei-mei’s BIRTH mother is here” Mei and Yuzu both spoke in sync in surprise “WHAT!!??”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY :)

I THINK I MIGHT WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS, THOUGHTS?

ANYWAY, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK EVERYONE, YOUR AWESOME!! :)

CHAPTER 7

Mei could feel the uneasiness growing in her chest as she approached the Chairman’s door.  
Taking in one more long breath she knocked on the door, turning the handle she slowly entered.  
The room was lit from the orange sun setting, Mei just stood there as she looked at the figure in front of her, as the woman slowly turned Meis eyes widened as she looked in to the light brown eyes of her Mother. Mei was a splitting image of her Mother with the only difference being the eye colour.  
She felt like her feet were stuck in place, she couldn’t move at all. Just staring at the older woman Mei felt herself put her defensive walls up as her Mother walked towards her.  
“Hello Mei” Her voice sent shivers down Mei’s spine, it was sharp and clear but something felt different.  
The presence Mei was feeling was the complete opposite from what she felt when she was with Ume. She felt like she was starting to understand what a parents love should feel like, Ume always made sure it was clear to Mei and Yuzu that she would support them in anything they wanted to pursue and regardless if they succeeded or failed she would still love them no matter what.  
Ume really made Mei feel as though she was her actual daughter since day one.  
“Hello Mother” Mei spoke in her Student Council voice, keeping her walls up, Mei spoke again   
“What are you doing here?”

10 minutes earlier  
Mei had just left to see her Mother, leaving Himeko in charge of Yuzu.  
Yuzu had noticed the worried look on Himeko’s face when she told Mei the news. For a split second she saw the look of pain in Meis face.  
“Ummmm Momokino-san, do you know why Mei looked so sad when you said her Mum is here?”   
Himeko stared out the window for a minute, contemplating weather she should tell Yuzu or not. Himeko had to acknowledge that since the blonde entered all their lives things seemed to be more brighter and full of life, especially her Mei-mei.  
“It’s not really my place to say, but I dont think Mei-mei would mind you knowing since your step sister’s” The last word tasted bitter in the shorter girls mouth, she had always wished that her and Mei could be sister’s.  
“Well I guess the best place to start would be to say that she hasn’t seen her Mother since she was 8 an-“ Yuzu jumped out of bed, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing “What!! what do you mean since she was 8? that means its been 8 years. I mean Mei did tell me her parents divorced, but I didn’t realised she never saw her mum again. I mean what has she been doing all these years!?”  
Himeko gave yuzu a glare as her shouting was piercing her ears. After the blonde seemed to have stopped and was waiting for an answer, Himeko carried on.  
“ahem…… as I was saying, she hasn’t seen her Mother for 8 years. No one knows where she has been, she didn’t keep in contact with Mei-mei” Himeko stopped talking as she saw tears starting to fall from Yuzu’s eyes “Aihara Yuzu, why are you crying?”   
Yuzu wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as she started to speak.  
“I just cant believe that a Mother would leave her child like that and not bother to keep in contact. No wonder Mei is the way she is” Himeko couldn’t stop a smile forming on her lips. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad that Mei had Yuzu in her life, the way she would just let every emotion she was feeling out in the open. Yuzu got a jolt of energy, she quickly ran to the door to leave.  
“Aihara Yuzu, where do you think your going?”   
Yuzu continued to run as she just shouted back, hoping that Himeko could hear her “Isn’t it obvious, i’m going to Mei, she needs me”  
“Wait Aihara Yuzu you can't just run in there” Himeko started to chase Yuzu down the hall.

Back in the Chairmans office  
Mei stood there with a neutral expression on her face as she listened to her Mother speak.   
“One of my associates said that there is a blonde haired student that goes to this Academy with impressive musical skill, usually I wouldn’t really bother, but then Izumi-chan also started mentioning this same blonde, so I had to come myself to meet her”   
Mei lost a little of her composure at the sound of Izumi’s name. She gave her Mother a confused look as she spoke “You know Izumi Shiza?”   
Her Mother nodded as she spoke “Yes I married her father 5 years ago, I am her step mot-“  
The door swung open as Yuzu came running in “Mei”  
Himeko was a few meters behind her, she spoke in between pants as she finally caught up “S….sorry………Mei-mei………I…………tried………to…..s….stop……her”  
Mei gave a small sigh, she was just about to speak, but Yuzu spoke first.  
“What!!!!” Yuzu took a few steps back as she pointed a finger at the older woman, nothing but shock written all over her face.  
Both Himeko and Mei looked at Yuzu confused, the older woman just stood there staring at Yuzu.  
“Y……Your Orihima Rehan”   
Both Mei and Himeko looked at each other as they wern’t sure how Yuzu even knew this woman.  
She made her way to Yuzu and was now standing in front of her, Yuzu couldn’t help but notice how much Mei looked like her mother.  
“I never would have imagined that the blonde Izumi-chan and my associate Kiashi were talking about would be you, your Yuzuko Okogi, right?” Mei couldn’t help but notice that her Mothers voice was much softer as she spoke to Yuzu.  
Yuzu seemed to have calmed down a bit as she replied “Ahhh I was Okogi, but my Mama remarried and im Yuzuko Aihara now” Yuzu bowed respectfully as she waited for the lady to respond.  
Returning the gesture Orihima bowed as she spoke “I see, my name has also changed, its Orihima Shiza now”   
As they both went to stand it hit Yuzu “Shiz-“  
-KNOCK, KNOCK-  
All of them looked to the door “Mother, I didn’t know you were coming today” Izumi walked straight over and bowed to her step mother.   
Yuzu was trying to make sense of everything, Orihima spoke up.  
“I can see this is a bit overwhelming for everyone, how about we all come to our house and we can clear everything over some tea”  
After a few minutes Izumi and Orihima were the first to leave, leaving Mei, Himeko and Yuzu in the Chairmans office.  
“Are you going to go Mei-mei?” Both Yuzu and Himeko were looking at the raven haired girl. Yuzu saw the pain in Meis eyes, she wanted to ask what she was thinking at this very moment.  
Mei looked up and her eyes locked on to Yuzu’s “I Suppose”  
Yuzu quickly grabbed Meis hand and pulled her out of the room “Come on then Mei, lets go, we dont want to keep them waiting”  
Making their way out to the front gate Yuzu saw Harumin standing by the gate talking to Izumi and her step mother. After finally catching up a stretched limo pulled up and Orihima gestured for the girls to jump in.”Come on Harumin, it wont be the same without my Bestie” Harumin gave Yuzu a hug as she spoke “Well I have always wanted to see Izumis house”  
The car ride was awkward as no one really wanted to speak. After about 15 minutes they arrived at a huge gate.   
After the guards checking, they were let inside, Yuzu seemed to be the only one amazed at the sight. The mansion looked huge from the outside, as soon as they entered they were greeted by 10 Maids. All the girls followed as they were led into a huge room that had a huge dinning table in the middle with 12 chairs. 5 large sofas were placed throughout the room with coffee tables at each.  
“Sit wherever you like girls” Orihima spoke calmly as she sat in the center of one of the sofas.  
Izumi sat next to her step Mother.  
Himeko immediately sat next to Mei, Yuzu decided to take the sofa across from Mei and Himeko, Harumin sat down next to Yuzu.  
2 Maids came in after a few minutes and served some tea.  
After taking a sip of her tea Orihima spoke “So who has a question” She looked around the room as the girls all had confused looks on their faces.  
Mei spoke up first “How do you and Yuzu know each other?” Mei looked over to Yuzu and noticed the saddened expression on her face.  
“Well her grandmother mentored me when I started my singing career” Mei quickly pieced it all together as she just nodded in return.  
Himeko spoke next “And you are Izumi’s Mother?” The older woman copied her daughters movement as she nodded before she spoke “Yes, I married Izumi-chans father 5 years ago”  
They all spoke for a bit about how famous Yuzu’s grandmother was, Mei had noticed that Yuzu’s expression had changed from sad to irritated as the conversation continued.  
After about 30 minutes of ‘catching up’ Yuzu broke the silence  
“Um are we not going to talk about why you haven’t seen Mei since you left 8 years ago?”  
Izumi and Himeko were speechless, while Mei just let out a small sigh as she knew Yuzu would get like this.  
Orihima took in a breath as she spoke, her voice was still clear but there was a bit more sternness to it “After Sho and I divorced Mei’s Grandfather made it very clear that I was no longer welcome” Yuzu jumped out of her seat which nearly caused Harumin to spil her tea on herself.  
“B…but your her mother, you should have fought harder for her” Yuzu looked over to Mei.  
Mei had her head down looking to the floor “Mei” Yuzu went to walk over to Mei but Orihima was already there with one knee on the ground, looking up to her daughter. She carefully brushed Mei’s hair away from her face so that she could see her clearly, their eyes locked on each other and Mei felt uneasiness growing inside of her as her Mother spoke.  
“Mei, I know what i did is unforgivable, but if you are willing to give me a second chance, I would love to get to know my daughter and how much of a fine young lady she has become”  
Orihima gave her daughter a awkward smile while Mei just sat there with her neutral expression on her face. A few minutes passed before Mei responded. “I will need to think about it”  
She kept her head down, Orihima slowly stood up as she sat back down on her previous seat. “Of course Mei-“ Yuzu cut Orihima off as she felt her frustration starting to build.  
“What do you mean you need to think about it Mei!?” She took in another breath as she continued to speak “You have 2 parents that want to build their relationship with y-“   
Mei looked to Yuzu, holding her gaze as she cut her off with her cold voice “This doesn’t concern you Yuzu!”   
Yuzu stood there, she clenched her fists, she felt her anger ready to boil over. But before she could speak, the raven haired girl spoke again catching Yuzu off guard “You dont know what your talking about” That was it for Yuzu ‘Just when I thought that we were getting along, she has to be like this.’ Yuzu took in a sharp breath as she held her gaze at the raven haired girl, she let all her anger and frustration out.  
“I dont know what i’m talking about? Thats what you think?” Everyone was looking at the blonde as her face was red and she was on the verge of breaking down in tears.  
“Why? because I didn’t have 2 parents growing up?” Mei’s eyes widened as she realised how much her words had hurt Yuzu, she wanted to take it back instantly but the blonde wasn’t finished.  
“ You know my Papa died when I was 3, so I may not know what it’s like having 2 parents, but I will tell you something Mei” Yuzu’s breathing started to get uneven again, Mei went to step forward to calm her down, but the blonde put her hand out to keep her away.  
Yuzu placed her hand on her chest and took in a long deep breath before she continued.  
“Losing my Grandmama and Grandpapa was like losing a Mama and Papa. I would give ANYTHING to just see them one more time, including my Papa” Tears were starting to fall. “I think thats enough girls” Orihima went to give Yuzu a hug but she quickly turned away and had her back to everyone as she spoke one more time.  
“Y…..you are s…so lucky M…Mei, cherish e…every moment you c…can with t…them”  
Before anyone could say anything Yuzu had already made her way outside for some air.   
Mei went to follow but Harumin quickly stood up “Dont worry Prez, i’ll go”  
Mei was left there speechless, she had hurt the one person who actually loved her for her. ‘Why did I have to say that? Sorry Yuzu I didn’t mean it’ 

Yuzu was pacing back and fourth on the verandah outside, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she went to push the person away but her body relaxed as she saw her best friends face.  
No words had to be spoken as Harumin gave Yuzu a hug, resting her head on Harumins shoulder Yuzu tightened the hug.  
“Calm down Yuzucchi, deep breaths” Harumin spoke softly to her friend. Yuzu slowly started to ease her breathing, after 5 minutes she finally spoke up.  
“Harumin, i dont know what to do” She pulled back so that she could look her friend in the face as she spoke.  
Harumin gave Yuzu a smile as she answered back “What makes you happy?”   
Yuzu looked straight in to Harumins eyes as she was in deep thought. “I thought it was Mei, but…..” Yuzu stopped halfway through her sentence as she felt another wave of tears coming.  
Harumin then pulled away but kept one arm over Yuzu’s shoulder as she spoke.  
“You know I will support you no matter what. Just enjoy whats happening now and do whatever makes you happy” Harumin gave Yuzu a wide smile, which she couldn’t help but return to her best friend.

Back inside, the 4 sat in an awkward silence, Mei was still staring to where Yuzu and Harumin had left, Himeko was fidgeting in her seat as she didn’t know exactly what to do to break the silence.  
Izumi was trying to think of an excuse to go outside and talk with Yuzu.  
Orihima broke the silence first “Sensei was truly amazing” She lent forward and grabbed her cup. Himeko then saw her chance to keep the conversation going. “You mean Aihara Yuzu’s Grandmother?”  
The older woman just nodded as she let out a sigh and a sad smile crossed her face.  
Izumi was the next to speak up “What was she like Mother?”  
Her sad smile disappeared as it was replaced with a genuine smile of happiness, Mei couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her mother was when smiling, she had never seen her Mother smile when she was younger. “She was kind, caring, loving. She never cared about social status, all she saw was you as a person. It seems that Yuzu-chan has a lot of her Grandmothers traits and I can see that she truly loved both her Father and Grandparents with all her heart”  
Mei felt her heart ache as she replayed what had just happened in her head. She knew she was in the wrong and had to apologise, she went to stand up and excuse herself so that she could talk to Yuzu.   
“Sorry for my rude behaviour before” Mei looked up as she heard Yuzu’s voice, she was bowing as she apologised.  
Mei went to speak but Yuzu spoke again before she could get a word out.  
“I’m actually not feeling too well, I think i’ll be going home now”  
Izumi spoke softly as she looked to Yuzu with a worried expression “I can get the driver to drop you off if you like”  
Harumin threw her arm over Yuzu again as she spoke. “Its algood, i’ll get my sis to pick us up, she isn’t that far”   
As the 2 went to leave Orihima stood up and faced Yuzu. “Actually Yuzu-chan, i was hoping that i could ask you something” Yuzu kept her gaze at the older woman as she didn’t want to risk locking eyes with Mei, giving a small smile Yuzu spoke “Sure Shiza-sama”  
Softening her gaze Orihima asked her question “I was hoping that you would play me a song”  
Yuzu stood back a bit surprised “Ummmmm I…”   
Grabbing Yuzu’s hands Orihima asked again with a bit more pleading in her voice. “Sensei always said you have an amazing voice” Yuzu gave a sad smile as memories of her Granny were going through her mind. “I would be so grateful if you would let me hear you at least once”  
Himeko and Izumi seemed to be a bit shocked by what was going on, still thinking if it was her place to ask Himeko sat there, waiting to see what was gonna happen. Izumi spoke up first “You never said you could sing Yuzu”   
Mei felt a smile grow on her face as she realised Izumi and Yuzu were not as close as she thought.  
“No one ever really asked and I think the teacher just naturally thought that playing the Piano was all I could do” Yuzu had a look of uncertainty as she looked to the ground.  
With her own wide smile Izumi spoke again “Could you sing us something please Yuzu? I would love to hear you sing”  
Yuzu slowly nodded as she lifted her head up and looked at Izumi.  
‘She only has to ask once and Yuzu will do it? She didn’t have to beg’ Mei thought as she gritted her teeth together.  
“Great, lets head down to the studio” Orihima spoke as she turned and started to head out of the room.  
After making their way down the hall and past a few rooms, they finally made it. “Wow this place is huge” Yuzu looked around the room. It had every instrument you could think of, set up with all the latest recording tech, one wall was covered in photos of Orihima’s achievements, some trophies and her sale records.  
Yuzu stood there, she felt like her feet were stuck in place as she stared at a photo of Orihima hugging her grandmother. “Is that your grandmother Yuzu?” Izumi placed a hand on Yuzu’s shoulder as she just nodded in return.  
Orihima placed a hand on Yuzu’s other shoulder as she spoke softly to the younger girl. “I really miss her, I can't imagine how you feel”  
“I miss them too Shiza-sama” After a few minutes Yuzu then turned to Orihima “What would you like me to sing?”  
Clapping her hands together with a smile she spoke “Kiashi mentioned that you sung 2 original songs that you wrote yourself, is that correct?” Yuzu turned her face away as she answered “yeah thats right”  
“One of the songs was about sensei, wasn’t it?”   
“Yeah, but I really dont know if it is that good”  
Orihima traced her finger around the photo as she spoke “I’m sure it is wonderful, would you mind?”   
Shaking her head, Yuzu made her way to the Piano, after playing a few keys she got ready to start.  
Standing next to everyone, Himeko looked surprised as she saw the serious look on Yuzu’s face.  
Yuzu started to play the song, after a few seconds she started singing.  
Himeko couldn’t believe her ears, Yuzu was amazing.  
“Did you know she could sing Taniguchi-san?” Everyone was looking at Himeko as Harumin answered her “Yeah of course. Yuzucchi always sings when its just the 2 of us” Harumin didn’t take her eyes off her best friend as she spoke.  
Mei looked to her Mother, she saw a few stray tears run down her cheek as she watched Yuzu play the song. Looking over past her Mother Mei saw Izumi completely captured in Yuzu’s presence, her eyes were sparkling as she looked at Yuzu, Mei could see that she really did care for Yuzu.  
Yuzu played the last few keys as her voice slowly faded to a stop.  
Everyone started clapping and to all of their surprise Himeko seemed to be the biggest fan.  
“Aihara Yuzu, you were amazing, i mean i never knew you had that kind of talent”   
“Thank you Momokino-san” Yuzu went to get up from her seat but Orihima quickly sat down next to her. “They would have loved that Yuzu-chan”  
She gave Yuzu a quick hug, as she pulled back she asked another question.  
“Do you mind if I ask your help with something?” Yuzu gave one of her trade mark smiles as she spoke “Of course not Shiza-sama”  
Orihima started flipping through a folder, after finding the page she wanted she handed the folder to Yuzu.  
“This is a piece that I finished, but I cant seem to get the right key tone to flow with the lyrics”  
Yuzu scanned through the song “Is this a love song? What kind of pace do you want it to go at?”  
All the girls in the room were surprised at how serious Yuzu was being at this very moment.  
“Yes it is a love song Yuzu-chan. I really would like to just hear your ideas on it”  
Yuzu just nodded as she kept her eyes on the pages “How long have you been stuck with this?”  
Orihima gave a nervous smile “Just over 1 year now”  
“1 Year!! why so long?” Orihima gave a sad smile as she ran her fingers over the lyrics  
“This song is very important to me and I just have to get it perfect”  
Yuzu quickly stood up to stretch a little before she sat back down. “O.k Shiza-sama I will try my best, I cant promise that it will sound any good though”  
Orihima stood up from the seat and moved back to where the girls were. “Dont worry Yuzu-chan, just do what you feel is right”  
Yuzu cleared her throat as she pressed a few different keys which seemed like she was trying to find the right tone. After a few minutes Yuzu began.

 

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby, they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

I found a way to let you win  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Everyone in the room didn’t dare make a sound as they were all captivated by Yuzu.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

As the song was coming to a finish, Mei noticed the wide smile that Yuzu had on her face, she looked so peaceful and happy.

I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo  
I can feel your halo (halo) halo  
I can see your halo (halo) halo

Yuzu played the last few keys, after finishing the whole room was silent. She slowly turned around to face the others in the room.  
They were all speechless just staring at her, she started to feel a bit awkward “Ummmm I-“ Harumin ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug “Yuzucchi is there anything you cant do?”  
After the suffocating hug Yuzu stood up and looked to the stunned older woman, she was still standing there with a shocked expression, Yuzu felt a small smile come across her face as she glanced over to Mei who was wearing the same expression as her Mother right now.  
“Aihara Yuzu, did you really just do that on the spot right now?” Yuzu scratched the back of her head as she answered the Vice President “Yeah, sorry if it wasn’t any good”  
With those words it seems as though Orihima was brought back to her senses “Perfect, just absolutely perfect. I can’t believe you were able to fix it within minutes”  
Yuzu felt her face getting warm from the compliments “Really? you liked it Shiza-sama”  
Looking Yuzu straight in the eyes she spoke softly “You really are Sensei’s Grandaughter, I have called in so many other experts in this field and none of them were able to come up with anything” She quickly looked over to the photo of her and Yuzu’s Granny then back to the younger girl “This kind of talent isn’t something that you can learn or be taught Yuzu-chan, this kind of talent is something you are born with”  
She stepped forward and grabbed both of Yuzu’s hands again.  
“I know Kiashi already asked you, but I want to ask you myself.” She took in a deep breath “Would you please sign up to my record company? I would love to work with you”  
Himeko stepped forward “That is perfect, Aihara Yuzu’s voice should be shared with the world”  
Yuzu put her head down as she spoke “I’m truly sorry Shiza-sama, but I don't want to sing professionally” Letting out a small sigh Orihima spoke again “If you don't mind me asking Yuzu-chan, why is that? You have a beautiful talent and I remember Sensei always said she would love for you to have a singing career”  
Yuzu looked up at the older woman “I just can’t, im sorry” Seeing that the younger girl was becoming uncomfortable she decided to drop the subject.  
“O.k, but if you ever change your mind, dont hesitate to see me”  
Yuzu started to feel a slight pain in her chest, “I’m sorry but I really should be getting home now, im not feeling well”  
Everyone gave the blonde a concerned look as she bowed respectfully then looked to her best friend. “I’ll ring my sis Yuzucchi”  
After about 15 minutes Harumin’s sister arrived.  
Mei’s thought were full of Yuzu, she wanted to be there for her. Mei didn’t have any experience in comforting people, all she knew was that seeing Yuzu smile was enough for her. Seeing Yuzu sad made Mei’s heart sink, it was at this very moment that Mei realised that she was completely in love with her and there was no turning back anymore.  
“Mei are you coming to?” Yuzu’s voice pulled Mei back, giving her mother a bow as well her and Himeko also jumped into the car.  
“Please do visit anytime you feel like it, I would love to share stories about Sensei” Yuzu smiled and nodded to the older woman.  
She then turned her attention to her daughter “You also Mei, you are welcome her anytime”   
The drive home was not that far, but within 2 minutes Yuzu had already fallen asleep. Mei felt her body get warmer by the second as Yuzu was leaning her head on Mei’s shoulder.  
Finally reaching their destination, Mei gently woke up the blonde, they said their thanks to the Taniguchi sisters and made their way up to the apartment.  
“Ahh its so good to be home” Yuzu dropped herself on the bed “I guess mama is working late again huh?”  
The step sisters each had a bath and were now ready for bed, both lay there with their backs facing each other and pst in their own thoughts.  
Yuzu was thinking of her Granny and the promise she had made to her. Then her fight with Mei came to her mind, she wanted to understand how Mei felt.  
Mei was trying to control her heart from beating so loudly. ‘I have to do this’ Mei thought to herself as she turned around to face Yuzu.  
“Yuzu” Yuzu’s whole body shook as Mei said her name, she slowly turned around to look at the raven haired girl. “Yes Mei?”  
Mei sat up on her knees as she bowed to the older girl “I’m so sorry for hurting you today, I should have never said those things” Images of Yuzu’s hurt expression came to her mind and Mei was fighting the urge to cry.  
Yuzu was shocked, Mei had changed so much, she could never have seen Mei apologising like this when she first met her. She couldn’t help but smile at her, she reached out and gently grabbed Mei’s chin and lifted it so that they were now eye to eye.  
“I should be the one apologising, i didn’t even consider your feelings, sorry Mei”   
Yuzu took a small breath before she spoke again “Your not still leaving us are you?”  
Mei felt her heart ache again, she didn’t know why Yuzu got so angry for her decision. She turned her face away from Yuzu as she spoke “Why is that so important to you?”  
Yuzu felt her face heat up “Because Mama would be really upset if you left us Mei”  
It felt like another knife was pushed into her heart as the words left Yuzu’s mouth, but Mei felt like there is more to say, she had to know.   
“And thats the only reason Yuzu?”  
They were captivated by each other as they sat there and stared deeply. Yuzu could feel her heart beat increasing as each second passed, then the advice that Harumin had given her early kept replaying in her head ‘Just enjoy whats happening now and do whatever makes you happy’   
And right now Yuzu did feel happy.   
Mei was staring straight into those beautiful emerald eyes, the eyes that could see the real her. She felt nervous, her palms were sweating, she felt her body moving closer to the blonde.   
Yuzu saw Mei move closer and almost automatic, Yuzu started to move closer to the raven hair girl. Their lips were only centimetres away, Mei couldn’t wait anymore, she crashed her lips onto Yuzu’s.  
She waited for the blonde to pull back, but she didn’t. Instead she felt the blonde deepen the kiss by inserting her tongue into her mouth. A small moan escaped Meis mouth, after a few moments they pulled back to catch their breath as s strand of saliva connected them.  
Yuzu pushed Mei down and was hovering over her, just before she connected their lips again Yuzu whispered 4 words which Mei heard clearly and brought tears to her eyes “I love you Mei”  
Mei circled her arms around Yuzu’s neck as they fought for dominance, pulling back again for some much needed air, Mei wanted Yuzu to know how she felt about her, she was caught off guard as Yuzu lent back down and kissed her on the forehead.  
Now was her chance “Yuzu I Lo-“  
-KNOCK KNOCK-  
“Girls im home, are you 2 awake?”  
Yuzu quickly jumped off while she answered her mum “Welcome home Mama, yes we will be out in a minute”  
Yuzu turned to Mei and gave her a bright smile. “I’ll go first Mei”  
After Yuzu had left the room Mei lay there, tears still running down her cheeks, she placed her fingers over her lips as she closed her eyes, she could still feel the softness of Yuzu’s lips on hers. With a smile on her face she quietly spoke to herself “I love you Yuzu”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

Sorry for the major delay everyone, just been so busy with life hahaha  
I’m not sure if I should continue this story or not.  
Please let me know your thoughts and i hope you enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your feedback everyone, you are all awesome and keep me writing :)

Anyway, thats enough from me, here is Chapter 8. Please enjoy.

CHAPTER 8

Mei woke up the next morning to a empty bed, she sighed quietly to herself as she wished her blonde step sister would have just skipped her morning run just once.

Mei ran her finger across her lips as she remembered the passionate kiss her and Yuzu had shared before they were interrupted.  
Slowly making her way out of bed, she started to get ready for school.

Like clock work Yuzu came home after her run, she quickly went to the fridge and drank a whole bottle of water.   
Mei couldn’t help but steal a side glance at the blonde as she walked through the kitchen and made her way to their shared bedroom.

After breakfast the step sisters made their way to school, meeting up with Himeko first and then Harumin on the way.  
All four approached the school where the usual group of girls greeted Yuzu.

“Yuzu senpai are you feeling better today?” Mei watched from a distance as all the girls were trying to cling to Yuzu.  
“Yuzu!” The navy haired soccer captain ran up and gave Yuzu a hug as well. Mei didn’t take her eyes off the pair until Izumi finally let go and was now standing next to Yuzu.

The rest of the day went normal for the step sisters.  
Mei couldn’t help but feel as if her blonde step sister was trying to avoid her all day.  
Whenever she would even come close to where Yuzu was, she would bolt in the other direction.

It was now the end of school, Mei was in the student council room completing her usual paper work.  
It was a hot summers afternoon, the open window let in a nice cool breeze.

Mei had already sent the rest of the council home as she only had a few more papers to go through.  
She was quickly brought out of her working trance as the sound of laughter could be heard from outside.

She stood up from her seat and made her way over to the window.  
The sight before her made her heart miss a beat, the entire Soccer team were all chasing each other in what looked like a tickle war.  
“Get her!”  
Mei watched as Izumi and the rest of the team seemed to be chasing Yuzu all over the field.  
Yuzu had the brightest smile on her face and her laugh was the sweetest thing Mei had ever heard.

Her eyes widened as Yuzu tripped and fell which then seemed to cause a chain reaction as the entire team were all tangled over each other.  
But it was the position that Yuzu was in that made Mei feel something inside of her.

Yuzu was on her back with Izumi’s face only inches away from her own. Mei felt her heart beating faster she gripped the edge of the window sill tight.

“Yuzu-senpai Izumi senpai are you 2 o.k”  
Mei could see the blush on both girls faces as Izumi got off the blonde and helped her to her feet.

She needed to distract herself from all the emotions running wild inside of her, so Mei did the only thing that she knew, she buried herself in work.

Going over to one of the tables, Mei pulled out a huge folder and took it with her to her seat.  
She placed it down and begun her work.

 

Yuzu stretched her body as she walked out of the showers.  
“I love how it feels after a shower”  
She made her way to her locker as another voice came around the corner.

“I think the team did really well today, what do you think Yuzu?”  
Izumi quickly changed shoes as she looked to the blonde.

Yuzu just nodding, then her eyes caught another pair of shoes, she knew straight away that they belonged to Mei.  
“Mei’s still here?”

Izumi looked over to the shoes as well as she spoke “I thought for sure that we would be the last ones”  
She pulled her phone out and looked at the time.  
“Its 5.30pm, I know its a Friday but she shouldn’t push herself so far”

Yuzu closed the locker and made her way inside, she quickly turned at the doorway to face her the navy haired girl.  
“I’ll go get her”

Yuzu made her way down the hall, she knew she had been avoiding Mei all day, she felt confused. What did the kiss last night mean? Was it just Mei playing her games or was there more meaning to it?

She finally stood infront of the student council room door, she knocked lightly and waited for a response.  
She knocked a second time, still no response.

Yuzu opened the door to see Mei with papers all around her, her eyes fixated on the paper in front of her.  
“Mei”

The raven haired girl didn’t move an inch, Yuzu started to get concerned.  
She made her way next to the dark haired beauty and crouched down beside her.  
She gently cupped Meis cheek with her hand, almost instantly Mei moved her head to look at her.

“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu gave Mei a soft and caring smile as she kept her hand in place.  
Mei felt like she was in a dream, the setting sun was lighting the room beautifully as the 2 were lost in each others eyes.

Yuzu could feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks getting flushed as she looked deep into Mei’s eyes.  
She slowly stood up causing Mei to follow her movement.  
They were now standing, Yuzu still had her hand on Mei’s cheek, she continued to look into Mei’s vibrant purple orbs as she spoke soft and caring.  
“Lets go home” 

She went to walk to the door hoping that the younger girl would follow, but a hand grabbed hers, causing her to turn back around and look at Mei once again.

“Mei?”

Mei felt like the mix of emotions were tearing her up inside. She felt like her heart would burst at any second, but she couldn’t continue like this, she had to tell Yuzu what she felt.  
“Yuzu I…….I…….I”

Mei wanted to yell at the top of her lungs that she loved Yuzu with all her heart, but something was stopping her and she didn’t know what it was.  
She looked into Yuzu’s eyes, they are so innocent and caring, she knew that she already hurt Yuzu so much.

She turned her head away as she finished speaking.  
“Never mind, its nothing”

Yuzu squeezed Mei’s hand and started to pull her down the hallway towards the lockers.  
“Wait Yuzu, where are we going?”

Yuzu turned and gave her a warm smile as she spoke.  
“We are going home Mei, I dont like seeing you working this late”

Yuzu then remembered that Izumi was waiting for them.  
“Izumi!”  
Yuzu let go of Meis hand and started to run towards the lockers. After a few steps she stopped and turned to look at Mei.  
As much as Mei was trying to not show any emotions, Yuzu could see that she had just hurt the raven haired girl’s feelings.  
‘Why does Mei look so hurt right now?’

Yuzu extended her arm and gave a smile “Sorry Mei, I just forgot that Izumi was waiting for us”  
Mei took Yuzu’s hand and the 2 quickly made their way to the lockers.  
They finally made it.   
Izumi looked up to see Yuzu and Mei still holding hands.

Mei could see that Izumi genuinely cares for Yuzu, she felt her stomach turn in knots as a thought crossed her mind. ‘Maybe Yuzu would be happier with her’  
Izumi quickly turned as she started walking out to the gate, she stopped halfway to look at the step sisters.  
“Are you 2 coming?”  
Yuzu pulled Mei as they caught up to the navy haired beauty.

They were just reaching the gate when a familiar voice hit their ears.  
“How was practice?”  
Both Izumi and Mei spoke at the same time which caught each other off guard  
“Mother!?”  
Yuzu on the other hand broke into a small sprint as she ran up and gave Orihima a hug.  
“Shiza-sama”  
Orihima smiled at Yuzu and her 2 daughters. Her smile quickly faded as she looked at Mei.  
“Mei dear, you look awfully tired, dont tell me you are only finishing student council work now?”

Mei was surprised at her mothers concern. Her voice was quiet as she spoke “I’m fine mother, please dont worry”  
Orihima looked to the car as she spoke “Would you 2 like us to drop you home?”

Yuzu gave a smile to her Grandmothers ex student as she spoke for her and Mei.  
“Thank you for the offer but we actually have to stop at the store on the way home, I have to cook dinner tonight”

“No!”  
All 3 girls looked shocked as the older woman had the random outburst.  
She quickly re-composed herself as she walked to the stretched limo and opened the door.  
“There is no way I can let you girls cook your dinner when we have more then enough at our house”  
She then gestured to them to get in. Yuzu looked to Mei to see what she wanted to do.  
Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hand and pulled her into the Limo.

Once they arrived at the house Izumi took Yuzu and Mei to have a look around.  
“The last time you guys were here, I didn’t get a chance to show you around.”  
The inside was huge, Yuzu knew for sure she would get lost in this mansion.

After the inside, Izumi took the 2 step sisters outside.  
“Wow!! this is amazing” Yuzu’s eye’s were shining bright as she looked around at the huge sports courts.  
There was a court and field for every sport you could think of.  
A tall young man came running over, he had the same features as Izumi, just his hair was short.  
“Hey sis, who's this?”

Izumi quickly introduced Yuzu and Mei.  
“This is Yuzu and Mei, they are step sisters, Yuzu's grandmother was mothers sensei, and Mei is mothers daughter”  
Izumi then turned to Yuzu and Mei as she continued to speak “Yuzu, Mei, this is my twin brother Soma”  
Soma bowed politely, as he stood back up he spoke “So did you come down here for me to kick your ass?” Soma playfully tapped his sister’s shoulder.

Izumi crossed her arms over her chest as she gave her brother a glare and spoke   
“Really? I think if I remember correctly I was the one that won the last time”  
Soma gave a smile as he had an idea “Well then how about we make things interesting and play 2 on 2?”  
Izumi looked to Yuzu and Mei. Yuzu gave a quick thumbs up, she then turned to Mei who still had her neutral expression on her face as she seemed to be in deep thought about something.  
“What do you say Prez?” Mei was brought out of her thoughts, she turned to Yuzu who was still giving a thumbs up.

Yuzu could see that Mei was about to decline the offer. She grabbed Mei’s hands and asked her with a pleading voice.  
“Please Mei, this will be fun”  
Mei just couldn’t say no to Yuzu when she pulled that face.

She let out a sigh of defeat as she nodded as a reply.  
“Great, i’ll go get you 2 some gym clothes, I have heaps of spare ones”  
Izumi quickly ran inside.  
After changing and doing ‘paper, scissors, rock’ to see who is in which team, all 4 players were ready.

The teams ended up being Mei and Soma vs Yuzu and Izumi.  
“So which sport do you wanna lose at brother?”   
Soma pulled out a dice from his pocket.  
“What is that?” Yuzu asked as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Soma casually threw the dice up in the air a few times as he spoke.  
“Well this dice has names of sports on it, so we throw the dice, and whatever it lands on is what we will play”  
Izumi giggled a bit after Soma finished speaking.  
“Father got sick of our fighting on what to play all the time that he got that dice handmade.”

Soma placed the dice in Meis hands. “Why dont you do the honours?”  
Mei rolled the dice on the ground.  
“And the winner is……………………….”  
Soma quickly jumped in the air as the dice stopped.  
“Yes, B-ball. We so got this”  
Soma went to high five Mei, she gave him a confused look as she stared at his hand in the air.

“Well, o.k lets go then” Soma led the girls over to the Basketball court.  
He grabbed one of the balls and started dribbling as he spoke.  
“So do you 2 know how to play?” Soma looked to Yuzu and Mei as he spoke.

Yuzu nodded her head as she spoke “Yip, sure do”  
Everyone then turned to Mei, she gave a small nod as she tied her hair up.

“Do you want me to keep the score?”  
Everyone turned to Orihima as she approached the group.  
“That would be great Mother, its first to 20” Izumi handed her step mother a pen and paper.

After a few minutes, the game started.  
Yuzu managed to jump up and grab the ball first, she quickly handed it over to Izumi and within seconds Izumi was down the end of the court and shot the ball into the basket.

Soma and Mei now had the ball. Mei handed it to Soma, he went for the shot but Izumi blocked and stole the ball.  
“Izumi here!” Yuzu had her hands up ready to receive the ball.

Izumi threw the ball but a black flash was all that her and Yuzu saw. Mei had intercepted the ball, she ran up to the basket and shot the ball into the hoop.  
“Not bad Mei” Soma gave Mei a smile as he got ready to guard Yuzu.

The game continued on for an hour, all 4 players were breathing heavily and had sweat running down the side of their faces.  
Both sides had 19 points, either of the players were going to let the other side score a point that easily.

Yuzu quickly took in the sight of Mei, she had been doing Student council work till late today, but the look that Mei had in her eyes right now was pure determination.  
Yuzu never knew that Mei took games like this, this serious.

One thing that Yuzu definitely notice was whenever Izumi would have the ball, Mei would try even harder to take the ball from her or make sure she couldn’t get a goal.  
‘Mei couldn’t be jealous, could she?” 

Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard Izumi yell out.  
“Yuzu!”

-SMACK-

Before Yuzu knew it, she was on the ground with both of her hands on her face.  
“Ohhh Yuzu, i’m so sorry, are you o.k?”

Everyone was at Yuzu’s side in seconds, Orihima waved one of the maids to come over.  
Yuzu was quickly taken for first aid, Izumi and Mei both offered to go with Yuzu, but Yuzu insisted that she was alright and would be back soon.

After quickly cleaning herself up Mei was now sitting with the Shiza family waiting for Yuzu.  
After a few moments Yuzu walked around the corner with the biggest plaster on her face.  
Izumi stood up from her seat and apologised to the blonde again.  
“Really its o.k, i’m pretty clumsy” Yuzu gave her signature peace sign as she took a seat next to Mei.

“Are you sure you are o.k Yuzu?” Orihima had concern in her eyes as she looked at the blonde.  
Yuzu nodded happily, the next words that left her mouth made the entire table openly laugh  
“But I am starving”

Everyone quickly filled their plates and started to eat.   
“So I just want to put it out there that if we didn’t stop the game Mei and I would have won”  
Soma spoke just before he took another mouthful of food.

Izumi quickly spoke after she swallowed the food in her mouth.  
“Please, dont make me laugh. I think it was pretty clear that Yuzu and I were about to win”

Orihima shook her head as she watched the twins go back and fourth over who would have won.  
She was just about to speak, but another voice caught her and everyone else at the table off guard.  
“Well then, the answer is clear. We will just have to have a rematch sometime” Mei gracefully took a bite after she spoke.

Yuzu jumped into the conversation as she got an idea “I’ll be in for that”  
The twins quietened down with only a few smart comments to each other every now and then.

Dinner was now finished and the maids were collecting the plates.  
“Did you all hear about the Music competition coming up?” Soma stretched his arms out as he spoke.

Both Yuzu and Izumi looked at each other and shook their heads as they spoke at the same time.  
“No, whats happening?”

Soma gave the girls a smirk as he spoke “Just that me and my band are gonna crush you”  
Yuzu placed both her hands on the table as she stood up in shock “What!? you already have your band organised?”

Izumi quickly butted in as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at her brother.  
“Dont worry Yuzu, we are organising our band on Monday” she took a quick breath as she spoke again “plus the Aihara boys academy dont stand a chance against us”  
Yuzu sat back down as she took in a few long breaths to calm herself.

Then almost instantly she stood up again causing Mei to let out an irritated sigh.  
“Wait, so you are in music to? what do you play?”

Soma went to speak when a voice came from the entrance.

“I’m Home”

Soma, Izumi and Orihima all stood up as they greeted the tall business man.

“Welcome home”

Yuzu and Mei both bowed to the man as well.  
As they both stood back up they were caught in his gaze.  
He was standing the tallest in the room, his hair the same shade as Izumi and Soma. Although his skin was tanned, and his eyes were like the blue sky with streaks of orange in them.

His posture was perfect and the black suit he was wearing was immaculate.  
Mei could see the same look that her Grandfather has in his eyes, but something was a little different. They were softer. She stood in silence as she watched Izumi and Soma give their father a hug. Mei noticed straight away that his eyes had nothing but care and love in them as he looked at his family, she could see how happy her mother was.

“Mei”

Mei snapped out of her thoughts as she realised everyone was looking at her.  
“This is my daughter Mei Aihara” Orihima had a warm smile on her face as she looked into Mei’s eyes.   
Mei quickly bowed as she spoke “It’s very nice to meet you”

He gave Mei a smile as he bowed in return “I’m Kitachi Shiza, it’s very nice to finally meet my step daughter” 

All eyes were on the young blonde now. Yuzu took a deep breath as she went to bow.  
“I’m Yuzuko Aihara, but you can call me Yuzu” Yuzu gave the man a wide smile which he easily returned.

“Its very nice to meet both of you, I’m sorry I dont want to be rude but I must excuse myself, i have some business to attend to”  
Kitachi bowed and left the room.

Mei looked at the clock and realised it was quite late “Yuzu we should be going to, its late”  
Yuzu went to speak but Orihima spoke first.  
“You 2 can stay the night if you like” She gave the girls a nervous smile as she continued to speak.  
“I would love to know more about you both”

Yuzu turned to Mei “What do you say Mei? Its up to you, I dont want you to feel uncomfortable”  
Mei looked at everyone, before she gave her answer.  
After a few moments she finally spoke. “I……..would like that too mother”  
“YAY!!”   
Yuzu jumped and gave Mei a hug as she felt excited and happy at the same time.

“Well i’d love to hang around but i promised Dad that I would help him out with some things”  
Soma gave his step mother a hug then playfully messed up Izumi’s hair, he was just about out of the room when he stopped.  
He quickly turned on his heel and walked straight up to Mei, reached his hand out and messed her hair up to.  
He gave a wide smile as he spoke “See you around Sis” He then made his way out of the room.

Yuzu had both hands over her mouth trying to stop her laughing as she looked at a very confused Mei.  
Izumi was the next to speak “Sorry Mei, dont worry, you will get used to him”  
Mei couldn’t believe that she went from having no siblings, a overly strict Grandfather and an absent Father to having 2 step sisters, a step brother, step mother and father, then also her real mother.  
‘Is this what its like to have a family?’  
Her mother was the one to bring her out of her thoughts. “Izumi, take Mei and Yuzu for a bath. Give them some of your spare clothes”

Mei and Yuzu followed Izumi up a large double staircase to her room, she gave them some clothes then took them down to the bathing area.  
“Wow, this is like a swimming pool”  
Yuzu looked around the large spa bath, it was the size of a normal school swimming pool with over 8 showers to use.  
Yuzu blushed hard as both Mei and Izumi stripped naked with ease and started to wash themselves.  
She didn’t know why, but she felt nervous to get naked in front go them.  
“Yuzu are you going to wash or you like staying dirty?”  
Izumi teased as she had now washed herself and was moving into the large bath.

Mei took in the sight of the Soccer Captain, she felt a little insecure as Izumi’s breast’s were much more full than her own. Her entire body was toned, Mei guessed that it was from all the sports she played.  
Her eye’s quickly darted to a now naked Yuzu, she couldn’t help but stare, Yuzu’s mid section had gotten more definition, she slowly licked her lips.

She quickly realised that she had been staring for too long and quickly made her way into the large bath as well.

Izumi on the other hand was trying to keep her eyes from going into Yuzu’s direction. While Yuzu was trying to avoid looking at any direction of Mei and Izumi.

After a nerve racking bath for all three girls, they made their way downstairs.  
Orihima was sitting outside admiring the star filled night sky with a cup of tea.

They joined Orihima outside. “Nice bath girls?” Mei bowed as she thanked her mother, Yuzu quickly copied. She quickly shook her hands as she stopped both girls.  
“Please, there is no need to be that formal, we are family”  
Yuzu quickly pulled out her phone “Ahh sorry, but I better call Mama and let her know where we are”

Yuzu walked a few steps away as she put the phone to her ear and waited for her mother to pick up.  
Orihima kept her eyes on Yuzu as she spoke to Mei “How is Ume?”   
Meis eye’s widened, she didn’t know that both her mothers knew each other.  
“She is an amazing woman” Mei spoke as Orihima looked at her, she could see that her daughter admired Ume very much.  
She turned back to look at Yuzu as she spoke to her daughter. “I wouldn’t expect anything less”

After finishing her call they all sat there admiring the view. Yuzu could see that both Mei and Orihima still seemed a bit awkward around each other. She knew that they both wanted to get to know each other better, but how could she help them do that.

Yuzu quickly put a finger in the air as she had an idea. All eyes were on her as she turned and spoke to Izumi “Hey we should go over our plan for tomorrows game”  
Yuzu quickly grabbed Izumi’s hand and dragged her back inside. 

Mei was mentally scalding Yuzu for leaving her in a awkward situation.  
“Mei”  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to her mother and waited for her to speak some more.  
“I truly am sorry for not coming to see you after I left i…………..”  
Mei could see that her mother was holding back tears as she kept her eyes to the sky.

After a few minutes Orihima stood up closed her eyes and bowed to her daughter as she continued to apologise.  
“Yuzu is right, i should have fought harder for you, I should ha-“  
She stopped speaking and opened her eyes as she felt Meis arms around her.  
Mei didn’t know what happened but her body just moved on its own.

Even though she had just been reunited with her mother, she couldn’t bare to see her in pain.  
She tightened the hug as she felt her mother hug her back.  
Orihima felt something wet on her shoulder, it took her a few seconds but she realised that Mei was crying.  
“Mei I’m -“ Mei cut her off as she spoke   
“Dont worry Mother, these are happy tears”

There was a calm silence between the mother and daughter as they continued to comfort each other. They finally pulled away and sat back down.  
Orihima poured Mei a tea, Mei went to have a sip when she finally realised something.  
Yuzu had left them alone on purpose, probably so that something like this would happen.

A smile formed on Mei’s lips as she thought of her blonde step sister, it amazed her how well Yuzu could read people’s body language. It was something that she was still yet to master.  
She made a mental note to thank Yuzu later.

Mei and Orihima slowly started to become more comfortable with each other as their conversation started to flow.  
Mei listened contently as Orihima spoke about her music tours and Yuzu’s Grandmother.  
Orihima noticed Meis cheeks go red as she started to talk about how she fell in love with Kitachi.  
“Is there someone you are in love with Mei?”

Mei turned her head as she tried to hide her blush as she spoke “I think so”  
Orihima looked back up at the sky as she let out a sigh and spoke “Ahhhhh young love”  
“Mei” Yuzu came out on the verandah as she approached the mother and daughter.

“We are gonna watch a movie, wanna come?”  
Mei gave her mother a look, Orihima quickly looked at her watch as she spoke “I better head up stairs actually, there are a few things I have to tend to”  
She gave Mei and Yuzu a quick hug then left to go upstairs.

Yuzu looked at Mei, “How was your talk Mei?”  
Yuzu turned bright red as Mei lent over and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Thank you Yuzu”  
Yuzu placed her hand on her cheek as she looked into Meis violet eyes. Mei’s cheeks were as red as her’s right now.  
Her heart was beating faster, she could feel her throat going dry.  
‘I still dont know what last night meant, what if Mei still only wants to be sisters?’ 

“Yuzu, Mei?”  
Both girls looked at Izumi as she spoke again.  
“The movie is ready”

Yuzu quickly grabbed Meis hand and dragged her inside.  
They had a large movie room, Izumi had got the maids to organise 3 mattresses on the ground for them to lay on as they watched the movie.

“At least this way it doesn’t matter if we fall asleep” Izumi grabbed some popcorn as she made her way over to the mattress.  
Yuzu excitably jumped to the middle mattress and laid down comfortably and stretched her body out.  
“Ahhhhhhhh feels good to relax” she then looked up to Mei who seemed to be spacing out a little.  
“Here Mei, you can sleep here” Yuzu patted the mattress to her right as Izumi was already sitting down on the one on her left.

Mei made her way over and got comfortable on her mattress.  
“What movie is it?” Mei asked as she noticed that the mattresses were all really close.

“A action movie, but it has a little bit of romance in it to” Yuzu gave Mei a warm smile as she took a handful of popcorn from Izumi’s bowl.

Yuzu woke up as she felt like her body was really heavy. He eyes widened as she realised what had happened. She looked to her left to see Izumi’s head resting on her shoulder while in a deep sleep. Yuzu then looked to her right to see Mei curled up while her head was also resting on her shoulder and a small but quiet snore was escaping her lips. Yuzu let out a little giggle, she then started to turn into a dark shaded red as she realised just how close her face was to both girls.

She didn’t even remember falling asleep or seeing any of the movie for that matter.  
She heard some noises coming from the kitchen. She slowly made her way out from the 2 sleeping beauties and quietly exited the room.

“Shiza-sama?” Yuzu was surprised to see Orihima pouring herself a pot of tea.  
Orihima jumped as she was a little startled from the young blonde entering the room, she quickly glanced at the clock before she spoke “Yuzu, its 2am, is everything alright?”

Yuzu quickly nodded as she walked over to the older woman as she spoke.  
“Yeah I just woke up” Orihima gave Yuzu a concerned look as she grabbed 2 cups and placed them on a tray and headed for the sliding door to access the verandah.   
“Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?”

Yuzu opened the door as they both made their way outside and took a seat.  
The sky was still clear and the stars were shinning bright, being summer, the air was still warm as the 2 looked out to the open sky.

They both sat in a comfortable silence before Yuzu spoke first.  
“I really miss them you know”  
Orihima looked straight over to the young girl and gave a sad expression as she spoke.  
“I miss them a lot too, they were a big impact in my life”

The 2 started to reminisce about the elderly couple, they shared a lot of funny stories. Some of the stories that Orihima told Yuzu had her in fits of laughter.  
“Thank you Shiza-sama” Yuzu looked straight into her eyes as she spoke.  
Orihima couldn’t help but notice Yuzu’s eyes had the same caring and warmth as her sensei.

She took in a breath before she spoke “What for Yuzu?”  
Yuzu looked down at her feet as she spoke “Its nice to be able to talk to someone about them”  
She then raised her head as she looked out to nothing in particular but she carried on talking.  
“I’ve tried to talk to Mama sometimes, but every time she gets to upset and-“ Yuzu’s voice started to break.

Orihima placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke softly “It’s o.k, I understand”  
They sat in a bit more silence before Orihima started to sing.

 

(Orihima singing)  
Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood

Yuzu’s eyes widened as she recognised the song.

Now, we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could

Orihima stood and moved to the railing as she continued to sing.

 

Oh, yes  
There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Yuzu closed her eyes as she let Orihima’s voice carry her through the emotions she was feeling right now.

Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

(Yuzu Singing)  
Ooh, ooh, yeah  
In this time of fear

Orihima quickly turned as she heard Yuzu’s voice come through clear and strong.

When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away

Yuzu opened her eyes and made her way next to the older woman as she continued to sing.

Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

Orihima was amazed at how much emotion Yuzu was letting out in her singing

(Yuzu and Orihima)  
Yuzu- There can be miracles when you believe

Orihima- (When you believe)

Yuzu- Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill

Together- Who knows what miracles you can achieve

Yuzu smiled as Orihima harmonised with her

Orihima- (You can achieve) 

Yuzu- When you believe, somehow you will

Together- You will when you believe

Yuzu looked up at the sky as she felt the tears running down her cheeks

(Yuzu and Orihima)  
They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice says, "Help is very near!"

 

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
Now, you will, you will when you believe  
You will when you believe, just believe

Orihima smiled as Yuzu hit the high note with ease

Just believe, you will when you believe

Yuzu looked over to the older woman as they sang the last note in harmony.

They both stood there as the Sun started to raise.  
“That was always Sensei’s favourite song”  
Yuzu nervously scratched the back of her head as she spoke “Sorry, I kind of just jumped in”

Orihima smiled at the young blonde “Dont apologise, you have the most beautiful voice. I could listen to it all day”  
Yuzu blushed from embarrassment. As the sun started to raise higher into the sky Yuzu quickly jumped “Ohh no, I should probably try and get some more sleep, we have our game today”

Orihima laughed at how Yuzu quickly drank her tea and retreated inside, Yuzu quickly opened the door and spoke once more “I really enjoyed that Shiza-sama, thank you” Yuzu gave a wide smile and her peace sign.  
“Anytime Yuzu, i would love to do it again sometime” She then turned to watch the sun raise.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Hey everyone, sorry for the huge delay, just been super busy with a lot of stuff right now.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I really wanted to show a little bit of Izumi’s family and how they connect to Yuzu and Mei.

Please let me know your thoughts and as always, happy reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Heres chapter 9 guys, sorry for the super long delay, I hope you can forgive me :)

CHAPTER 9

 

Mei stood in the crowd next to her mother and step brother as they waited for the game to begin.  
This was her first time attending one of Yuzu’s games, she looked over to Yuzu, she couldn’t believe the determined look on the blondes face right now.  
“Get em Zumi!! Yuzu!!” Soma cheered loudly as he put his fist in the air.

Mei stayed quiet as she watch from the side. This was most definitely not her kind of environment, people were standing close to each other and the yelling and screaming was making Mei flinch. 

Yuzu now had the ball, the cheering in the crowd got louder, Mei gritted her teeth as she heard a few guys behind her talking.  
“Ohhh man she's hot, I wander if she has a boyfriend?”  
Mei wanted to turn around and tell them that Yuzu was of limits, but she didn’t even know what it was exactly that her and Yuzu have.

Orihima looked down at her daughter and noticed her showing a annoyed expression, she went to say something but then another guy from behind them spoke as Yuzu had passed the ball to Izumi.  
“You can have the blonde bro, i’ll have the navy haired Captain, I heard she’s still a virgin a-“

-Bang-

“Thats my Sister and her friend asshole’s” Soma had already hit one of them to the ground in seconds.  
They went to react, but the death stare that both raven haired beauties were giving them made them freeze in their tracks.  
2 body guards appeared out of no where.  
“Is there a problem young Master?”   
Soma shook his head as he looked at the 2 guys before he spoke.  
“No, these idiots arent worth our time”

The guy that Soma hit went to move but the other guy quickly grabbed his shoulders as he pulled him back when he spoke “Th…..thats Soma Shiza, we should get out of here. Like now!”  
The 2 went to leave, the 1st guy quickly turned and bowed “I’m really sorry for any disrespect we caused”  
The 2 ran off without another word.

“I cant stand guys like that” Soma turned his attention back to the game.  
The game was nearly over, Mei understood now why Yuzu had stayed so committed to her morning runs.  
She had been running non-stop for the entire game, she was sweating but she didn’t look out of breath at all.

It was the last few seconds on the clock Izumi had the ball, she quickly kicked it up in the air towards Yuzu, Yuzu jumped and head butted it into the goal and they won.  
“Wahooooo!! Thats my Sis!!” Soma cheered loudly.  
Mei watched as the entire team tackled Yuzu.

Mei waited with her mother and Soma as Yuzu and Izumi were having a shower.  
“Zumi, great game” Soma gave his sister a hug, Yuzu came out next right after.  
“You to, you were great Yuzu” Soma gave her a high five.  
Both girls said their thanks, Orihima gave both girls a hug, all eyes were on the raven haired girl.

“Good game Yuzu, Izumi” Mei tried to hold eye contact but she quickly looked away after a few seconds.  
“Thanks Mei” Yuzu gave a shy smile as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder.  
They approached the Limo, Orihima turned her attention to the 2 step sisters.  
“Would you 2 like to come over for lunch?”  
Yuzu quickly checked her phone then looked up to the Shiza family with an apologetic smile.  
“Sorry Shiza-sama but we should really have lunch with Mama”

Orihima gave an understanding nod as she spoke “I understand, at least let us drop you off”  
The ride was full of laughter and within minutes they seemed to have reached Yuzu and mei’s apartment. Soma politely opened the door for them, Yuzu noticed the bruise on his hand “What happened to your hand?”

Soma gave Mei a look as he spoke “ohh you know just some guys being idiots”  
Izumi quickly butted in “Did you get into another fight?”  
Orihima quickly spoke to the twins “Its all sorted now and we will put ice on it as soon as we get home”

They said their goodbyes then made their way inside.  
Ume was just finishing up cooking lunch as Yuzu and Mei walked inside.  
“We’re home Mama”  
Ume came around the corner and gave her 2 girls a hug.  
“Welcome home girls, how was the game?”

Yuzu gave a wide smile and her peace sign as she spoke happily with her mother.  
“It was great, i got the winning goal and now all thats left is the Championship’s next week.  
Ume gave her daughter another hug as she spoke so proudly of her. “Thats awesome honey, i cant wait to see it”

All of the sudden all eyes were on Mei as she seemed to be lost in her own world, looking at nothing in particular as she seemed to be in deep thought.  
To be honest, since Yuzu mentioned the Championships, realisation had hit Mei, she remembered what Harumin said about the Championships and Yuzu giving her answer to Izumi.

She still didn’t know what her and Yuzu were, and what that kiss meant the other night.  
But seeing Yuzu over the last few days, the way she was smiling and her sweet laugh made Mei wander if maybe Yuzu returning Izumi’s feelings and being with her instead would be a good thing.

“Mei are you hungry?”  
Mei quickly came back as she felt her step mothers hand on her shoulder as she spoke.  
she gave a quick nod as she began to move towards her shared bedroom with Yuzu.  
“i will just freshen up mother”

Ume and Yuzu gave each other concerned looks as the raven haired girl retreated into the bedroom.  
Yuzu spoke up first as she shrugged her shoulders  
“I just think she has had a big day, there was a lot of people at the game today”

After a few moments all three sat and ate lunch together. Yuzu told Ume about how huge Izumi’s house is and how they met Soma.  
Mei spoke only a few words as Yuzu seemed to carry majority of the conversation.  
“I havent seem Hima in years”  
Mei stopped mid way with her chopsticks as she looked over to her step mother, Yuzu nearly chocked on her food.

“You know Shiza-sama Mama?”  
Ume giggle as she poured her daughter a glass of water and patted her back.  
“Yes, she spent a lot of time with Mama so I did get to know her pretty well”  
Ume took a sip of her beer as she seemed be in lost in her own thoughts right now.  
After a few seconds she looked back at the 2 girls before she spoke again.  
“She did mention she had a daughter, but I would have never imagined that it was Mei”

Ume gave Mei a warm smile, Yuzu quickly stood up from her chair as it seemed to look like she had a great idea right now.  
“I know, the next time we go you should come too Mama”  
Ume just smiled again as she looked at her daughter “Sounds good Yuzu”

She then got up from her chair as she looked at the 2 girls.  
“Well i have the rest of today off, do you 2 wanna do a movie marathon with me?”  
Yuzu fist pumped the air, while Mei nodded to her step mother.

After setting up some snacks and picking a few movies to watch, the 3 made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Mei and Yuzu sat on one sofa while Ume laid stretched out on another with a can of beer in her hand.

The first movie was a comedy, Ume and Yuzu’s laughter could be heard throughout the apartment. Both gave Mei a concerned look as she didn’t seem to change her expression once during the movie.

The second movie was a romance, it was near the end of the movie. The main star was singing outside the house of the one he loved while he played a guitar. By the time he finished the song, the woman had run out and embraced him.  
“Ohhhhh I love happy endings” Yuzu had her knees up to her face as she watched the movie.

Mei let out a loud sigh which caused the older girl to look at her with a confused look.  
“You know this is just a movie Yuzu, things like that dont happen in real life” Mei grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip.  
Yuzu rolled her eyes, she went to say something back to the raven haired girl but a thought stopped her.  
‘I guess Mei hasn’t been brought up in a loving environment, she wouldn’t really understand’

By the 4th movie, Mei and Yuzu were both asleep on the couch leaning their heads on each other.  
Ume quietly got up, turned the t.v off and placed a blanket over the 2 girls.

FEW HOURS LATER

Mei slowly opened her eyes as her left side was feeling numb. She quickly came to her senses as she noticed her blonde step sister leaning on her as she slept.  
‘We better sleep in bed, Yuzu looks uncomfortable’  
Mei gently woke the blonde up, Yuzu groaned as she was guided by Mei to the bedroom as she was still half asleep.

“Sooooo tired”  
Yuzu spoke after a long yawn, as soon as she saw the bed Yuzu collapsed onto it.  
Mei gracefully made her way to her side

Mei was on her side with her back facing Yuzu, Yuzu was laying on her back staring at the ceiling.   
Yuzu could feel her heart beating faster by the second.  
“Yuzu”  
Yuzu jumped as she heard her name.  
“Y…yes Mei?”  
Mei could feel her cheeks growing red as she lay next to the sporty blonde.  
“Thank you for today, I really enjoyed myself”

A smile grew on Yuzu’s lips as she answered the raven haired girl.  
“No problem Mei, I hope you will come to the finals next week to”  
Yuzu held her breath as she waited for an answered.  
“I would like that” Mei spoke in a soft whisper, but Yuzu heard it. She felt like they were finally making some progress after everything that had happened between them.  
They both lay silent as sleep slowly took them over.

The rest of the weekend went pretty fast for the 2 step sisters. Mei did her usual student council work and Yuzu went out to catch up with Harumin.  
it was now Sunday night and both girls were getting ready for bed.  
Neither of them had brought up the kiss from the other night but they seemed to become more comfortable around each other.

It was now Monday morning, Mei woke up and got ready for school.  
As she made her way into the kitchen she noticed that Yuzu’s lunch box was already gone.  
“Morning Mother, is Yuzu still running?”  
Ume turned around to give Mei a warm smile as she spoke  
“Morning Mei-chan, ahh Yuzu said that she had to go to school early to organise a band or something?”

Mei instantly felt her heart sink as she realised she probably wont get to see Yuzu till school starts.  
On her way to school Meis mind wandered, she thought about how much her life had changed since the blonde had entered her life.  
She felt a sense of calm come over her as she pictured Yuzu’s beautiful smile when they were in the air balloon. Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her name.  
“Mei-mei?”  
Mei looked to her side to see Himeko giving her a confused look.  
“Sorry Himeko, what did you say?”

Himekos expression changed to a concerned one as she look at her childhood friend.  
“I said that we need to decide where we will be holding the Music band challenge this year” Himeko took a breath as she continued to speak.  
“I believe that it was held at the Boys Academy last year, so should we hold it this year?”  
Mei kept her neutral expression as she spoke   
“Yes, that seems to be the reasonable thing to do”

Himeko then clapped her hands together as she seemed excited about something.  
“I cant wait to hear Aihara Yuzu sing again”  
Mei thought back to how happy and content Yuzu looks when she’s singing, she wanted to know more about Yuzu and why she would keep refusing to pursue music as a career if she always looks like she is enjoying it.

MEANWHILE ALREADY AT THE ACADEMY

“So thats everyone” Izumi stood with both hands on her hips as she gave Yuzu a smile.  
She had just finished introducing Yuzu to all the band members.  
All eyes were on the blonde as she hand one hand on her chin while she was thinking.

After a couple of minutes Yuzu finally spoke.  
“o.k, lets see if I got this”  
Yuzu then pointed her finger to the girl closest to her, she resembled Matsuri except her hair was black and her eyes were a bright orange “Your Kana and your our drummer?”  
Kana gave a thumbs up as she smiled to the blonde.

Yuzu then pointed to the next girl, she was the same height as Yuzu, she had short spiky light brown hair and red wine eyes. If she wasn’t wearing a skirt anyone would mistake her for a guy.  
“Your Mika, the bass player?”   
Mika nodded as she answered “Yip thats me”  
Yuzu then looked at the last girl sitting, she wore glasses and seemed a lot shyer than the other girls. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were a deep blue.  
“And your Ino, keyboard, right?”  
Ino gave a shy nod as she fidgeted where she sat.

Yuzu then threw her fist in the air as she spoke  
“Alright, this is exciting, we will have a lot of fun” She then gave all the girls her biggest smile and peace sign.  
Kana then spoke up “o.k, so what are the rules for this year?”

Izumi pulled out a folder and started to read through it.  
“O.k the rules are as follows. Each band must play a total of 2 songs. One must be an original and the other can be of any choice they like. Judging will be conducted by each schools music teachers and a few surprise judges that will be announced on the day. The winning band will proceed to represent Aihara Academy at the National battle of the bands that will be held in Tokyo” 

All the girls were cheering as they were excited about getting started.  
Izumi looked back at the group of girls as she spoke “o.k how about we all come over to my house to practise, everyone try to think of any songs that you think we should do and we can discuss everything after school today”

Everyone agreed, then almost like clock work the school bell rang for students to make their way to class.  
Yuzu entered the class, she didn’t know why but her eyes immediately searched for Mei, but to her surprise she wasn’t in class.   
The entire class seemed to have dragged for Yuzu and she couldn’t help but wander where the raven haired girl was all morning.

DOWN AT THE CHAIRMANS OFFICE

Mei gently closed the door, tears started to fall down her cheeks as she gripped the clothes over her heart.  
“Yuzu” She spoke softly to herself. This was not at all how she thought her day was going to go, she heard someone coming down the hall. She closed her eyes and took a few long breaths as she calmed herself back down.  
“Hey sis”

Mei turned her head to see Soma with another guy, he was a bit taller than Soma, he had his silver hair slicked back but it was his eyes that caught Meis attention, they were that same shade of green just like Yuzu’s.  
She bowed politely as she greeted the pair “Hello Soma, its very nice to see you again”

Soma instantly patted Mei on the head as he spoke “Please, there is no need to be so formal, we are family aren’t we?” He then gestured towards the guy standing next to him.  
“This is my good friend Setsuna, Setsuna this is my step sister i was telling you about, Mei”   
Setsuna quickly bowed “Its nice to meet you Mei”

Mei kept her student council voice on as she spoke to her step brother.  
“What are you doing here?”  
Soma nervously laugh as he placed both his hands behind his head and looked at Mei.  
“We are just here on some Student council work and to organise to band challenge”

Mei started to walk away as she spoke “I see”  
She stopped and turned around as she looked at the pair.  
“That would mean you 2 are with me today”  
Soma gave a big smile as he caught up to his step sister, Setsuna quietly walked behind the pair as they headed for the student council room.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Yuzu became concerned as she hadn’t seen Mei all day. She decided that she would see Mei before she made her way to Soccer training.  
“Yuzucchi!!!” Harumin ran up and tackled Yuzu as she was on her way to the student council room.

“Harumin whats up” Harumin noticed the saddened look on Yuzu’s face as she continued to walk.  
“Whats wrong Yuzucchi? Trouble in paradise?”  
Yuzu let out a sigh as she answered her best friend.  
“There is no paradise just trouble” Harumin quickly put Yuzu into a head lock and started rubbing her knuckles on the top of Yuzu’s head as she spoke.  
“Oh come on Yuzucchi dont give up that easy, who ever said that love was easy anyway?”

Yuzu gave her friend a small smile, she knew that Harumin was right, she didn’t even know why she was being all depressed. Her and Mei were not even fighting, they were actually getting along and things were starting to feel normal between them. Well as normal as could be for them anyway.

Harumin spoke again which pulled Yuzu out of her thoughts “Well i gotta go, i’ll see you tomorrow”  
The 2 best friends shared a hug and parted ways.

Yuzu reached the student council room she quickly turned the handle and entered the room.  
“Mei!”Yuzu instantly turned bright red from embarrassment as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and had their eyes on the blonde.  
“How many times do I have to tell you Yuzu, please knock” Mei was giving Yuzu a stern look as she spoke.

“Ahhhh sorry Mei, it wont happen again”  
Soma waved at Yuzu as they locked eyes.  
“Hey Yuzu”  
Yuzu gave the navy haired boy a hug, he then introduced Setsuna.  
Soma could tell that Yuzu was confused as to why he was at their Academy, he quickly spoke before she could ask her question.  
“I’m the Student Council President at my Academy and Setsuna is my VP”  
After all the introductions were out of the way, Mei was the one to break the silence.

“Yuzu is there a reason you came here?”  
Yuzu straight away remembered why she had come up to the council room to start with.  
“Ohhh yeah, I just hadn’t seen you all day, I just wanted to check that you were alright”  
Mei couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her lips as she listened to what Yuzu was saying.  
Her smile faded quickly though as other thoughts from today flooded her mind.  
“Thank you for your concern Yuzu, but as you can see im fine”

Yuzu gave the whole room a bright smile as she went to exit, she stopped at the door way and quickly turned around as she spoke one more time.  
“I almost forgot, i’ll be going to Izumi’s house after training, did you want to come to?”

Yuzu knew that the chance of Mei coming over on a weekday would be really slim, but there was no harm in trying right?  
Mei lent back in her chair as she thought about what Yuzu had just said. Her mind was telling her to say no but before she realised it she had already answered.  
“O.k, i’ll come”

Mei didn’t think that Yuzu’s smile could be any brighter than it was right now, but she managed to smile even more brightly as she continued her way out the door while speaking happily.  
“Great i’ll come back and get you after training is done then Mei”

After a few minutes of the blonde leaving Setsuna spoke “wow she really has alot of energy”  
Himeko spoke next “Yes well, she may have a little too much”  
Soma finally spoke and the words he said made Mei smile to herself.  
“Yeah, isn’t that what makes Yuzu, Yuzu?”  
They all put their heads down and continued to finish their work.

After a good hour training sesh it was finally home time. Yuzu had got Mei form the council room, Soma had already headed home a little while before. Now the 3 girls were in the car heading to the Shiza estate.

The rest of the band was already waiting at the mansion as the car pulled up. Yuzu introduced the band to Mei, but she seemed to already know them all by name, Mei tried to take it upon herself to know everyone at the school by name.

Orihima was in your usual spot on the verandah, Yuzu gave Mei a little nudge to go talk to her while they went into the studio.  
Mei greeted her mother and took a seat next to her as they both looked out at the beautiful scenery while having some hot green tea.

Yuzu on the other hand was now in the studio with the band. They had decided on a song to play but were still stuck on what kind of original song they would do.  
Izumi noticed that Yuzu was fidgeting a little where she was standing.  
“Yuzu, do you have an idea?”

Yuzu nearly jumped in her spot as Izumi spoke to her.  
“Huh!? Me? ummmm?”  
A smile grew on Izumi’s lips as she approached the blonde, her face was only centimetres away from the blonde soccer star as she spoke again.  
“You do, don't you? you have something”

All of the band was now looking at Yuzu as she tried to avoid eye contact with any of them.  
After a few very painful silent minutes, Yuzu finally caved in.  
“Well I have been working on something, but its not finished yet”

Izumi put her hands in the ear as she cheered.  
“Yes, we so got this in the bag, well lets hear it”

Yuzu looked at her other band members, they were all nodding and smiling at her as they patiently waited.  
“O.k, o.k, i’ll play a little bit. But like I said its not finished.”

They all nodded as Yuzu started to sing the first few parts.  
As she finished she looked at all their faces.  
“I knew it wa-“  
“YES!!!!”  
All girls tackled Yuzu to the ground.   
“That was awesome, did you really write that?” Kana spoke first.  
“Can we change a few things though?” Mika dusted herself off as she stood back up  
“Will I be in it?” Ino readjusted her glasses as she sat back down.  
“Can we have 2 people singing in it?” Izumi hand her hand on her chin as she spoke.

Yuzu looked at them all as she answered.  
“Ummm Yes to all those questions, but I still need to finish it”  
Izumi pulled Yuzu up off the ground as she spoke again.  
“O.k Yuzu, you go work on finishing that song and we will get started with the other song, you will be able to catch up in no time”

Yuzu nodded as she grabbed her pen and note book that she seemed to write all her music ideas down in. She turned to Izumi as she asked a question.  
“Can I do this outside? I kinda need to be alone when I write”

Izumi gave a thumbs up before she turned to the rest of the girls and started to get them ready to practise.

Orihima and Mei were enjoying each others company, Mei’s eyes quickly locked onto a certain blonde as Yuzu made her way to a large tree and sat down leaning her back against it.  
Orihima noticed how Mei’s expression softened as her eyes were set on the blonde beauty under the tree. She wasn’t sure so she thought she would test her theory.

“Yuzu is a really kind hearted girl” Orihima looked from Yuzu to Mei.  
Mei kept her eyes on Yuzu as she answered her mother.  
“She really is mother”  
The older woman smiled as she saw the love in her daughters eyes.  
“I can see that you really love her Mei”  
Mei was so caught up in her thoughts of Yuzu, that her mouth answered before she could stop it  
“Yes I am”  
-gasp-  
Mei covered her mouth with both her hands as she slowly turned her head to look at her mother.

Mei was speechless, she didn’t know what she should do next. Her eyes widened as she looked into her mothers eyes and saw nothing but love and care.  
“So Yuzu is the one you love” Orihima lent over and grabbed her cup of tea and had a sip.

Mei recomposed herself before she spoke “Your not disappointed?”  
Orihima shook her head as she spoke to her daughter with the softest tone.  
“Of course not, love is love”  
Orihima looked down to Yuzu as she continued to speak.  
“Your step mother actually taught me that”

Mei felt happiness for the first few moments she was talking openly to Orihima about her feelings, she told her about how Yuzu confessed and she declined. Then the trip she took with Yuzu and Ume. Then she explained how they had kissed but she still didn’t know what that meant exactly.

Sadness soon took over Mei as reality hit her.  
Orihima noticed the change in Meis expression and immediately asked her daughter what was wrong.  
“Whats wrong dear? you looked troubled, but from what you just told me. You both love each other, you just have to get your feelings across to one another”

Mei put her head down as she spoke in a lowered tone that Orihima could barely hear.  
“I spoke to Grandfather today”  
Orihima just nodded as she waited for Mei to continue.  
“He already has a suitor ready for me, after I graduate we will wed”

Tears were now falling onto Meis lap as she let her feelings out. Orihima rubbed Mei’s back as she tried to comfort her.  
“Have you tried to tell Yuzu?” She tried to look Mei in the eyes but she kept her head down.  
Mei shook her head as she spoke  
“No, I can’t. She wouldn’t understand, we are from different backgrounds”

The next sentence that left the older womans mouth made Mei look up and into her eyes.  
“Then you should write, writing is always the best way to get your feelings across”  
Orihima looked straight back into her daughters eyes, she could see how torn the young girl was at this very moment and she was trying her best to ease the pain as much as possible.

“Thats why musicians write when a big turning point happens in their lives. Weather its heartbreak or losing someone close to you or even falling in love”  
Orihima looked up at the sky then back to her daughter as she spoke again.  
“Those kind of songs always hit people the most because the feelings the writer was feeling at that moment is always passed through that song”

She poured herself and Mei another cup as she continued to speak.  
“Like that first song that you heard Yuzu sing, what did you feel?”  
Mei closed her eyes as she thought back to that moment, a few more stray tears fell as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her mother again.  
“Sad, i felt sad because I could feel-“  
Mei stopped as she just realised exactly what her mother was trying to tell her.

After a few minutes Mei managed to calm herself back down. She stood up and politely excused herself. Mei made her way down to the tree that Yuzu was sitting.  
Yuzu was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn’t even notice that Mei was standing right next to her until she spoke.  
“Yuzu”  
“Ahhh Mei, is everything alright?” Yuzu had genuine concern in her voice as she looked up at Mei.  
Mei simply nodded as she sat down next to Yuzu, she lent her head on Yuzu’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  
“Ummmmm Mei?” Yuzu was super confused right now, Mei was acting strange and she didn’t know why.  
“Is it o.k if I just stay like this for a little while?” Yuzu could hear the nervousness in Meis voice.

She closed her book and placed her hand and Meis head as she spoke gently to the younger girl.  
“Of course Mei, stay as long as you like”  
Both girls had their eyes closed while they enjoyed the scent of the other.

It didn’t take long and Mei had drifted off to sleep. Yuzu took in the sight of the younger girl.  
‘Damn, I really am in love with Mei’   
Yuzu picked up her notebook as she started to write.

After an hour Mei woke up to something heavy on her chest. She blushed deeply as she realised she was now lying on her back with her head on Yuzu’s lap, Yuzu was fast asleep with her arm across Meis chest.

“Yuzu! Mei!” Soma came running over to the pair. Yuzu opened her eyes slowly, she instantly moved her hands when she saw where they were resting.  
“Ahhh sorry Mei”  
Both girls looked away from each other as their blushes deepened.

“Hey, dinners ready” Soma gave the pair a teasing smirk as he turned back around and made his way back to the house.  
Mei sat up so that Yuzu could stand, after stretching her body Yuzu put her hand out to help Mei up.  
Mei kept her eyes away from Yuzu as she took her hand.

As the 2 made their way to the kitchen they could hear Ume laughing.  
“Mama?”  
Yuzu had a shocked look on her face that made everyone laugh.  
Orihima gestured for the 2 girls to take a seat at the table as dinner was being dished up.  
“After you 2 fell asleep under tree Yuzu’s phone rang and it was Ume. I invited her for dinner and a catch up”

The dinner table was full of life as everyone was engaged in conversations. Ume and Orihima were talking about everything that had happened since they saw each other last.  
Izumi and Yuzu were talking about their plans for the band and soccer team. Even Mei was conversing with Soma as they spoke about Student council work and the upcoming Music event that the Girls Academy will be hosting. Mei was surprised at how serious Soma could be.

The rest of the week went pretty normal for everyone, Yuzu and Mei went to Izumi’s house everyday after school so that Yuzu’s band could practise. By Wednesday Yuzu had finished writing her song. Some days Ume would pick them up, other days Orihima would get their driver to drop the girls off.  
Harumin even started to tag along by the end of the week. Yuzu teased her friend as she seemed to turn red whenever Soma was in the room.

Saturday arrived before they knew it.  
“Wahoooooo get it girl!!!!” Harumin was screaming from the stands next to Soma who was yelling just as much.  
“Zumi!!!! you better not lose!!!”  
Mei looked around, everyone was there to support Yuzu and Izumi. The entire Shiza family including Kitach was there, she was surprised to even see her Father.

She held her breath as the game started, both teams were evenly match as there was 2 minutes left on the clock and it was a tie.  
Yuzu was on the side ready to throw the ball in, Meis heart was beating so fast, she felt nervous for her blonde step sister.

She watched as Yuzu ran forward with the ball in both hands she did a handstand then threw the ball as far as she could as she flipped forward onto her feet.  
Mei turned her head as she heard Kitachi speak.  
“I didn’t know that Yuzu was that advanced at soccer, thats a pro move”  
Mei felt a sense of pride as the tall business man spoke highly of Yuzu.

“Go, go, go” Soma was nearly jumping out onto the field.  
One of the girls kicked the ball the Izumi, she did a few fancy manoeuvres then passed the ball to Yuzu.  
All eyes were on the blonde as the clock was counting down “10, 9……..”

Mei saw Yuzu give Izumi a nod as she approached the goal. She kicked the ball, it rebounded straight off the pole, Izumi came out of no where as she jumped up and side kicked the ball straight into the goal.  
She fell to the ground on her side as everyone cheered and lifted her up into the air.

As soon as the game was over Mei felt like her stomach was in knots, Harumin saw Meis expression and placed her hand on Meis shoulders.  
“Dont worry to much Prez”

Yuzu and Izumi disappeared into the locker rooms, everyone made their way down to the ground as they waited for the pair.

In the locker room Yuzu and Izumi just finished their showers and getting changed.  
Yuzu knew she had to give Izumi an answer, she deserved one.  
“Yuzu”  
Yuzu jumped as she turned to Izumi, they were the last ones.  
“Y….Yes?”  
Izumi stared straight into Yuzu’s eyes. Yuzu didn’t want to lose this girl as a friend, she didn’t know how to word it, but she knew that she had to no matter what.

“Ummmm Izumi, i………”  
Izumi cut Yuzu off “Your in love with Mei, right?”  
Yuzu’s eyes widened as looked at Izumi, she could see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke.  
“Its o.k, I kinda figured it out”  
Yuzu was speechless, she didn’t know what to do. She nervously rubber her arm as she spoke.  
“I’m really sorry Izumi, you really are amazing, anyone would be lucky to have you………”

Yuzu looked to the door then back to the navy haired girl as she spoke.  
“But I truly love Mei, even if she can’t return my feelings”  
Izumi bowed politely as she replied to Yuzu.  
“Thank you for your honesty Yuzu, i’m happy enough to be friends, as long as your happy”

Yuzu gave Izumi a bright smile as they locked eyes again.  
“But just once i…….”  
Yuzu’s face went red as Izumi’s sentenced stopped as she pressed her lips onto Yuzu’s.  
Her lips were soft and Yuzu could taste the strawberry lip gloss that Izumi was wearing.  
After a few seconds Izumi pulled back and finished her sentence  
“I just wanted one kiss, sorry”  
Yuzu picked up her bag as she turned to Izumi. “It’s alright, lets go, everyones waiting”  
Even though Yuzu knew that everyone was waiting for them there was only one person that Yuzu wanted to see.  
‘Mei’

The 2 started to make their way outside, Yuzu had her fingers over her lips as she could still feel Izumi’s lips on her own.  
Yuzu was tackled by Harumin “Yuzucchi!!!”  
Yuzu tried to look for Mei over Harumins shoulder, after not being able to see her raven haired step sister Yuzu asked her best friend.  
“Harumin where is Mei?”

Harumin gave Yuzu a confused look as she spoke  
“What do you mean?, didn’t she come in to get you?”

Yuzu’s eyes widened and she felt the tears coming  
‘She didn’t see. did she?’

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

Sorry for the delay again guys. This is actually a really long chapter so I had to split it into 2 chapters, so the next one will be up soon.  
Please let me know your thoughts :)


	10. Chapter 10

A FEW OF YOU ALL REALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER SO I TRIED MY BEST TO WRITE IT UP AS FAST AS I COULD SO IF THERE ARE SPELLING MISTAKES IM SORRY.  
I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY :)

CHAPTER 10

 

Yuzu quickly turned to make her way back inside to look for Mei.  
“Yuzu, where are you going?” Ume called out to her daughter as she was nearly out of ears reach.  
Yuzu turned and gave a smile to the entire group as she yelled back “I’m just gonna get Mei, I wont be long”

Yuzu ran down the hall, she knew exactly where her younger step sister would be. Opening the door to the Chairmans office, Yuzu had a shocked expression as she saw Mei sitting in the large chair hugging her knees to her chest.  
“Mei”

Mei didn’t want to look up, she felt her stomach was in knots.  
“Mei”  
Mei tried to block out Yuzu, but as soon as the blonde placed her hand on Meis shoulder she cracked.  
“Please Yuzu” Mei looked up with tears running down her cheeks she spoke again.

“Please, just leave m-“  
Yuzu quickly cut in, she felt her heart racing like it was going to beat out of her chest.  
“I dont know what you saw Mei, but Izumi and I are-“

Mei didn’t want to hear it. Seeing it was enough for her, seeing Yuzu’s lips on someone else. No seeing Yuzu’s lips on anyone else that wasn’t her was breaking her from the inside out.  
She had intended to confess to Yuzu before she came out to see everyone after her shower.  
Mei thought that her and Yuzu were starting to understand each others feelings, she wanted to explain everything to Yuzu but most of all she needed Yuzu to know that she is deeply in love with her not as a sister

She yelled over Yuzu as she didn’t want to hear or be reminded of what she just saw only a few minutes ago.  
“I’m getting married!!”  
Yuzu stopped talking immediately, her mouth was still partly open from her trying to explain to Mei what had happened.

Mei turned her face away from the shocked Blonde as she spoke again but in a soft and low tone.  
“Nothing else matters anymore, just leave”

There was silence for a few minutes, Mei could feel that Yuzu was still staring at her.  
“Yuzu I-“ Mei went to speak, but a knock at the door caused a sigh to escape her lips  
-Knock, knock-

Harumin opened the door as she spoke “Hey Yuzzuc-“ Her sentence got lost on her lips as Yuzu quickly exited the room.  
Harumin looked to where Yuzu had just walked out then back to Mei as she spoke in a concerned tone.  
“What just happened? I’ve never seen Yuzucchi make that face before”

Mei sat there in silence for a few minutes, after recomposing herself Mei spoke in her usual student council president tone.  
“Please see if Yuzu is o.k Taniguchi-san, ill be out in a minute”

As soon as Harumin left a few more tears rolled down Mei’s cheeks as she stood up and looked out the huge glass window, the sun was gleaming through, Mei closed her eyes and let the warmth surround her, she instantly started to think of Yuzu again. Whenever she felt warm it just reminded her of Yuzu, she brightened her world and always gave her a sense of security and calm.

Mei made her way outside, she wasn’t surprised that Yuzu wasn’t there but she was surprised to see her Mother waiting next to Himeko.  
“Mei-mei” Himeko ran up to her childhood friend and gave her a smile.

Mei greeted her friend, her attention was now on the woman that gave birth to her.  
“Everyone has gone back to my house for a party”  
Orihima took in a breath as she spoke again  
“Sho said to say sorry, but he had to leave again”  
Mei just nodded as she listened intently to her mother. Orihima placed a soft and caring hand on Meis shoulder as she held eye contact with her while she spoke.

“Come on Mei, everyone is waiting for us”  
The three made their way to the awaiting Limo that took them to the Shiza Estate.

As soon as Mei arrived everyone noticed the change in Yuzu’s mood. She went silent and was barely laughing anymore.  
The tension in the room was so intense and heavy, everyone felt like they were walking on egg shells around the 2 step sisters.

Mei knew that Yuzu didn’t want her there, she made up an excuse to go home early.   
‘Yuzu has been looking forward to this for weeks, she should have fun’ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as a voice spoke to her from behind.

“Mei are you sure you wanna go?” Soma spoke to Mei as she exited the mansion and was just about ready to jump into the car that was waiting for her.

She looked the Navy haired boy in the eyes, Mei could see the concern in his look. She tried to force a smile but failed.  
“Yes Soma, i’m really not feeling too good”  
Soma patted his step sister on the back as he used his other hand to open the door for her.  
“O.k well I hope you feel better and come back over agin soon, alright?”  
Mei sat there and looked at him, she studied every detail of his face as she just stared, he seemed genuine about what he had just said.

Mei felt a little warm at the thought of actually having a family now, having people to say ‘i’m home’ to and ‘welcome back’ was such a new experience for her.  
She went to say something but the next sentence that left his mouth brought a real smile on her face.  
“You know you dont have to come when Yuzu does, come over whenever you want”

Mei nodded as he gently closed her door and waved goodbye.

AT THE AIHARA APARTMENT

Mei lay on her and Yuzu’s shared bed as she waited for her to return.  
‘I have to hear Yuzu out, I shouldn’t have yelled at her like that’  
Meis mind was running in circles, Yuzu filled all her thoughts. She knew that the 2 of them had to talk properly about this. Yuzu needed to know how important she is to Mei.

Mei’s whole body sprung up as she heard the front door close, she nearly ran out to see her.  
“Yuzu!”  
Mei stared blankly as her step mother walked through the hall.  
“Ahhh Mei-chan, Yuzu is staying at Harumins for the weekend”

She instantly felt her heart begin to ache, she gave a slight nod and went back into her shared bedroom.  
Mei took a seat at her desk, pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.

MEANWHILE AT HARUMINS HOUSE

“WHAT!!!!!!YOU KISSED!!????”  
Yuzu quickly put her hands over Harumins mouth as the girl was pretty much yelling about her love life to the whole neighbourhood.

“Please Haru, not so loud” Yuzu put her head down as Mei’s words kept replaying in her head  
‘I’m getting married’ Harumin pulled Yuzu’s hands away as she spoke in a more decent volume.  
“So I take it that the Prez saw you 2 and jumped to conclusions?”  
Yuzu nodded as she kept her head down.

Harumin sat down on her futon as she continued to speak.  
“So did you try and explain that to Mei?”  
Yuzu simply nodded again, the look on Yuzu’s face was started to frustrate her, she hated seeing her best friend like this.  
She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked over to her depressed blonde friend.  
“I dont get it, its not like you to give up so easily and-“  
Yuzu cut her off with a sad and low tone in her voice.  
“Shes getting married”

There was a long silence between the 2 best friends as they both sat there.   
Harumin broke the silence first “The Prez loves you Yuzucchi”  
Yuzu gave Harumin a sad smile as she spoke back to her friend “Then why would she hurt me like this? Did she ever plan to tell me? Was she just playing with me like all the other girls do at the Academy until they marry?”

Yuzu wiped the tears away as she looked at her friend.   
Harumin hated seeing her happy bubbly friend looking depressed and in pain.  
She slowly rubbed circles on Yuzu’s back hoping that it would help to calm her down.

“I dont know the answers to those questions Yuzu” Yuzu looked surprised as she had never heard Harumin call her that and the tone in her voice let Yuzu know how serious she was being right now.  
Harumin looked at the ceiling as she tried to collect her thoughts before she started to speak again.  
“Mei is the only one that can answer those for you, but there is one thing I do know……..”

Yuzu stared deeply in her best friends eyes as she waited for the next words to leave her mouth.  
“She really is in love with you”   
Yuzu kept her eyes on her friend as she spoke “How are you so sure on that?”  
Harumin gave a wide smile as she spoke “Where do you want me to start? The way she looks at you” Harumin giggled a little as she continued to speak.  
“The way she doesn't look at you, and lets not forget the sexual tension, oh my god”

Yuzu nearly jumped out of her spot as she playfully slapped Harumin on the arm.  
Her face instantly turned back into a serious one as she spoke “I dont know Haru, maybe I have been reading the signals all wrong”  
“But-“ Harumin tried to speak but Yuzu quickly cut her off again.  
“I think I just need some space and time to think. Is it o.k if I stay here till the Music challenge next Saturday?”

Harumin pulled Yuzu into a hug as she spoke back happily to her friend. “Of course Yuzucchi, you dont even have to ask”

The 2 friends decided to leave the Mei topic for now and watch a movie. Half way through the first movie both girls were asleep.

Monday came, Mei was slightly irritated that her step sister didn’t come home all weekend. But the information she received from her Step mother during breakfast before school was really starting to make her anger build.  
“Ahh Mei-chan, Yuzu rang this morning. She will be staying at Harumins all week till the Music challenge, so you will have the bed all to yourself” Ume spoke cheerfully as she remembered Mei complaining when her and Yuzu first started sleeping in the same bed.

Mei kept her neutral expression as she nodded to her step mother. But on the inside she was dying.  
‘Does Yuzu not want to be around me that badly?’   
Mei quickly got ready for school and left. During the entire walk Mei kept thinking about Yuzu.

As she reached the main gates Mei only had one thought running through her mind.  
‘I have to find Yuzu and tell her how I feel’

Mei eagerly waited for Yuzu to arrive, but was surprised when the blonde and her best friend never passed through the gates.  
Himeko noticed the worried look on her friends face, she knew it had something to do with the blonde rule breaker. She carefully approached the Student council president as she spoke nervously.  
“M…..Mei-mei, is everything ok?”

Mei turned to her friend and let out a sigh before she started to speak.  
“Yes Himeko, Yuzu seems to be running late.”

A smile grew on the curly haired girl’s face as she realised she would be able to help her friend and maybe get some praise from her.  
She straighten herself before she spoke again, but with a bit more confidence this time.  
“Mei-mei, the band has early practise all we-“

Himeko’s words got stuck in her throat as Mei grabbed both her shoulders, Himeko could see the hopeful look in her childhood friends eyes, she tried to speak again but Mei quickly cut in.  
“Thats right! Thank you Himeko” 

Himeko’s eyes widened as Mei gave her a beautiful smile.  
Mei quickly spun on her heel and ran off, Himeko couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Mei would never be caught running in school, it was a rule after all.  
A small smile formed on her lips as she heard Mei yell out to her before she was no longer in ears reach.  
“Please take care of everything here vice president”

Mei could hear her heart beating in her chest “Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu”   
She kept repeating Yuzu’s name over and over again, as she got closer to the music hall where the band should be meeting Mei felt like she was going to be sick.

She instantly stopped infront of the door, her hand was on the handle all she had to do was turn it. A million different things were running through her mind right now.  
‘What if Yuzu doesn’t feel the same? What if I’m too late? What if she is completely in love with Izumi?’ 

All these what if’s were making her head spin. She took in a long breath and turned the handle.  
“Yuzu!”   
Everyone in the room turned to look at Mei, she could feel her face turning red.   
Her eyes immediately locked onto Yuzu’s, she went to speak but Yuzu bolted out the side door before she could get one word out.  
“Yuzu!”

Mei ran past the girl band and to where Yuzu had left.   
All the girls looked at each other with confused expressions, Izumi was the only one that had a smile on her face.  
‘Go get her sis’ 

Mei knew that Yuzu was fast because of all the running she did. Mei willed her legs to move faster. She pushed off the ground with as much force as she could to try and catch up to the blonde.

Yuzu on the other hand was trying to think of a way to lose the raven haired beauty that was chasing her. ‘What should I do? Why is she chasing me?’   
Yuzu turned corner after corner, weaving her way through the hall’s filled with students.

-Ring-

The school bell rang and Yuzu let out a sigh of relief ‘Perfect, Mei has to stop now, we need to go to class’   
Yuzu started to slow down when…..  
“Yuzu, I need to talk to you!” Mei was only a few steps away from her.

Yuzu fastened her pace again, she was down the end of the school she hadn’t really been to before.  
‘Where does this go?’ Yuzu opened the door which accessed the school swimming pool.  
She quickly scanned the room, the door she just entered through was the only door to access the area.

She turned around to be met with a sweaty Mei with uneven breathing.  
“Yu…..zu”   
Both girls stood there as they looked into each others eyes. After a few minutes Mei finally caught her breath and started to take a few steps towards the blonde student.  
Yuzu went to move back but Mei grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her to turn her around to face her when………  
“Mei what do you………..ahh”

-Splash!-

Both girls fell into the pool, Mei grabbed Yuzu by the shirt and pressed her lips onto the older girls.  
She licked Yuzu’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Before Yuzu could even think her body acted on its own and she let Mei’s tongue explore her mouth.  
The underwater kiss felt magical for both girls, after a few seconds they both needed to come up for air.

They were drenched and out of breath. Yuzu spoke first, she felt confused and frustrated at the same time.  
“Mei you cant ju-“  
Mei pulled Yuzu into another hot kiss, Yuzu quickly pushed away as she got her composure back.  
“Thats what I was saying Mei you-“  
“I love you” Mei spoke in a whisper, Yuzu could barely hear it, she thought that she heard her younger step sister wrong. She gave a confused look as Mei held eye contact.

The blush on Mei's face darkened as she kept her eyes on the beautiful blonde in front of her as she spoke again in a more louder tone than before.  
“I love you Yuzu…………not as a sister”  
Yuzu’s eyes widened, she felt like her heart had exploded from happiness, the words she had always wanted to hear from Mei were actually being said.  
Yuzu stayed quiet, she didn’t really know what to do right at this moment, everything was happening so fast.  
“Achoo” Mei covered her mouth as she sneezed.

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she took in the sight of a very wet and cold Mei. She instantly swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.  
Mei looked confused at Yuzu who was now standing on the edge of the pool.  
A small smile came on her face as Yuzu stretched out her arm to her and gave her a smile as she spoke.  
“Come on Mei, i dont want you to get sick”

Mei happily took Yuzu’s hand, Yuzu pulled her out in one motion, it turned Mei on a bit at the strength the older girl had.  
Yuzu grabbed a couple of towels that were hanging on the rail. She quickly wrapped Mei up in one and started to rub her sides.  
“Yuzu?” Mei could feel her cheeks getting warm again.

“I’m trying to warm you up Mei” Yuzu stopped all movement as Mei grabbed the edges of the towel and hugged Yuzu around the waist.  
“We can warm up like this as well” Mei felt so cheesy saying a line like that but she knew that Yuzu liked corny stuff like that.

They stood in silence as both girls listened to the steady breathing of each other. Yuzu had so many questions in her head.  
“Mei did you mean it?”   
Mei lent back so that she could look the older girl in the eye as she spoke.   
“Yes Yuzu, every word” Mei took another breath and turned her head to the side as she spoke again.  
“I know you already have Izumi, but I jus-“ Yuzu startled Mei as she cut in.  
“Huh? what do you mean?” Yuzu grabbed Meis chin and turned her face to look at her.  
Mei avoided looking into Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes as she spoke softly.  
“I saw you 2 kiss a-“ Mei closed her eyes and stopped talking as Yuzu softly hit the top of her head with her hand.

“Thats what I was trying to tell you the other day Mei……………………….she kinda just planted one on me”   
Mei shot her eyes open and raised a brow as she looked at the older girl as she spoke.  
“So you mean t-“   
It was Yuzu’s turn to pull Mei into a kiss, Mei didn’t hesitate to let Yuzu deepen the kiss as they both fought for dominance with their tongues.  
“Mmmm” Both girls were lost in the moment, Yuzu wrapped her arms around Meis neck while Mei pulled Yuzu even closer as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu’s waist.

Yuzu shivered a little, Mei reluctantly pulled back to give Yuzu a concerned look. She quickly grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around the older girl.  
“We need to have a bath and change into some dry clothes” 

After informing the teachers that they would be a bit late, they caught a taxi back home to get changed. Their was a comfortable silence as the 2 girls got changed, they were ready to leave for school when Yuzu spoke softly.  
“Hey Mei, does this mean that we are going out now?” Yuzu looked down at her feet as she waited for her answer.

Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu and nuzzled her face into her neck. “Yes, is that what you want though?”  
Yuzu squeezed Mei tight, they both held each other until Mei felt Yuzu loosen her grip.  
“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu let go and looked Mei straight in the eye as she spoke.  
“Aren’t you getting married? Why would you want me? I’m not playing around Mei, i’m serious about you……………about us” Tears were falling from Yuzu’s eyes as she spoke.

Mei’s eyes widened as she saw the tears falling, she used her thumb to wipe the older girls tears away, she didn’t break eye contact as she answered the blonde beauty.  
“Its an arranged marriage Yuzu. Grandfather had organised it…………………………..but your the only one I want to be with”

Yuzu gave Mei a soft and beautiful smile which caused the younger girl to blush at the beautiful sight in front of her.  
“Gramps wont just let you walk away from that, will he?”   
Mei could see that Yuzu was trying to look strong as she spoke to her.  
Mei gave Yuzu a determined look and spoke with certainty “Leave Grandfather to me, I will get him to cancel the engagement and understand my feelings for you”

Mei cupped Yuzu’s cheek which only made the older girl melt at her touch. Just like magnets they lent towards each other and within seconds they had locked lips.  
After a very long make out session the 2 girls made their way back to school.

They had decided to walk so that they could spend a bit more time together alone.   
Mei explained to Yuzu the entire arranged marriage thing. Yuzu explained about what had happened between her and Izumi.  
“Please dont be made at her Mei” Yuzu was watching Mei’s every expression, Mei tried to keep a neutral expression but it seems that Yuzu is the only one that can see through her defences.  
“She should ask before stealing kisses from my girlfriend” 

Yuzu started laughing as she spoke “ahahah come on Mei, i mean you did steal my first kiss and……”  
Mei turned around as Yuzu had stopped talking, the older girls face was completely red.  
“Did you say g…..g….girlfriend?” Yuzu felt like her heart was going going a million miles an hour.  
Mei took a step back and grabbed Yuzu’s hand in a effort to move her along. She tightened her grip as she spoke.  
“Yes, well that what we are to each other, right?”

Yuzu lifted their intertwined hands to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the top of the younger girls hand. They still had a little while to walk, Mei started to speak. “So you will be coming home tonight, right?”  
Yuzu used her free hand to scratch the back of her head as she answered her girlfriend.  
“Actually Mei, I think it will be best for me to stay at Izumi’s all week……….” Mei had stopped walking and was giving Yuzu a serious glare.  
“We kinda just decided this morning, it will be the whole band not just me”

It was Yuzu this time to pull the younger girl along with her. After calming herself down, Mei finally spoke “Fine, I will come to”   
Yuzu swung their hands in the air as she started to hum happily, they were nearly at the Academy now, she turned to the younger girl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, both girls couldn’t wipe the smiles from their faces. Yuzu of course told her best friend everything.   
Himeko could see that Mei was in a much better mood and thought that it would be best to not ask.

School had finished and everyone was now at the Shiza mansion.  
Orihima was happy to see that Mei and Yuzu were getting along.

Mei settled for studying quietly outside while Yuzu was working with the band.  
Orihima sat outside with her daughter for a while. Mei told her about all the events that had happened today.  
It was getting late Mei went to head inside to see how long Yuzu would be when she heard the door slide open behind her.  
“Mei”

Mei turned around to see her Navy haired step sister. Even though Yuzu had asked her to not be angry with her, the image of her and Yuzu kissing was printed in her memory forever.  
Mei just looked blankly at the tall girl as she walked around and was now standing in front of her.  
Izumi bowed respectfully as she spoke   
“I’m really sorry about kissing Yuzu like that, I should have asked. You should know that Yuzu rejected me straight away” Izumi stood back up straight as she continued to speak.  
“She truly does love you Mei”

Meis eyes were wide, she hadn’t expected this from the soccer captain. She understood a little now why Yuzu didn’t want her to be angry with her. She spoke in her student council voice as she looked Izumi straight in the eye.  
“Dont let it happen again……………..thank you for your apology”

“Mei”  
Both girls turned to see Yuzu standing in the door way with a bright smile on her face.   
“Orihima gave us our own room”

The week went really fast for the girls, before they knew it, it was time for the Academy Music challenge.  
Mei had no idea what to expect. Yuzu and the entire band were very secretive while practising.

Harumin was the presenter for the challenge. The judges were both music teachers from each academy. There were also 2 famous judges, Rockstar Noah Hitnin and Pop queen Karan Breka.

The entire stadium was packed, Yuzu could feel her nerves kicking in, the boys academy decided to go first.  
Yuzu looked at the boy band, it had Soma, Setsuna and three other guys that Yuzu had never met before.  
Soma took the mic in his hand and spoke cheerfully.  
“O.k Ladies and gents our first song is the one we picked which is from Chris Brown”  
She watched as Soma’s voice echoed through the room as she sung.

SOMA SINGING

It's you and me, moving at the speed of light into eternity, yeah  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music  
Around you, around you  
I'mma take you there, I'mma take you thereSo don't be scared, I'm right here, babyWe can go anywhere, go anywhereBut first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me

Soma was dancing while he sang, all the girls were gushing over him.

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun  
And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, foreverFore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-everForever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I  
All you gotta do is watch meLook what I can do with my feet, baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving, you can take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me, girl, it's like I've

 

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun  
And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, foreverFore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-everForever on the dance floor

 

It's a long way down, we so high off the ground  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from? Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying"What a beautiful lady", no if's, and's or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters, you love me  
And I won't let you fall, girl, let you fall, girl  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall

 

It's like  
It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gon' be me you and the dance floor  
Cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure, double your fun  
And dance fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, foreverFore-e-ever, fore-e-ever, fore-e-everForever on the dance floor

 

Forever, ever, ever  
Forever, ever…

Everyone was cheering loudly. Yuzu turned to look at Izumi as she spoke.  
“Wow Soma is really good” Izumi had a smile on her face as she looked her friend back in the eye and spoke.  
“Setsuna is better” Yuzu looked over to the tall silver haired guy then back to her friend.  
“He’s so quiet though” Izumi gave her a smile as she turned her attention back to the stage.  
Yuzu knew that Izumi had told her how Her, Soma and Setsuna had all grown up together since they were kids, but could this quiet, shy guy really be better then what she just saw Soma do?

Yuzu was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Soma’s voice come through the speakers again.  
“How was that?”  
The cheering was extremely loud now, Soma smile as he continued to speak.  
“Well i’m glad you enjoyed it, our next piece is something that my goos friend Setsuna wrote, hes a little shy so please give it up for him”

Setsuna stepped forward and bowed to the crowd, he readjusted the guitar strap as he took his place in front of the mic, Soma held on to his own mic as he turned his head and started nodding to the rest of his band.

(Soma Singing)  
You've got that smile  
That only heaven can make  
I pray to God everyday  
That you keep that smile

Soma looked to the side to see Harumin and gave her a wink.

(Setsuna Singing)  
Yeah, you are my dream  
There's not a thing I won't do  
I'll give my life up for you  
'Cause you are my dream

Yuzu couldn’t believe her ears, Izumi was right. Setsuna is an amazing singer.

(Soma and Setsuna)  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Girl,   
'cause you are  
The only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you

(Soma singing)  
If you had my child  
You would make my life complete  
Just to have your eyes on a little me

(Setsuna Singing)  
That'd be mine forever

(Soma and Setsuna)  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Girl, 'cause you are  
The only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you  
Nothing will ever come between us  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you

(Soma Singing)  
We're made for one another (one another)  
Me and you (and you, and you, and you)

(Setsuna Singing)  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through

(Soma Singing)  
One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you

(Soma and Setsuna)  
Oh oh oh oh  
One day when the sky is falling (when the sky is falling, falling)  
I'll be standing right next to you (right next to you)  
Right next to you (right next to you)  
Nothing will ever come between us (nothing will ever)  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Right next to you (right next to you)  
Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side, side, side  
When the sky falls down  
I'll be there, I'll be there

(Soma Singing)  
You've got that smile  
That only heaven can make

(Setsuna Singing)  
I pray to God everyday

(Soma and Setsuna)  
To keep you forever  
Ooh

 

By the end of the song every single girl in the stadium was confessing their love to Soma and Setsuna.   
The boys all gave a bow as they exited the stage.   
Yuzu could feel her hands getting sweaty, the nerves were starting to get to her.  
‘Maybe this isn’t such a good idea’   
Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she felt someone grab her hand.  
“Mei”  
Mei lent in and whispered into Yuzu’s ear seductively.  
“If you win, i’ll give you a reward”  
Yuzu blushed hard, her imagination started to run wild. The response she gave her girlfriend made Mei have just as much of a blush as she did.  
“We got this in the bag, especially with the song I wrote about you”

Before Mei could get a word out Yuzu had run onto stage.  
Izumi grabbed a mic and faced the crowd “Hey everyone, our first song is one from Rhianna”

 

(Izumi singing)  
You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath that I'm a stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh  
Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Mei couldn’t take her eyes of Yuzu, the way her hair was moving as she played the electric guitar was making the blonde look irresistible to her right now.

These fancy things will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the world has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

You can run into my arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed  
(Come into me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
So I'm gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
It's raining, raining  
Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining  
Baby, come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining, raining  
Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me  
It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come into me  
Come into me  
It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain

Everyone was cheering in the crowd. Mei could hear some of the girls saying how cool and sexy Yuzu is. She placed her hand over her heart as she kept her eyes on the blonde rockstar.  
Why didn’t she accept Yuzu’s feelings the first time? What was she so afraid of? This last week they had grown so close together, Mei knew now that Yuzu is the only one that can make her happy.

Her throat became dry as she watched Yuzu step forward and re adjust the mic, Izumi quickly threw a electric guitar on as well and placed her mic into a stand.  
“Our next song was written by our very own Yuzu!!!”  
The cheering was overwhelming to Yuzu, she quickly turned her head to see Mei, as soon as their eyes locked she felt a sense of calm come over her as if Mei was standing right next to her.

Yuzu threw her fist in the air as she yelled.  
“Lets do this!!!”  
Yuzu started playing the guitar as she rocked her body to the beat.

(Yuzu Singing)  
Here we are, so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Mei watched every movement that Yuzu was doing, her body was rocking to the beat.

(Izumi Singing)  
Size me up, you know I beat the best  
Tick tock, no time to rest  
Let 'em say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care

(Yuzu and Izumi)  
C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah, yeah)  
With you (yeah, yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(Oh, oh)

(Yuzu Singing)  
I've seen it all, I got nothing to prove  
Come on, baby, just make your move  
Follow me, let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Mei and Yuzu locked eyes for a second, Mei knew what her girlfriend was trying to say to her.  
(Izumi Singing)  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said, alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
'Cause tonight, I just don't even care

(Yuzu and Izumi)  
C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah, yeah)  
With you (yeah, yeah)  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(Oh, oh)

(Yuzu and Izumi)  
Yuzu- Let’s pretend you're mine  
Izumi- (We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah, yeah)  
Yuzu- You got what I like  
Izumi- You got what I like, I got what you like

(Yuzu and Izumi)  
Oh, c'mon  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what you're waiting for

Everyone stopped playing, it was just Yuzu still playing her guitar, she turned and nodded her head to Kana.  
Kana started beating the bass of the drum in beat with Yuzu nodding her head. She started beating all of the drums as Mika join in on the bass.  
Yuzu turn to face the crowd.

Yuzu Singing (Izumi)  
C'mon baby, we ain't gonna live forever (forever)  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
(That we could do)  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah, yeah)  
With you (yeah, yeah)  
So, come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
(Yeah, forever)

 

C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together (together)  
And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah, yeah)  
With you, yeah  
With you (yeah, yeah)  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever (forever)  
(Oh, oh)

As the song finished, Mei thought about what her mother had said, she was right. Songs can convey so much feelings in just 2 or 3 minutes.

Everyone was jumping up and down while cheering loudly. Yuzu gave a quick bow and headed to the side where Mei was standing.  
“Mei-“ Yuzu stopped talking instantly as she saw Mei with her grandfather.  
“You promised that you would come Mei, now lets leave this place, your Fiancé is waiting for us”

Yuzu couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Mei said she was going to talk to her grandfather, was it all a lie?  
All of these emotions were too much for Yuzu. Mei realised that the music had stopped, she turned around to see Yuzu standing there with a shocked expression.  
“Yuzu I -“Yuzu pushed passed Mei and walked out into the crowd.

Meis grandfather grabbed her wrist and started to pull her in the opposite direction. She kept her eyes on the spot that Yuzu had left through as her mind was rushing.  
‘No! what should I do? I cant lose her again’

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

 

OK EVERYONE, SORRY BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY, I HAVE ALOT GOING ON RIGHT NOW. I HAVE ALL MY OTHER STORIES PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD, I JUST HAVEN’T HAD A CHANCE TO WRITE THEM UP YET.

AS USUAL THOUGH PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND I WILL TRY MY BEAT TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES SOON, HAPPY READING.


	11. Chapter 11

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!!!!  
ANYWAY, BECAUSE OF ALL THE GREAT FEEDBACK, I DECIDED TO SKIP SOME SLEEP AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL, SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT :)

CHAPTER 11

Yuzu pushed her way through the crowd, her thoughts were running wild, she felt like Mei had betrayed her. ‘I cant believe I believed her, she never planned on telling Gramps’  
Yuzu stopped in her tracks as she heard someone sing

 

I can see it in your eyes

Yuzu turned around to see Mei standing on the stage alone, singing

Taste it in our first kiss

Yuzu and Mei instantly locked eyes and were stuck in place.  
Mei took in a breath as she sang the next line.

Stranger in this lonely town

She could feel the nerves starting to kick in, she kept her eyes on the beautiful blonde looking back at her.

Save me from my emptiness

Mei instantly turned her head to the side as she heard someone playing the guitar. Izumi was standing there playing as she gave Mei a smile and nodded her head towards Yuzu.

You took my hand  
you told me it would be o.k

Mei clutch her shirt right over where her heart is as she sang the next line

I’m trusting you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away from you

Yuzu closed her eyes as she felt every bit of Mei’s emotions and feelings come through her voice

Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart

Mei turned around as she heard the beating of drums.  
Soma gave Mei a wink as he moved his head to the beat as he hit the drums with the drum sticks.  
A smile formed on Mei’s lips as she looked at her navy haired step brother and sister, she then turned back to the crowd as she continued to sing, her eyes locked straight on the blonde looking up at her.

Even if i’m not around, i won't give in  
I cant give up on this love

Yuzu listened to every word, soaking it all into her heart

You’ve become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think

Mei wanted Yuzu to know just how much she was in love with her. She felt tears forming as she continued to sing.

Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Dont fade away

Even if i leave you now and it breaks my heart  
Even if i’m not around, i wont give in  
I can’t give up on this love

Yuzu didn’t move, she kept her eyes locked on Mei.

I can’t just close the door on this love  
I never felt anything like this before, like this love  
Tell me the truth no matter what we’re going through  
Will you hold on too? Cause

Yuzu knew exactly what Mei was trying to tell her, she wanted to run up and take her in her arms.

Even if i leave you now and it breaks my heart  
Even if i’m not around, I won’t give in  
I can't give up on this love

Mei made her way down the front stairs, she didn’t break eye contact with Yuzu once 

Even if I leave you now and it breaks my heart

She took a step closer to the blonde, Yuzu could feel her heart racing and her face getting hot

Even if i’m not around, I wont give in

Yuzu felt someone push her forward, she turned to see Harumin grinning at her.

I cant give up, I won't give in

Yuzu turned back around to be caught in those deep violets, Mei was standing right infront of her now, her eyes showing longing and love.

i can't give up on this love

Mei pressed their foreheads together as she sang the last few words. They both closed their eyes as they were lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered, it was only them right now.

As the song ended Mei dropped the mic and gave Yuzu a deep and passionate kiss.  
-Gasp-  
Everyone in the room looked shocked as they watched the two girls locked in a passionate kiss.  
Both girls were lost in the moment, everything and everyone around them faded away and it felt like it was only the two of them that existed.

As they slowly pulled back, they both opened their eyes, Mei was looking at Yuzu adoringly.  
‘She is so beautiful’ Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts and brought back to reality as they both heard a stern voice.  
“Mei! what is the meaning of this?”   
Looking up they both saw Mei’s grandfather standing on the stage looking down on them.

The entire room was silent as all eyes were on the raven haired girl. Mei felt her body tremble as she held eye contact with her grandfather.  
She felt Yuzu grab her hand and she instantly intertwined them.  
A sense of calm came over Mei, only something that Yuzu could do to her.

Mei felt like it was a repeat of the time when Yuzu helped her and her father before he left for another trip.  
She felt Yuzu give her hand a light squeeze. She turned to see Yuzu giving her a warm smile. Mei squeezed Yuzu’s hand back, she quickly turned around pulling Yuzu with her.  
“Lets go Yuzu”

Before Yuzu could say anything she was already outside running hand in hand with Mei.  
She turned back to see the Academy getting further and further as she took each step.  
“Mei, where are we going?”

For the first time in Meis life, she had no plan, following her Grandfathers orders was all she knew. She already knew that he would be burning with anger right now but she didn’t care.   
All she knew was that she wanted to be with Yuzu with all her heart. Without turning around to face Yuzu she spoke loud enough that the blonde could hear her.  
“Anywhere thats not here”

They ended up running all the way to the train station. Yuzu quickly brought them both some water from a nearby venting machine.  
Mei was drawing blanks now, what exactly was she planning? She stood there lost as she waited for Yuzu to return.

Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and led her onto the train.  
“Yuzu?”  
Mei sat next to Yuzu as she gave a confused look. Yuzu returned Meis look with a warm smile as she spoke.  
“You said anywhere, right?”  
Mei simply nodded as she lent her head on Yuzu’s shoulder.

After a few minutes Yuzu could feel that Mei’s head had gotten heavy.  
‘She must be sleeping’   
Yuzu listened to Mei’s breathing, she rubbed her nose into the raven haired girls silky hair and took in her scent.  
A smile grew on Mei’s lips as she felt Yuzu lightly kiss the top of her head.

They stayed like that during the train ride. The intercom came on, Yuzu knew that the next stop would be theirs, she quickly pulled out her phone and txt her mum.  
‘I better let Mama know where we are, I don’t want her to worry’ 

After sending the txt Yuzu slowly nudged Mei, she stirred a little in her sleep which caused Yuzu to smile at her. Mei’s eyes fluttered open, Yuzu was the first person she saw and Mei couldn’t help but lay a kiss on the blonde straight away.

The train stopped and the doors opened, Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and lead her off the train.  
Mei noticed straight away that they were not at there stop for home.  
She looked around the unfamiliar train station as she spoke.  
“Yuzu, where are we?”

Yuzu gripped Mei’s hand tight as she turned to look at her. “Don’t worry Mei, you will love it”  
Yuzu turned her face to the side as she thought to herself.  
‘I hope Mei, likes it’ 

Mei held onto Yuzu’s hand, some people would stare, Mei wasn’t fazed, she had no intention of letting go of her girlfriends hand. She looked at Yuzu and could see that she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts at this very moment.

Mei went to say something, but a familiar sound caused her to look around, after a few more steps she could see it.  
“The ocean?”  
Mei looked at Yuzu, she was looking out at the blue water, the way the sun was hitting Yuzu, made her look like she was glowing.

Yuzu turned and started pulling Mei along the footpath, Mei was confused, she thought for sure that they would go sit on the beach or something.  
“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu didn’t reply but Mei felt her readjust her grip on her hand, she decided to wait a little bit, she didn’t care where they went anyway, as long as she is with Yuzu, that is all that matters.

They didn’t walk much until Yuzu stopped them both in front of one of the many beach side houses. Mei looked to the left then to the right. This house was beautiful, there was a garden of flowers leading right up to the front door.

Yuzu had her hand on the white fence, she gripped it tight as emotions started to run through her, she became lost in her thoughts.  
‘Maybe this was a bad idea’ 

Mei felt Yuzu’s grip loosen, she looked down at Yuzu’s hand, it was trembling.  
“Yuzu? whats wr-“  
Yuzu cut Mei off “This is………..”  
Mei gripped Yuzu’s hand, she waited patiently for the blonde to continue.

Yuzu couldn’t finish her sentence, one last word left her mouth which caused Mei’s eyes to widen.  
“Granny”  
Mei pulled Yuzu into a hug, she could feel her shirt getting wet from Yuzu’s tears.  
She gently pulled back as she spoke soft and caring.  
“We dont have to be here Yuzu, lets go”

She tried to pull her girlfriend but Yuzu stopped her as she spoke.  
“I want you to see this Mei”  
Mei hated seeing Yuzu hurt, but the look that she was giving her was asking her to stay.  
Mei opened the white fence and looked at Yuzu as she spoke.  
“O.k Yuzu” 

They walked right up to the front door, Yuzu put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key, she put it in the lock and turned it.  
She stood still for a few moments, she turned to face Mei as Mei placed her hand on top of Yuzu’s that was holding the door knob.

Mei gave Yuzu a strong and caring look as she spoke.  
“Together?”  
A smile grew on Yuzu’s face and Mei could feel her heart melt.  
They turned the door knob and opened the door. A few tears left Yuzu’s eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

She slowly lead Mei inside and closed the door. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, there were pictures in frames everywhere. As they walked through the house, Mei noticed all the musical instruments around everywhere. 

Yuzu stopped in front of a large glass case. Inside had all of Yuzu’s grandmothers achievements, there were so many awards and trophies that Mei couldn’t read them all. The first thing she noticed was at the top was a picture of Yuzu’s granny with a worn out Ume in a hospital bed as she held a new born Yuzu. 

“Yuzu this place is-“ Yuzu cut Mei off as she made her way to the kitchen.  
“This isn’t their place, granny had brought it originally for me………….”  
Yuzu opened the to sliding doors that connected to the verandah outside facing the beach. The wind blew threw Yuzu hair causing it to dance softly.

Mei walked up to Yuzu and hugged her from behind as she nuzzled her nose into the back of Yuzu’s neck.   
Yuzu turned around in Meis embrace, her eyes reflected so much pain and love at the same time. Mei wanted to take all of Yuzu’s pain away.

They lent into each other and shared a soft but sweet kiss. After they pulled away, Yuzu gave Mei a small smile as she went to the kitchen and started to make some tea.  
Mei looked around the immaculate beach house, everything looked like it was in order. There was no dust and even the fridge and cupboards had food ready to eat and drink.

Yuzu noticed Mei looking a little bit confused, she spoke softly as she placed some snacks and a fresh pot of tea onto a tray.  
“Mei, would you like to sit outside? I can explain everything there”  
Mei gave a nod to Yuzu as she followed the older girl outside.

Yuzu poured both of them a cup of tea. Mei slowly took a sip as she took a side glance at Yuzu.  
They both sat quietly next to each other. Yuzu took in a deep breath before she started to speak. She kept her eyes on the beautiful ocean view.

“Granny and Pops always brought me to this beach”  
Mei didn’t move an inch as she listened to each word Yuzu was saying.  
“Because of all the fame Granny would get from her music career, we would all sneak away here………”  
Yuzu paused for a moment, Meis eyes widened as she saw a smile come across the blonde girls face.  
“I always loved the beach, then a few weeks later they had brought this house and said that it was a early Graduation gift”

Yuzu turned her attention to Mei as she continued to speak.  
“After that, I came out here every chance I could get, Granny even gave me her Piano but……….”  
Yuzu’s voice started to break, Mei reached over and placed her hand on top of Yuzu’s as she waited for her to continue.

“I…….h….haven’t b..been out h…….here since the a…..accident..”  
Tears were flowing, Mei pulled Yuzu into tight hug, she ran her hand through Yuzu’s hair as she spoke calmly to her.  
“Its o.k Yuzu, you dont have to tell-“

Yuzu quickly surprised Mei as she cut her off.  
“I have to Mei, I………”  
She pulled back as she took both of Meis hands in her own before she spoke again.  
“I need you to know, how special you are to me”

Yuzu held Mei in her stare, Mei could only see love in Yuzu’s eyes, she went to say something but Yuzu cut her off again.  
“Yu-“  
“Mei, I have never brought anyone here, I guess i have been scared. But I want you to know everything about me because……………”  
Yuzu rubbed the top of Mei’s hands with her thumbs as she continued.  
“I’m in love with you Mei and want to be with you forever”

Mei was shocked, Yuzu had a determined look in her eye and Mei knew that she meant every word just like she did when she had first confessed to her months ago.

Mei felt like something exploded inside of her, her heart was racing, Yuzu was all she could think about and her body was heating up. The sun setting was making the moment even more magical for both girls. Mei cupped Yuzu’s face in her hands as she looked straight into her eyes.

“And I love you Yuzu, sorry it took me so long to-“  
Yuzu pulled Mei into a deep and passionate kiss, a moan escaped Meis lips, before she knew it both her and Yuzu were fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Yuzu was the first to pull back, Yuzu had the biggest blush on her face as she stood up and held her hand out to Mei.   
Mei took Yuzu’s hand in a heart beat, she trusted the blonde beauty with her life.   
Yuzu turned her face away from Mei as she lead her back inside and down the hall into a room.

Mei looked around the room, she instantly knew that this was Yuzu’s room, it was bright and full of life, just like her girlfriend.  
Yuzu let go of Mei’s hand and made her way to large double windows. As Yuzu opened the windows the fresh ocean breeze flowed through freely, Mei closed her eyes as Yuzu’s scent surrounded her.

Yuzu quietly made her way back to Mei and wrapped her arms around her as she whispered in her ear.  
“Thank you for being you”  
Mei opened her eyes, she was immediately lost in Yuzu’s bright emeralds, she could feel her hunger for the soccer star grow, she had never felt this before. Suddenly the thought of losing Yuzu or being separated from her clouded her mind, tears were forming but before they could fall Yuzu kissed them away.

“Will you be mine, Mei Aihara?” Mei looked at Yuzu, she had a serious but soft expression as she looked into Meis eyes.  
Mei pushed her lips onto Yuzus, she used a little too much force and the two fell backwards onto the large bed, Mei was straddling Yuzu.

She quickly came up for air then lent back down and caught Yuzu’s lips again.  
“Mmmmmm Mei”  
Yuzu could feel herself wanting Mei more and more as the kiss carried on.   
Mei pulled back a second time, Yuzu noticed the dark blush on her face right up to her ears as she lent down and whispered in to Yuzu’s ear.

“Forever Yuzu”  
Yuzu couldn’t hold back anymore, she flipped there position, she was now on top of Mei, Mei gave Yuzu a confused look as the blonde was breathing really heavy and her hand was shaking.  
“Yuzu are you-“

Yuzu captured Meis lips, her hand started to unbutton Meis shirt, Mei pulled away so that she could look Yuzu in the eye as she spoke.  
“Yuzu, are you sure? We dont have to rush anything”

Yuzu felt so nervous, but one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Mei, all of her and she wanted Mei to have all of her.  
In a low shy tone Yuzu answered the younger girl.  
“I’ve always wanted to, I cant hold back anymore…………….”  
Yuzu held Mei in her gaze as she continued to speak nervously  
“But if you dont-“

Mei placed a finger over Yuzu’s lips as she spoke “I’ve been waiting for you Yuzu”  
The next few minutes, moans from both girls and the ocean waves were the only sounds you could hear in the room.

Both girls were naked now, Mei took in the sight of a naked Yuzu as she lay on top of her.  
Yuzu sucked on Mei’s nipple as she massaged the other with her hand, Mei’s body felt like it was on fire and each kiss that Yuzu left made her want more.

Yuzu didn’t know what she was doing, she just kept doing what she felt was right.  
Then a thought hit her, she remembered reading something in one of the mantas she loved.  
‘Should I just do it?” 

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei call her name.  
“Yuzu? is everything o.k?”  
She then realised that she had stopped what she was doing and was just staring at Mei.  
She quickly gave Mei a sweet kiss before she sat back and spoke.  
“Ummmm Mei, there is something I wanna try, is that o.k?”

Mei didn’t even have to think, she nodded straight away, she knew that Yuzu was the only one she would ever want to be with.  
Yuzu placed both her hands on each of Meis legs and parted them. Mei felt completely exposed, she immediately felt embarrassed and wanted to hide, but the next words that Yuzu spoke made her relax almost instantly.

“I love you Mei”  
Straight after that Yuzu pushed her tongue deep inside Mei.  
“Yuzu!”  
Mei felt pleasure flow over her, Yuzu licked non-stop as she heard Mei’s moans get louder.  
“Mmmmmmm Mei” Yuzu never thought that this could happen, she felt so happy.  
Mei was screaming her name over and over.

Yuzu started to make long licks, she fastened her pace as she heard Meis breathing become more uneven.   
‘Its now or never’ Yuzu thought as she slid her tongue out and started to lick the top of Meis clit, she then slowly pushed a finger into Mei.

“Ohhhhh Yu……..” Mei was lost for words. Yuzu felt Meis hips starting to move in rhythm with her finger, she slid a second one in which caused Mei to grab a fist full of her hair as she moaned.  
She continued to pump harder and faster as she kept licking as well.

Mei could feel that she was reaching the edge, everything that Yuzu was doing felt amazing, she couldn’t even form a proper sentence.  
It was right there, she used all her concentration to speak.  
“Yuzu, please………k…….kiss me while I cum”

Yuzu could taste Mei on her lips as she stopped licking and moved up by Mei, she continued to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend.  
The face that Mei was making was so cute, Yuzu knew that she was the only one that saw this side of Mei. She felt Meis walls tighten, before she could speak Mei pulled her down and kissed her with all her passion.

Yuzu couls feel herself get wet just from the kiss. Mei arched her back and another moan escaped her. Meis whole body shook as she let the orgasm flow through her, as Yuzu pulled back, she stared so lovingly in to her eyes, Mei knew just from looking at Yuzu that she was her whole world.

Yuzu slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. Mei instantly blushed as she spoke.  
“Yuzu, where did you learn that?”  
Yuzu lay down next to Mei as she answered “All those mangas that I read, was I o.k?”

Mei jumped on top of Yuzu as she spoke “You were perfect…………..”  
Mei started rubbing their clits together “Now its your turn”  
“Ohhhh M…..Mei”

Mei sucked hard on Yuzu’s neck then made her way down to her breasts.  
She could feel how excited Yuzu’s body was, she gave Yuzu a long and deep kiss before she made her way down.  
“M….Mei you don't have to do that”

Yuzu tried to cover herself but Mei easily moved her hands and spread Yuzu’s legs apart.  
“Yuzu your already so wet”  
Those were the last words that Mei spoke for a while as she started to lick Yuzu’s pussy.

The 2 made love until the sun had set and the stars were out.  
Mei and Yuzu were cuddling as they had their legs tangled around each other and were holding each other in a tight but warm embrace.

They had been laying in silence for the last 20 minutes. Yuzu was surprised as Mei broke the silence first.  
“Yuzu, thank you for not giving up on Me”  
Yuzu kissed the top of Mei’s head before she spoke “I told you my feelings would never betray you Mei and I meant it………………..”  
Yuzu pulled back so that she could look in to Meis violet eyes.  
The sound of the ocean waves seemed to calm the girls and the smell of sea salt was adding to the memory that both girls knew they would remember forever.

“I want you to be my first and last Mei”   
Mei’s face reddened as the words left Yuzu’s lips, but she knew that they were true. Yuzu’s eyes always spoke the truth.  
Mei gently placed her hand on Yuzu’s cheek as she spoke softly to her lover.  
“And I will be Yuzu, forever”

 

…….

So what did you guys think?  
I’m not sure if I should continue this or not, I do have a few more ideas for this story that might carry it for a couple more chapters.

Or should I just leave it on this beautiful note? Please let me know everyone.  
And as usual happy reading.


	12. Chapter 12

HI EVERYONE, HERE IS CHAPTER 12 :) I HOPE YOU AL ENJOY. SINCE SO MANY OF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD WRITE JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS. I PLAN ON WRITING SOME NEW STORIES WITH A FEW PEOPLE, SO STAY TUNED.

 

CHAPTER 12

Yuzu woke up, her and Mei had fallen asleep with their legs tangled together and holding each other tightly.  
She looked at Meis face as she slept, she looked peaceful and calm.  
Yuzu brushed a few strands of hair out of Meis face as she placed a feather like kiss on her cheek.

She rolled onto her back, Mei instantly gripped Yuzu tighter. Yuzu thought that she had woken her girlfriend but as she looked at her face again Mei had a small smile and was in a deep sleep.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table ‘3.30am guess I could have some more sleep’  
Yuzu stared at the ceiling as images from the night before played in her mind. She blushed deeply as the image of Mei naked on top of her was on repeat.  
‘She really is cute when she makes that face’ 

A cool breeze brushed past causing Yuzu to shiver, she felt Mei snuggle closer to her trying to get warm. She carefully slid out of bed and placed her pillow where she was. Tip toeing over, Yuzu quietly closed the windows, she grabbed the blanket that had been forgotten on the ground and placed it over the sleeping younger girl.

Yuzu stretched a little before she made her way to a desk and pulled out a note book and pen.  
She quietly put some clothes on and exited the room.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…..

The sun started to raise, the sun rays shone through the gaps in the curtains as the raven haired girl slept. Mei slowly stirred in her sleep, she was still holding Yuzu’s pillow. She stretched her arm out, her eyes shot open as she realised she was in bed alone.

She blinked a few times as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the room, her mind was still a bit cloudy.  
Mei instantly sat up as she remembered what happened and where she was, she looked around the room to see that she was the only one there.

She placed her fingers on her lips as she thought of a certain blonde.  
“Yuzu” she said quietly to herself, she started to move her hands everywhere that Yuzu’s lips had touched.  
Then the sound of a sweet angel singing hit Meis ears. She slid out of bed and wrapped herself in the blanket as she made her way to the source of the singer.

She knew it was Yuzu. Mei thought that her birth mother was right. Yuzu had real talent when it came to music, why wouldn’t she pursue it?  
Mei stood in the doorway on the verandah and listened to Yuzu sing. 

Yuzu was so focused on what she was doing she hadn’t even noticed that Mei was standing behind her.  
She stopped singing as she wrote some words down in her notebook.

Then humming a little intro, she started again. Mei bent down and wrapped her arms around Yuzu’s neck, Yuzu instantly stopped singing and tilted her head back for her eyes to lock with deep violet’s.  
“Good morning babe” Yuzu blushed as the words left her mouth, she thought that Mei would scold her, but the response that the younger girl gave made Yuzu melt in her seat.

“Good morning my love”   
No words had to be spoken, at the same time Yuzu lent up a little as Mei lent down. With in seconds they were in a passionate lip lock.

As they parted Yuzu gestured for Mei to sit next to her. She poured the younger girl a cup of tea as she spoke.  
“Sorry Mei, I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
Mei gracefully took a sip from her tea before she spoke.  
“No, I woke up because I was alone in bed” Mei teasingly gave Yuzu a side glare as she took another sip of tea.

“Although I could get used to waking up to you singing every morning, maybe next time, you will be laying next to me?”  
Mei’s cheeks flushed red as she complimented Yuzu.  
Yuzu felt her heart skip a beat as she looked into Meis eyes, she lent over and kissed Mei on the cheek before she wrote some more words down in her note book and closed it.

Mei’s curiosity piqued, she went to grab the notebook but Yuzu stopped her. Mei gave Yuzu a confused look as she spoke.  
“I thought you said you wanted me to know all of you?”

Yuzu gave Mei a sad smile as she spoke in a soft whisper.  
“Yeah I do but I………………”  
Yuzu looked down at the book then back to Mei “But I dont like anyone to look at my work until its finished”

Yuzu quickly gave Mei a warm smile as she grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.  
“But I promise you will be the first to hear anything I write before anyone else”  
Mei didn’t feel completely satisfied with Yuzu’s answer but the smile Yuzu was giving her right now caused Mei to give in and let out a small sigh as she spoke.  
“O.k Yuzu, if thats what you want………………….”

Mei sat in silence, Yuzu could feel that the younger girl had more to say. She sat there quietly until Mei broke the silence.  
“But I want something too………”

Yuzu turned and looked at Mei as she answered her.  
“Really? What do you want babe?” Yuzu felt a jolt of electricity as she called Mei with a lovers nickname.

Mei placed her cup of tea down and in one swift motion she turned around unwrapping the blanket as she sat on Yuzu’s lap, she quickly pulled the blanket around them as she placed her arms around Yuzu’s neck.

Yuzu was blushing the darkest shade of red as she felt Mei’s naked skin on her. Mei moved up so that her breasts were in Yuzu’s face as she spoke.  
“I want you Yuzu”

The sun was raising behind Mei, Yuzu took in the sight as the sun glowing behind Mei made her look like an angel.  
Without hesitation Yuzu answered Mei.  
“You have me Mei”

Mei lent in and kissed her blonde girlfriend as she pressed her body against her. Yuzu couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. The girl she had fallen so madly in love with was straddling her in the chair naked!!!!

Yuzu felt that fire burning inside of her, she kept her lips on Mei’s as she braced herself and stood up in one go.  
Mei could feel Yuzu’s muscles as she held on tight and wrapped her legs around Yuzu’s waist.

Yuzu started to make her way to the bedroom, she gently laid on the bed as Mei was on top, she could feel herself getting wet as Meis hard nipples brushed against her.  
Like a child waiting to open a present, Mei undressed Yuzu in record time.

“Someones needy today” Yuzu teased Mei. The next sentence that left Mei’s mouth made Yuzu lost for words.  
“You tasted so good, I have to have more”  
Before Yuzu could even prepare herself she felt Mei’s tongue slide inside of her.

Mei ran her hands over Yuzu firm stomach, the faint outline of a six pack had started to form.  
She ran her hands down along Yuzu’s strong legs. Mei mentally thanked how much running and training Yuzu had to do to keep up with the sport.

“M……Mei I……..” Yuzu’s body was being overwhelmed, Mei’s touch was sending her over the edge. Yuzu could feel it coming, but just before she got there Mei pulled away.

Yuzu was panting heavily, her body was craving Mei’s touch. She gave Mei a pleading look as she spoke in a low and husky tone.  
“Mei I need you”

Mei sat up on her knees and turned around , after a few seconds Yuzu realised what Mei was doing.  
“M….Mei are you sure?”

Yuzu was lying on her back as Mei had positioned herself on top of her but the opposite way.  
Meis pussy was just above Yuzu’s face and Mei’s face was hovering just above Yuzu’s pussy.

Yuzu could see how wet Mei was, her throat was dry, she swallowed loudly before Mei spoke.  
“This is 69 righ-“  
Yuzu couldn’t wait for Mei to finish talking, she grabbed both sides of her hips and slammed her wet pussy onto her face.  
“Yuzu!”

Mei gripped under Yuzu’s ass and pushed her tongue as deep as it would go.  
Both could feel that they were close to the edge, Mei tried to move off before she came but Yuzu held her in placed and made sure to lick up all of Mei’s juices.

Yuzu’s body was trembling, she finished licking the last bit of Mei before she spoke.  
“M…….Mei its s….sensitive…hahahhaa”  
Mei jumped off Yuzu to turn around and lay next to her.   
A smile grew on Meis lips as she watched Yuzu’s entire body spasm a few more times.  
“Was that good?” 

Yuzu tried to speak but her voice failed her, she rolled to her side and hugged Mei. Mei nuzzled into Yuzu’s chest as she planted kisses on her chest and neck.

As they both finally came down from their high Yuzu spoke first with a wide smile.  
“That was amazing Mei” 

They both wanted to stay in their little bubble forever, but they both knew that they would have to go back and face the world.  
Yuzu turned on her back as she stretched her arm out to grab her phone on the bedside table.

Mei had no intention of moving as her head rested on Yuzu’s chest and her arm was around Yuzu’s waist. Like a side hug. Mei could hear Yuzu’s heart beating, she closed her eyes as she let the rhythm calm her.

Yuzu turned the phone on and almost instantly bells and bings were going off.  
She swiped through the phone, messages from Harumin, Matsuri and her Mum.

HARUMIN-“Hey Yuzucchi whats going on? where are you?”  
MATSURI-“Yuzu-Onee, when is our threesome? :)”  
MAMA-“Yuzu, when will you be coming home?”

All of a sudden Yuzu started to think about what was gonna happen when they return.   
‘Will things change between us when we go back? Will Gramps just take Mei back by force? What if Mei wants to go back there???’

Mei could hear Yuzu’s heart beat speed up, she looked up to see beads of sweat run down the older girls face.  
“Yuzu are you o.k?” Mei went to cup Yuzu’s face but she quickly sat up. 

Yuzu could feel herself break just at the thought of not having Mei in her life. She made her way to the shower as she spoke to the younger girl.  
“I’m just gonna have a shower Mei, then I’ll make us something to eat”

Before Mei could respond Yuzu had closed the bathroom door and locked it.  
Mei was stunned she didn’t know what had happened.  
‘We just made love, did I do something wrong?’ 

In the bathroom, Yuzu was trying to be strong, she calmed herself down before she turned the water off and hopping out.  
After getting changed Yuzu opened the door to see that Mei was not in the room. Her eyes went wide as she could smell something burning.

Yuzu ran into the kitchen to see Mei attempting to cook breakfast.  
“Mei? What happened?”  
Mei had her back to Yuzu, as she turned around to face the blonde, Yuzu’s heart broke.

Mei had tears running down her face as she looked into her lovers bright emerald eyes.  
“I was trying to make you feel better………………………..”  
Mei put her head down as she continued to speak in a small whisper but Yuzu heard every word.  
“I clearly did something to upset you”

Yuzu realised she had made a huge mistake. The look in Mei’s eyes, she had unintentionally hurt the younger girl. She carefully grabbed the frying pan from Meis grip and pulled her into a warm and loving hug.

Mei felt the tightness in her chest release as Yuzu held her tight against her body. She went to speak but the blonde haired girl spoke first.  
“I’m sorry Mei, I never meant to upset you, I just…………….”

She took a deep breath as she continued to speak.  
“I don’t want to lose you”  
Mei instantly pulled away so that she could look Yuzu in the eyes.  
“What do you mean lose me? I’m not going anywhere Yuzu”

Mei was truly confused right now, she didn’t know why Yuzu was feeling like this. but the next sentence that left her mouth made everything clear to Mei.  
“What if when we go back, Gramps takes you away. I mean, I know inheriting the Academy is your dream. Last night was amazing Mei and I really did mean everything i said to you but…………..”

Mei pulled Yuzu into a quick but sweet kiss before she spoke.  
“And I meant every word as well Yuzu………..”  
Mei was staring straight into Yuzu’s green eyes, she could feel a blush starting to rush to her face as she continued to speak.

“I already made the mistake of not choosing you the first time you confessed your feelings.”  
Yuzu could see the determination in her girlfriends eyes as she continued to speak.  
“And I wont make that mistake again, I love you Yuzu”

Tears were falling from Yuzu’s eyes. Mei had a concerned look as she spoke.  
“Yuzu did -“ Yuzu shook her head as she spoke “Nothings wrong Mei, these are happy tears”

-Grumble-

Yuzu instantly blushed while Mei let out a small giggle at her girlfriends grumbling stomach.

-Grumble-

It was Mei’s turn to blush as her stomach let out a loud growl. Yuzu openly laughed as she opened the fridge and started to pull out ingredients.  
After she had got everything she needed Yuzu spoke.  
“Well I guess we didn’t eat anything last night and this morning since we were……………….”

Mei hugged Yuzu from behind as she spoke softly into her ear.  
“Making love”  
Yuzu dropped the knife to the ground, Mei always made her feel nervous and excited at the same time.  
“Y……yeah” Was the only response the blonde haired girl could give.

It didn’t take Yuzu long to whip up something for them to eat. They both sat outside at the table.  
“This smells delicious Yuzu” Mei could feel her stomach growling more as the smell of the food was nearly making her drool.

Yuzu spoke as she puffed her chest out and had a proud smile on her face.  
“Well I thought that since we used so much energy last night and this morning, that I would go all out and make all your favourite dishes, so enjoy Mei”

The first few minutes was silence between the two as they ate. Everything was delicious, Mei looked over to Yuzu as she had finished eating now and was looking out to the ocean. The way the wind was blowing her blonde hair softly, and her bright emerald eyes that gave her so much love was making her fall even more in love with Yuzu.  
‘Yuzu is so beautiful, last night was so magical. I want to be together forever’

“Miss Yuzu, it’s good to see you”  
Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she turned around in her seat to see a woman in her mid to late thirties.  
“Bella!!” Yuzu jumped out her chair and gave the older woman a big hug.

“Miss we are being completely rude right now”  
Yuzu snapped her head around to Mei who was now standing next to her patiently waiting.  
“Ahhhh sorry, Bella this is my Girlfriend……………”  
Before Yuzu had thought it through the words had left her mouth. Both girls blushed, Mei quickly bowed as she spoke “I’m Mei Aihara, its nice to meet you”

As Mei stood back up they both waited nervously for Bellas response. It didn’t take the older woman long to smile at the 2 younger girls before she spoke  
“Its very nice to meet you Miss Mei, i’m Bella Northgate” 

Bella made her way to the kitchen as she started to make some tea.  
“Please have a seat, I will make us some tea”  
Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and guided her outside to take a seat. After making the tea the three sat out side overlooking the beautiful view.   
Yuzu and Bella then started to explain how Bella had been a maid for Yuzu’s grandparents for 10 years. Ume had asked Bella to continue looking after the Beach house.

Bella had been going to the Beach house every sunday to clean and keep fresh food in the fridge.  
Mei took in the sight of the maid. She had short light brown hair with dark brown eyes.   
After the tea was finished Bella stood up and started to clear the table.  
“Bella let me help you” Yuzu grabbed a plate before Bella placed her hand on top of Yuzu’s to stop her.

Giving Yuzu a warm smile she spoke softly “Please Miss, its .ok, you 2 will be leaving soon, right?”  
Yuzu just nodded as her and Mei exited the room.   
After making sure they had everything Yuzu and Mei were ready to head home.  
“It was great to see you Bella” Yuzu gave the older woman a hug, Mei bowed politely as they both turned to the door.

They were just by the white fence when Yuzu spoke again “Hey Bella, could you get these ingredients for me for next weekend please?” She gave Bella a piece of paper, Bella smiled warmly as she answered the blonde.  
“Yes of course, it would be my pleasure”

Yuzu grabbed Mei’s hand and the 2 started to walk towards the train station. Mei looked to her girlfriend before she spoke “Yuzu, are you coming back next weekend?”  
Yuzu pulled their intertwined hands to her lips and gave the top of Mei’s hand a light kiss before she spoke.  
“I thought we could come out next weekend and enjoy the beach…………….I mean, only if you want to”  
Mei squeezed Yuzu’s hand lightly before she spoke.  
“I would love to Yuzu. Just the 2 of us?”

Mei knew that Yuzu was very social and loved being around people, but she just wanted time with Yuzu on her own. The last day had felt like a dream to Mei. She looked at Yuzu as she waited for her to speak.  
“Of course Mei. I mean I like hanging out with everyone. But this is our special place”

Mei gave Yuzu a sweet kiss on the cheek as they approached the train station.  
The entire ride home the girls spoke about what they were going to say to everyone and what they thought the reactions were going to be. Yuzu could see that Mei was fidgeting more and more in her seat as they were getting closer to their stop.

After making it to their stop and walking home. Both girls stood outside the apartment door. Yuzu had txt her mum earlier to let her know that they were on their way home. She nervously opened the door, they could smell Ume’s cooking. They were still holding hands as they made their way around the kitchen.  
“We are home Mama”

Ume turned around in a flash and pulled both girls into a huge hug.  
“Yuzu! Mei-chan!”  
As the all stood back from the hug Yuzu was the first to speak “Ummm Mama, are you disappointed in us?”

Before Ume could answer there was another voice coming from around the corner.  
“Why would we be disappointed Yuzu?”  
Orihima walked around the corner with a smile.  
“You could never disappoint us Bub” Ume hugged Yuzu again as tears were falling.

Mei stood awkwardly as she looked to Orihima, Orihima stood in front of her daughter. Tears started to fall from Mei’s eyes, she softly wrapped her arms around her violet eyed daughter as she spoke.  
“I’m so very proud of you Mei”  
Ume and Yuzu had huge smile’s on their faces as they watched the mother and daughter have a bonding moment.

The four sat down and ate dinner together, both Yuzu and Mei felt so lucky to have mothers that understood how they felt.

After dinner was finished and the table was cleared, they all sat on the sofa with some tea. Mei and Yuzu sat next to each other on one sofa while Orihima and Ume sat on 2 single sofas, one on each side of the young girls.

Orihima was wearing a serious expression as she looked at the 2 girls before she spoke.  
“Mei, Yuzu, even though we accept you 2 completely. You are aware that there will be many people that dont agree with the relationship that the 2 of you have”  
Mei looked to Yuzu who seemed to be in her own thoughts right now. She grabbed Yuzu’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze before she spoke.

“Yes we understand that mother, but……………………..”  
Mei was trying to think of the exact words she wanted to say when Yuzu finished her sentence for her.  
“But this isn’t just some crush, we are completely in love with each other. I dont care what anyone thinks or says”  
Yuzu turned to her mum before she spoke again, her voice nearly breaking this time.  
“Its just like Granny and Pops used to say Mama, live your life to the fullest. Those who matter dont mind and those who mind dont matter!”

A tear ran down Ume’s cheeks as she got up and hugged her daughter tightly before she spoke.  
“They would be so proud of you to Yuzu, I know you are worried about the promise you made Mama, but you cant control everything.”  
Ume went back to her seat as she finished her sentence “Remember that”

Mei and Orihima were sharing the same confused expression as they looked at Yuzu then Ume.  
But they both knew they shouldn’t pry into Yuzu’s personal life.  
Mei especially knew that Yuzu would eventually tell her when she was ready.

“Your Grandfather Mei” Orihima took a sip from her cup before she spoke again.  
“He was extremely upset with what happened on Saturday and of course has blamed it all on me, Ume and Yuzu. But I know that he was there for you when Sho and I were not so………………..”

Orihima was lost for words, she could see that Mei was going through a lot of different emotions right now, she went to say something but Mei spoke up first.  
“Its fine Mother, thank you for your concern. I will talk to him when the time is right”

Yuzu looked at Mei, she knew that they had already talked it all out and she did trust Mei completely but there was still a small part of her that was worried for the worse.

Orihima explained how the challenge was a tie and that both bands will be going together as one to compete in the battle of the bands in a few months.  
Orihima left after a little while. Mei decided to have a shower while Yuzu and Ume seemed to be having a heart to heart.

“I think you should do it Yuzu” Mei could hear Umes voice so soft and caring as she spoke to Yuzu. She was just about to come around the corner when she heard Yuzu speak back.  
“What if Mei doesn’t like it?”  
Mei stopped in her tracks as she heard her name.  
“I can see how much you 2 love each other Bub. I also want you to seriously think about your future to. I saw how much fun you had up on that stage”

Mei grabbed her heart as she thought back to how Yuzu flowed so naturally on stage.  
“But Granny a-“  
Ume cut her daughter off “Granny would support you no matter what you want to do”  
Mei felt wrong listening in on the mother and daughter talk, she walked around the corner as she spoke “Bathroom is free Yuzu”

Yuzu jumped up, she gave Mei a look like ‘thank you for saving me’ before she ran off to the bathroom.  
Mei sat down next to her step mother. She poured them both a cup of tea before she spoke.  
“Mother, is Yuzu o.k?”  
Ume looked to the raven haired girl, she gave a warm and loving smile as she answered.  
“She will be Mei-chan”

There was a comfortable silence between the 2 before Ume spoke up again.  
“Thank you Mei”  
Mei gave a confused look as she spoke.  
“What for Mother?”  
“Yuzu would have never gone back to that beach house if it wasn’t for you, its really special to her. I’m glad she could share that with you. She said that you 2 are going there again next weekend?”

A blush formed on Meis face as she thought about exactly what it was they did there. She simply nodded as she composed herself again and spoke.  
“It is so beautiful out there. I’m glad Yuzu took me”  
The 2 started to talk about good restaurants and swimming spots out there.

Before they knew it, it was bed time. The 2 girls said goodnight and retreated to their room.  
Mei cuddled up to Yuzu, her warmth and scent was intoxicating. They shared a deep and tender kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The next day at school was a complete shock to both girls. Everyone was supportive it was lunch time and for the first time they were all eating lunch together.  
“Geez its about time Yuzucchi” Harumin gave Mei a wink as she spoke.   
“You better not upset my Mei-mei, Aihara Yuzu” Himeko was trying to be stern but everyone could see that she was just happy that her childhood friend was happy and making her own choices.  
“You two really look great together” Izumi spoke next, Mei turned to her navy haired step sister and bowed “Thank you for helping me Izumi”

Izumi quickly gestured for Mei to stand back up before she spoke again.  
“No need to thank me, thats what family do, right?”  
The rest of lunch was full of laughter from the girls, after the bell rang they all went their separate ways. Harumin and Yuzu were walking together when…………..  
“WHAT!!!!!!!!!” Everyone in the hall looked at the two best friends as they were nearly at their destination.   
Yuzu gave her friend a serious look as she spoke “Haru shhhhhhh”  
Yuzu placed her finger over her lips in an attempt to calm her friend down, but it seemed to fail.

“Shhhhhh?? Shhhhhhh? Your telling me to shhhhhhhh when I just found out my best friend is no longer a VIRGIN!!!” The last word echoed through the halls, Yuzu blushed as she quickly placed her hand over Harumins mouth and pulled her to the side.  
“Haru please keep your voice down, I dont want to get in trouble”

A smirk instantly formed on her friends lips as she spoke “Or maybe you do want to get in trouble and taken to the Chairmans office where you 2 can be alone”  
Yuzu’s blush darkened as she playfully pushed Harumin to the side and continued walking.

They were just about at their class when Harumin spoke once more “Well, you are going to tell me everything after school, o.k?”  
Yuzu just nodded as she pushed her friend into the class.

The rest of the day went fairly normal for everyone, they were now all back at the Shiza Mansion.  
Mei and Yuzu got a bit of teasing from Soma when he got home.  
“Damn your tough Sis, doing that in front of everyone, i’m glad it all worked out though”

Both bands decided to meet up and start to go over their attack plan, even though the competition was a few months away, the Shiza twins wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.  
They continued the rest of their week like this, Mei was counting down the days till her and Yuzu would return to the beautiful beach house. She couldn’t wait to have Yuzu all to herself, she never was good at sharing as a child either.

Yuzu on the other hand seemed to be pre-occupied with something. Mei had noticed by about Wednesday that her blonde lover was a little distant, she had gone out shopping a few times with Harumin instead of going to the Shiza’s house or walking home with Mei. 

Mei even had to punish them both for not changing their uniforms, she was shocked when Yuzu accepted the punishment but then did the exact same thing the next day.  
‘Maybe she is just stressed out about the Competition, but thats not for a few months’

Mei knew that they had asked Yuzu to write some more original songs. She even spent a couple of the days laying on Yuzu’s lap as she wrote in her notebook, but this felt different.  
Mei hoped that going away for the weekend would brighten up Yuzu’s mood.

SATURDAY MORNING

“Yes, we made it” Yuzu let out a sigh as they walked into the freshly cleaned beach house. As they made their way to the kitchen Mei found a note. “Yuzu there is a note here from Bella”  
Mei passed the note to Yuzu.  
Hello Miss Yuzu,

I hope you had a safe trip. I have taken the liberty of opening the house up so that it is fresh for both you and Mei. I retrieved all the ingredients you asked and have topped up all food supplies for you. I hope you enjoy your stay and please call me if you need anything.

Bella

“She is the best” Yuzu closed her eyes and took in a large breath,  
“Mei?” Mei took that as her chance to wrap her arms around her lover and kiss the back of her neck.  
“I love you” Those words sent shivers down Yuzu’s spine. She quickly turned around in Mei’s embrace, she looked deep into those violet eyes, she held the gaze as she softly cupped Mei’s cheek and pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss.  
“Mmm Yuzu”  
Mei ran her hands through Yuzu’s golden locks before they parted for much needed air.  
“I love you too Mei”  
Yuzu lent in and gave Mei a quick kiss on the top of her nose.

“Lets go for a swim”  
Yuzu quickly pulled out her bag and started to go through it looking for her swim suit. A smile came over Mei’s face as she could see that Yuzu was finally relaxing a bit.

Mei was ready first as she waited at the base of the stairs that came from the beach house straight onto the beach.  
“Sorry Mei, I wanted to bring a umbrella in case you wanted some shade.”  
Mei turned around as she heard Yuzu speak, she nearly dropped the packed lunch Yuzu made when her eyes locked on the blonde.

Yuzu was wearing a 2 piece that was red, it complemented her hair, eyes and skin perfectly. Her stomach was fully exposed. Yuzu had a clear 6 pack formed now, even though Soccer was finished Yuzu still stuck to her daily running routine and even would work out with Soma and Izumi at their gym at home most days.

As Yuzu walked down the stairs Mei couldn’t stop staring, her Legs, arms well everything was toned. Yuzu blushed as she felt like Mei was undressing her with her eyes.  
“Y….Yuzu, you look………..”  
Yuzu tried to finish Meis sentence for her “Cute?”  
“No, you look sexy” Yuzu nearly fell over from hearing those words leave her girlfriends mouth.

Yuzu took in the sight of Mei, she thought that Mei was way more sexy then she was. Mei was also wearing a 2 piece, hers was a dark blue that contrasted with her pale skin perfectly. Mei might not have had a 6 pack like Yuzu but she had curves in all the right places. Mei always had bigger breast’s then Yuzu and Yuzu couldn’t help but stare.

Yuzu took a few steps forward as she whispered into Mei’s ear. “Well I think you look much more sexy then me baby”  
Mei blushed at the sentence. She grabbed some of the items out of Yuzu’s hand and started to lead them to a spot to sit.

After setting up the umbrella, their towels and making sure they were covered in sunblock they laid peacefully as they talked about how their week was.  
It was nearly lunch time and the Sun was at its peak. Yuzu stood up as she stretched before speaking “Shall we go for a swim Mei?” Yuzu put her hand out, Mei took it in a second as she let the older girl pull her towards the sea.

The first initial touch of the water was cold but as they went deeper their bodies got used to the temperature. They swam for about an hour, laughing and enjoying each others company.   
“Want to have lunch?” Mei could feel her stomach grumble under the water as she waited for her lover to answer.

Yuzu pulled Mei close to her and landed a salty kiss on her lips before she pulled back to speak.  
“Sounds perfect babe”  
Mei blushed everytime Yuzu would call her that, but she loved it, knowing that Yuzu would only call her this and she would only call Yuzu the same gave Mei a sense of security.

The two exited the water hand in hand until……………  
“ZUZU!?”  
They both turned their attention to a tall young man with no shirt and wearing board shorts. He had short black hair and grey eyes with a light shade of yellow, he was in great shape as his entire body was more toned then Yuzus, even though he was a fair distance away from them Mei could tell that he was taller then both her and Yuzu.

“LEE!!!” Yuzu shouted as she let go of Mei’s hand and bolted towards the tall dark haired guy, Mei instantly felt her heart ache as she watched Yuzu run as fast as she could, she jumped straight into his arms and he spun her around in circles.

Mei walked over to the pair, she couldn't help but notice the bright smile that Yuzu was wearing right now. Once she finally made it next to the 2 Yuzu quickly grabbed her hand as she spoke.  
“Ahhhhh Lee this is my girlfriend Mei” Mei blushed as Yuzu lent over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mei thought she saw slight irritation in the guys face before he broke into a smile just as bright as Yuzu’s.   
He bowed politely as he introduced himself. “Its very nice to meet you Mei, i’m Lee”  
Mei also bowed as she greeted the fine young man.  
“Sorry Zuzu, i’d love to catch up but I have to meet my family, how about we have dinner tonight at our favourite place?”

Mei raised an eyebrow as she heard him speak so comfortably with her girlfriend. Mei had heard Yuzu mention a Lee a few times, but that was about it. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she Yuzu spoke.  
“Yeah for sure, that sounds great. We will see you at 6pm” Yuzu gave him another hug before they parted.

The couple made their way back to their picnic lunch, Mei had a lot of questions going through her mind at the moment. After setting up the picnic blanket and food Mei decided to finally speak up.  
“Yuzu?”  
“Hmm?” Yuzu answered as she chewed on a freshly made sandwich.

“Who was that guy?”  
Yuzu nearly fell over, she had just realised that she hadn’t even told Mei who exactly Lee was and what he meant to her.  
She placed her finger on her chin as she thought about what to say next as she swallowed her bite.

“Well I guess the easiest way to explain it is that he is like a brother to me, we grew up together”  
Mei nodded as she was taking in all the information her emerald eyed girlfriend was telling her.  
“Like Matsuri?” Mei questioned.

Yuzu let out a little giggle before she answered.  
“Well kind of. Except we were literally brought up together from birth”  
Mei gave Yuzu a confused look and Yuzu knew straight away that she had to explain more.

“So Lee and I were both born on the same day at the exact same time. His mum and my mum have been besties since like, forever.”  
“I see” Was the only response Mei could give at this moment.

Yuzu took another bite of her sandwich before she continued.  
“So you see why he is like a brother to me, we did everything together, but………………..”

Yuzu put her head down as it seemed that she remembered something sad.  
“But his Mum passed away last year, so his Dad decided to move”  
Yuzu lifted her head back up as she looked Mei straight in the eyes. “We have stayed in contact and message or talk to each other everyday”  
“So he already knew about us?” Mei asked as she looked into Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes.

Yuzu gave a happy nod as she spoke again “Yep”  
‘That would explain why he didn’t look surprised earlier’ Mei thought to herself. 

The rest of the day was pretty romantic for the new couple. After their lunch the 2 went back to the beach house where they had a very long shower together.  
Freshly washed the 2 sat outside, Mei was reading one of her favourite books while Yuzu sat with a guitar playing a calming tune. 

Mei couldn’t help but steal side glances at her girlfriend as she was playing the guitar effortlessly, Yuzu’s eyes were fixed on the waves rolling in.   
‘I wander what she is thinking of’ Mei thought as the melody Yuzu was playing seemed to just fit in perfectly with the relaxing mood they were in right now.

“Hey Yuzu?”  
Yuzu continued to strum and pick the guitar as she answered Mei.  
“Yes Mei”  
“Could you play that song you played when we went away with Mother?”  
Yuzu stopped her hands immediately, Mei could see the blush creeping up Yuzu’s neck and to her cheeks.

“S…..sure” Yuzu started to play the familiar tune, Mei closed her eyes as she listened to the song for a second time.  
Halfway through the song Mei opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see that Yuzu had her entire focus on her, she couldn’t move, she didn’t want to. The words had a totally different meaning to Mei this time around. She felt like she was understanding Yuzu a bit more.

As Yuzu played the last few chords a few tears ran down Meis cheeks. Yuzu instantly stopped playing, she put the guitar to the side and kneeled down in front of Mei as she wiped her tears away.  
“Are you o.k? whats wrong?”  
Mei gave a warm smile to her girlfriend as she spoke “Nothing Yuzu, nothings wrong. I just love you so much”

Mei cupped Yuzu’s face and pulled her into a kiss, Yuzu melted at Meis touch, the kiss deepened and Yuzu’s hands quickly went under Meis shirt.

-Ring-

Mei let out a sigh, Yuzu gave her an apologetic look as she answered her phone. Yuzu disappeared for a few minutes and when she returned she had a huge smile on her face.  
“Everything o.k Yuzu?”

“Everything is great Babe, should we get going?”  
Mei looked at the time and realised it was almost time for dinner. The 2 love birds made their way to the restaurant they had planned to meet Lee.

He was already there waiting when they arrived. There wasn’t a dull moment at their dinner table as Yuzu and Lee were in constant fits of laughter. Yuzu and Mei both sat across from the tall young man. Yuzu had her hand on Meis thigh the whole time, half way through dinner Mei decided to copy Yuzu’s move and place her hand on the blondes thigh, Yuzu jumped at first but easily calmed down after a few seconds.

Mei listened to the two talk about their schools. She learnt that Lee’s family also has a background in music and dancing. When she asked the pair how Yuzu got the name Zuzu, they both couldn’t remember.  
“Really!!!! thats great news” Yuzu had jumped out of her chair and placed both hands on the table, a few people looked in their direction, Lee quickly told Yuzu to sit back down as he nodded to confirm that what he just said was true.

Yuzu turned to Mei, Mei didn’t think that Yuzu’s smile could get any wider, but she was wrong.  
“When do you start?”  
Lee took the last bite of his food before he answered his blonde friend. “Monday is my first day”  
“You should join our band Lee, now that you are apart of the Aihara boys Academy you should be allowed right Mei?”

Mei took the last sip of tea as she looked up at Yuzu and Lee before she spoke.  
“Yes, that should be fine. I dont see a problem with that”  
Yuzu put her fist in the air as she cheered.  
“It will be just like old times, right Zuzu?”   
“You 2 have sung together before?” Mei looked at Yuzu then to Lee.

Yuzu nodded as she spoke in a more soft and quieter voice.  
“Yeah Lee used to come over all the time and Lee, me and Granny used to …………….”  
Yuzu trailed off, Mei placed her hand back on Yuzu’s thigh as she gave her a soft expression.

Mei saw on the corner of her eye Lee grab Yuzu’s hand and rub the top of it softly before he spoke.  
“I miss them a lot to Zuzu.”

After the touching moment, the trio ordered desert then finally went there parting ways.  
“Ill see you after school Monday?” Lee spoke as him and Yuzu shared a warm hug.   
“You sure will” Yuzu gave a smile and peace sign as she reached her hand out to Mei and the 2 started walking aimlessly.

“Yuzu where are we going?”  
Mei questioned as they were walking along the beach and had passed their beach house about 10 minutes ago.  
“Just thought you would like a romantic walk along the beach after dinner”   
Meis heart melted, as much as she always told Yuzu that cheesy couple things were a waste of time, she truly could not think of a better way to spend her evening with the one she love. Well she could maybe think of a couple more ways :)

Yuzu squeezed Meis hand gently before she turned her attention to her.  
“I love you Mei, dont ever forget that” Mei felt like the luckiest girl alive, she couldn’t believe that she could ever be this happy and content.

The two finally made their way back to the beach house, once they changed into their pyjama’s exhaustion started to hit Mei. They had such a full day with fun, love and laughs all she wanted was to lay in Yuzu’s arms. She waited patiently for Yuzu to come to bed, after 15 minutes she decided to go looking for her blonde girlfriend.

She made her way into the kitchen where she could her Yuzu talking to someone,  
“You sure that Mei doesn’t know a thing?”  
Meis ears perked up as she listened in.  
“O.k thank you, i’ll see you later, I love you too”

Mei’s heart broke, who else could Yuzu be saying I love you to? She heard Yuzu walking towards her, she quickly made her way to bed and pretended to be a sleep.  
Yuzu climbed into bed, she was surprised when Mei didn’t return her hug as she cuddled up close to her.

MORNING

Mei woke up to the smell of her favourite food, she smiled at the thought of how romantic their evening was last night, her smile faded as she remembered how the evening ended.  
She was brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu came into the room with a bright smile and a tray of food.  
“Happy Birthday Mei!” 

Yuzu placed the tray in front of Mei, it had all her favourite dishes, it smelt amazing. The smile that Yuzu was giving her right now made it hard for her to be angry at her.  
Yuzu lent in and gave Mei a sweet kiss on the lips, Mei easily melted into the kiss and let Yuzu enter her mouth with her tongue.

Just as the kiss was getting hot Yuzu reluctantly pulled back with the darkest blush on her face as she spoke.  
“Dont worry babe, there will be plenty of time for that later”  
She poured Mei a cup of tea then opened the large windows to let the ocean breeze through.

“Yuzu you didn’t have to do any of this”  
Yuzu gave a stern look as she answered her raven haired girlfriend.   
“I know you dont usually celebrate your birthday, but I think the day you were brought into this world is something we should defiantly celebrate.”

Mei tried to hide her blush behind her cup as she took a sip.  
“I have a super awesome day planned for us to”  
Mei quickly spoke before she took a bite of her food.  
“I wouldn’t mind just staying here, its beautiful here”

Yuzu shook her hands in front of her face as she spoke.  
“Nope that just wont do. Dont worry Mei. I promise you will have fun”  
Mei let out a defeated sigh as she continued to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast the 2 were on a train and heading towards the city. Once they arrived at their destination mei couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her face.  
“Tada!!! Bear land!!”

Mei pulled Yuzu into a tight hug, she slowly slid her hand down Yuzu’s arm until she reached her hands which she intertwined them easily.  
They spent most of the day at Bear land, Yuzu had won 3 bears for Mei at the game stalls.  
From about lunch time Mei noticed that Yuzu was acting strange. For starters when they went to have lunch Yuzu kept insisting on only having a small lunch.

Mei had guessed that Yuzu was planning on cooking some kind of feast for them tonight and they would eat on the verandah over looking the ocean.

After the exciting day at bear land they were finally home. The conversation that Mei heard Yuzu have was playing on her mind but she decided that she would ask Yuzu about it tomorrow. She could see that her girlfriend had put a lot of effort into planning today and she didn’t want to ruin it for her.

“Here Mei” Mei snapped out of her thoughts as Yuzu was holding a dark navy blue dress with some white heels.  
Before Mei could answer Yuzu spoke   
“We are going out for dinner” Yuzu beamed happiness as she quickly went to the shower.  
Mei waited patiently as Yuzu did the finishing touches on her hair.  
“There, how do I look babe?”  
“Beautiful” The word had slipped out of Mei’s mouth before she could even think of a response.

Yuzu lent in and kiss ed Mei on the cheek.  
“Thank you, you look Gorgeous baby” Mei blush, as she looked into Yuzu’s eyes she could see that she was hiding something but she couldn’t figure out exactly what it was.

Yuzu was wearing a beautiful white summers dress with light yellow wedges, her hair was done up in a nice braid and pulled to the side, showing off her slender neck. Mei felt her throat get dry as she looked at her lover with hungry eyes.

“We better get you out of here before we never leave” Yuzu teasingly spoke as she grabbed Meis hand and guided her out the door.

Mei was surprised as they entered one of the more fancier restaurants that were around the beach side. This restaurant in particular was elevated higher then the other dinner areas around, so the view of the ocean was beautiful. It was starting to get dark and Mei was starving.

They went to enter the main dinning room…………..  
“SURPRISE!!!!”  
Mei nearly fell over as everyone was there wishing her happy birthday.  
Sho, Ume, the Shiza Family, Harumin, Matsuri, and Himeko were all smiling at her.

Mei made sure to talk with everyone. After about five minutes she realised that Yuzu, Izumi and Soma were no where in sight.  
Just before she could ask where they were, Ume and Orihima guided Mei to the outside area that had a view of the entire ocean.

There was a stage set up with Yuzu in the middle with a guitar, Izumi on a second guitar and Soma on the drums.  
Ume rubbed Meis back as she spoke “Yuzu has been planning this all week, she has been so nervous”  
Mei looked into her step mothers eyes, she could see that the older woman was just as nervous as Yuzu was right now.

All the attention was on the blonde as she spoke through the mic.  
“Hi everyone, i’m Yuzu. ummm Its my girlfriends birthday today” Yuzu locked eyes with Mei straight away, Mei felt the blush on her face as everyone was staring between her and Yuzu.  
“Mei this song is just for you”

Yuzu started picking the guitar as she took in a deep shaky breath and started to sing.

YUZU SINGING

I wanna walk with you, into the love  
I wanna fall with you, oh

Mei had Yuzu’s full attention, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she saw the love in Yuzu’s eyes

I wanna run with  
You get me so high  
I wanna fly with you, oh

It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine-you're mine-you're mine  
It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine eh-eh-eh-eh

Yuzu had the most beautiful smile on her face, the atmosphere of the room made Mei feel like she was in a dream

You'll be mine  
You'll be mine  
You-you'll be mine  
You'll be mine-mine-mine

Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind  
Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay

I wanna try with you all of the things I dream to do with you, oh

Mei started to think about their future and what it would hold for them.

I wanna break with you all of the rules that keep me away from you, oh

Yuzu gave Mei a cheeky wink as she continued to sing her song 

It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine-you're mine-you're mine  
It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine eh-eh-eh-eh

You'll be mine  
You'll be mine  
You-you'll be mine  
You'll be mine-mine-mine

Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind  
Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay  
It's gonna be alri-ight, It's gonna be oka-ay

I wanna walk with into the love  
I wanna fall with you, oh  
I wanna run with  
You get me so high  
I wanna fly with you, oh

Yuzu unhooked her guitar and placed it on the stand.

It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine-you're mine-you're mine  
It's alright-alright  
All night-all night  
You're mine-you're mine eh-eh-eh-eh

Mei gave a confused look as Yuzu was now standing in front of her, she turned them both so that their sides were facing the beach.

 

You'll be mine  
You'll be mine  
You-you'll be mine  
You'll be mine-mine-mine

Mei could feel Yuzu’s hands shaking as she held on tight

Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind

Mei watched as Yuzu stretched out her hand, Harumin was quickly by Yuzu’s side she took the mic and placed a small box in her hand.

Toni-ight I'm gonna fight for my right  
And loving you's the only thing on my mind

Mei felt her heart beating in her ears as she watched Yuzu get down on one knee.  
“Y…Yu-“

Yuzu cut Mei off as she spoke clearly enough for everyone to hear.  
“I know that our love is still new. But I can tell you right here, right now, that I will fiercely love you with everything I have.” Tears were starting to form in Yuzu’s eyes as she continued to speak.

“I’m not perfect and I know that there will be some hard times, but there is no one else in the world I want to be with then you”  
Yuzu opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with a bright green gem stone that reflected Yuzu’s eyes perfectly/

“Mei Aihara, will you marry me?”

SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER, THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS ONE. AND JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE TO MY OTHER CITRUS STORY MARRIED LIFE :) HOPEFULLY I SHOULD HAVE IT OUT TODAY OR TOMORROW.  
THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN SUPPORTING ME FROM THE START YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND TO ALL THE NEWBIES THAT JUST STARTED READING, WELCOME :)

HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND IF YOU HAVE TIME PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT :)


	13. Chapter 13

HI EVERYONE, I JUST HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT ITS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR THE LAST DAY.

CHAPTER 13

Yuzu could feel her heart beating against her chest, she thought that it was going to beat right out of her.  
Her body was shaking as she kept her eyes locked on the raven beauty in front of her.

Mei looked down at Yuzu, the ring was shinning brightly, she felt scared, excited and happy all at once, she could tell by looking into Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes that she was feeling the same emotions as her right now.

She used one hand to gently cup Yuzu’s face as she spoke soft and sweet to her lover.  
“Yes, Yuzu. Of course, Yes”  
Tears were falling from both girls eyes as Yuzu didn’t hesitate to slide the ring onto Meis finger.

As Yuzu went to stand back up, Mei pulled her into a tight hug which she happily returned. As they pulled back from each other they lent in for a sweet kiss.  
Everyone was cheering and congratulating them but the only thing that both girls could focus on right not was the tender kiss they were sharing.

They both reluctantly pulled back as they knew they could finish this in a more private setting later.  
Yuzu gave Mei one last quick kiss on the cheek before she stood to Meis side holding her hand.

“Lets celebrate everyone!!” Soma cheered through the mic on the stage before he jumped down.  
The group made their way to the table as the food was already being served, Mei and Yuzu were surprised as all the other people dinning at the restaurant were also congratulating them.

Dinner was filled with happiness and laughter, Mei and Yuzu couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. If Mei wasn’t looking at Yuzu, she was looking at her engagement ring.  
“Do you like it Prez?” Mei quickly looked over to Harumin who had a big grin on her face as she waited for the Student council president to answer.

“Its beautiful” Mei quickly looked to Yuzu who was in a conversation with Soma and Izumi about something.  
“Now that I see it on you, I guess getting detention for it isn’t that bad”

Mei thought for a second about what Harumin just said. It all made sense now. The way that Yuzu was acting, and going out twice in a row without changing out of her uniform.  
She looked at the ring with more detail, the cut was clean and perfect, then with the Gem sitting on top shinning bright was flawless . Mei could only think about how much money Yuzu had to spend on it.

She didn’t care what kind of ring Yuzu got her, she would have been happy with no ring to be honest, as long as her and Yuzu could be together forever.  
“She was super worried about which one to get you” Harumin speaking brought Mei out of her thoughts. She looked to her lovers best friend as she spoke some more.

“She wanted to only give you the best”   
“She is the best and all I need” Was Mei’s reply which caused Harumin to giggle before she spoke.  
“Awwww you guys are cute”

The evening was coming to a end, Mei could see the Shiza twins talking to the adults, she turned to Yuzu before she spoke.  
“Are they o.k other there Yuzu?”

Yuzu let out a sigh before she answered her newly engaged fiance.  
“Yeah, apparently Soma and Izumi have something planned for us” Just as Yuzu finished speaking Soma, Izumi and the adults were approaching them.

“So we have one more stop before the night is over, if that o.k with you 2?” Soma spoke with a wide smile, Izumi then stepped forward as she started to speak.  
“They have agreed to let us go as long as we take a Bella with us Yuzu”

“Bella?” Yuzu gave the entire group a confused look. Ume stepped forward as she looked her daughter right in the eyes as she spoke.  
“There is going to be some alcohol, and I do trust you all but if I would like to send Bella to be safe”

Yuzu and Mei both looked over to the Shiza twins, they were both wearing identical grins as they gave a thumbs up.  
“Although you do not have to drink if you dont want to” Orihima was the next to speak as she held her eyes on her purple eyed daughter.

The adults then said their goodbyes as they left the youngsters for their fun.  
“O.k everybody follow me!” Soma started to walk down to the main street. Yuzu and Mei tried asking the twins where they were going but they said it was a surprise. They then tried asking Himeko and Harumin but they were just as lost as the newly engaged couple.

“Tada!!!!” There they were in front of the number one Karaoke place in the town.  
“Really?” Yuzu spoke as she looked to the twins. They both gave a nod as they went to enter.  
“Miss Yuzu” The entire group turned to see the older woman walking towards them.   
Yuzu introduced Bella to everyone, Bella instantly looked at the ring and gave Mei her congratulations.

They were now inside, Yuzu couldn’t believe it, the twins had booked out the entire place so that it was only them in there. They were all just slowly having some beer. Everyone had got up and sung a song, they even had a little dance.

“This isn’t fair Taniguch-san and I both can’t sing” Himeko crossed her arms as she glared at the rest of the group that all had no problems singing on key.  
“Come on Momokino-san, its just for fun” Yuzu tried to liven the mood but the curly haired girl kept her frown on them.

“o.k o.k, how about we make this interesting then?” All attention was on Soma as he stood up to speak again.  
“Lets play singing dare” He quickly ran to the bar, when he came back he had a bottle of tequila.  
Yuzu gulped straight away, she had only had 3 beers and was already feeling the effects.

“So, the rules are simple, we will put the songs on shuffle, so no matter what song comes on you have to sing it. You have to take a shot before you sing. If you decide you dont want to sing that particular song…..” Soma lifted the bottle and gave it a shake before he spoke.  
“Then you take a shot”

“Seems simple enough” Haumin spoke.  
Izumi let out a laugh before she spoke “Thats not all”

They all turned their attention back to Soma. “Thats right sis, there is a twist”   
He then lined up 6 shot glasses and started to fill them as he continued to speak.  
“If the person before you does their song they can add on to your performance, if you decline then you……..”

He shook the bootle and looked to the group of girls who all answered him in unison “Take a shot”  
“Thats right” He said happily.  
All shot glasses were full, Soma then pressed the shuffle button and spoke while he was waiting for the computer to pick a song.  
“O.k i’ll go first” Soma took a shot and jumped up on stage. The shot didn’t seem to effect his performance but it was only his first one.

“Sis you go next so that they get the hang of it” Soma pressed the shuffle button as Izumi took her shot and went on stage.  
“Wait you can tell her what to do cant you?” Harumin question as she looked at Soma then over to Izumi”

“yip I sure can and I will” Soma spoke with a wide smile   
“O.k sis I want you to sing with your tongue out the whole song” 

Everyone was in fits of laughter by the end of Izumis song.  
They all played, Yuzu sung while holding her nose, Mei had to do her song all in sign language. Himeko had to sing while trying to lick her elbow and Harumin had to sing in the lowest voice she could make.

The group enjoyed themselves as they played for a few rounds, Yuzu was really starting to feel quite drunk at this moment, she downed her shot and stumbled on stage as she waited for her song.  
They all laughed as they saw the name of the song appear on the screen. Yuzu and Mei both had blushes as they locked eyes.

Izumi placed her finger on her chin as she thought about what to get Yuzu to do. She looked at Mei then to Yuzu before she spoke.  
“O.k Yuzu, i want you to give Mei a lap dance while you sing”  
“What!” Yuzu cheeks were already red from the alcohol but she knew for sure that her whole face must look like a tomato now.

“Here just take the shot if your chicken” Soma picked up the shot and stretched it out to Yuzu. She quickly walked off the stage and passed Soma, everyones eyes widened as Yuzu was standing in front of Mei before she spoke.  
“Just play the song, i’m no chicken”  
Soma pressed play and they all watched as Yuzu started to sing.

YUZU SINGING

 

It's your birthday, so I know you want to ride out

Yuzu sat on Meis lap as she brushed her body against her lover

Even if we only go to my house  
Sip on weezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good but I know you want to cry out

Mei’s heart was beating out of control as she felt Yuzu’s body so close to her

You say you want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded

Yuzu grabbed Mei’s hands and placed them on her hips as she swayed to the beat 

We switchin' positions, you feel so rounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl

Mei moved her hands up to cup Yuzu’s breast, she didn’t think the alcohol was effecting her but now she was having second thoughts as she didn’t care who was watching them right now.

Girl you know I  
Girl you know I  
I been fiending  
Wake up in the late night,   
Been dreamin' about your lovin’ girl  
Girl you know I  
Girl you know I

Yuzu stood up and turned around flaunting her ass to Mei

Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make

Birthday sex, birthday sex,   
It’s the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex

See you sexy and 'em jeans got me on ten  
One, two, three, I think I got you pinned

Yuzu turned back, her bright eyes caught in Meis hungry violet ones, she straddled the younger girl again and pinned both her hands above her head.

Don't tap out, fight until the end  
Ring that bell and we gonna start over again

“Should we get them a room?” Soma spoke as he looked at the rest of the girls who couldn’t seem to take their eyes off the engaged couple

We grinding with passion 'cause it's your birthday  
Been at it for hours, I know you thirsty  
You kiss me so sweetly, taste just like Hershey’s

Mei lent up and softly brushed her lips across Yuzu’s neck which only lit the fire in Yuzu’s stomach even more.

Just tell me how you want you gift, girl

Girl you know I  
Girl you know I   
I been fiending  
Wake up in the late night,   
Been dreamin' about your lovin’

Yuzu slid her hands down Meis arms that were still above her head and all the way down to her waist.

Girl you know I  
Girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake  
Just need your body to make

Birthday sex, birthday sex, 

Mei could feel her skin tingle at every touch Yuzu was giving her

Its the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex

First, I'm gonna take a dive into the water  
Deep until I know I pleased that body, body  
Oh girl, without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody, body how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my waterbed  
You close your eyes as I improv between your legs

Yuzu slid down on her knees on the ground, she then seductively made her way up Meis body, not breaking eye contact once.

We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah

“Maybe this was a bad idea” Izumi spoke as she could feel a blush on her cheeks as she watched.

Say you wanted flowers on the bed  
But you got me in hours on the bed

Girl you know I  
Girl you know I  
I been fiending  
Wake up in the late night,   
Been dreamin' about your lovin’

Yuzu teasingly danced in front of Mei as she ran her hands over her body.

Girl you know I  
Girl you know I  
Don't need candles and cake,   
Just need your body to make

Mei reached out and grabbed Yuzu by the ass and pulled her close as the blonde continued to sway to the music.

Birthday sex, birthday sex,   
Its the best day of the year, girl  
Birthday sex, birthday sex

The music stopped, everyone in the room was speechless. Yuzu and Mei were caught in each others eyes, Mei still had her hands on Yuzu’s ass. Before she knew it Mei pulled her back down on to her lap and kissed her.

“I think I should get these 2 love birds home” Bella spoke as she stood up and pointed to Yuzu and Mei.  
The rest of the group didn’t object as the 2 girls seemed to have forgotten that they had other company right now.

After breaking the passionate lip lock, Bella placed her hand on Yuzu’s shoulder as she spoke and gave the younger girl a warm smile.  
“Shall I take you home Miss?”  
Yuzu looked to her friends Himeko and Harumin looked like they were ready to pass out at any second while Soma and Izumi seemed to be drunk talking about something that was making absolutely no sense to anyone.

“Dont worry Miss I have contact our driver to take them all home as well”  
They all slowly parted ways, the ride back to the beach house was a bit of a blur for both girls. They finally made it back, Mei went to stumble her way up the stairs but Yuzu held her back.

She gave an irritated look as her body was aching to be intimate with the blonde, she wanted to make love to Yuzu.  
“O….one last s…surprise babe” Yuzu stuttered as she tried to walk straight. They were now at the back of the beach house that faces the water, Mei thought she was seeing things when she saw a beautiful fire set up in front of a huge tent, she kept her grip on Yuzu’s hand as they followed a trail of red rose petals to the entry of the tent.

Yuzu squeezed Meis hand before she tried to speak again.  
“Too cheesy?”  
Mei crashed her lips on to Yuzu’s and pushed her inside the tent, she didn’t waste a second as both her and Yuzu’s clothes were off and thrown to the side.

Mei caressed Yuzu’s breasts as she kiss her neck all the way down to her hard nipples, She ran her tongue around the erect nipple which got her a moan from the older girl.  
But she couldn’t wait any longer, she went lower and moved Yuzu’s legs apart.  
“Mei” Yuzu moaned in a low husky voice as she waited for what was coming next.

Mei gave Yuzu’s pussy long licks, she lifted Yuzu’s legs up as she slid her tongue in as far as it would go, she immediate felt Yuzu’s walls tighten around her tongue, she pushed more and more until…………..  
“Ohhhhhhhh Mei, yes” 

Mei licked all go Yuzu’s juices, she made her way up to Yuzu and kissed her deeply. she went to slide her hand lower but Yuzu rolled them and was now straddling Mei.  
Mei looked up to see the moon in full and the sky full of stars, the warm summers night made the temperature perfect for the 2 lovers.

There was something about making love on the beach that pulled something out of Mei. She only ever felt like this with Yuzu. Yuzu had opened her world up to so many new things already and she couldn’t wait to see what the future had in stall for them.

Yuzu cupped Meis face and kissed her, she kept planting kisses all over Meis perfectly soft skin, with each kiss Mei knew it was going to leave a mark but she didn’t care, she was Yuzu’s and Yuzu could do whatever she want with her.

Yuzu started to grind her clit on Mei’s, she moved her hips faster and faster, Mei could feel pleasure starting to wash over her as she stared lovingly into Yuzu’s eyes.  
Yuzu slowly slid 2 fingers into her future wife and started thrusting straight away.  
“Yuzu, harder” Mei moved her hips in time with Yuzu as she felt another wave of pleasure coming.

Just before she reached the edge Yuzu pulled her fingers out and licked them.  
Yuzu flipped on her back and gestured for Mei to jump on top. Yuzu moved Mei higher, Mei stopped when she realised what Yuzu wanted.  
“I cant sit on your face Yuzu”

Yuzu didn’t respond, instead she grabbed a half already over her Mei by the ass and moved her right above her face and then pulled her down.  
Yuzu started to push her tongue in and out as far as it would go.  
“Ohh my god, Yuzu” Yuzu doubled her efforts as she could feel Mei’s juices running down the side of her face.  
Mei was breathing uneven, she didn’t know how much more she could take until…………….  
“ohhhhhhhhh Yu……..” Mei couldn’t finish her sentence as she fell to the side and looked at Yuzu.

Yuzu’s breathing was uneven as well, she gave Mei a wide smile as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.  
“Happy Birthday Future wife” Mei blushed uncontrollably.

After a few minutes the 2 girls had calmed their breathing, both heads were spinning from their high and the alcohol, the smell of the burning wood on the bomb fire and the salt in the air made everything seem like a fairy tale.

Yuzu jumped back on top of Mei which caused her to give a confused look.  
“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu started to kiss each mark that was now visible on Mei’s skin before she spoke.  
“Its still your birthday for one more hour and I havent finished giving my gift”

Moans and heavy breathing was all that could be heard from the tent as they continued to show how much love they have for each other.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…..

 

O.K SORRY EVERYONE, I KNOW I SAID I WAS UPDATING MARRIED LIFE NEXT, BUT ITS MEI’S BIRTHDAY AND I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL :)

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, MAYBE I RUSHED IT A LITTLE, BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAVE A GREAT DAY.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Mei shot her eyes open ‘Please dont let it be a dream’ She thought to herself as she turned to see a naked Yuzu fast asleep, a smile automatically grew on her lips as she looked at her lover.  
Mei lost count of how many hickys they had marked each other with, she closed her eyes as flashes from last night played in her mind.

Her eyes shot open again, her hands were under the blanket, she slowly pulled her left hand out. The beautiful engagement ring shined brightly, a wave of emotions came over Mei and a few tears left her eyes.

She turned around and gently cuddled up to her future wife.  
As she wrapped her arms around Yuzu, Yuzu’s body moved automatically as she wrapped her arms around Mei and tangled their legs together, she no longer knew where her body started or where Yuzu’s ended.

Mei closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of birds chirping and the oceans waves rolling in.  
After about an hour of laying peacefully listening to her surroundings Mei felt Yuzu stir in her sleep.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes immediately locked on to Meis beautiful violet ones, she smiled brightly at the raven haired girl before she spoke.  
“Good morning Beautiful”

Mei gave Yuzu a sweet and loving kiss before she spoke.  
“Good morning Fiancé”  
Yuzu slowly sat up holding her head “ohhh my head”

She grabbed her phone as she checked the time “Its only 9am, Mei are you hungry?”  
Mei lent her head on Yuzu’s shoulder as she nodded.  
“I’ll ring Bella to make us something”

The 2 made their way back up to the beach house to have a shower and get ready for the day.  
“Morning Miss Yuzu and Miss Mei” Bella bowed politely as she finished placing the last dish on the table.  
“Morning Bella, ohhh man something smells good” Yuzu quickly sat down and started to fill her plate with all the delicious food that Bella had prepared.

Mei couldn’t help but smile at how Yuzu always said what came to her mind, it was one of the many things she loved about the blonde girl.  
“I’m so happy we dont have any school today Mei” Yuzu took a sip of tea as she gave Mei a wide smile.

Mei simply nodded before she spoke to her lover “Yes, I would like to just relax today and catch up on some work”  
Yuzu let out a groan as the thought of any school work was making her already feel tired.  
But Yuzu knew that Mei had a lot of responsibilities and she never would stand in the way of that.

They finally returned home, Mei caught up on the work she needed to while Yuzu caught up with Harumin on the phone, even thought she had the sliding door closed so that she wouldn’t annoy Mei, Mei could hear clearly everything that Yuzu was talking about.

She blushed hard when she heard Yuzu talk about their intimate night together, after at least 2 hours of talking Yuzu finally was finishing up.  
“Yip see you tomorrow Harumin, mwah” Mei giggled to herself as Yuzu would always be over dramatic with making the kissing sound through the phone whenever she talked to Harumin.

Yuzu had just reentered the bedroom when…………….  
-ring-  
“Sorry Mei, I wont be long”

Mei didn’t really pay too much attention till she heard Yuzu laughing, it was a different laugh that Mei had never heard her use before.  
She stopped what she was doing as she turned her attention to her blonde lover.

It didn’t take Mei long to pick up that it was Lee on the other end. She noticed how relaxed and happy Yuzu seemed when she talk to him.  
She could see that Yuzu was ending the call, but the last few words that left her mouth made Meis blood boil.  
“Love you too, bye”

Yuzu closed the door, just as she was about to speak, Mei had made her way off her chair, she pushed Yuzu onto the bed and gave her a rough but passionate kiss.  
“M….Mei?” Yuzu pulled back as she tried to catch her breath.

Mei quickly latched onto Yuzu’s neck and started to suck hard, she couldn’t describe this feeling coming over her, she felt the need to mark Yuzu as her own. She wanted everyone to know that the beautiful blonde laying under her was off limits and was her’s and her’s alone.

The sound of Yuzu in pain quickly brought Mei back to reality.  
“Owwww, Mei!”  
Mei’s eyes widened as she saw a trail of blood running down Yuzu’s neck. She then realised she could taste blood in her mouth. She had unintentionally bitten Yuzu.

She waited for Yuzu to scold her but as soon as she locked eyes with her lover she was met with eyes of concern as Yuzu spoke.  
“Mei, whats wrong? why did you do that?”

Mei stood back up as she was still trying to decipher her feelings as well. All she knew was that when she heard Yuzu saying i love you to someone that wasn’t her, all she saw was red and the rest of her actions were a bit if a blur.

“Mei?” Yuzu cupped Meis face and turned it so she could look into her lovers eyes. She held the side of her neck with the other hand as she was still in a bit of pain.  
Mei tried to get the words out, her heart was beating rapidly and the fear of Yuzu leaving her for someone else was unbearable.  
“I…………I…………” Yuzu tried to give Mei a reassuring smile as she waited patiently for Mei to convey her feelings.

Mei on the other hand was struggling to even get the sentence out, she knew what she wanted to say to Yuzu, but what would Yuzu think of her when she did?   
As soon as Yuzu gave her that warm Yuzu smile, Mei felt her body relax and she took a deep breath before she tried to speak again.

“I want to be the only one you say I love you to” The end of the sentence was nearly a whisper but Yuzu heard every word.  
Her face had a shocked expression, Yuzu then realised that she had been inconsiderate of Mei’s feelings. She shouldn’t have thrown the L word around so carelessly.

She lent in and kissed her fiance on the forehead before she spoke.  
“Mei, are you jealous of Lee?”  
Mei blushed as she realised she was being childish, she looked deep into Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes as she slowly nodded. Being jealous was not something that Mei had ever felt before, she could still feel fear hiding in the bottom of her heart but the next sentence that left the blondes month helped to calm her .

“Mei, I only say I love you to people that are important to me, but you are the only one I'm IN LOVE with”  
Meis eyes went wide as she realised what Yuzu was trying to say to her.  
“I meant what I said the first night we made love. I want you to be my first and last Mei. That will never change”

Yuzu pulled Mei into a tight hug as she continued to express exactly how much she is in love with the raven haired girl.  
“I was dead serious when I asked you to marry me Mei, I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you and even then, that wouldn’t be enough time”

Yuzu felt her shirt getting wet, she rubbed circles on Meis back in an attempt to calm her.  
“i’m sorry Yuzu, i didn’t mean to hurt you”  
Yuzu continued to rub Meis back as she spoke soft and caring “It’s o.k Mei, it will heal. I only have eyes for you and my heart already belongs to you Mei”

Yuzu pulled back from the hug so that she could look into Meis beautiful violet eyes.  
“Dont you forget that. o.k?”  
Mei nodded and pulled Yuzu into another hug as the 2 held each other for a few moments.  
“Lee is like a brother Mei, we have always been close”   
Mei flet Yuzu giggle a little before she spoke again.  
“Although your jealous face is pretty cute”

“Girls could you help me for a minute?” Ume called from the kitchen.  
Both girls exited, Ume noticed Yuzu’s neck straight away, Yuzu tried to give an excuse, Ume pretended like she believed her blonde daughter but she used to be a teenager once and she knew exactly what that mark was.

The three ate dinner together and after the dishes were washed, Mei and Yuzu were back in their bedroom getting ready for bed.  
Yuzu stretched before she lay down next to Mei.  
Mei quickly shuffled closer to her lover and wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s waist while Yuzu lifter her right arm so that Mei could rest her head on her chest.

Yuzu could feel Mei looking at her neck. She looked down and gave her biggest smile before she spoke.  
“Dont worry babe it will heal”  
Mei laid a gentle kiss on the reddened area, Yuzu held Mei tight. It didn’t take them long and sleep overcame them.

The next morning Mei woke to an empty bed, she groan as she hated waking up without Yuzu.  
A small smile grew on her face as she saw a note shaped like a heart next to her bedside table.  
She opened it and read the letter out loud.

Good morning Sexy,

I know you probably wanted me to be next to you when you woke up, but I needed to go for a run and meet up with the band early to go over a few things.  
I will be thinking of you and I love you.   
See you at school

xoxoxo  
From your future wife, hehe

Mei held the letter to her heart and started to get ready for school.  
The morning was pretty normal for Mei, she ate breakfast with Ume. Then met up with Himeko at their usual meeting place.  
But something felt a bit different for Mei and she didn’t know what it was, but everything seemed fresh and new to her.

The birds were chirping happily and the sky was a beautiful clear blue, Mei even seemed to have a spring in her step.  
“Mei-Mei” Mei stopped her thoughts and turned to her childhood friend as she waited for her to continue.  
“I’m glad that you have found someone that makes you happy………………..even if Aihara Yuzu doesn’t like to follow the rules”

A smile grew on Mei’s lips as she thought about the rule breaking blonde. She turned to her friend and bowed which only cause confusion to spread across Himeko’s face “Thank you for your support Himeko, you truly are a great friend”

Tears fell from Himeko’s eyes and she instantly wrapped her arms around the taller girl.  
As they made their way to the front gate entrance Mei stared at the Aihara name engraved in stone.  
Yes she was happy more then she thought she could ever be but she knew deep down inside she had to see her Grandfather.  
He deserved to know what was going on, he looked after and cared for Mei after Sho left and Mei held a lot of respect for the oldest Aihara.

‘After school I will see Grandfather’ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as students started to greet her.  
After doing her usual rounds Mei headed towards the Chairman office to drop off some papers.  
As she opened the door she held her breath the man she planned on seeing after school was standing right in front of her.  
“Mei”  
His voice made Mei straighten her back as she took a few steps forward. He noticed the ring on her finger straight away. When Mei got ready for school she had planned to leave her engagement ring at home. Accessories were not allowed at school. But when the time came she just couldn’t remove the ring that represented her and Yuzu’s love and so she left it on deciding she would face the consequences. 

She bowed respectfully as she spoke “Grandfather its nice to see you, how have you been?”  
A smile grew on the man’s lips as he looked at his Grandaughter before he spoke.  
“I’m very well thank you Mei, and you?”  
Mei swallowed loudly and rubbed the ring with her thumb before she stood up straight and looked her grandfather in the eyes.  
“Actually Grandfather there is something I want to discuss with you…………….”

In class Yuzu was worried, Mei wasn’t there. She secretly txt her mum to see if she was still at home but Ume replied saying that Mei left on time for school.

As soon as the bell rang Yuzu made her way to the student council room. But no Mei there either. Yuzu got even more worried when Himeko didn’t know where she was either.  
She ran to the chairman’s office, as soon as she swung the door open she was met with angry purple eyes and a stern face.  
“Mei!” Yuzu yelled  
“Mei is not here and you will never see her again” Meis grandfather spoke as he was just going to leave the room.  
“What do you mean? Where is she?” Yuzu questioned as she stared straight into the older mans eyes waiting for an answer.  
“Mei has accepted her destiny and will never see you again”  
Before Yuzu could say anything the man was out the door, she stood there in disbelief.  
‘No she would never leave me. She said she loves me. Mei would never hurt me like this…………would she?’

TO BE CONTINUED…..

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, IT IS ACTUALLY A LONG ONE BUT I DECIDED TO CUT IT THERE OTHERWISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT REALLY MAKE MUCH SENSE.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND AS USAL HAPPY READING :)

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS IF YOU HAVE THE TIME, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Yuzu ran all the way to Meis grandfathers mansion she knew that Mei would have to be there. But as soon as she reached the front gates the maid’s wouldn’t let her in.  
“I know Meis in there, I need to see her!” Yuzu demanded.  
The maid could see the determination in Yuzu’s eyes before she spoke.  
“I’m sorry, but we have been given strict orders from The Chairman to not let anyone into the mansion”

Yuzu let out a sigh, she felt like she wanted to scream in frustration and cry at the same time, but she would never give up that easy especially when it came to Mei.

Mei kicked the door for the 10th time. “Let me out now!” Mei yelled as she banged her fists against the large wooden oak door.  
Tears were falling and hitting the ground as there was only one thought running through her mind.  
“Yuzu” Mei spoke to herself as she slowly slid to the ground and sat on her knees.

“I’m sorry young miss, but your grandfather gave specific instructions”  
Mei knew that the maid was only doing as she was told, she knew that feeling all too well as she didn’t even bother to say anything back.

Yuzu went to make her way around to the back of the mansion when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Yuzu, what are you doing?”   
Yuzu turned around to see her mum looking at her with concern in her eyes.  
“I’m going to get Mei, I know she's in there”  
Ume placed a hand on each of Yuzu’s shoulders as she spoke calmly to her daughter.  
“Harumi told me that you might be here, I don't know exactly whats going on but iv’e already rung Sho but he wont be back for another day, lets wait till he gets back”

Yuzu turned back to look at the mansion then back at her mother. She knew that Ume was right, she had no chance at all at getting into that mansion without Sho.  
She slowly nodded her head in defeat as she started to follow her mum back home.  
As they walked around the corner a black limo pulled up Orihima, Harumi, Himeko, Izumi, Soma and Setsuna all jumped out of the limo.

“What are you guys doing here?” Yuzu spoke but she couldn’t hide the smile forming on her face.  
Harumi gave Yuzu a tight hug as she spoke.  
“Dont worry we have a plan Yuzucchi”

Mei jolted up as she heard the sound of her grandfathers voice echo through the large mansion.  
After a couple of seconds the door opened and her grandfather was standing there looking straight at her as he spoke.  
“Mei, we need to talk”  
Mei turned her back to him as she spoke.  
“I want to talk to Yuzu first, I need to tell her where I am”

His eyes widened as he looked at the back of his grand daughter, this was the second time she answered back to him and he knew it was because of a certain blonde.  
He knew that Mei would be stubborn about this, she is a Aihara after all.  
He gritted his teeth before he spoke again, with annoyance in his voice.  
“No, I want to talk with you first”

Mei turned around to face her grandfather, there was so much that she wanted to say to him. As soon as she turned her eyes went wide, the expression he had on his face was sad and lonely. Mei felt a stab of guilt come over her as she looked at the man that looked after her when her father left.

She knew that deep down he would never hurt her intentionally, she closed her eyes and took a breath before she opened them and looked straight into the same eyes as her own before she spoke.  
“Alright Grandfather”

She followed him down into the large lounge room, the maids were already there pouring tea for the pair.  
Mei sat across from her Grandfather, after they both took a couple of sips from their cups he spoke first.  
“Mei, I need you to understand something”  
He opened what looked like an extremely old envelope that had a letter inside, he handed it to Mei before he spoke.  
“Please read this”

Mei grabbed the old piece of paper, the handwriting was immaculate, she quietly read it herself.

Dear Hioshi Aihara,

Thank you for the delightful dinner last night, I had the most enjoyable time.

I’m glad that I was able to meet you, even if it is because of our positions in our families.

It is with a heavy heart that I must politely decline your offer for marriage.

I know that I have a duty to my family, but I also have a duty to my heart.

I have found someone extraordinary that has opened my eyes to the colourful world we live in.

I hope and pray that you find that someone as well.

I understand that you must be furious with me now, and I truly am sorry from the bottom of my heart.

But I have found an unconditional love that I must embrace completely.

Please understand my feelings and I wish you nothing but good health and happiness.

 

Yours Sincerely,

 

Mina Nara

Mei felt a few tears fall from her eyes, she looked up at her grandfather and for the first time in her life she saw tears running down his cheeks, she carefully handed the fragile letter back to him.  
She went to speak but he spoke first.  
“That was a letter written by the one woman I truly loved in this world”  
His face quickly contorted into a mix of anger and pain as he continued to speak.

“But as you just read, she left me for another man” He gently rubbed the bridge of his nose and had a sip of his tea before he continued.  
“We were both the Heirs to our families, the Nara family is at the top of wealthy families. I had been meeting with many different possible brides and when I saw her I knew she was the one”

He went quiet for a few minutes, Mei finally spoke as she was becoming concerned for her grandfather.  
“What happened Grandfather?”

He took in a large breath before he spoke.  
“We went to many dinners together, then she fell for him” The last word was so full of anger as Mei’s grandfather tried to control his breathing as he was starting to put too much stress on his body.  
“He was a simple kitchen hand at one of the restaurants we went to. I still to this day do not understand what he had that I didn’t” He then gestured around the large mansion as he looked straight back at Mei and spoke again.

“Once she broke the proposal off the entire Aihara family blamed me for it saying I was a disgrace”  
He then turned his head to look at a family portrait of him with his parents when he was younger.  
“I have been trying to make redeem myself since then”

He held Mei in his serious purple eyes as he spoke.  
“Mei, I dont want you make the same mistake, I dont want you to have to redeem yourself for rest of your life”

Mei understood what her grandfather was trying to say to her she went to speak when there was voices coming from the front door.  
“Let me see him” Mei knew that voice anywhere  
“Yuzu?” Mei went to stand up but her grandfather beat her and made his way to the door.  
He looked straight at Yuzu who was trying to force her way through.

His anger was already passed boiling point as he growled the blonde.  
“I told you, you will never see her again”  
He turned back and gave Mei a stare that stopped her in her tracks. She went to move forward but the next words she heard Yuzu say made her stop again.

“I’m here to see you gramps”  
He gave Yuzu a confused look. The next thing Mei heard was the strumming of a guitar and Yuzu’s sweet voice flow through to her ears, her grandfather was blocking the doorway so they couldn’t see each other but Mei knew that Yuzu would be staring her grandfather straight in the eyes.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the words.

15 MINUTES EARLIER….

“Are you sure this will work?” Yuzu asked as she strummed the guitar a couple of times to make sure it was in tune.  
Soma gave a wide smile as he spoke to the blonde beauty.  
“Yeah, why not, you know the song right?”  
Yuzu nodded before she spoke.  
“I mean, i’ll change a few words to suit this situation, but don't you think its a bit too much?”  
Yuzu looked at the group, Harumi quickly went to her friend and threw her arm over her shoulder as she spoke.  
“You got this, we believe in you”  
Yuzu bowed her head as she thanked the entire group for their support, Soma and Setsuna boosted her over the large fence and Yuzu made her way to the front door.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

 

Yuzu cleared her throat and begun singing.

(YUZU SINGING)

Tuesday afternoon, jumped out of bed  
And put on my best dress  
Got in my car and raced like a jet,   
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your Granddaughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know

Mei couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Yuzu was telling her Grandfather about their relationship in a song

You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is no!

Mei tried to see Yuzu, but her grandfather continued to block her view

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I said, I'm gonna marry her anyway

Mei tried to see his expression, he hadn’t moved a muscle since Yuzu started singing

(Yeah) Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
(Yeah) Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say (Okay)  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family (Uh)  
Why you gotta be so rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can’t live without her

He turned back to look at Mei, she gave him a pleading look as she continued to listen to Yuzu

Love me or hate me, we will be both  
Standin’ at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she’s in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Mei watched as he turned back to look at Yuzu, but this time he pushed the door wide open.

Can I have your Granddaughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still no!

Yuzu and Mei locked eyes, Yuzu gave a wink to Mei before she focused back on the tall man staring back at her.

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Ru-u-ude?  
Ru-u-ude

Can I have your Granddaughter for the rest of my life?

Yuzu looked from Hioshi to Mei and he could see the love the 2 have for each other.

Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know  
You say i’ll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend, but no still means no

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl

Mei looked down at her hand with Yuzu’s engagement ring and an instant smile spread across her face.

Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
R u-u-ude?  
Oh yeah, oh  
Why you gotta be so   
Ru-u-ude?  
Say, why you gotta be so rude

Yuzu stood there as she stared straight into the older man eyes, he could see the pure determination in the blonde expression.  
Her turned back to see Mei looking at Yuzu with so much love in her eyes.

He lowered his arm to let the 2 embrace each other. The maids opened the gates to let the rest of the group in.  
Ume and Orihima stood next to their daughters as they stared the old man down.  
Ume looked down at his hand and noticed the letter.

“Why do you have a letter written by my Mama?” She questioned the man, Meis eyes went wide and she gasped as she knew exactly what that meant.  
Hioshi looked down at Ume before he spoke.  
“How do you know this letter was written by your mother, who is she?”

Ume gave smile as thoughts of her mum came to mind before she spoke.  
“I know my mama’s writing anywhere. Everyone knew her as Mina Kusimoto, but before she married my father she was Mina Nara”

The entire group was in shock, they couldn’t believe what they just heard.  
“What does that mean?” Yuzu looked around at her friends and mother, she was confused. Her eyes settled on Mei who was giving her a soft and caring look before she spoke.  
“Yuzu …………………..”

TO BE CONTINUED….

AND HERE IS CHAPTER 15 PEEPS. WOW 2 UPDATES IN ONE NIGHT, MY BRAIN IS KINDOF FRIED NOW HAHAHA  
I KNOW THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORT TO BUT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND I REALLY WANTED TO KIND OF CLEAR SOME AIR.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ‘MEANT TO BE?’  
ALSO DONT WORRY NOW THAT I HAVE THESE UPDATES OUT FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER TOO :)

HAVE A GREAT DAY EVERYONE AND HAPPY READING


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Yuzu was in the large dinning area as her and the entire group listened to Mei’s Grandfather’s story about how he knew her Grandmother.  
Just like Mei, Hioshi could be insensitive and when it came to the part about how Mina left him for Yuzu’s Grandfather he explained it exactly how he did to Mei only minutes ago.

Yuzu was sitting next to Mei as they held hands, Ume was on Yuzu’s other side as she sat quietly.  
As Hioshi spoke about how her Grandfather was a lowly kitchen hand and he didn’t understand why her Grandmother would pick him over himself Yuzu lost it.

“I’ve heard enough” Yuzu stood up immediately as she stared the old man in the eyes, Mei didn’t let go of her future wives hand as she stood next to her. Ume stood up as well as she tried to calm her daughter.  
“Yuzu, please sit back down” Ume gave her daughter a weak smile but Yuzu could see that the words Hioshi had just spoken hurt her mother just as much.

She shook her head before she spoke again.  
“No, I dont care what you say about me. You can call me a delinquent, stupid or an imbecile”   
Yuzu took in a large breath before she spoke again.  
“But I refuse to sit here and let him talk about Poppy like that” Yuzu went to leave but Mei held on tight, their eyes locked before the raven haired girl spoke.  
“Yuzu, dont go”

Yuzu slid her hand out from Mei’s as she spoke.  
“If your not coming with me then let me go Mei”  
Everyone was shocked at what was happening in front of them. Mei was speechless as she stood there and looked straight into Yuzu’s eyes.

After a few seconds Yuzu made her way out, it took a while for things to process to Mei, but after a few more seconds she went to follow Yuzu but it was Ume this time who stopped her.  
“Let me go Mei-chan”

Ume followed her daughter outside, she was already halfway down the street, once she caught up no words had to be spoken as mother and daughter walked in an understandable silence.  
After boarding the train and changing over at a few stops, Ume knew exactly where her daughter was going.

Not one word was spoken until they were standing in front of 3 graves.  
“Hi Papa, Granny, Poppy” Yuzu had her head down as she spoke, Ume stood there as she knew her daughter just wanted some support at the moment.

BACK AT THE AIHARA MANSION….

Just seconds after Ume left, Hioshi spoke as he addressed his granddaughter.  
“See this is exactly what I'm talking about, she just left with no concern for you”  
This time it was Orihima that rescued the student council president.  
“How dare you say that when you have no idea how much they love each other”

“Hmph yes I can see that love clearly” He spoke in a sarcastic tone which only enraged Orihima more. She went to fire back at the old man but Mei spoke first.  
“I’m going after her” Mei was quickly out the door before anyone could stop her.

Mei went straight back to the apartment she shared with Ume and Yuzu, but she was surprised when no one was home.  
She sat quietly on the sofa as she waited for the mother and daughter to return.  
After an hour the door opened and a familiar voice echoed through the house.  
Mei got off the sofa and quickly went to the door, her expression quickly turned into one of disappointment as she saw Ume standing in the door way alone.

Ume gave her step daughter a soft smile before she spoke.  
“She said she just wants a little time alone and that you would know where to find her”  
Meis eyes widened as only one place came to her mind.  
“I’ll be heading out mother” Mei put her shoes on and was out the door fast.

The entire train ride Mei scolded herself for not understanding how Yuzu felt.  
‘I should have supported her’ Mei thought to herself as she looked down at her finger that had the beautiful engagement ring shining brightly.

“I’ll make this right” Mei quietly said to herself as she stood in front of the beach house.  
She made her way inside, the house was silent, Mei started to think that maybe she was wrong and Yuzu wasn’t there.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the back of the blondes head, Meis smile quickly turned into a jealous glare as she noticed that Yuzu was leaning her head on Lee’s shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around her.

Yuzu watched the sun setting, she had spent most of the afternoon explaining to Lee about what happened and like the good friend he is, he lent her a caring ear so that she could let all the emotion out, she was lost in thought and her eyes were getting heavy, it had been a long day for her.

“Yuzu” Mei stepped forward as she called out to her lover, Lee quickly looked up and placed his finger on his lips as he shhhhhhhhhh quietly to Mei and pointed to show that Yuzu was fast asleep.  
Mei watched as Lee slowly pulled his arm back and stood up, then in one motion he picked Yuzu up bridal style and walked her inside to her room.

Mei followed him and waited as he carefully pulled the blanket over the sleeping blonde and kissed her softly on the forehead, the sight made Mei want to push the guy as far away from her lover as possible, but she knew he was important to Yuzu.

The 2 quietly made their way back outside, it was silent until they were standing on the verandah as the sun was nearly completely set.  
“You shouldn’t have let her leave on her own” Lee spoke in a serious tone.  
It was the first the Mei ever seen him like this, every interaction she had with him, he was nothing but sweet and caring.

Mei looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke.”Yes I am aware of that, I dont need you to tell me”  
Lee grabbed his jacket and went to leave, he was halfway down the stairs when he turned and looked up at Mei and spoke.  
“I will always be there for Yuzu whenever she needs me. Will you?”  
He then continued on his way out.

His last sentence really got to Mei, of course Mei would always be there for Yuzu. Wouldn’t she?  
‘But today I wasn’t’ Mei thought to herself as she sat on the double chair facing the ocean. A yawn escaped Meis lips, she never realised how tired she was until now.

A few hours later, Yuzu slowly blinked her eyes open, she looked around the room to see that she was alone.  
‘I guess Mei didn’t want to come here’ She thought as she slowly got out of bed, wrapped herself in a blanket and made her way to the kitchen. A cool breeze flew past her which made her tighten her grip on the blanket as she walked into the main room and looked at the clock.  
‘only 1am’ she thought to herself.  
Yuzu saw that the verandah sliding door was left open, she went to close it, then she saw black silky hair.  
“Mei?” Yuzu spoke softly as she walked around to the front of the chair.

Mei was asleep, but her whole body was shivering and her face was contorted in a mix of pain.  
Yuzu’s eyes widened as she realised that Mei must have fallen asleep out here in the cold weather.  
“Mei”  
Yuzu quickly wrapped the blanket around her lover before she picked her up and headed back inside.

Mei felt like she was being engulfed in warmth like the sun, she felt her body relax, she sleepily opened her eyes and saw the one person that makes her life worth living.  
“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu looked down at Mei as she carefully placed her in bed and pulled another blanket over her.  
Yuzu had a serious expression as she looked at Mei and Mei could only have one thought.  
‘She must be still angry with me’ 

Mei was trying to think of what to say, Yuzu hadn’t spoken a word. As soon as she had put Mei in bed she left the room again.  
Mei could hear plates and cutlery being used in the kitchen as she still was shivering lightly.  
“I have to do this” Mei said to herself as she pushed the blanket off and went to get out of bed.

“What are you doing?” Yuzu spoke as she entered the room with a tray of tea and a couple of sandwiches.  
Mei put her head down as she spoke.  
“I’m sorry Yuzu, I know your angry with me and-“  
Mei was cut of, as soon as Yuzu heard Mei apologising she placed the tray down on the bedside table and hugged the taller girl.

“Mei” Yuzu spoke in a more softer tone this time.  
Mei was confused she didn’t know what was happening, she waited quietly for her blonde lover to continue.  
“I was never angry at you, I was just hurt at-“  
Yuzu stopped as she felt Mei’s entire body shiver, she quickly changed the topic as her number one concern would always be Meis well being.

“Why did you sleep out there Mei? You should have jumped in bed with me” Yuzu went to pull back, she felt Mei hold onto her, she reached out and grabbed one of the cups of tea and handed it to Mei.  
Mei took a sip before she spoke with her head down.  
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me in here with you or not”

There was a clear blush spreading across Meis face, Yuzu smiled sweetly at her as she lifted her chin up so that their eyes would meet before she spoke.  
“Mei, I will always want you by my side” Yuzu looked down at the ring, Mei followed Yuzus line of sight, then they both looked back at each other as Yuzu spoke again.  
“Forever”

Mei looked deeply into Yuzu’s eyes, she always showed her so much kindness, Mei felt guilt come over her, she has never returned the same kindness to Yuzu, she didn’t feel like she was worthy of Yuzu’s love.  
“I dont deserve you Yuzu”  
Yuzu’s eyes widened as she heard Mei speak, Mei had finally let all her walls down in front of her.  
Yuzu placed Meis cup back on the tray so that she could hold both her hands in her own.

Mei tried to look away, but Yuzu’s sweet voice guided her back.  
“Mei, please look at me”  
Yuzu waited patiently for her lover to turn and face her, as soon as their eyes met they could feel the emotion coming from both of them.

Yuzu gave Mei’s hands a small squeeze before she started to speak.  
“Of course you deserve me Mei” Yuzu gave a sweet smile as she looked into Meis eyes.  
“I haven’t done anything for you Yuzu, you have done everything. I wish I could do something, anything for you” Mei’s voice was starting to break.

Yuzu lent in and kissed Mei on the cheek before she spoke.“Just love me Mei, thats all I want”  
Those last words made tears fall from Mei’s eyes.

Yuzu softly kissed Meis tears away, as she pulled back they locked eyes and they both knew they were where they should be right now.  
“I will always love you Yuzu” Mei spoke clear as she held Yuzu in her gaze.

Yuzu on the other hand was overwhelmed with emotion, just watching how much Mei had changed over the last few weeks amazed her.   
Hearing how open Mei was being with her made her heart dance in her chest.

Yuzu jumped over to her side of the bed, as soon as she was comfortable Mei handed her a cup of tea. The 2 drank their tea in a comfortable silence until Yuzu broke it.  
“When did Lee go?”   
Mei gripped her cup a little tighter as the name left Yuzu’s mouth.  
“He left not long after I got here” Mei replied, she waited for Yuzu to talk about the tall dark haired guy, but she didn’t. Instead, Yuzu just nodded then she slid down to a more better sleeping position laying on her back as she left her left arm stretched out while she waited for Mei.

Mei on the other hand couldn’t wait to be in Yuzu’s embrace, she quickly placed her cup down and slid down to cuddle with her lover.  
Yuzu gave a confused look as Mei was already laying her head on Yuzu’s chest and had her arms wrapped around her.  
“Ummmm Mei, dont you want to finish your tea? It will help you warm up”

Mei didn’t even think of the words that left her mouth until her sentence was finished.  
“I prefer your warmth Yuzu, its much more effective”  
Yuzu had the darkest blush and widest smile on her face as she heard Mei’s reply.  
She wrapped her arm around Mei and gave her a kiss on the forehead before she spoke.  
“I love you Mei”

Mei could hear Yuzu’s heart beating as she lay on her chest, the steady beat calmed her and she found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
Yuzu ran her fingers through Mei’s hair until she knew that the raven haired girl was fast asleep.

Yuzu lay there for over an hour as she let her mind wonder, she gently held Meis left hand that was resting on her stomach, she caressed the ring with her thumb.  
“I wonder what the future holds for us” Yuzu spoke softly as she stared at the ceiling.

After another 30 minutes of no sleep Yuzu decided to do some writing, it was always the best way for her to clear her head.  
She slowly tried to slide out of bed when…..  
“Whats wrong Yuzu?” Mei spoke softly.  
Yuzu looked at her future wife, Mei slowly opened her eyes and gave Yuzu a concerned look.  
“It’s o.k, i’m just gonna sit outside for a bit, go back to sleep” Yuzu hoped that Mei would be happy with the answer she gave, but there was a part of her that knew Mei wouldn’t accept that answer.

Mei felt her heart ache as she looked at Yuzu, she knew that Yuzu had something on her mind but she wouldn’t tell Mei and it was starting to really get at her.  
Why could Yuzu so easily confide in Harumi and Lee, but when it came to her Yuzu would only open up about a few select things?

“Yuzu” Mei tried to convey her feelings to Yuzu as she looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.  
“Mei?” Yuzu was a little caught off guard as Mei moved herself into a sitting position before she spoke again.  
“Please let me in” Mei placed her hand over the top where Yuzu’s heart is as she spoke again.  
“I want to be there for you and-“

Mei stopped as a blush instantly grew on her face and made its way to her ears, Yuzu gave a questioning look as she waited for her to continue.  
“And, I will be your wife one day, so I want you to be able to come to me with any problems your facing and we will face them together”

Mei could feel her face was hot as she finished the last of the sentence, but her eyes widened as she saw a smile on Yuzu’s face and she pulled her into a hug.

Yuzu jumped out of bed and put her hand out for Mei to grab, once they intertwined their fingers Yuzu led them into the main room.   
Mei could see the nervous look on her lovers face and Yuzu’s hand was sweaty, but she held on tight like her life depended on it.

Mei’s eyes widened as they were standing in front of a beautiful white piano. Yuzu carefully pulled the chair out and sat down, she looked up at Mei with water filled eyes, Mei didn’t need Yuzu to say anything, she quickly sat next to her and held her hand as she waited.

Yuzu never let go of Mei’s hand as she used her other one to open the lid, the beautiful black and white keys shined in the light.  
Yuzu traced her fingers over some words that were engraved on the inside of the lid.  
‘My Dear Mina, my true love. Always follow your dream’ Mei read to herself.  
“Poppy got that engraved when he brought this for Granny” Yuzu traced over the words a few times as she spoke.

A genuine smile was on Yuzu’s face, Mei could see that her mother was right. Yuzu truly did love her grandparents with all her heart, seeing Yuzu like this was making her heart break too.  
She went to speak but Yuzu spoke again before she could.  
“Mei, do you want to know about the promise I made to Gran and why I turn down people who want me sing professionally?” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED……

O.k sorry for the late update and the short chapter, but life is really busy. I dont have much free time over the next few weeks but I still tried my best with this, so i hope you all enjoy.

i think I may write the chapters about this length then I can update more regularly or i can write them longer, about 6000 to 7000 words, but you will have to wait a bit for them.  
I’ll let you guys decide. Tell me what you think and again, happy reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Mei gave Yuzu’s hand a light squeeze before she spoke.  
“Only if you feel that your ready to tell me Yuzu, I dont want you to tell me because you feel pressured to”  
Yuzu lent in and kissed Mei softly on the cheek before she looked back at her lover and spoke.  
“I want you to know Mei, you are everything to me”

Mei felt her heart skip a beat, Yuzu was finally opening up to her about the most painful part of her life and Mei didn’t want to ruin the moment.  
“Granny told me that when she decided to pursue a career in music that it was extremely difficult. A lot had happened between her family, but she had Poppy.” Yuzu closed her eyes as she thought back.

“I remember one day, I told Granny that I wanted to be like her and sing to the world”  
Yuzu looked Mei in the eye as she continued talking.  
“Granny was worried, a lot can happen once your famous, im sure if you ask Shiza-sama she would agree”  
Yuzu looked down at the engagement ring she gave Mei before she continued.  
“Granny always said that I should only pursue Singing professionally if it is the only thing I can imagine doing and if it makes me truly happy”

Yuzu’s thoughts seemed to have trailed off and Mei decided to say something to her future wife.  
“Can you see yourself doing that? You always look happy when your singing Yuzu”  
Mei placed her hand on top of Yuzu’s as she spoke.

Yuzu gave a warm smile to her lover before she spoke.  
“I could see how much concern Granny had for me when we talked about this, so I promised her that I would only try to have a career in singing if I felt those things and had someone special to share it with”

Meis eyes widened in shock as she heard the last part of Yuzu’s sentence. Mei went to speak but Yuzu spoke again.  
“I do love singing Mei, but I love you more. Singing makes me happy as well, but you make me more happy then words could ever explain.”  
Meis heart started beating faster as she listened to Yuzu.  
“And I would love to share this with you but……………”

“ZU!!!………..”  
Yuzu and Mei both looked around as they heard a voice in the distance.  
They sat quietly as they waited to see if they could hear it again.  
“ZU!………”  
They both made their way out to the verandah facing the beach, this time the voice was more clear, Yuzu let out a loud sigh as she knew exactly who it was.  
“ZUZU!!”

Yuzu looked over the edge to see Lee stumbling repeatedly on the sand with a guitar in one hand and a whisky bottle in the other.  
“Lee!” Yuzu yelled out as she turned to Mei and spoke again.  
“Babe could you get some water ready i’ll be back in a sec”  
Yuzu ran down the stairs and to Lee’s side as she tried to guide him up to the house.

After a few failed attempts they finally were able to get the tall handsome young man up the stairs and sitting on the double chair outside.  
“Zuzu, I wte ou thig” Lee slurred out the words, Yuzu tried to make sense of it but she was too angry with him at the moment and his speech wasn’t exactly the best right now.

Mei passed the glass of water to Yuzu as she watched her future wife try to get him to drink it.  
“I’ll have this thanks” Lee downed a couple of mouthfuls of the whisky before Yuzu pulled it out of his hands.

She slammed the bottle on the ground before she yelled at him.  
“What were you thinking? Why did you go and get drunk for? This isn’t you Lee”  
Mei could see the hurt in Yuzu’s eyes as she looked at Lee and waited for a response.

Lee lifted the guitar so that Yuzu and Mei could both see it.  
He took a deep breath before he spoke, this time it was a bit more clearer than before.  
“I was p……laying my g……..uita, then the s……tring broke”  
Yuzu’s frustration was reaching its limit, she snatched the guitar from his hands as she started scalding him.

“So your guitar string broke and that made you wanna get drunk on a school night?”  
Mei couldn’t help a small smile grew on her face as the sight of Yuzu grilling Lee was a bit amusing to her, little did she know that smile would be gone from her very soon.

Lee let out a loud sigh as he slouched in the chair and lent his head back as he looked up at the sky, it was 3:30am and the stars were still shinning brightly in the sky.  
Yuzu could tell just by looking at Lee that there was something else bothering him.  
She grabbed the glass of water and nudged him to have a drink.

Lee looked at her with a serious gaze but as soon as his eyes met Yuzu’s soft and caring ones he gave in.  
He took a couple of mouthfuls…..  
“All of it buddy” Yuzu kept her hand just under the glass as she waited for him to finish.

After finishing the glass Lee put his hand on his head before he spoke.  
“Sorry Zuzu”  
Yuzu flicked him on the forehead before she quickly got up and disappeared into the other room for a second.

Mei refilled the glass for Lee she came back outside to see Yuzu fixing the broken string.  
Mei stood there amazed as Yuzu handled the guitar expertly, she turned the knobs as she tune it and after a few seconds……..  
“Tada!” Yuzu handed the guitar back to Lee with a wide smile before she spoke again.  
“Are you gonna tell me whats wrong now?” Lee didn’t speak as he kept his eyes to the sky.

“I didn’t know you still played” Yuzu gestured towards the guitar.  
“I havent played since…………………….” Lee’s voice got stuck in his throat.  
Mei handed the glass to Yuzu, as soon as they locked eyes Mei could see the amount of concern she had in her eyes.

“I wrote a song and………………..” Lee grabbed the glass from Yuzu and drunk it all in one go.  
Yuzu playfully nudged Lees arm as she spoke  
“Well lets hear it then”

Mei could see that the 2 needed a moment ‘i’ll probably be in the way’ she thought to herself as she went to leave the room, but Yuzu grabbed her hand and sat Mei on her lap before she spoke again.  
“Dont be shy Lee” Yuzu flashed her brightest smile as she waited for her friend to say something.

Lee’s head was starting to stop spinning and the water seemed to help him a lot, he let out a sigh before he looked at his blonde friend and spoke.  
“o.k, you win Zuzu”  
Mei felt Yuzu give her hand a quick squeeze before she looked into her lovers eyes, then the sound of the guitar made her turn her focus to the young man playing the instrument.

LEE SINGING

 

I’ve been aiming for the top  
Just like a rocket taking off  
You got me high I’m flying in a dream  
Got me feeling like the one  
And after everything you’ve done  
Just let me take this little moment to say

Even though Lee was still a bit drunk, he was playing the guitar flawlessly and Mei was surprised to hear how good he could sing

That you’re so special to me  
All that I want and need

Lee kept his eyes on Yuzu the whole time. Mei could see a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite put her finger on yet.

You’re so special to me  
And I want the world to see  
So special, special

See I always get a rush  
And I don’t tell you this enough  
But you’re the one who makes me happy

Yuzu smiled brightly at her closest friend

You’re my future don’t deny it  
From time to time I get to ride it  
But I guess what I am trying to say

Is you’re so special to me  
All that I want and need  
You’re so special to me  
And I want the world to see  
So special, special

I know, you know, I know that you know that you’re so special  
I know, you know, I know that you know that you’re so special  
I know, you know, I know that you know that you’re so special  
I know, you know, I know that you know

Yuzu looked from Lee to Mei, she felt so happy having 2 of the most important people in her life with her right now

You’re so special to me  
All that I want and need  
You’re so special to me  
And I want the world to see

You’re so special to me  
All that I want and need  
You’re so special to me  
And I want the world to see  
So special special

You're so special to me  
You re so special to me

As the song was coming to an end Mei could see that Lee truly did care for Yuzu.

So special special  
So special special

Lee stopped strumming and gave a warm smile before he spoke.  
“So?……………”  
Mei felt Yuzu wiggle in her seat, she stood up just in time as the blonde jumped out of her seat and gave Lee a tight hug.  
“That was awesome, who’s the special lady?” Yuzu pulled back as she asked her question.

Lee was in a bit of shock as he wasn’t expecting that question to come from the blonde mouth.  
He tried to shrug it off as he spoke.  
“Can I have some more water?”

Yuzu quickly grabbed the glass and refilled it, Lee happily drank the entire glass. His eye caught onto something shiny, he looked down to see Mei’s engagement ring.  
“I should get going I-“ Lee was cut off by Yuzu as she spoke over him.  
“No way mister, you will sleep it off here, I dont think Uncle will be happy if you go home drunk”  
Yuzu turned to Mei and smiled as she spoke again.  
“Right Mei?”

Mei couldn’t help but nod at her lover, Yuzu always had the kindest heart, it was something that the student council president loved about the blonde.  
Mei got herself comfortable in bed as she waited for Yuzu to return from putting Lee to sleep.

Mei could hear Yuzu and Lee laughing about something, she gripped her shirt over her heart as she tried to calm herself.  
‘Yuzu’s in love with you’ Mei repeated in her head until a head of blonde hair came around the corner.

“You o.k babe?”Yuzu asked as she approached the bed.   
Mei opened the blankets so that Yuzu could lay down next to her. She went to speak but Yuzu spoke first.  
“Sorry about Lee. I havent seen him like that since his mum passed away”  
Mei wrapped her arms around her lover and nuzzled her face into Yuzu’s neck.  
After laying in a comfortable silence for a few minutes Mei went to speak, but Yuzu was asleep.

The conversation that her and Yuzu were having before Lee rocked up was playing on repeat in her mind.  
‘Yuzu never finished what she wanted to say to me’ Mei thought as she looked up at Yuzu sleeping peacefully.  
‘We can finish it another day’ Mei thought as she let sleep take over her.

The next morning Mei woke to a empty bed, she was used to Yuzu’s running routine but every morning she still hoped that she would wake up next to the blonde. She slowly made her way out of bed and to the large windows, she opened the curtains to let the fresh morning sea breeze brush against her face.

She closed her eyes and took in a large breath and exhaled a few times.  
“Hahahaha I totally forgot about that”  
Mei shot her eyes open and looked down to the beach, she knew that voice anywhere.  
She immediately saw Yuzu and Lee running towards the beach house laughing together.

‘Yuzu really is so beautiful’ Mei thought to herself as she headed to the verandah to greet the 2.  
“Mei, your up early” Yuzu jogged up the stairs and planted a sweet kiss on Mei’s lips before she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her and Lee.

“Morning Mei” Lee spoke in a low tone as he caught the bottle Yuzu threw to him.  
“Morning” Was the only reply that Mei gave as she gave a cold stare then went to head back inside.  
“Where you going babe?” Yuzu asked as she drank half the bottle in one go.  
Mei let out a small sigh before she spoke.  
“We are a bit further out so we will need to leave earlier for school” Mei continued to walk towards the bedroom as she started to get ready.

Breakfast was awkward as well as the walk to the train station, then the train ride was no better.  
The entire trip Yuzu was grilling Lee for being irresponsible, Mei quickly noticed how Lee seemed to hate getting in trouble with her blonde lover.  
They finally got to the intersection where they would have to go separate ways, Yuzu quickly reminded Lee to meet at the Shiza’s house for the band meeting after school.  
Yuzu gave Lee a tight hug before continuing walking with Mei.

-Sigh-

Yuzu looked at Mei as she heard the sigh leave her lips.  
“You did great babe” Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and kissed the top of her hand softly.  
Mei gave a confused look as she spoke.  
“What are you talking about Yuzu?”  
Yuzu couldn’t stop the wide smile showing on her face as she spoke.  
“Helping me look after Lee. He’s been through so much, seeing him vulnerable like that is kind of scary”

Mei felt a little guilty for being so cold to the person that was there for Yuzu when she wasn’t.  
She looked into Yuzu’s eyes and could see the amount of love the older girl has for her.  
She stopped walking just before they reached the school gate. Yuzu looked at her confused, she went to speak but Mei quickly pulled her into a hot passionate kiss.

As they pulled away both girls were trying to catch their breath.  
“Wow where did that come from?” Yuzu asked as her chest was still moving up and down to catch her breath.  
“I love you Yuzu, dont forget that” Mei let go of Yuzu’s hand as she made her way to the other student council members.  
“Hey thats my line!” Yuzu yelled, Mei didn’t turn around but Yuzu knew that she would have a smirk on her face right now.

The entire school day went as usual, everyone caught up at lunch time. Before they knew it, it was home time.  
Yuzu waited at her usual spot at the front gate for Mei with Harumi.   
Once Mei and Himeko joined them they all made their way to the Shiza’s mansion.

As soon as they got their Yuzu and Mei thanked everyone for helping them get their feelings across to Meis Grandfather.  
They hadn’t heard anything from him yet but Mei knew that she would have to speak with him again eventually and this time she would be taking Yuzu with her.

-Knock Knock-

Everyone looked at the door to see Lee walk in.  
“Lee!” Yuzu jumped up and gave him a warm hug before she introduced him to everyone.  
After everyone arrived they all talked for a little bit until Soma finally spoke.  
“O.k, I think we should see what Lee can do, then we need to figure out how we can take our performance to the next level”

“Maybe we should put more choreography into the songs” Izumi stood up as she spoke.  
Yuzu then jumped up excitedly which made everyone smile at her bright and positive energy.  
“Lee could show us a few moves, hes an awesome dancer, he even competed overseas”

Lee shook his hand as he spoke.  
“Please Zuzu, i’m not that great”  
Yuzu grabbed his hand and pulled him infront of her as she spoke.  
“Yes you are, you have won every competition you have entered”  
“Are you really that good?” Soma asked as he put his hand on his chin.

“I just dance to what I feel in the music. Plus I dont know why Zuzu is giving me all the credit she can dance too”  
Everyone had a shocked expression on their face as they looked at the blonde who was bright red from embarrassment.  
Mei was writing notes down with Himeko for the band trip, but as soon as she heard Yuzu’s name she spun her head around.

“Really………………” Harumi was the first to speak back as she gave her best friend a curious expression and spoke again.  
“Yuzucchi never told us she could dance”  
Yuzu quickly tried to change to subject but it seems that it was to late.  
“Lets see a demonstration” Soma jumped up and went to the stereo to pick a song.

“No, no, no. I havent danced in over a year. I’ll probably trip over my feet or hurt someone”  
Yuzu tried to plead her case but it seems that everyone was too interested in which song to play.  
Lee placed his hand on Yuzu’s shoulder as he spoke.  
“Zuzu, do you remember that song we danced to that won the Championship?”  
Yuzu stared into Lees grey/yellow eyes and after a few moments she simply nodded.

Lee went over to Soma and asked if he had a certain song which Soma happily nodded and gave a thumbs up.  
“Ohhhh this is exciting, I wonder if Aihara Yuzu is just as good at dancing as she is at singing.” Himeko spoke as she waited with the others for the music to start.

Mei could see the nervousness in Yuzu’s face, she watched Lee lean over to her and give some words of encouragement.  
“Dont worry, it’s just you and me, remember?” Lee spoke softly to Yuzu as he moved a few steps away from her and spoke once more.  
“Just feel the music Zuzu, your body will remember the steps”

The music started to play.

DESPACITO REMIX STARTS PLAYING

 

Comin' over in my direction

Lee walked over to Yuzu and stretched his hand out which she grabbed straight away.

So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah  
Turn every situation into heaven, yeah

Lee spun Yuzu around a few times before he pulled her against his body and looked her in the eyes.

Oh-oh, you are  
My sunrise on the darkest day

The atmosphere around Yuzu and Lee had changed, their focus was 100% on each other as they moved to the music.

Got me feelin' some kind of way  
Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly

You fit me tailor-made, love how you put it on

Lee pulled back as he did a few moves then turned to face Yuzu as she did a few of her own 

Got the only key, know how to turn it on  
The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear  
Baby, take it slow so we can last long

They were now standing face to face as they waited for the next verse

Oh! Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Their bodies started moving in sync with each other, as Lee would step forward Yuzu would step back in perfect timing.  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh, yeah)

Yuzu tried to concentrate as best she could, she didn’t want to step on Lees feet and make them fall over. Lee gave her hand a quick squeeze and he smiled at her as he whispered “Relax”

Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Despacito

They slowed their movements till they were standing still

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Lee started turning Yuzu around, the longer the song went the more relaxed Yuzu felt

Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Mei gritted her teeth as she watched Lee hold Yuzu so close, his hands resting on her hips as they moved to the music

Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

“Its like a modern salsa” Harumi spoke as she watched her friend move her body with ease  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberintoY hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

(Sube, sube, subeSube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah)Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah)  
Tus lugares favoritos 

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah)

Mei could feel her jealously boiling, the sight of someone rubbing their body against her future wife was torture  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah)Y que olvides tu apellido

Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo  
Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo  
Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bom, bom  
Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bom, bom

Yuzu and Lee continued to dance effortlessly, if you didn’t know them you would think they were a couple

Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe  
Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe  
Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje  
Empecemos lento, después salvaje

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

They both didn’t miss a beat as they moved with the beat of the music

Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza  
Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza  
Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas  
Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza

Despacito  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Everyone was mesmerised by the 2, they were moving like 1

Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

(Sube, sube, subeSube, sube)

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (Woah, woah)  
Que le enseñes a mi boca (Woah, woah)  
Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro (Woah, woah)Hasta provocar tus gritos (Woah, woah)Y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito

They slowed down till they were swaying to the beat

This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico  
I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"  
I can move forever cuando esté contigo  
¡Bailalo!

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Que le enseñes a mi bocaTus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito  
Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito  
Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi)  
Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.)

Lee spun Yuzu a few more times before he caught her, they stood against each other pressing their foreheads together.

Despacito

The song ended and Yuzu was brought back to realty as she heard everyone clapping and cheering.  
“So I guess we are adding dancing to the list of awesome things you can do Yuzucchi” Harumi passed Yuzu some water as she spoke.  
“That was so good, you 2 look great together” Soma quickly looked around before he spoke again.  
“Wheres Mei?”

TO BE CONTINUED….

HI EVERYONE, I THINK I ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS ONE, I KNOW SOME OF YOU HATE IT WHEN THEY ARE FIGHTING, BUT I AM A JEALOUS MEI FAN HAHA  
ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING :)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

 

“Mei”  
Yuzu stood on the front door step as she looked to Mei who had her back facing Yuzu.  
Yuzu waited patiently for Mei to say something, after a few minutes Yuzu tried to speak but Mei finally spoke up.  
“I cant do this Yuzu”  
Mei slowly turned around, she was trying her best to keep her face neutral but as soon as her eyes locked onto Yuzu’s bright emeralds her world fell apart and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

“What are you talking about Mei? Whats wrong?” Yuzu gave a confused look at her future wife. She wanted to take all of Mei’s pain away, but she didn’t even know what was causing it right now.  
Mei looked down to the ground as she spoke.  
“I cant dance, I cant sing with a guitar and I cant just stand there and watch someone else do those things for you”

Yuzu stepped forward and gently lifted Mei’s chin so that they could look at each other.  
“Mei, I dont need you to do any of those things for me, I love you exactly as you are” Yuzu gave Mei a bright smile before she spoke again.  
“What are you talking about anyway? Lee and I are just friends an-“  
Mei cut Yuzu off as she spoke.  
“I dont believe that Yuzu. The way he looks at you”  
Mei turned her face away as she finished her sentence.  
“Dont tell me you havent even noticed”

Mei felt Yuzu cup her cheek and turn her face back towards her and in seconds she felt Yuzu’s soft lips on her own.  
A moan escaped her lips as Yuzu didn’t waste anytime slipping her tongue into the younger girls mouth to explore.  
Mei quickly slid her hand around Yuzu’s back as she pulled her in closer.

Yuzu slowly pulled back as she rested her forehead against Meis before she spoke.  
“All those things you say you cant do, can be taught to you Mei. But you are the only one that can make me feel this”  
Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and placed it over her heart, a blush grew on Yuzu’s cheeks before she spoke again.  
“You do this without even trying and no one can teach you that”

Meis eyes widened as she felt Yuzu’s heart beating rapidly against her chest.  
A smile grew on her lips and Mei felt herself calm down before she spoke.  
“Sorry Yuzu, I cant help that I get jealous, I dont want to lose you”

“Hey Yuzucc-“ Harumin stopped as she saw the 2 in a intimate moment.  
Harumin went to turn around when the entire group came out to see what the hold up was.  
“Yuzu, Mei, you 2 o.k?” Soma asked as he looked between the 2.

Yuzu immediately looked at Mei since she knew that Mei was the one that was feeling a bit uneasy right now.  
Mei turned her gaze to the group as she answered.  
“Yes, thank you Soma, I was just telling Yuzu that I have to leave early”  
Mei looked back at Yuzu, Yuzu lent forward and whispered quietly to Mei so that the others couldn’t hear.  
“Mei where are you going? i’ll come with you”

Mei shook her head as she answered the blonde.  
“No, you should stay Yuzu, they need you. Plus I will only distract you. There is actually a few things that I need to do, i’ll be at home waiting for you”  
They moved forward as they shared a sweet kiss.

Mei pulled Yuzu’s body closer as she wrapped her arms around her blonde lover possessively.  
Soma whistled as the girls all blushed at the intense make out session.  
Mei pulled back and gave Yuzu one last peck on the lips before she looked up to the group and bowed, as she stood back up her eyes met Lee’s and she couldn’t stop an automatic death stare that everyone could see burning straight through his head.

She then spun on her heel as she spoke. “Himeko please finish up things here for me”  
Mei gave one last side look at Yuzu as she spoke one last time as she headed for the gates.  
“See you later Babe“ Mei was surprised at how easily the words left her lips and the cheesy grin that Yuzu had plastered over her face right now was worth it. 

The group all made their way back inside as they needed to go over which songs they would be singing and how they could make their performance stand out more than the other schools.  
Everyone could see that Yuzu’s mind was somewhere else during the entire afternoon.  
Halfway through the session Yuzu had asked if she could sit outside to do some thinking and clear her head.

It was now the end of the session and they were finally re-capping all the progress they had made today.  
“O.k, so Aihara Yuzu will write a few different songs for us to choose from. Soma and his band will pick one song and Izumi and her band will pick a song. We will meet here everyday after school until the Competition. Any questions?” Himeko looked at the group as she waited to see if she had missed anything.

Everyone nodded in agreement which caused the drill haired vice president to smile confidently as she closed her notebook.  
Everyone started to leave, Harumin offered her friend a ride but Yuzu thought that the walk might be better today.

Yuzu was halfway down the road when she heard someone yell out to her.  
She turned around to see Lee running up to her, once he caught up he finally spoke.  
“Zuzu, I was yelling out for a while, did you not hear me?” 

Yuzu looked into Lee’s eyes and all she could hear was what Mei had said to her earlier.  
She quickly shook her head as she tried to make sense of everything.  
‘No, we are just friends. Thats what I think of Lee and thats what he thinks of me’   
Yuzu thought as she continued to walk.

She finally noticed Lee moving his hand in front of her face which caused her to stop walking and look at the tall young man with a confused look.  
“Sorry, what did you say Lee?”  
Yuzu had completely spaced out for the last five minutes and not heard one word that Lee had spoken since he caught up to her.

“You wanna talk?” Lee asked as he started to walk again.  
Yuzu continued to walk next to her friend as she spoke.  
“No, its o.k, just a bit on my mind”   
The 2 walked in a comfortable silence, they finally made it to Yuzu’s apartment, Lee went to leave when Yuzu noticed her mums car in the parking lot.

“Hey Lee, Mama is home you should come say hi, i’m sure she would love to see you”  
Yuzu held the elevator door open as she waited for him to enter.  
As they made their way to the front door the smell of cooking hit both their noses.  
They entered the apartment and announced their arrival, Ume came rushing around the corner from the kitchen and tackled Lee into a tight hug as she spoke.  
“Ohh my goodness Lee, look how much you have grown in just 1 year” Ume stood back as she took in the sight of the handsome young man.

Yuzu looked around the living room to see if Mei was there, but she wasn’t. Ume saw her daughter looking around and she quickly turned her attention to her before she spoke.  
“She’s in the bedroom studying”   
Ume then turned back to Lee and started hammering him with so many different questions.  
“O.k, i’ll be right back”  
Yuzu spoke as she headed for her and Mei’s shared bedroom.

Inside the bedroom Mei had finished her studying the day before. She didn’t have to do anything in particular but she just couldn’t be around everyone right now. She didn’t want to say or do anything stupid because she was feeling jealous.  
So when she had arrived home, Mei was surprised to see that her step mother was home early from work, so she lied and said that she had some extra studying to do.

But in fact Mei had just been laying in bed thinking of Yuzu and what she had said to her today and also the unfinished conversation they had about Yuzu’s promise to her Grandmother.  
Hours had passed and Mei was counting the seconds until she could see Yuzu again. So when she heard the front door close and Yuzu say she was home, Mei literally jumped out of bed and went to race towards the door, but then she heard a third voice and she knew exactly who it was.

So Mei had decided to stay in the room and let the 3 catch up on their own.  
She heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and she knew that it would be Yuzu.  
As soon as the door openly slightly and blonde hair was visible a smile automatically was already on Mei’s lips and she couldn’t stop herself from pushing the blonde against the door as it closed shut.

“Me-“ Yuzu was cut off as Mei kissed her passionately and held both hands next to Yuzu’s head.  
Yuzu tried to fight for dominance with her tongue, but Mei won easily.  
A smile grew on Yuzu’s lips as a thought popped into her head.  
She got her hands free and pulled Mei to the bed.

Yuzu could feel how much Mei wanted her right now, her own hands were shaking as she tried to undo her buttons on her shirt.  
Mei was kissing and sucking on Yuzu’s neck which was making her lose control over her body, Mei pushed back and flipped them over so that she was now straddling the blonde.  
“I love you Yuzu” Mei still blushed every time she would say those words, but the more she would say them the more easier it seemed to roll off her tongue.

She caught Yuzu’s lips with her own, as Mei pulled back Yuzu looked into Meis beautiful half lidded violets before she spoke.  
“I love you too-“  
Yuzu was cut off as there was a knock on the door  
“Zuzu, Aunty said to let you know that dinner is ready”  
“Lee? Be out in a sec”  
Yuzu looked at Mei, she could tell that the raven haired girl was trying to keep her cool. She wrapped her arms around Mei and pulled her down onto her as she tightened the hug.  
“Sorry babe, its just mama hasn’t seen him since he left-“  
Yuzu stopped speaking as she felt Mei pull back up so that she could look into Yuzu’s bright emeralds.  
“It’s fine Yuzu, I understand” Mei gracefully got off Yuzu and straightened herself out before she reached her hand towards Yuzu.

Yuzu broke into a huge smile as she grabbed Mei’s hand and the 2 went out to the dinning room.  
As soon as they sat down Yuzu and Mei both couldn’t help but notice the blush on both Ume and Lee’s faces.  
“What happened?” Yuzu asked as she looked between the 2.  
Ume just pointed her finger at Yuzu before she spoke.  
“Your top Yuzu”

Yuzu and Mei both looked at her top, their cheeks turning red immediately.  
Lee was trying to look away or act like he was distracted by his food.  
“Ohhhhh, it’s not what it looks like Mama” Yuzu said as she struggled to button her top back up.  
Mei moved Yuzu’s hands out of the way as she swiftly done up each button in record time.

After settling down from the wardrobe malfunction, the 4 ate their dinner.  
“This is delicious Aunty, it feels like forever since I ate your cooking” Lee was already on his 3rd plate. Mei was wandering where he was putting it all.  
“You will have to come around more often, you know you dont have to be a stranger around here, your family” Ume gave the young man her own bright smile as she got up to get another can of beer from the fridge.

During the dinner Mei had learnt a lot more about Lee.  
Yuzu was right about his dancing, he was even set up to compete in some big international competition but dropped out when his mum passed away.  
She also learnt some new things about Yuzu ‘No wander her lap dance was so erotic, it wasn’t just the alcohol’ Mei thought to herself as she listened to Ume talking about how Yuzu was in a dancing Academy with Lee for over 6 years but decided to stop because she loved playing sport more.

Mei was feeling confused, she felt sorry for Lee. He had been through so much and at a young age . Plus he always was there for Yuzu and looking out for her. But at the same time she could feel the jealously resurfacing, the way he would look at Yuzu adoringly or even the way he would make her laugh.  
Yuzu is always a kind hearted person and Mei knew that her lover always just wants to see people happy. And the way that Yuzu and Ume were smiling tonight made Mei’s heart ache even more because that is all she wanted to see from the 2.

After dinner and cleaning up Mei excused herself and left the 3 to continue with their catch up.  
“Is she o.k?” Lee asked after Mei had left the room.  
Ume and Yuzu both looked at each other, Yuzu was the first to speak.  
“Yeah of course, she just loves her sleep” 

After a while, Lee finally decided to head home, he gave both Ume and Yuzu a hug before he left.  
As soon as the door was closed Yuzu let out a sigh which caught her mothers attention.  
“Whats wrong dear?” Ume sat down on the sofa as she gestured for her daughter to do the same.

Yuzu looked towards her bedroom door then back to her mum before she spoke.  
“Sorry Mama, i’m just trying to figure a few things out”  
Ume gave her daughter a concerned look before she spoke.  
“Like?”  
Yuzu looked down at her lap as she rubbed her hands together nervously.  
“It’s just Mei is so jealous of Lee and I understand that, but he is my oldest and closest friend”  
Yuzu then looked up into her mothers eyes as she continued to speak.  
“What should I do?”

Ume took a large sip from her can before she placed it on the coffee table and spoke.  
“Do you understand though Yuzu?”  
Yuzu was a bit caught off guard from her mums question which also made her a little angry that her mum thought that she didn’t understand how her fiance was feeling.  
“What do you mean by that Mama?” Yuzu asked with slight tension in her voice which her mum picked up on straight away.

Ume placed a caring hand on her daughters shoulder as she spoke again in a more soft and gentler tone.  
“What I mean Yuzu is, put your self in Meis shoes. If she had a friend that came back out of the blue and was as close to her as you and Lee are how would you feel about it?”  
Ume could see that her daughter was in deep thought about what she had just said and so she decided to say a little more t try and help her daughter and step daughter in their relationship.

“Think about it this way Yuzu”  
Ume grabbed her can and had another sip before she spoke.  
“You guys told me you did the dance from last year that won you the championship, right?”  
Yuzu just nodded as she waited for her mum to continue.  
Ume then looked her daughter right in the eyes as she spoke.  
“O.k, so now I want you to imagine that it was Mei dancing exactly like you 2 were but with some other guy”

Yuzu immediately jumped up as she spoke.  
“What!? Mei would never do that an-“  
Yuzu stopped halfway through her sentence as it hit her.  
‘Ohh no, Mama’s right’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she felt her mum grab her hand and give it a light squeeze.

“I’m such an idiot” Yuzu sat back down as she spoke.  
Ume just shook her head as she spoke “The way he looks at you doesn’t help either I guess”  
Yuzu’s attention was back on her mum as she waited for her to explain more.  
Ume saw the curious look in her daughters eyes before she spoke again.  
“Ever since you 2 were little, Lee always seemed to look at you with loved filled eyes. We all actually thought that you 2 would end up together”

Ume lent her head back as she stared at the ceiling.  
“Isn’t it funny how things turn out?” Ume let out a sigh as she looked back at her daughter.  
Yuzu put her head down as she spoke.  
“Are you disappointed Lee and i never got together?”

Ume quickly sat upright and pulled her daughter into a hug.  
“No, thats not what i’m saying darling. Are you happy being with Mei?”  
Yuzu nodded her head before she spoke.  
“She makes me more happy then I could ever imagine”  
Ume gave Yuzu one last tight squeeze before she pulled back and spoke again.  
“Thats all I want Yuzu, as long as your happy. We can all see how much you love each other”

Yuzu then jumped out of her mothers embrace as she had an idea.  
“Thank you Mama, I know how to fix this” Yuzu headed outside and was on her phone talking to someone.  
By the time Yuzu had gone to bed Mei was asleep, Yuzu quietly slipped into bed and let sleep take over straight away.  
The next morning Mei was met with an empty bed, she looked around to see if there was a note but it seems as though the blonde had left without leaving one.

After getting ready for school Mei entered the kitchen to see Ume humming happily, Mei guessed that it must have been from having Lee’s visit last night brightened her mood.  
But as Ume dished some breakfast onto her step daughters plate she gave Mei a bright smile before she spoke.  
“Morning Mei. Yuzu asked me to pass a message on to you”  
Mei looked at her step mother in shock as Yuzu had never passed a message to her through someone else before, usually cute little notes were her signature move.  
Mei saw Ume pull a piece of paper from her pocket and quickly read it to herself before she turned her attention back to Mei.

After clearing her throat Ume spoke.  
“Please make sure to pack enough clothes for the rest of the week and leave them at the front door for Bella to pick up”  
Mei went to speak but Ume quickly put her finger up and continued to speak.  
“No questions or excuses”

Ume then gave Mei a quick kiss on the head “Have Fun” Ume said before she left for work.  
Mei sat at the table totally confused, she knew that she would see Yuzu at school and she had planned on asking her what this was all about when she saw her.

As soon as Mei made it to school she was looking everywhere for her girlfriend. From the sports field, music room, even the cafeteria. But the blonde was no where to be seen, then Mei saw Harumin ‘Yuzu cant be far if Taniguchi-san is here’ Mei thought to herself as she quickened her pace until she was standing in front of Harumin.  
“Good morning Prez”  
Harumin gave a smile as she looked into Meis purple eyes ‘Shit she looks pissed, thanks a lot Yuzucchi’ Harumin thought to herself as she could see that Mei was ready to explode.

In her usual calm uninterested tone Mei spoke.  
“Morning Taniguchi-san, do you know where Yuzu is?”  
Mei stared straight into Harumins eyes, she knew that the plum haired girl would know exactly where her girlfriend is right now and what she was planning.

Harumin on the other hand didn’t back down, she took a deep breath before she spoke.  
“Sorry Prez, but Yuzucchi isn’t coming to school today, please make sure that you are ready at the front gate straight after school finishes. There will be a car coming to pick you up”  
Harumin could see that Mei was going to say something so she lent in a little closer to Mei as she spoke some more.  
“Trust Yuzucchi Prez, she loves you”  
After giving Mei a smirk and a wink Harumin made her way to class.

The rest of the day was complete torture for Mei, she had never wanted the day to go as fast as she wanted today. Every minute felt like an hour and her curiosity was only growing more and more by each passing second.  
As soon as the last bell rang for home time Mei was out of her chair faster then any student. Even though running was not allowed in the halls, Mei was sprinting as fast as she could.

As soon as she made it to the gate she saw a familiar face.  
“Hello Miss Mei, how was school?” Bella bowed as she greeted Mei and opened the door.  
“Fine” Was the only response Mei gave before she asked her own question.  
“Where is Yuzu and what is going on?”   
Bell gestured for Mei to get inside the car as she spoke.  
“Sorry Miss Mei but I cannot tell you”

Mei let out a sigh as she jumped in a waited to reach what ever destination Yuzu had planned for them.  
After a little while the car finally stopped and Bella opened for door for Mei.  
Meis mind was going crazy all day and in the car ride, she had no clue what was going on and now that she had reached her destination she was even more confused.  
“The beach house?” Mei said to herself as she started to walk up the stairs.  
As she opened the door she was met with the smell of Yuzu’s delicious cooking.

“Yuzu?” Mei asked as she walked towards the kitchen.  
“Mei, you made it, I was a little worried that you wouldn’t follow through” Yuzu went to Mei and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek but the council president pulled back as she spoke.  
“What is the meaning of all of this?” Mei asked with irritation in her voice.

Yuzu looked over to the dinner she has cooking on the stove then back to Mei before she spoke.  
“How about you have a shower and ill dish out dinner and I can explain everything then, o.k?”  
Mei wanted to say no but she knew that Yuzu would only push harder for her to listen, so she just gave a simple nod and headed down the hallway towards their bedroom.

As soon as dinner was served and the 2 sat at the table Yuzu started to explain her plan.  
“So I thought that we could do a little bit of dancing tonight” Yuzu gestured towards the verandah, Mei noticed how it was re-arranged so that there was now enough space for 2 people to comfortably move around, she raised an eyebrow as she looked at Yuzu and spoke.  
“Dancing? Really Yuzu? We should be spending our time studying”

Yuzu shook her head as she spoke.  
“Not just dancing Mei, I thought I could tech you a few different moves, plus we will have to dance at our wedding, right?” Yuzu’s smile only grew wider as she spoke again.  
“I already asked Himeko and she said that you will be fine missing 2 days of school and I was going to surprise you next week but I have been doing my own extra study sessions and im all caught up too” 

Mei loved how bright Yuzu’s smile’s could be, she could feel herself relaxing into Yuzu’s gaze as she thought about everything the blonde just said.  
She went to speak but Yuzu spoke again.  
“Things have been so hectic for us lately Mei, we havent really had a chance to just relax for a few days. We have been hard at work at our school activities”

Yuzu grabbed Mei’s hand and gave it a light squeeze as she spoke.  
“Lets just spend the next 5 days together, we can do whatever you want. Plan our wedding, go swimming or just stay inside” Yuzu waited for Mei to give her response but she got something much better instead.  
Mei lent over and gave Yuzu a soft but sweet kiss before she spoke.  
“I guess your right Yuzu”

“Yes!” Yuzu threw her fist in the air for victory before she continued to eat her dinner.  
After the delicious meal Mei sat at he table quietly watching Yuzu fluff around outside making the last few adjustments.  
Yuzu hooked her phone up to a bluetooth speaker and got her playlist ready.  
“O.k, its ready Mei” Yuzu called for Mei as she waited on the verandah.

Mei felt her stomach turn with knots as she started to feel a bit nervous, learning something new was always something she took seriously but learning something new and from Yuzu was going to be a totally different experience.  
Mei noticed the blush on Yuzu’s cheeks as she walked onto the verandah and stood face to face with her blonde lover.  
“Whats wrong Yuzu?” 

Yuzu nervously moved her weight from one foot to the other as she spoke.  
“I’m just really excited about dancing with you Mei”  
Mei let out a small sigh as she waited for her instructor to start instructing.  
After clearing her throat Yuzu spoke again with confidence in her voice which caught Mei off guard a bit.  
“O.k Mei, I thought we could do a few songs, so here is the first one” Yuzu hit play on her phone and placed it to the side as she placed her hands on Meis hips and started to speak.  
“First we have to pick which tempo we want to dance to, there is the fast tempo that is usually the most obvious one to people. Then there is also the bass line tempo which is usually a bit slower”  
Mei closed her eyes as she tried to listen to the different tempos.

LATCH (FEAT SAM SMITH) STARTS PLAYING

You lift my heart up

Yuzu started moving her hips slowly to the beat as she used her hands to guide Mei as well.

When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you're not around

‘Bass line tempo’ Mei thought to herself as she listened closely to the beat.

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I’m latching on babe  
Now I know what I have found

“Just relax babe, let your body do what you feel is right” Yuzu lent her forehead against Mei’s as they both continued to move to the beat.

I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love

“Dont overthink it Mei, just enjoy yourself. Dancing is another way to express yourself” Yuzu was smiling brightly at her lover.

I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I got you in my space

Meis eyes widened as she realised she knew this song, Yuzu had played it so many times. She listened to the words carefully

I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

Now I got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you

Mei started to move her body a bit more, she could feel her body just moving with the beat so naturally

Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Mei heard the words and it made her wrap her arms around Yuzu’s neck as they continued to move.

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

Mei pulled Yuzu even closer as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

How do you do it, you got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?

Yuzu grabbed one of Meis hands and guided it to her heart, Mei could feel Yuzu’s heart still beating hard against her chest, it made her want the blonde even more.

I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?

Mei totally forgot about everything around them and it was just as Yuzu said, once she relaxed her body did just move on its own to the beat.

I feel we're close enough  
I wanna lock in your love  
I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby?

Now I got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you

Yuzu and Mei both held each other close.

Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

Now I got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace

Mei felt Yuzu wrap her arms around her waist as she continued to move in beat with Mei

I’m latching on to you

I'm latching on to you (I'm latching on to you)  
I won’t let go of you (I won’t let go)  
I'm latching on to you (I don't wanna let go)  
I won’t let go of you (I won’t let go, I won’t let go)

The song ended with the 2 girls looking deeply into each others eyes.  
They went to lean in for a kiss but the next song started which startled both girls.

ONE KISS STARTED PLAYING

One kiss is all it takes

Yuzu started giggling at the lyrics, Mei gave Yuzu a confused look but after the next few lines she knew exactly what her lover was thinking.

Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need

Let me take the night, I love real easy  
And I know that you'll still wanna see me  
On the Sunday morning, music real loud  
Let me love you while the moon is still out

Yuzu took a step back as she pointed at Mei

Something in you-ou-ou lit up heaven in me-e-e

Yuzu then pointed to herself and took a step closer to Mei before she cupped her face with both her hands.

The feeling won't let me slee-ee-eep  
'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel

One kiss is all it takes

Mei was moving her body in sync with Yuzu, Yuzu had the most sexy look in her eyes Mei couldn’t take her eyes off her.

Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need

One kiss is all it takes  
Fallin' in love with me

Mei turned her back on Yuzu and flicked her hips from side to side as she tried to seduce her lover.

Possibilities  
I look like all you need

I just wanna feel your skin on mine

Yuzu grabbed Meis hands and lifted them above their heads.

Feel your eyes do the exploring

Yuzu then slowly slid her hands down Meis arms, al the way down until she reached her hips.

Passion in the message when you smile  
Take my time

Something in you-ou-ou lit up heaven in me-e-e

Mei circled her arms around Yuzu and pulled her close.

The feeling won't let me slee-ee-eep  
'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel

Yuzu went to kiss Mei but she quickly pulled away and spun around a few times.

One kiss is all it takes

Mei closed her eyes as she let the music carry her away, her body moved on its own.

Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need

One kiss is all it takes  
Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need

Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and twirled her a few times before she stopped her against her body and looked straight through those vibrant violet eyes

See a wonderland in your eyes  
Might need your company tonight

Both girls couldn’t take it anymore, they crashed their lips against each other and immediately ran their hands all over as they deepened the kiss.

Something in you-ou-ou lit up heaven in me-e-e

Mei pushed Yuzu back, she stumbled backwards and landed on the double chair

The feeling won't let me slee-ee-eep

Mei instantly straddle Yuzu and kissed her again as she ran her hands through Yuzu’s long blonde hair.

'Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel

One kiss is all it takes  
Fallin' in love with me

Yuzu cupped Meis breasts as she felt Mei’s tongue explore her mouth.

Possibilities  
I look like all you need

One kiss is all it takes  
Fallin' in love with me  
Possibilities  
I look like all you need

The song ended, Yuzu and Mei were still in their lip lock when the next song started to play which caused Yuzu to stop for a minute and pull back.  
She could see the disappointment in Meis eyes before she spoke.  
“I REALLY, dont want to stop this Mei” Yuzu looked at the position they were in before she continued to speak.  
“But one last song? Iv’e always wanted to slow dance in the moonlight by the beach”  
Mei looked so lovingly into Yuzu’s eyes, she wanted to give Yuzu everything she ever wanted so how could she deny her future wife this simple request.

Mei lent in and gave Yuzu one last passionate kiss before she pulled back and spoke.  
“O.k my love, but we will continue this later”  
Mei got off Yuzu and walked back to the centre of the verandah.  
Yuzu was a blushing mess and stuttering just as bad as she made her way back next to Mei.  
“Y….yeah, of c…..course”

UNTIL THE END OF TIME PLAYING

Woke up this morning

Yuzu took Meis hand in her own and one on her waist as she pulled her close and the 2 started swaying to the bet.

Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world, and

Mei rested her head on Yuzu’s shoulder as she listened to the words.

It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you, girl

The sound of the waves crashing in the background were soothing to both girls, they had all the lights off with the moonlight as the only light for them.

And what you give me lets me know  
That I'll be alright

Because if your love was all I had

Yuzu started singing along to the song, Mei felt her heart beat faster as Yuzu’s voice hit her ears.

In this life  
Well, that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart

Mei relaxed even more into Yuzu’s embrace

And relax your mind  
'Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah

Now if you're ever wondering

Yuzu gave Mei a small squeeze as she sang along to the song.

About the way I'm feeling  
Well, baby girl, there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing

Mei gave her own squeeze back, she felt truly happy at this point and it was something only Yuzu could give to her.

Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with you, girl  
And what you're give me lets me know  
That we'll be alright

Because if your love was all I had  
In this life

Yuzu looked out to the ocean, she felt mesmerised by the view, she felt so lucky to have Mei in her life.

Well, that would be enough  
Until the end of time

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Meis eyes as she continued to listen to the song.

So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
'Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time

You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing

The 2 were both lost in their own thought of each other

Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah

This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there, let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there, let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there, let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there, let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, whoa, whoa

'Cause if your love was all I had

Mei pulled back as she looked into Yuzu’s eyes.

In this life  
That would be enough

They had stopped moving and were now just staring deeply into each others eyes.

Until the end of time

As the song ended they shared another kiss which turned into many hot kisses.  
Yuzu went to step back and tripped over her own foot which made her fall and pull Mei down with her.  
They both shared a laugh before Mei spoke.  
“Are you o.k Yuzu?”  
Yuzu nodded as she planted another kiss on Meis lips, Yuzu sat up and slid Mei’s pyjama top off.  
“I need you Mei”   
Yuzu sat up and lay Mei down so that she was now on top of her.  
The next song went to play, Mei saw Yuzu’s eyes widen as she quickly went to get up to turn it off.  
“Wait Yuzu, leave it” Mei grabbed Yuzu’s wrist as she spoke.

She saw the dark blush on Yuzu’s cheek before she spoke again.  
“Whats wrong?”  
Yuzu didn’t know what to say, so Yuzu being Yuzu just told the truth.  
“Ummm well there may be a few songs on my playlist that are a bit…..”  
Mei clicked onto what Yuzu was trying to say, she pulled Yuzu’s hand again causing the blonde to fall on top of her.  
“I dont care Yuzu, its nice with the music on”  
Yuzu’s eyes widened as she heard what Mei said, then almost instantly Mei saw a smirk on Yuzu’s face, it made her nervous and excited at the same time.  
The next song had a guitar playing, Mei thought that it actually sounded like it would be a sweet song, she wandered why Yuzu would be worried about it.

WAKE UP PLAYING

I don't wanna wake up  
I want you spread out on the sheets  
Said her pussy so good

Yuzu looked at Mei seductively as she sang along to the song 

And her pussy so sweet

Mei blushed as Yuzu continued to sing as she slowly slide her pants and undies off.

I don't wanna wake up  
I want it flowing through my streams  
Getting me hot  
Under my feet  
I don't wanna wake up

Please don't wake me up, I feel it creeping (yeah)

Yuzu unhooked Meis bra in one motion and instantly started to suck on her nipple while she cupped the other breath.

Controlling how you moving, lucid dreaming (dreams)  
Always on the side of different seasons, yeah, yeah  
Took the belt-way down to your hood

Yuzu was still moving to the beat as she planted kisses to the beat from Mei’s neck all the way down to her stomach.

Say you was in the crowd, I never looked  
Looking back how things came back around  
Guess I was hooked  
Burn the bread and then we burn the town  
We both was cooked, yeah  
Nah, nah, please don't wake me up, feel like I'm dreamin’

Yuzu used her hands and opened Meis legs, she could see that Mei was already wet and it just made her hunger for the council president grow even more

Any given Sunday, you can get it, Willie Beamon  
I can make your Mondays even better like the weekend  
That’s my coco out my ice tea (coco, yeah, yeah)  
Bend her over for some piping (it's lit!)  
Bust a cloud, shoot the lightning (pop it)  
Pop it now, no, we can't sleep

I don't wanna wake up (yeah)

Yuzu kissed the inside of Mei’s thigh and then the other one

Want you spread out on the sheets (it's lit!)  
Say, pussy so good (pop it)

Yuzu didn’t take her eyes off Mei once as she made her way towards Mei’s entrance

Oh, pussy so sweet (yeah)  
When I wake up (yeah, yeah)  
Wanna drop top on the beach (straight up)  
Getting me high, yeah (yeah)

Yuzu blew gently which caused Meis entire body to shiver

Under my feet  
When I wake up

You decide if I live or die

Yuzu’s lips were only centimetres away, Mei moved her hips up in an attempt to have contact with her lover but Yuzu quickly pulled back and started planting kisses back up Meis body.

When you're close, I'm alive, I can feel the sky  
I just want your body close to me (oh)

Yuzu sat up on her knees and took her own top and bra off slowly 

And if I OD  
I'll be alone with no heartbeat  
I hold the hills with a coast in the Lambo

Yuzu was hovering over Mei, they didn’t need to speak a word as Yuzu lent forward, Mei hooked her fingers around the waist band of Yuzu’s pants and undies and she pulled them off in one go.

And the doors going up, suicide

I don't wanna wake up (I don't wanna wake up)

Both girls were naked now, looking so deeply into each others eyes. “I love you Mei”  
Whenever Mei heard Yuzu say those words it always would make her heart feel warm.  
They locked their lips in a hot kiss 

I want you spread out on the sheets (want you spread out on the sheets)

“And i love you Yuzu” Mei knew that she was never good at showing emotion, but she hoped that her feelings were getting through to Yuzu.

'Cause that pussy so good (pussy so good)

Yuzu quickly brushed her hand over the top of Mei’s pussy which caused a moan to escape the younger girls lips 

Girl, that pussy so sweet (pussy so sweet)

Yuzu didn’t hesitate to lick her fingers seductively as she held eye contact with her lover.

I don't wanna wake up (I don't wanna wake up)  
I want it flowing through my streams (want it flowing through my streams)  
Ha, getting me hot (getting me hot)  
Oh, under my feet (under my feet)  
I don't wanna wake up (yeah)

As the song finished both girls were already panting, lust fulled eyes were all that they could see from one another.  
They kissed again, Yuzu pushed her naked body against Mei, they could both feel their cores wanting more of each other, the kisses were getting more rough and passionate as they continued.  
Yuzu pulled up for air, her hands were exploring Meis body.  
Mei looked at Yuzu with half lidded eyes, she loved how the blonde would touch her and after all the dancing and the songs, Mei felt like she had just spent the last hour doing the longest foreplay ever.

She pulled Yuzu down to her and spoke with a husky voice  
“Yuzu, please make love to me”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

OK DONT HATE ME GUYS, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER O.K ;)  
HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOUR NOT SICK OF ALL THE SONGS IM PUTTING IN HERE, I GUESS I WAS JUST IN ONE OF THOSE MOODS TODAY HAHAH  
ANYWAY, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT CONTINUES TO SUPPORT ME, PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING.

P.S SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES I ONLY PROOF READ HALF OF IT :)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Gasps and moans was all that could be heard from the beautiful beach house verandah.  
“Mei”  
Lips passionately locked together in a kiss full of love and desire.  
The sky was full of stars and the full moon reflected perfectly on the ocean as the 2 young lovers were lost in each other.

“Yuzu”  
Mei arched her back as she felt Yuzu’s tongue enter her for the 5th time, she let a long moan escape her lips, her hand gripping a handfull of blonde hair as she felt her legs tremble.  
Yuzu’s tongue ran up and down before a finger joined in, Mei put her other hand above her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and started moving her hips in time with her emerald eyed lover.

Yuzu crawled up from between the raven haired girls legs, she licked her lips before she kissed the out of breath Student council President.  
Mei blushed as she tasted herself on Yuzu’s lips.

“I love you” Yuzu whispered as their lips separated, she trailed kisses along Mei’s long neck, once she found her spot she started to kiss and suck hard.  
“Yu-“  
Mei stopped speaking as she felt Yuzu’s finger thrusting inside her, harder and harder, Mei was reaching her edge.  
She dug her nails into Yuzu’s back, Yuzu couldn’t stop, she didn’t want to.  
Yuzu added another finger as she made sweet passionate love to the girl that she had given her entire heart, body and soul to.

Mei clung to Yuzu as she felt pleasure wash over her, she was breathing uneven, her heart was beating out of control and both their bodies were covered in sweat and love juices.  
Yuzu slowly pulled her fingers out as she sucked on Meis erect nipples.

Yuzu looked up to see Mei looking at her adoringly, a smirk was plastered on her face as she spoke.  
“Was that o.k?”   
Within seconds Mei rolled Yuzu over and was now straddling her.  
She pinned both of Yuzu’s hands above her head as she started slowly grinding their soaked slits together.

“M….Mei”  
Yuzu lost all control of her senses, the smell of them making love was intoxicating and having the breath taking Aihara Heiress grinding on top of her was making her light headed.  
Mei lent down and caught Yuzu’s soft pink lips, she felt the older girl moan in the kiss which only made her want for the blonde burn even more.

Music was still playing in the background as the 2 made love over and over again.  
Time seemed to have stopped for them both the moment they started, they both stopped counting after the 4th round of love making.   
Mei sat up, flicked her head back and started to massage Yuzu’s breasts as she moved faster.

Yuzu was in heaven, she could feel her and Mei’s juices running down her leg, the sound of the 2 wet pusses rubbing together was only turning Yuzu on even more.  
She grabbed Mei by the hips as she guided her to move faster.

Mei could tell from Yuzu’s expressions and uneven breathing that she was reaching her limit, she went to move down towards the blondes entrance when she felt a pair of hands stop her.  
Emerald eyes glistened in the moonlight as Yuzu spoke.  
“Lets do each other” Yuzu had the widest grin on her face as she motioned for Mei to lay down as she positioned herself above her.

Mei could feel her throat become dry as Yuzu’s wet pussy was only centimetres from her mouth.  
“Mei!”  
Yuzu felt Meis tongue easily slide inside of her, she wrapped her arms around Meis thighs and pushed her own tongue as far as it would go.

Both girls moaned as they continued to make long, deep licks.  
Mei could feel Yuzu’s walls tighten around her tongue, she could feel that she wasn't far from her edge again as well.  
Then after a few more licks both arched their backs and curled their toes.  
Yuzu’s body completely relaxed after a few spasms, Mei felt Yuzu’s body become heavy as she gently moved her to the side and crawled up beside her blonde haired lover.

Still with uneven breathing Yuzu tried to speak.  
“M…..Mei you were……..a……….amazing” Yuzu placed her hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down.  
Mei lay on her side as she placed her hand on top of Yuzus and spoke.  
“You w…….were amazing as……well”

Mei grabbed the throw blanket that was hanging over the side of the chair and spread it over her and Yuzu. It quickly stuck to them both as their bodies were covered in sweat and love juices.  
Both didn’t want the moment to end, Yuzu tightened her grip around Mei as she closed her eyes and listened to the songs playing with the ocean waves crashing in the background.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

Mei slowly opened her eyes as the sun was raising, the rays from the sun shining brightly were hitting her face, she went to move when she felt Yuzu tighten her grip and pull her closer. She smiled ‘She didn’t go for a run today’ Mei thought to herself as she relaxed into the embrace.

Yuzu had one arm under Meis head and her other one over Mei’s waist, she wrapped both arms around her lover as she pulled her close against her naked body, their legs were tangled together. Mei didn’t know where her body started or Yuzu’s finished, it was like they were truly one right now.

A blush quickly crept up Meis neck to her cheeks and ears as Yuzu slowly moved one hand and was now groping her breast.  
“Yu-“  
Mei stopped as her breath hitch, Yuzu was softly grinding her from behind and making soft moans.  
“Mmmmm” Yuzu rubbed her nose into Meis long black hair, goosebumps were all over Meis body, Yuzu was driving her body insane.

She couldn’t take it anymore, Mei turned around in Yuzus arms and pushed her onto her back.  
Her eyes widened, Yuzu was still asleep, a instant smirk grew on Meis face she slowly made her way lower.  
Kissing Yuzu’s bare skin as she headed towards her destination. She glided her hands over Yuzu’s toned stomach then moved down until both hands were on each of Yuzu’s thighs.

Yuzu stirred in her sleep, Mei watched as she saw Yuzu give out a yawn. This was her chance, Yuzu was still trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she spoke.  
“Good mo-“  
Yuzu’s sentence was stuck in her throat as she felt the intrusion.  
“Mei!” Yuzu shot her eyes open and looked down. Mei had her hands under each of Yuzu’s legs as she let her tongue send Yuzu into bliss.  
Every stroke was sheer delight to Yuzu, her back arched as Mei lightly sucked the top of her slit.  
“Yes Mei, i’m going to…..”  
“Good Morning Miss Yu-“  
-Bang-  
Yuzu turned her head to the side, Bella had just walked in, fresh fruit and veges were scattered all over the floor as Bella dropped the shopping bags in shock.

“Bella, ahhh what are you doing here?”Yuzu questioned the older woman.  
She thought that Mei would stop but to her surprise Mei simply pulled the blanket over herself and continued to pleasure her lover with her tongue.

“I’ll give you a minute Miss” Bella quickly turned and exited out the front door.  
Yuzu tried to speak but Mei’s tongue was working overtime, she added her fingers and that was it for Yuzu, a few more thrusts and the blonde came undone.

Yuzu lay on her back as she tried to catch her breath, vibrant violets appeared from under the blanket.  
“Mei, why didn’t you stop? Bella was-“  
Yuzu was cut off with a kiss, then Mei spoke.  
“Dont blame me, you started it”  
Mei gracefully got up and quickly put her clothes on.

Yuzu sat up and threw her clothes on as she spoke.  
“Me? what do you mean me? I was sleeping”  
Mei turned and stood only centimetres from Yuzu as she stared deep into those bright emeralds and spoke again  
“Also you are to never share a bed with anyone, o.k?”

Yuzu went to question her lover when…….  
-knock knock-  
“Come in” Mei spoke with a smirk on her face.  
A red faced Bella walked into the room and apologised for interrupting.  
“Sorry Miss, I did knock but no one answered, so I thought that maybe you were sleeping”

Yuzu tried to brush it off, then Bella spoke again.  
“You did ask me to drop off some ingredients yesterday, did you want me to prepare breakfast?”  
‘Damn thats right, I asked Bella come around today’ Yuzu thought to herself as she struggled to find the right words before she spoke.  
“Its Bella fine. Ahhh I mean its fine Bella, I can do it”  
Both girls bowed politely as Bella left.

Mei excused herself as she went for a shower which left Yuzu to prepare breakfast.  
Just as Yuzu was placing the last bit of food on the table Mei walked around the corner refreshed.  
“Just in time babe, its ready” Yuzu beamed a beautiful smile as she sat down at the table.  
The 2 ate in silence for a while until Yuzu spoke.  
“Hey Mei”  
“Mmm?” Mei hummed as she tried to finish chewing the food in her mouth.

“What did you mean I started it this morning?”  
Yuzu waited patiently for her lover to answer her question.  
Mei then started to explain the events that had happened before Yuzu had woken up.  
“Thats really strange, i’ve never sleep walked or anything before, I thought i was only a loud snorer”  
Yuzu took a large sip from her orange juice after she spoke.

Mei gently placed her knife and fork down before she looked Yuzu in the eyes and spoke in a serious tone.  
“So you can understand why I dont want you to share a bed with anyone, right?”  
Yuzu’s face instantly went red as she thought about how many times she had sleep overs a Harumin’s and even with Lee.   
“Y…..Yeah, of course Mei”

After breakfast, the 2 sat happily on the verandah watching the waves roll in, Mei was enjoying reading one of her favourite books while Yuzu seemed to be lost in writing in her notebook, she was quietly humming and singing which only made Mei relax in the moment more.

Yuzu suddenly stopped singing, Mei looked up from her book and over to her blonde lover. Yuzu’s eyes were fixed on the ocean her mind was definitely somewhere else right now.  
Mei went to speak but was quickly caught off guard as Yuzu spoke.  
“Mei”

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Mei closed her book and gave Yuzu her undivided attention before she spoke.  
“Yes Yuzu?”  
There was a awkward silence before Yuzu turned to Mei and spoke again.  
“We never got to finish our conversation the other night, did we?”

Yuzu’s palms were sweating she tried to stop her voice from shaking as she grabbed Mei’s hands in her own and started to speak.  
“Mei are you happy?”  
Mei’s eyes widened at the question, she wasn’t expecting those words to leave Yuzu’s mouth.  
She spoke clear as she held Yuzu’s gaze.  
“Of course Yuzu.I’m more happy then I ever thought I could be”

“Even with what’s happened between Gramps?” Yuzu rubbed her thumb over the ring she had given Mei as she spoke again.  
“What about the Academy? You still want to inherit it right?”  
Mei was trying to figure out exactly where Yuzu was going with this, but the questions she was asking didn’t really add up to anything that Mei was trying to connect them to.

Mei took in a long breath before she started to speak.  
“I’ll admit that I do wish that things were better between Grandfather and I right now”  
Mei saw tears forming in the corner of Yuzu’s eyes. She gave her hands a light squeeze before she spoke again.  
“But if I had to do that to be here with you, then I would do it again in a heart beat.”

Yuzu’s face automatically beamed into a bright smile as she used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away before they fell.  
“As for the Academy, I think inheriting it seems like the thing to do since it was planned for me since birth, but I dont understand what that has to do with us or the conversation about your Grandmother Yuzu”

“Mei”  
Yuzu had a serious expression as she looked into Mei’s vibrant violet eyes.  
“I truly dont know if im good enough, I dont want to let Granny down or ruin her image. Everyone has this high expectation of what I should sing and how, but to be honest I love just singing when I feel like it, without the pressure of sounding perfect or having a certain image”  
Mei could see the inner turmoil brewing inside of Yuzu, she softened her expression before she spoke back in a caring tone.  
“Yuzu, first, you are plenty good enough, second, I never met the woman but i’m sure that you could never let her down, even if you tried. Just because you can sing doesn’t mean you have to and third, I will always support what ever you want to do. Even if you wanted to shovel Elephant shit at the Zoo”  
Yuzu bursted out into a full hearted laugh, Mei sounded so cute to her. A blush was already all over Meis face before she spoke again.  
“Whats funny?”  
Yuzu wiped the happy tears away before she lent forward and kissed Mei on the cheek.  
“Thank you Mei, I really do feel like a lot is off my shoulders right now, I love you”

The rest of the day the 2 love birds enjoyed each other, Mei read her book while Yuzu played different tunes on the guitar and Piano, as the sun began to set Mei decided that they should go out for dinner, Yuzu had already cooked them Breakfast and Lunch.  
“Yuzu?”

Yuzu turned to look at her lover as she waited for Mei to speak some more.  
“Would you like to go out for dinner?”  
Yuzu jumped up in excitement as she answered.  
“Yes, that sounds awesome Mei”

They got ready and were out the door within 30 minutes.  
Walking along the boardwalk they stopped at each restaurant, looking at the menus until they found one that they felt like.  
“Pasta? Thats a new one” Yuzu looked at Mei to confirm her decision, Mei simply nodded as she held onto Yuzu’s hand and pulled her towards the entrance.

The dinner was romantic and peaceful, as usual Yuzu did most of the talking with Mei adding in her usual few worded answers, once they had satisfied their stomachs they walked barefooted along the sand.  
The walk was quiet, both girls felt content as they held hands underneath the star full night sky.

They saw a figure sitting in the sand, as they got closer they realised it was a young girl, holding her knees to her chest as she cried.  
“Hey are you o.k?” Yuzu asked as she stepped forward, the young girl lifted her head with tears running down her cheeks, Yuzu immediately recognised her.  
“Mimi?”  
The young girl jumped up as she called out.  
“Mei! Is that you?”  
Yuzu looked from Mimi to Mei, Mimi pulled Mei into a tight hug, the sudden contact caused Mei to let go of Yuzu’s hand.  
“Hello Mimi, please let go” Mei spoke in her Student Council tone.

Mimi pulled back and kissed Mei on the cheek, Mei’s eyes instantly moved to Yuzu.  
Yuzu’s eyes were wide as she watched the scene in front of her.  
She felt a pain in her chest like someone was squeezing her heart with their hand.  
‘What is this feeling?’ Yuzu thought to herself before she heard her name being called.  
“Yuzu?”  
Mei looked at her lover as she waited for a response.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HERE IT IS EVERYONE, I’M SORRY FOR THE LOVE SCENE, I REALLY SUCK AT WRITING LEMON, I DID TRY MY BEST SO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT A LITTLE.  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM KINDA JUMPING BETWEEN THIS STORY, MAGICAL LOVE, MARRIED LIFE AND MEANT TO BE?  
SO I HAD TO SHORTEN THIS ONE SO I CAN UPDATE THE OTHER ONES SOONER :)

I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES, ITS JUST WHEN I GET IDEAS FOR ONE STORY I KIND OF GET LOST IN IT. ANYWAY THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAPPY READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY :)


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Yuzu sat tapping her finger on the arm of her chair as she stared aimlessly out to the ocean.  
“Yuuuuuzuuuuuuu”  
Yuzu turned her head as she realised Mimi’s face was only inches away from her own.  
“Sorry Mimi, what were you saying?”  
Yuzu took in the sight of the girl standing in front of her, she had long dark brown hair with beautiful vibrant orange eyes, she stood at the same height as Mei but with a very Yuzu personality, always being happy and cheerful which made it even more of a surprise when Mei and Yuzu found her crying on the beach less then a hour ago.

“I’ll see you on the weekend, right?” Mimi gave a smile as she waited for the blonde to respond. Yuzu automatically looked at Mei who gave her a ‘sorry I couldn’t say no kind of look’.  
“Ummm yeah, I guess”  
Yuzu stood up as Mimi gave her a hug and then Mei, after that she was on her way home.

It was a shock to both Mei and Yuzu when they found out that they actually had someone they knew in common.  
Mimi used to be in the same dance Academy as Lee and Yuzu as well as attending the Aihara middle school with Mei.   
But her parents wanted to expand their company overseas and so they had moved the entire family to America.

Mimi was quite the high grade achiever though, she was always in the top 5 ranks for her grades.  
Mei had to admit that even she was impressed with the achievements the girl had accomplished at her age.

“Yuzu?” Yuzu finally snapped out of her thoughts as she realised Mei was only inches away from her face.  
“Sorry Mei, guess I just spaced out”  
Mei pressed her lips onto Yuzu’s, she grabbed the blonde by the hand and started to lead her to the bedroom.  
Mei automatically cuddled up to her lover, Yuzu hugged Mei tightly as she rubbed her nose into her soft silky black hair and inhaled deeply.  
“I love you Mei”

Yuzu felt Mei slide her arms around her waist and plant soft feather like kisses under her neck before she spoke.  
“I love you too”  
Mei easily fell asleep, but for some reason Yuzu couldn’t sleep, she lay awake for hours. 

Morning came, Mei woke up to a empty bed. She sighed as she thought her blonde lover was gone for her usual morning run. As Mei walked into the kitchen she was met with breakfast and a smile.  
“Morning Miss Mei, how did you sleep?”  
Bella placed the last of the food on the table as she spoke. Mei greeted the older woman, she saw the back of Yuzu as she was sitting outside. 

“Good morning Yuzu” Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu’s neck and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
“Morning Mei” Yuzu turned her head to the side, Mei’s eyes widened as she saw the state of Yuzu, she had the darkest rings under her eyes.  
“Yuzu, what happened? didn’t you sleep last night?”  
Yuzu gave a weak smile as she stood up and led Mei to the table for breakfast.

After placing some food on her plate she finally spoke.  
“I dont know what is wrong, I just couldn’t get to sleep last night”  
Bella poured both girls some tea, Mei took a sip before she spoke.  
“You will go back to bed after breakfast”  
Yuzu went to protest but the look that Mei was giving her made her lose any courage she had.  
Bella tried to hide her giggle as she went back to the kitchen to clean up.

“Dont worry Miss Yuzu, i’ll prepare all meals today, you just rest as Miss Mei has said to”  
Yuzu lowered her head in defeat.  
After they finished their breakfast, Mei took Yuzu back to bed, she lay next to her until she fell asleep, just before she let sleep overcome her Yuzu spoke in a soft whisper.  
“Sorry Mei, I promised you we would do what ever you wanted”

Mei ran her hand through Yuzu’s hair as she lent down and kissed her forehead.  
“Being with you is what I want, plus there is a new book I would like to read, so its o.k, get some rest”  
The last thing Yuzu remembered was falling asleep to the sound of Meis sweet voice.

By the time Yuzu woke up it was dark, she felt something heavy on her chest, she looked down to see Mei sleeping peacefully, she carefully got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to have something to eat. After heating up some food and eating she decided to do some writing.

Hours passed and Yuzu found herself lost in the song she was writing, it was like all her feelings were matching perfectly into the song.  
Mei stirred in her sleep, even though when she first started to share a bed with the energetic blonde was a bit too hot and annoying because Yuzu moved around a lot in her sleep, Mei had to admit that she had become accustomed to it and whenever Yuzu would leave the bed a sense of loneliness would take her over and she would feel cold.

She of course had awoke as soon as Yuzu left the room but thought that Yuzu would be back after satisfying her stomach.  
Mei lay on her back as it had been 3 hours since Yuzu had got up.

She knew where the blonde would be, she slid out of bed and made her way into the lounge room, her eyes instantly locked onto the beautiful blonde hair outside, making her way by the door Mei stood there quietly for a few minutes as she listened to Yuzu singing a few lines then writing.  
Mei could watch Yuzu all night, she looked so calm and peaceful, she understood that Yuzu had made her decision about singing but she couldn’t help but feel like the path Yuzu had chosen was not what she really wanted.

“That sounds beautiful Yuzu” Mei smirked as Yuzu jumped in her seat as she turned her face to look at her.  
“Thanks Mei, i’m coming back to bed soon”  
Mei grabbed the throw blanket and sat next to Yuzu as she lay her head on her shoulder.  
Yuzu looked down at Mei, she honestly couldn’t see herself with anyone else, she had completely given her heart to Mei and she wouldn’t change it for the world.  
“Aren’t you uncomfortable Mei?” Mei could hear the concern in her lovers voice, which only warmed her heart even more.

“This is actually quite comfortable, are you o.k?” Mei looked up and was met with Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes.  
Turning her head to the ocean Yuzu spoke in a soft voice.  
“I’m perfect babe”

Yuzu continued singing a few lines and writing in her notebook for another hour, she felt Meis head become more heavy on her shoulder and decided to call it a night and carry her beautiful wife to be , to bed.

The next day the 2 love birds spent the day swimming, having a romantic picnic and then watching the beautiful sunset. The 2 enjoyed their time together, they were star gazing in a comfortable silence for a while, until Yuzu spoke.  
“Hey Mei, we should invite everyone over here tomorrow and have a sleep over”

The smile that was on Yuzu’s face right now made it impossible for Mei to say no.  
“Sounds good, Mimi was already coming anyway”  
Mei saw Yuzu’s expression change for a second, she went to ask her what was wrong but the blonde quickly pulled her phone out and dialled a number.

30 minutes later, Yuzu had invited the entire band plus Harumin and Himeko.  
“Soma said we could practise some more and work on a dance routine”  
Mei stood up on one leg and quickly swung her body around as Yuzu sat down so that she was now straddling the older girl, Mei lent in as she spoke seductively into her lovers ear.

“We should make the most of tonight my love”  
A fire was instantly lit in Yuzu’s core, she stood up in one swift motion as she gripped Meis ass to hold her in place, Mei wrapped her legs around Yuzu’s waist as she started planting soft wet kisses on her neck.

Yuzu dropped herself and Mei onto the bed, both girls were naked in record time, a cool ocean breeze swept through the room, Mei shivered a little, Yuzu pressed her body against the beautiful raven haired girl as she spoke.  
“Dont worry babe its about to get real hot in here”  
Minutes after, heavy panting and load moans could be heard from the beach house as the 2 made love over and over during the night.

THE NEXT MORNING….

-KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-

“Arghhhh” Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

-KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-

“Who is here this early?” Yuzu looked to the side at the clock, she nearly fell out of bed as she saw the time.  
“10:30am!? Mei we slept in!” Yuzu quickly shook Mei in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauty, Mei finally opened her eyes to see Yuzu running around the room trying to put clothes on.  
“Yuzu? what are y-“  
Yuzu quickly cut Mei off as she spoke.  
“Mei we slept in, everyone is already here”  
Just as Yuzu finished her sentence she heard a familiar voice yell out.

“Yuzu! Mei! We are here”  
Mei slid out of bed as she started to put her own clothes on before she spoke.  
“Its not my fault that someone put us in a sex coma”  
Yuzu snapped her head to look at her girlfriend, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face right now, she was pretty proud of the fact that she was able to satisfy Mei to the point were she fell into a deep slumber.

Yuzu gave Mei a quick kiss as she grabbed her hand and led her to the front door.  
“Hey everyone” Yuzu gave a wide smile as everyone made there way inside.  
“Wow Yuzucchi this place is beautiful” Harumin headed straight for the verandah to admire the view.

Yuzu gave everyone a quick tour of the house before placing some tea and snacks on the table.  
Mei could feel Lee’s eyes on her, she went to say something when there was another knock at the door.  
“Mei!” Mimi gave Mei a big hug. “Mimi?” Lee spoke from the table as he saw her at the front door.  
“Lee!” Mimi gave Lee a huge hug, she was then introduced to the entire group before they all settled down and Soma started to get the practise routine started.

The band practised for a few hours, but Yuzu’s attention kept slipping away to where Mei was.  
Mei, Himeko and Harumin were all on the outside verandah with Mimi. Yuzu had the strongest urge to pull Mei into a hot kiss or drag her off into the room and make her scream her name while everyone was in the next room.  
She was quickly fought out of her thoughts as she heard Soma yell out to her.  
“Yuzu, is everything ok?”

Yuzu quickly snapped out of it and looked at the entire band.  
Before she knew it Lee grabbed her hand pulled her towards the door.  
“Sorry guys just give us a sec” Lee gave a apologetic smile before he opened the front door and led Yuzu out.

“ok Zuzu, whats going on?” Lee gave his childhood friend a concerned look as he waited for her to speak.  
Yuzu on the other hand didn’t even know how to answer Lee’s question, she stood in silence for a few moments, she finally went to speak when Lee spoke first.  
“Your jealous of Mimi arent you?”  
“What!?” Yuzu’s first reaction was to deny what her friend just said, but the longer she thought about it the more she realised that maybe he was right.

The last time she felt like this was when she thought that Himeko and Mei had crossed a line together.  
“I -“  
Yuzu was cut off as another voice came from behind them.  
“Yuzu?”  
Yuzu looked up to see Mei looking straight at her and Lee, she quickly gave Lee a hug and a thank you before she headed back in side.  
“Everythings o.k babe” Yuzu tried to give Mei a smile but the student council president saw straight through it.

Yuzu walked inside to hear everyone cheering and yahooing.  
“Mimi!!! Mimi!!! Mimi”  
“Wow how does she move like that?” Himeko watched with her jaw nearly on the ground as Mimi was moving her body.  
“Shes even better then I remember, aye Zuzu”  
Yuzu had her eyes glued on Mimi, she was indeed an amazing dancer, she watched as Mimi gave her a wink just as the song ended, that was it for Yuzu, she started to see red.

“That was amazing Mimi” Soma gave a smile as he spoke.  
“Hmph I could do that and sing” Yuzu said the words faster then she could realise that she actually said them.  
Everyone in the room looked at the blonde, she was never one to put people down or speak badly about anyone.  
“Yuzu!” Mei gave her girlfriend a stern look as she waited for her to say something, Yuzu immediately knew that she should apologise for her rude comment but Mimi spoke first.  
“Prove it then Yuzu”

Mimi walked up to Yuzu and stared straight into her eyes.  
“Do you know the dance?” Mimi asked with a smirk.  
“Level up by Ciara, right?” Yuzu didn’t change her expression as she spoke.  
Mimi just nodded her head as she moved to the side and gestured towards the middle of the room.  
Yuzu made her way to the middle of the room and waited for the music to start.

As soon as the song started playing Yuzu moved her body to every beat, everyones eyes were out of their heads, including Mimi.  
“Damn, Yuzucchi you got the moves girl”

Yuzu sang at the same time, Mei watched her girlfriend moving her body to the beat. She couldn’t stop a proud smile from growing on her lips.  
“This is one of Zuzu’s favourite dances and music artist, she knows this dance like the back of her hand”

Mei’s smile faded as she heard Lee speak, it hit her hard, he knew more about Yuzu then she did and it really irritated her to her core.  
Yuzu is hers and hers alone, the thought of someone else, anyone else knowing every detail or thought from the blonde was slowly eating away at her.

The song ended and Yuzu had the biggest smile on her face. Yuzu turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
Mimi looked right into Yuzu’s bright emerald eyes as she spoke.  
“Great work Yuzu, your still amazing at dancing I see”  
Yuzu knew that she should still apologise for bring rude, she went to speak but Mimi pulled her into a hug and then whispered in her ear.  
“It seems you will always be the better dancer but I will always be Mei’s FIRST kiss”

TO BE CONTINUED….

AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAVING A GREAT WEEK, AS USUAL PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAPPY READING :)


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

The rest of the afternoon went by fast as they all decided to spend the rest of the day enjoying the sun.  
Bella cooked the group a delicious meal, everyone seemed to be having a good time but Mei could tell that something was bothering Yuzu.  
But every time she made an attempt to talk to her lover she would always act like she was busy talking to someone else.

By the time dinner was over Mei was at her limit with Yuzu, she wanted to get to the bottom of this and she wasn’t going to waste another second.  
“Yuzu” Mei reached out to grab Yuzu’s hand but she was shocked as Yuzu quickly pulled her hand away and spoke in a low tone.  
“Sorry Mei, i’m just going for a run”  
Before Mei could even respond, Yuzu was already down on the sand and running along the beach.

The entire group watched from inside, Harumin had a concerned expression as she saw the look on Yuzu’s face before she went down the stairs.  
“Problems already?” Mimi spoke to the group as she watched Mei staring out to the beach.  
Harumin gave the girl a curious look, she had noticed that Mimi was asking a lot of questions all afternoon, which honestly didn’t bother her. What bothered her was that the questions were all focused on Mei and Yuzu and their relationship.

Harumin was brought out of her thought as she heard Soma speak.  
“Is everything o.k Sis?” Soma looked at Mei as she stepped inside.  
“I thought Aihara Yuzu only ran in the morning?” Himeko gave her childhood friend a worried expression as she spoke.  
Mei went to speak but Lee spoke first in a clear voice.  
“She does, something must be wrong”  
Lee turned to the rest of the group as he continued to speak.  
“Dont worry i’ll find out whats wrong”

Just like Yuzu, Lee was down the steps and on the beach faster then anyone could reply.  
“Well I guess we will wait here then” Izumi took a seat as she looked at the group.  
Mei grabbed her shirt around her heart as she felt a ache in her chest.  
She should have run after Yuzu, why does it have to be Lee again?

Out on the beach Lee ran as fast as he could to try and catch up to Yuzu.  
‘Damn she's still fast as ever’ Lee thought to himself as he slowly saw Yuzu’s figure getting closer as he tried to speed up his pace.  
“Zuzu!!”  
A few more steps and he yelled out again “Zuzu!!”

Yuzu could hear him calling out to her but she didn’t know what this feeling was inside of her and she honestly didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.  
She kept pushing her feet off the ground trying to move faster until she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back onto the sand.

“Zuzu, whats going on?” Lee had pulled Yuzu onto her back and was hovering over her as he looked into her bright emerald eyes.  
Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes and Yuzu knew that Lee could read her like a book so trying to brush it off as nothing would be a waste of time.

“I………..” She tried to find the words but she didn’t even know exactly what was going on inside of her, her emotions were out of control and she just needed to get away from everything.  
Lee had a serious expression on his face as he spoke “What did Mimi say to you before? I know she said something that upset you”

Yuzu’s eyes widened, Lee was always so observant when it came to her, she felt like he was the brother she never had, he always had her back no matter what.  
Turning her face to the side in defeat, Yuzu finally spoke.  
“She said that she was Mei’s first kiss”  
“Ahahahahahahahahahahaha” Lee couldn’t hold back the laughter as he looked down at his best friend.

Yuzu gave him a scalding look as she pushed him into the sand and stood up.  
“If your only gonna laugh at me then you should head back to the house.”  
Yuzu went to walk away but Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back to make her look at him.

Once their eyes locked he spoke.  
“Zuzu, i’m only laughing because as usual you got worked up over nothing”  
“Nothing! what-“ Lee placed a finger over Yuzu’s lips as he continued to speak.  
“I understand why you are upset but it doesn’t matter who was Mei’s first kiss because your gonna be her last, right?” Lee gave a wide smile as he waited for his words to process through to Yuzu.

Yuzu’s expression slowly turned from worried to surprised and happy as she realised what Lee was saying, he was right, she was getting worked up at nothing, Mei said yes to marrying her.  
Yuzu jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight as she thanked him.

A little bit down the beach Mei could her Yuzu’s sweet laughter in the air, she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Then in a split second she stopped in her tracks as she saw Yuzu being spun around in circles by Lee as she held onto him tight.

The ache in her chest grew and fear was starting to creep in as she looked at Yuzu, the smile on her face and the happiness in her laugh as she looked into Lee’s eyes.  
Yuzu caught a figure in the background, she knew that figure anywhere.  
“Mei?”  
Lee placed Yuzu back on the ground and gave her a quick squeeze as he turned to Mei then looked back at his friend.

Yuzu made her way up to her girlfriend and gave her a smile before she spoke.  
“Hey there”   
Mei looked deep into those emerald eyes and was lost immediately.  
“Hey” Was the only reply she gave as she waited for Yuzu to speak some more.  
“Can we walk for a little bit Mei?” Yuzu held her hand out, she felt a little nervous as she didn’t know if Mei would take it or not.  
But without hesitation Mei grabbed Yuzu’s hand and held on tight.

The 2 started to walk along the beach, Lee quickly ran passed as he gave Yuzu a wink.  
“I’ll make sure they arent burning the house down Zuzu”  
Mei looked at Yuzu as she watched Lee run back to the house, the look in her lovers eyes right now was nothing but love and happiness.  
“You love him, dont you?” Mei tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but Yuzu knew her a lot better then that

“Of course I do Mei, but as a brother” Yuzu turned to Mei and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she spoke again.  
“I know you get jealous of Lee, but honestly babe he is like family to me”  
Mei searched Yuzu’s eyes, she was always so honest whenever she spoke and she knew that Yuzu was being completely honest with her now.  
“I see, i’m sorry its just, you 2 share a connection that I feel we will never have”

Yuzu’s eyes widened, Mei was being so open with her and she knew that this was a big steep for her future wife.  
She pulled her into a warm hug and spoke softly into her ear.  
“The connection that we share is something that only we will ever have Mei, i love you”  
Mei squeezed Yuzu back, it was in this moment that she knew that Yuzu was the only one that will have her heart.

“Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you today?” Mei pulled back as she looked into her lovers eyes.  
Yuzu knew that she should tell Mei about what happened with Mimi, but she honestly didn’t think it was a big issue anymore, Lee was right and she has nothing to worry about.  
She started to pull Mei back towards the house as she spoke.  
“It was nothing Mei, I was just being an idiot”  
Yuzu gave Mei one of her widest smiles which just melted her heart.

Mei didnt want to let this go, but it seemed as though Yuzu had settled what ever issue she was having all day and Mei knew that she had to thank Lee for it.  
Yuzu never suited looking frustrated or annoyed, Mei just wanted to see a smile on Yuzu’s face and the smile she was giving her right now was making her heart beat faster.

The 2 lovers returned to the beach house, everyone was relaxing watching a movie.  
Mei and Yuzu cuddled up to each other as they watched movies with their friends.  
The entire weekend the group practised till lunch then spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun. Before they knew it the weekend was over and it was time to go back to school.

Yuzu and Mei were back home getting ready for school, they had breakfast with Mama and as usual went along their normal routine for school.   
They met up with Himeko and Harumin and continued on their way to school.

As they got closer to the Academy gates they noticed a large group of people.  
“Are those reporters?” Himeko spoke as she looked at the crowd.  
“Looks like it, but what are they doing here?” Harumin was just as curious as they were nearly in front of the crowd.  
“Maybe there-“ Yuzu was cut off as one of the reporters turned around and yelled.  
“There she is!!!!”  
“Huh?” All 4 girls looked at each other as they tried to make sense of who the reporter is talking about.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by the entire crowd with cameras and microphones in their faces.  
“Your Yuzuko Aihara, yes?” One man asked as he put his camera in her face.  
“Is it true that you are Mina Nara’s Granddaughter?” Another reporter shoved a camera in her face.  
“I….um……” Yuzu didn’t know what to do.  
“And your friend Lee, is he really just a friend or something more?” One lady put her microphone to Yuzu’s mouth, this was all too much for her  
Yuzu felt a hand grip onto hers and pull her out of the crowd.

It was Mei, a instant smile grew on Yuzu’s face as she looked at the back of her lover, she turned her head back to see Himeko and Harumin keeping the crowd back, Mei continued to pull Yuzu until they had reached the Chairmans office.  
“Mei, Yuzu, I have been waiting for you 2” Mei’s grandfather stood tall as he looked at the 2 young girls.  
His eyes then locked onto Mei’s as he spoke.  
“Mei i would like a moment alone with Yuzu”

Mei looked at Yuzu, Yuzu knew that she was trying to tell her that whatever she wanted to do right now she supports 100%.  
Yuzu wanted to show Mei that she can be strong to, she gave her future wife a reassuring smile before she spoke.  
“Its o.k Mei, i’ll be fine”

Mei gave her Grandfather a respectful bow, she was still holding on to Yuzu’s hand, she gently pulled her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Yuzu blushed terribly at Mei’s boldness.  
“I’ll be waiting outside for you” Mei whispered in her ear as she exited the room.

As soon as the door closed Yuzu locked eyes with the older man as she waited for him to speak.  
After a few moments of silence he finally spoke.  
“You truly love my Granddaughter, dont you?”  
Yuzu couldn’t stop a small giggle escape her lips as she thought how stupid the question was to her. But as she looked into his eyes she could see he was dead serious.

Yuzu went to answer but he spoke again.  
“You see those reporters out there?” He pointed out towards the front gate that seemed to have gathered even more reporters then when Yuzu first got to school, she mentally thanked Mei for wanting to leave a little early this morning.  
“I called them here” He turned his attention back to Yuzu and could see the surprised look on her face as he continued to speak.

“You see there is something I need you to do for Mei’s sake”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HEY EVERYONE, SO SORRY FOR BEING MIA LATELY, BEEN HAVING ALOT OF SHIT GOING ON IN MY LIFE AT THE MOMENT.  
I DONT KNOW WHEN ILL BE UPDATING AGAIN AS IM STILL TRYINH TO SORT THROUGH SOME THINGS, BUT THANKS TO EVERYINE THAT IS STILL READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HAPPY READING.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Mei sat quietly as she waited for Yuzu to come out of the office, it had already been 30 minutes and she was growing more and more anxious as each second went by.  
‘What could Grandfather want to discuss with Yuzu? And without me?’ Meis thoughts were running wild as she started playing different scenarios in her head. Then the sound of a familiar voice echoed down the hall.

“Sorry Ma'am but the Chairman is in a meeting right now and-“  
Mei quickly stood up as she watched her Grandfather’s secretary be silenced as the woman spoke.  
“I dont care who he is with, im seeing him right this second!”  
Meis eyes widened as she watched the person walk closer, she had never seen her raise her voice at anyone or ever get angry.  
“Mother?”  
Mei looked at her Step mother as she quickly approached the door, she locked eyes with Mei and gave her a warm smile, then as soon as her hand gripped the door handle her kind smile was replaced with full anger.

“Hioshi! How dare you-“ Ume stopped speaking as she saw her daughter standing there talking with the Chairman.  
“Mama” Yuzu turned and faced her mum who looked confused right now, Mei walked in behind Ume as she stood there and looked between her step mother, Grandfather and Yuzu.

“Its o.k Mama, Gramps just wants me to sing a few songs in a music festival he is organising for the end of the week”  
Ume looked straight into her daughters eyes, she knew Yuzu better than anyone and she knew that her daughter was not telling the entire truth right now.

“Hioshi if-“ Ume was cut off as she felt Yuzu grab her hand and pull her back towards the door before she spoke.  
“Please Mama, lets go, everything is fine. Really” Yuzu tried to give her Mother a smile but she knew that she would be getting questioned as soon as she got home.

Ume held her daughter in her gaze for a few seconds before she finally gave in and spoke.  
“O.k Yuzu”   
Mei and Yuzu locked eyes for a second, Mei knew that look anywhere, Yuzu was trying to hide pain behind her bright emerald eyes. Mei walked closely behind Yuzu and Ume until her Grandfather called out to her “Mei”

She stopped in her tracks as she turned to face her Grandfather, Ume and Yuzu turned to see the interaction between Mei and Hioshi.  
“Sorry Grandfather but it seems that Yuzu and Mother need me right now” She bowed respectfully as she continued to speak.  
“I will return to all my usual duties from tomorrow” As Mei stood back up she was expecting him to scold her or tell her that she must stay and do her Student Council work, but instead she was met with a slight smirk and a small nod.

“Mei”   
Mei spun on her heel as she heard Yuzu call her, their eyes met and Mei could see so much emotion in her lovers eyes right in this moment.  
Mei quickly took her place next to Yuzu and the three left the Chairman’s office and made their way down the hall.

“Yuzu, Mei, Aunty Ume, over here” They heard a small whisper/quiet call for them.  
Soma popped his head around the corner as he gestured for the trio to follow him.  
“Soma, what are you doing here? Why are you here?” Yuzu asked as they started to make their way down to the back of the Academy.  
Soma gave a wide smile before he spoke.  
“Mum called and said that you might need help getting out of the school because of all the reporters outside, so she told me to give a hand”

Soma opened the back door where a black sedan was waiting.  
“Thank you Soma, your the best” Yuzu gave her peace sign and a smile as she jumped into the car”  
Ume and Mei also thanked the young navy haired boy before they jumped into the car as well.

The driver started driving, Ume asked where they were heading, he simply replied that he was given orders to take them to a secure location.  
They rode in a awkward silence, after only 15 minutes the car had stopped and the driver was opening the door for them to exit.

“Did you all get out o.k? I cant believe that Hioshi would try a stunt like that”  
Orihima stood with perfect posture as she gestured for them all to come inside.  
Tea was already served, they all grabbed a cup, Orihima was the first the speak.  
“So what did Hioshi want?”   
Yuzu nearly choked on her tea and drop her cup, all eyes were on her as they waited for a answer.

Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her heart racing, she tried to speak but her voice failed her.  
“I…….well he……..” Yuzu was trying to find the words but she didn’t know how or where to even start.  
She was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened and if it was truly the best thing for Mei. The only thing that Yuzu was definitely sure of is that she always wants what is best for Mei and whatever will make Mei happy.

“Sorry I just need a minute” Yuzu quickly stood up and made her way outside.  
Ume instantly stood up and went to try and se if she could help Yuzu word exactly what happened and what was wrong until she heard a soft voice.  
“Mother, please let me go, I want to be there for her” Ume turned to see Mei standing next to her, her eyes burning with determination.  
Ume looked over to Orihima who gave her a nod of encouragement.

Ume gave Mei a warm smile before she spoke.  
“Of course Mei, she's probably waiting for you”  
Mei gave a slight bow to the older women before she exited out the same door as Yuzu.

As soon as she was on the balcony her eyes searched for that beautiful blonde hair. It didn’t take her long, as soon as her eyes locked onto Yuzu a small smile spread across her lips and her feet started to move automatically towards her love.

Yuzu was down at the tree she lent her back against the strong trunk of the tree, she let out a loud sigh as she closed her eyes and took in a large breath.  
Yuzu didn’t eve realise that Mei had made her way down to the tree and was now sitting beside her waiting for her patiently.

With her eyes still closed Yuzu spoke softly to herself.  
“Mei”  
“Yes Yuzu?”  
Yuzu nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard Mei speak.  
“Mei, when did you get here?”

Mei didn’t know what to say or how to really comfort anyone, this was all new territory for her, but if it was for Yuzu she would do anything that much she was sure of.  
She knew she had made the mistake of not going after Yuzu in the past and letting her go, but she made that promise to herself and Yuzu that she would never do that again.

“Yuzu” Mei spoke in a soft but low tone as she looked into Yuzu’s eyes, she was searching them, she wasn’t sure what exactly she was looking for, maybe some kind of answer?  
Yuzu didn’t respond as she continued to sit there and simply look back into Mei’s deep violet eyes.  
After a few minutes of intense love gazing Mei finally spoke again.

“Do you want to talk about what Grandfather wanted to talk to you about?”  
Mei mentally praised herself as she thought that the question she asked was good enough, but the answer Yuzu gave only confused her more.  
“Ummm Not really Mei, sorry” Yuzu turned her head away at the end of the sentence, she couldn’t bare to see Mei’s disappointed face.

“I see” Mei sat quietly next to Yuzu, she knew she couldn't do much, but she hoped just sitting next to her fiance would be good enough and that Yuzu would talk to her when she was ready.  
The 2 sat in a comfortable silence for over 30 minutes, the light breeze and birds flying happily made the couple get lost in their thoughts.  
Yuzu wanted to explain things to Mei but she didn’t really know how to word it to Mei, she had been bugging the younger girl to communicate more with her and now it was her that was holding back at opening up to her lover.

Yuzu took in a deep breath as she got ready to speak. She turned to Mei and looked into her beautiful purple eyes, Yuzu could feel her eyes already starting to water as she looked deep into her lovers eyes.  
“M….Mei”  
Mei reached up and cupped Yuzu’s cheek as she spoke soft and sweet to the blonde.  
“Yuzu, its o.k i’m here.”

This was it, Yuzu had to say it, she let out the breath she was holding and spoke.  
“Mei what do you think about postponing our Engagement?”

-Gasp-

Mei put her hand over her mouth as the tears started to fall and she was barley able to speak back.  
“Y…Yuzu I……”

 

TO BE CONTINUED…….

O.K DONT HATE ME EVERYONE BUT I HAD TO UPDATE THIS RIGHT NOW, I ACTUALLY HAVE TO GO THE THE AIRPORT NOW MY FRIENDS ARE WAITING LOL   
I WILL BE AWAY FOR 2 WEEKS, IM BACK ON THE 5TH OF JANUARY.

I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND AWESOME NEW YEAR.  
LOVE YOU ALL AND PEACE :)


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 

Mei couldn’t speak, the words were stuck in her throat she felt like she couldn’t breathe, flashes of her father leaving her came to her mind and the thought of yuzu leaving her was making her feel physically sick.  
“Yu.........I”

Yuzu’s eyes widened as she saw tears starting to fall down Meis face. She quickly pulled the younger girl into a tight hug as she spoke.  
“Mei, please don’t cry, I just........”  
Yuzu felt like a knife was going through her heart as she felt Meis tears soak into her shirt.

Mei gripped Yuzus shirt tighter as if she would disappear if she let go.  
“Something happened with Grandfather, didn’t it?”  
Mei thought that they had come a long way in their relationship, but she couldn’t help but be worried if Yuzu didn’t want to talk about it.

“We are a team, right?” Mei stayed quiet as she waited for Yuzu to say something.

Yuzu on the other hand realised that Mei was right.  
She pulled back slightly so that she could look Mei in the eye as she spoke.  
“Your right Mei, we are a team.”  
Yuzu tried to think of the right words without making Mei think badly of her Grandfather.

Looking into Meis eyes Yuzu could see how scared she was, she quickly shook her head before she spoke.  
“He said that the Academy is in some financial trouble and that some public attention would be good”

Mei looked intensely at Yuzu as she took in everything her lover was saying to her.  
Yuzu gave a nervous smile as she continued to speak.  
“So he asked if I would do a concert at the school, now that everyone knows who I am and who my Grandmother was, he thinks that a lot more investors will get involved if someone from the Nara family is attending the Academy“

Yuzu tried to give Mei a smile, Mei’s expression didn't change as she held Yuzu in her gaze.  
She inched closer to the blonde before she finally spoke.  
“What does any of that have to do with postponing our engagement?”  
Yuzu felt her palms get sweaty as Mei spoke in her usual authoritative tone and serious expression.

‘Is she having second thoughts? I thought that this was what Yuzu wanted more then anything else’ Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Yuzu place her palm on her cheek, Mei quickly melted into the touch as she closed her eyes.

“I will marry you Mei Aihara, I can promise you that, my feelings will never betray you. Remember?”  
Meis eyes shot open and was met with beautiful bright emerald ones.  
She felt like Yuzu had read her mind, how was it that she always knew exactly what to say to her and at the perfect time.

The 2 sat in silence for a few moments, Mei knew that Yuzu wasn’t telling her the whole story but the look that the blonde had in her eyes right now told Mei that she was truly in love with her and would never hurt her.

“Fine” Mei finally pulled back and looked up to the sky. Yuzu waited patiently for her raven haired lover to speak again.  
“I trust you Yuzu, if this is what you want then its fine”  
Yuzu could see that Mei was trying to convince herself that she was satisfied with what she was saying.

Yuzu pulled Mei into a tight hug as she took in the scent of the taller girl and spoke.  
“Thank you Mei, I love you”

Mei returned the hug “I love you too”  
Back on the verandah the 2 mothers watched the exchanged between their daughters.  
“Young love, isn’t it nice?” Orihima handed Ume another can as she spoke.

Ume quickly cracked the can open and took a large mouthful before she spoke.  
“They look really good together, but they also have a really long road ahead of them”  
They sat down as they continued to watch their daughters talking under the huge tree.

“You wanna talk?” Orihima looked at Ume as she waited for an answer.  
Ume finished the can and lightly shook it to show that it was now empty before she spoke.  
“I think i’ll need a refill first”

With her next can now open and the first mouthful gone Ume let out a long sigh.  
“I cant believe that Hioshi, putting my daughter in danger……”  
Ume looked at her friend before she spoke again in a serious tone.  
“No, he put both our daughters in danger”

Ume finished the can and gave it a tight squeeze, causing it to crush under the pressure.  
“Hey, hey, its o.k. We will figure it out. Mei and Yuzu are safe right?” Orihima pointed down to the girls who were both openly laughing, she couldn’t stop a stray tear from falling down her cheeks as she watched Mei with the widest smile on her face.

Turning back to Ume who now had light rose cheeks from the alcohol, Orihima spoke.  
“Our girls are safe and happy”  
Ume had her own tears falling as she watched Yuzu trying to tickle Mei but Mei having turned the tables and was now tickling the blonde causing loud laughter to erupt from her as she tried to fight the raven haired beauty off.

“We wont be able to go home and what are we going to do about them going to the Academy? There will definitely be more reporters tomorrow.”  
Orihima placed a hand on Umes shoulder as she spoke.  
“You can all stay here of course and as long as you want, as for the school, i’m guessing that Mei wont want to miss anytime from there, I guess we will have to talk to them about it”

Back down by the tree, Mei had her head on Yuzu’s lap as the blonde ran her hand through her hair, a sense of calm came over her and she knew that this is meant to be her place in the world, right next to Yuzu.

A few hours later Mei slowly opened her eyes, she sat up quickly as she realised she was no longer outside under the tree but was now inside in the room that Orihima had given to her and Yuzu the last time they stayed.  
“Yuzu?”  
Mei looked around the room but there was no sign of Yuzu.

She made her way out of bed and into the main living area.  
“Mei, your awake” Izumi greeted her as she was still looking around for a certain blonde.  
“Yuzu is in the studio practising with Lee” Mei turned her head to look at Soma as she heard him speak.

Mei quickly gave her thanks and made her way to where Yuzu would be, she quickly opened the door to see Yuzu and Lee singing. Orihima raised her hand stopping them.  
“You 2 want the audience to feel the love, this is a love song”

Orihima raised her hands as she spoke again.  
“O.k from the top”  
“Mei”  
Yuzu got up from her seat and gave her girlfriend a hug before she spoke again.  
“Did you have a good rest sleepyhead?” Yuzu gave a teasing grin to her before placing a quick kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

“It seems my girlfriend doesn't like waiting till I wake up though” Mei shot Yuzu a death stare as to say ‘Why didn’t you wake me up or at least wait till I woke up’  
Yuzu read Mei like a book and answered her questions as she made her way back to her seat next to Lee.  
“Sorry Mei, I would have loved to stay in bed with you, but Lee and I really need to get the practise in before this weekends music concert that Gramps wants”

Mei went to speak but Orihima spoke first.  
“And from the top you 2, lets go”  
Yuzu lent back and gave a small smile as she spoke  
“Dont worry Mei, we only have a few more songs to go then i’ll be out”

Mei had so many questions flowing through her head but she figured she would have to wait until her blonde lover was finished with her practise.

Hours flew past and before everyone knew it, it was dinner time.  
“Geez are they still at it?” Soma looked at the clock as he sat down at the table, ready to eat.  
“Yes, well when I left them, they said they wanted to go over one of the songs one more time, but that was over 2 hours ago” Orihima followed her sons gesture and looked at the clock as well.

“They must be starving by now” Izumi placed some food on her plate as she spoke.  
Mei gracefully stood up as she headed towards the hallway leading to the studio.  
“I’ll go get them” She said quietly as she left the room.

Mei made her way to the door she slowly opened it, she scanned her eyes instantly fell onto Yuzu and Lee, she wanted to move but her body was stuck. The sight before her was making her heart beat faster and her entire body tremble.

Lee was holding Yuzu’s hands in his own as he looked into her eyes so lovingly. Mei knew that look anywhere because that is exactly how she looked at Yuzu.  
“I love you” Lees voice was soft and full of nervousness as he kept his eyes on Yuzu.  
Mei felt a lump in her throat as she watched the exchange, she knew all along that he had feelings for Yuzu but no one believed her.

This whole time he was doing the best friend act to trick everyone, Meis eyes travelled from Lee to Yuzu. ‘Yuzu loves me, she would never betray me’   
Mei replayed these words in her head over and over again as she waited for Yuzu to say something but it was Lee who spoke again.  
“I have loved you for the longest time, will you please accept my feelings?”

Silence filled the air as Mei watched, it felt like an eternity till Yuzu finally spoke.  
“I………”   
‘She loves me, she loves me’ Mei’s eyes widened as Yuzu lifted one hand to cup Lees cheek as she continued to speak.  
“I love you too” Yuzu moved her head closer to Lees, their lips only inches apart. Mei couldn’t take it anymore she felt like her body explode from the inside.  
“Liar!!!” She yelled as she turned and ran out the door.

“Mei?” Yuzu quickly chased after her lover as she tried to get her to stop  
“Mei, its not what it looks like!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

WELL IM BACK AND I MUST SAY IT IS SOOOO GOOD TO BE BACK.  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE COMMENTS AND ENCOURAGEMENT.  
I KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR A BIT BUT I PLAN ON MAKING SOME REGULAR UPDATES FROM NOW ON, SO I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY AND ENJOY :)


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Yuzu ran out of the studio and followed Mei, everyone watched as Mei ran though the living room and straight out the front door.  
“Mei!”   
Yuzu caught up to Mei and grabbed her wrist, as Mei spun her head around Yuzu was met with tear covered cheeks.  
“Ohhh Mei, please it really wasn’t what it looked like”

Mei ripped her hand back from Yuzu’s grip before she spoke.  
“Oh really, well it looked like Lee was confessing his feelings to you and you accepted them and then you 2 were gonna k….ki” Mei couldn’t get the last word out.

Yuzu tried to take a couple of steps forward as she spoke but every step she took closer to Mei, Mei would take a step back to make sure that the distance between them didn’t change.  
“Mei I-“  
Mei quickly cut Yuzu off as she asked a question.  
“Your in love with him aren’t you Yuzu”  
Yuzu took a step back as she heard Mei speak, she thought that mei knew exactly how she felt about her.

“What, no , Mei i’m in love with you, what you saw in there was……”  
Yuzu tried to think of what she could actually say to Mei, she was a bit lost for words at the moment.  
Mei on the other hand, the longer the silence the more that her mind started to race and she started to question Yuzu’s love for her.

After 15 seconds of Yuzu stuck on what to say, Mei quickly spun on her heel and headed towards the gate.  
Yuzu reached for her lovers hand but Mei moved it away quickly as she turned back and spoke.  
“Just leave me Yuzu”  
Mei’s voice started to break and it was killing Yuzu seeing Mei break like this.  
“Please, Yuzu, just let me go”   
Yuzu could hear the sadness in Meis voice and as soon as she locked eyes with her fiance she could see Mei’s heart breaking all over her face.

Yuzu was lost for words, she went to say something when…..  
“Zuzu, is everything o.k? Mei we can explain” Lee placed his hand on Yuzu’s shoulder and that was it for Mei.  
“I hope you 2 are happy together” Mei made her way down the street, Yuzu went to follow but Mei’s icy tone stopped her dead in her tracks.  
“Dont follow me Yuzu”

Yuzu stood by the gate as she watched the love of her life run off in the distance.  
Once Mei was no longer in sight Lee finally spoke up.  
“Zuzu, what happened? did you explain things to her?”  
Yuzu had tears running down her face as she looked her best friend in the eyes and spoke in between sobs.  
“I….didn’t…….tell….h….her….that….if…thats…w…what…your…..asking”  
Lee wrapped his strong arms around Yuzu as he spoke.  
“I know I made you promise not to tell anyone, but you should have told her if it would help clear things up with you 2”  
Lee pulled back as he wiped Yuzu’s tears away and spoke again.  
“You really are a loyal friend, thank you Zuzu. Is there anything you need me to do to fix this?”

Yuzu shook her head as she slowly made her way back inside.  
“I’ll let her cool off for a bit I guess”  
Yuzu skipped dinner and went straight to bed, even then she didn’t get one second of sleep.  
Mei filled her mind as she wandered what exactly her raven haired lover was doing right now and if she was o.k.  
‘She looked so hurt, I should have just said it to her right then’   
Yuzu kicked her legs up and down on the bed as she let out a frustrated sigh.

The next day everyone was surprised to see Yuzu up and ready for school early, she quickly noticed the looks that everyone was giving her, she knew that she probably looked like shit, she had zero sleep, all she wanted to do was find Mei as soon as possible and clear up everything with her.

“Are you guys coming or not?” Yuzu looked at Izumi and Soma. But it was her mum that spoke up first.  
“And where exactly do you think you are going Yuzu?”  
Ume placed one of her hands on her hips as she waited for her daughter to answer her.  
Yuzu was confused, she even had to stop and think if today was really a school day.

After a few moments Yuzu finally answered confidently.  
“School, I need to find Mei and-“  
Ume quickly cut her daughter off as her expression changed into a slightly irritated one.  
“No your not, dont you remember what happened yesterday?”  
Yuzu took in a deep breath she went to answer back to her mum but one look into her mothers eyes and she knew that this was a losing battle.  
“Get changed please Yuzu, something with a hat we are going out”  
Yuzu kept her eyes on her mother but that was the only words Ume spoke as she turned around and headed to the kitchen.

“Well looks like you miss out on all the fun Yuzu”  
Soma gave a wide smile as he went to the front door.  
Yuzu quickly grabbed Izumi’s wrist before she spoke.  
“Izumi, could you please tell Mei-“

Izumi gave Yuzu a tight hug as she spoke.  
“Dont worry Yuzu, i’ll tell her you miss her and wanna see her, o.k?”  
Yuzu gave Izumi a nod and smile as she turned around and made her way back to the room that Orihima had given to her and Mei.

“Where are we going Mama?” Yuzu fidgeted in the passenger seat as she looked out the window, her mum had said that they were going out but didn’t really give specifics on where.  
Ume took in a long deep breath, she knew that this day was going to come sooner or later, she had just hoped that it was going to be later, much more later.

“We will be there soon Yuzu, I have always tried to give you the best of everything, you know that right?”  
Ume quickly side glanced at her daughter who was now looking at her even more confused.  
Yuzu beamed a large smile at her mum as she spoke.  
“Of course Mama, I know that. You have done a great job, perfect even”  
A small smile grew on Ume’s face, somehow she felt that maybe Yuzu was ready for this.

BACK TO THE DAY BEFORE….

“Dont follow me Yuzu” Mei held back the tears as she kept placing one foot in front of the other. She had opened her heart to Yuzu, all those walls that she had built over the years were brought down thanks to a certain blonde and now Mei felt like she was in an even worse position then when she had met Yuzu.  
She felt like her heart was slowly breaking, the image of Yuzu and Lee nearing kissing was burnt into her head and she couldn’t shake it off.

After an hour of walking Mei heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
She turned around to see Mimi running up to her.  
“Hey Mei, what are you-“  
Mimi stopped mid sentence as she saw the tear stained cheeks and red eyes, she quickly grabbed Meis hand and pulled her close as she spoke.  
“Mei, are you o.k? What happened?”

Mei stood still and didn’t say a word as she felt Mimi wrap her arms around her and try to comfort her.  
After a few minutes Mei slowly pulled back as she wiped her eyes and tried to make herself look a little bit presentable.  
Mei didn’t know how she should feel right now and she most definitely had no idea on what she should say to Mimi, but before she could say anything Mimi grabbed her hand and started to pull her to walk with her.

“You dont have to talk Mei, lets just go for a walk shall we?”  
Mimi gave a smile to the raven haired girl as she continued to lead the 2 of them down the footpath.  
Mei felt a sense of comfort from Mimi, she didn’t know why but it was kind of what she needed right now. Mimi didn’t ask any questions, she just took control and Mei was happy to follow.

After a few minutes they were in front of a large gate, Mimi gave another smile as she spoke.  
“I dont know what happened Mei, and you dont have to tell me, but just have some dinner with my family and I. You can decide what you want to do from there ok?”

Mei simply nodded as she followed brown haired girl she could never really say no to Mimi since they were young, she never really knew why either.  
Mei enjoyed a nice dinner with Mimi and her family, after dinner was done they made their way to Mimi’s room.  
“Do you need to ring someone to pick you up Mei?”  
Mimi offered her phone to the beautiful Student council President. Mei couldn’t hold it in any longer, the tears were falling, she tried to wipe them away as she spoke in a weak voice, but Mimi heard every word.  
“I think Yuzu and I broke up”

Mimi’s eyes went wide, she quickly made her way next to Mei and tried to comfort her.  
“She loves someone else” Mei looked down as she spoke.  
She continued to cry as she tried to calm herself at the same time, she felt Mimi’s soft hands gently touch her cheek and turn her face to look at her.  
Her vibrant orange eyes were showing so much lust as she spoke in a soft voice.  
“Yuzu is an idiot to let you go”  
Mimi lent closer to Mei, Mei could feel her breath on her lips when………..

BACK TO YUZU AND UME DRIVING…

Ume stopped the car, Yuzu looked around at the huge mansion, her eyes went wide as she took in the sight and spoke.  
“Wow, this place makes Gramp’s place look like a small apartment”  
Ume quickly typed in a code on the gate and drove in once the gates opened.

As soon as they made it to the front door, there were 2 guards that opened their doors and greeted them.  
Yuzu couldn’t get over how huge this place was, she followed her mum into a large living area where a elderly Woman sat in a chair that looked fit for a Queen.  
Yuzu’s first thought was that the woman looked like a much oder version of her Granny.

“Hello Ume”   
Yuzu watched as her mother bowed respectfully and spoke.  
“Hello Grandmother, how are you?”  
-GASP-  
“What!? Grandmother!!” Yuzu was beyond shocked as she looked between her mother and Great Grandmother.

The old woman let out a small giggle before she spoke.  
“Hello Yuzuko, i’ve been waiting for this day for a very long time”

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HEY HEY EVERYONE, HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE, GEEZ IM ON FIRE THIS WEEK :)  
I DONT KNOW IF YOU WILL NOTICE BUT I TRIED SOMETHING A BIT DIFFERENT WITH MY WRITING STYLE AND I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT.

ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Yuzu looked at her phone for the tenth time ‘4pm I wander if Mei’s home’ Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard a voice.  
“Yuzuko am I boring you?” The older woman gave a slight glare to the blonde, Ume shook her head as she signalled for Yuzu to put her phone away.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude” Yuzu quickly glanced at her phone one last time before she put it in her pocket.  
Yuzu had spent the entire day in the mansion as she listened to her Great Grandmothers story.  
She had learnt a lot, the Nara family are all very musical, her Grandmother was cut off from the family because she wanted to be with a man from a lower class family.  
She also learnt that Ume had kept her from learning about the Nara family until she turned 18 and was able to make decisions on her own, she didn’t want Yuzu to be persuaded into doing something that she didn’t want to.  
But because of recent events, Ume had to bring Yuzu up to speed sooner then she would have liked.

“My dear Mina, by the time I tried to make a mends with her we had already lost so much time” The older woman looked at Ume as she spoke again.  
“Your father was a great man Ume, I just wish I had seen it sooner”  
Tears were running down Ume’s cheeks as she listened to her Grandmother, it was the first time in her life that she had heard her say something nice about her father.

“You never used any of the money I sent you” She fixed her eyes on Ume as she waited for a reply.  
“Sorry Grandmother, but I never wanted to rely on your money a-“  
Ume was quickly cut off as Mrs Nara spoke.  
“Our money, its not mine. You and Yuzuko are the Heirs to this family, it is just as much your money as it is mine”

Ume bowed respectfully as she thanked her Grandmother.  
“Now as much as I am enjoying this visit, is there something you need my assistance with Ume?”  
Ume shamefully lowered her head as she spoke.  
“Yes, i’m sorry to ask this of you but…..”

Ume explained the situation with Hioshi and the reporters at the school.  
Mrs Nara took in a long breath before she spoke.  
“That Aihara boy has always been like that since Mina turned him down, dont worry I will have the reporters dealt with by the morning. But I think that a formal meeting should be held with the press to inform everyone of the families current status”

Ume looked at her daughter before she locked eyes with her Grandmother and spoke.  
“What exactly does that mean?”  
The woman held Ume in her eyes as she spoke.  
“As I said before, you and Yuzuko are the only Heirs to this family and as you can see I am not going to be around forever, it is only natural that you will be taking over the family”

“I dont want Yuzu doing anything that she doesn't want to, I have always let her make decisions and be free”  
Ume was starting to feel anxious. ‘Maybe coming here was a bad idea’ She thought to herself.

“Then shouldn’t we let Yuzuko decide what she wants then?” The older woman turned her attention to the young blonde fidgeting in her seat.  
Yuzu nearly jumped when she felt her mothers and Great Grandmothers eyes on her.  
After a few seconds Yuzu gave a kind smile as she spoke.  
“I wouldn’t mind getting to learn about the Nara family, they are apart of who I am after all”

Ume’s expression softened, she knew her daughter had a pure heart and always had the best intentions.  
“Your right Yuzu” Ume then turned her attention back to her Grandmother as she spoke again.  
“I think we should let Yuzu get to know about the Nara family, but I also think that nothing should be said to the press until she is sure about what she wants to do going forward, can we agree on that Grandmother?”

The older woman couldn't stop a smile forming on her lips as she answered her Granddaughter.  
“That seems fair Ume, you most definitely are a Nara, the way that you handled this situation”

Ume stood up as she spoke “I have nothing but the best interests for my daughter”

“So do I Ume, now how about some tea? I would love to hear more about the 2 of you”

Ume apologised as she explained that she had to leave for an important meeting at her work.  
“I dont know why you work, there is no need for you to” She questioned Ume as she watched the 2 getting ready to leave.

“Ummmm actually….” Mrs Nara stood still as she waited for Ume and Yuzu to turn and face her.  
There was a awkward silence as the 3 just stood there looking at each other.  
“I wouldn’t mind if Yuzuko stayed here for a little bit, I can get a driver to take her home after if thats ok?”

Ume looked at Yuzu “What do you want to do sweetie?”  
Yuzu looked at her Great Grandmother then to her mother as she was in deep thought. She really wanted to see Mei and patch things up with the raven haired girl ASAP, but she just found out that she has this whole family and heritage that she wanted to learn about.

Ume could always ready her daughter like a book, she leaned in closer to Yuzu as she spoke.  
“If you want, as soon as i hear from Mei ill txt you”  
Yuzu instantly beamed a smile as she gave her mum a tight hug and spoke.  
“Thank you Mama that would be great. I would love to stay and learn more about our family”

Ume said her goodbye to Yuzu and her Grandmother, as soon as the door closed Yuzu turned to Mrs Nara as she waited for what to do next.  
“What would you like to do Yuzuko?”

Yuzu looked around the large mansion before speaking.  
“Actually I would love to hear how Granny was when she was younger and calling me just Yuzu is fine Great Grandmother”  
The older woman let out a laugh as she led them back into the main room.  
“Alright Yuzu, how about just Grandmother is fine, Great Grandmother is a bit long”  
Yuzu gave a nod as she took a seat and waited to hear what her Grandmother had to say.

TO MIMI AND MEI….

Mimi’s lips were nearly touching Meis, she closed her eyes as she felt soft lips touch her own, flashes of her time with Yuzu played in her head.  
Mei quickly placed her hand on Mimi’s shoulder as she pushed her back and spoke.  
“Sorry Mimi but I don't feel that way about you, my heart belongs to Yuzu”

Mimi screwed her face in frustration as she spoke.  
“You just said that she is in love with someone else, Mei I will never make you feel unwanted or insecure, I truly love you, I need you”  
The last words really hit Mei, she looked at the other girl who had just laid her heart on the line.  
“You need me?”  
Mimi moved closer to Mei as she spoke.  
“Yes Mei, I need you, I will always need you”

Mei quickly stood up as she spoke.  
“I’m sorry Mimi but I really must be going”  
She opened the door, Mimi grabbed her hand as she spoke once more.  
“I know your emotions are all over the place at the moment, take your time to get through them, i’ll be here, waiting”  
Mimi loosened her grip and Mei left.

Mei knew that she couldn’t face Yuzu or her friends right now, so she went to the one place she could.  
“Mei” The authoritative voice made her stand straight.  
Mei bowed to her Grandfather as she spoke.  
“Hello Grandfather, sorry for the intrusion, could I stay the night?”

Hioshi already started to walk to his study as she spoke with his back to her.  
“This will always be your home Mei, you can come and go as much as you want”  
Mei thanked her Grandfather as she made her way to her room.

She lay on her back as she stared at the ceiling. The scene of Yuzu and Lee was playing on repeat in her head. ‘Maybe I should have let Yuzu explain’ Mei thought to herself.  
‘NO! I gave her a chance and she just stood there not saying anything’ Mei spent the entire night talking herself in and out of going to see Yuzu and making things right.

The next morning Mei was up early, she was sure that her Grandfather would still be sleeping, she went to make her way out the front door when….  
“Mei make sure you eat breakfast before you go”   
Mei’s back straightened as she made her way into the kitchen and took her place across from Hioshi as he sat reading the paper.

Mei ate quietly as she wandered what she would do when she saw Yuzu at school.  
Hioshi peered down from his paper, he could see just from one look at Mei had got no sleep at all, his eyes traveled down to her hand with her engagement ring on it, he cleared his throat before he spoke.  
“Mei, even though I have acknowledge the relationship that you have with Yuzu I would still like it if you followed school rules”  
Hioshi still had his eyes on the beautiful ring.

Mei looked down at her hand, she quickly slid the ring off as she apologised and continued to eat her breakfast.

The entire morning Mei felt like she was in a daze, she still felt so conflicted about what had happened the day before and she didn’t know what she should do.  
“Mei!”  
Mei’s eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice, she turned to see Mimi running towards her in the Aihara academy uniform.  
“Wow what time did you leave? I went to your Grandfathers to see if you wanted to walk together and he said you had already left”

Mei was lost for words, Mimi was the last person she was expecting to run into at school. “I’m sorry Mimi fo-“  
Mimi quickly cut Mei off as she spoke.  
“Dont worry about yesterday Mei, in fact just forget about it ok? I hope we can be really good friends” Mimi gave a smile.  
Not long after everyone else was arriving at school.

Mei scanned the crowd for a certain blonde but to her surprise Yuzu was nowhere in sight.  
There was more reporters outside then the other day and Mei was starting to get worried that maybe something had happened to her.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the Shiza twins and Harumin making their way to the entrance.  
“Mei, good morning” Both Izumi and Harumin greeted as Soma simply waved as he parted to the boys academy.  
“Good morning” Mei scanned the area before she spoke again.  
“Wheres Yuzu?”

“Yuzu and her Mum have gone somewhere for the day-“  
Izumi was cut off as Mimi started to talk.  
“Izumi, Harumin I hope that we are in the same class”  
Mei was quickly pulled away by Himeko for some Student council work which left the three girls alone.  
“I guess we can talk later Mei” Izumi yelled out as she watched Mei walk up the stairs.

The entire day went pretty slow for Mei, she sat in the Student council room as she looked at her phone that Yuzu had brought her.   
‘Maybe I should message her’ Mei thought as she opened up messenger and was ready to type a message when…….  
-RING-  
Mei jumped as she saw her step mothers name come up on the I.D

“Mother?”

“Mei, where have you been, we have been worried”  
A smile grew on Mei’s face as she heard the word we ‘She misses me’   
Mei took a breath before she spoke.  
“Sorry Mother, yes I'm fine, I stayed the night at Grandfathers”  
Mei heard her mother give a loud sigh before she spoke.  
“Mei, I dont know exactly what happened between you and Yuzu but you 2 definitely need to talk about whatever happened, thats part of being in a relationship”

Mei sat quietly as she let Ume’s words sink in, but she knew her step mother was right.  
Mei went to speak but Ume spoke first.  
“Sorry Mei I have another call coming through, i’ll se you when I get home, Yuzu is at my Grandmothers at the moment, I dont know what time she will be home. Bye, love you sweetie!”

Before Mei could reply the line was dead.  
The next few hours went painfully slow, as soon as the clock hit 3pm Mei was one of the first students out the front gate.

YUZU AT THE NARA MANSION….

“Hahahahahahahahah” Yuzu was in fits of laughter as she listened about stories of her Granny.  
“I get the impression that you are very similar to Mina” Yuzu watched as her Grandmothers face changed from happy to sad in seconds.

She tried to give a reassuring smile as she spoke.  
“Granny and Poppy were the best, they always made me laugh” Yuzu looked over at the large black piano by the window in the large room, Mrs Nara caught onto what Yuzu was looking at.

“Do you know how to play Yuzu?” She made her way over to the piano and pulled the stool out.  
Yuzu made her way next to her, the older woman patted the spot next to her as she waited for the blonde to sit.

She could see the pain in Yuzu’s eyes straight as soon as she opened the lid.  
“G…Granny taught m…me” Yuzu choked the words out.   
Mrs Nara couldn’t help but give a sad smile as she spoke.  
“Piano was always Mina’s favourite”

Yuzu’s eye’s widened as she watched her Great Grandmother masterfully.  
No words we spoken as the entire mansion was filled with the beautiful sound coming from the instrument.  
Yuzu closed her eyes as she listened carefully to each note being played.  
After a few minutes she finally stopped and looked at Yuzu.

“Would you like a turn?”  
Yuzu gently ran her fingers across the top of the keys, Mrs Nara watched as Yuzu took in a large breath and closed her eyes.

She was speechless as Yuzu played the exact same piece that she just played a few moments ago.  
Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as she finished.  
“You are a natural, that piece takes even a master pianist at least 6 months to master.”

Yuzu’s phone went off she politely excused herself as she answered.  
It was her mum, Ume explained how she had spoken to Mei and that she would be coming home tonight. Yuzu looked at the time.  
“3:30pm shit I better get going’ 

After the phone call ended Yuzu explained that she had to leave.  
“Dont worry, i’ll come back and visit real soon” Yuzu gave a hug which surprised the older woman.  
“I would like that Yuzu, maybe we can talk about your future in the family as well”

Yuzu jumped in the car as she gave the driver directions to go home.  
On the way Yuzu saw the crepe shop that Mei loves.  
She asked to quickly pull over as she ran in to get the sweets.  
‘I hope Mei will like these’ Yuzu thought to herself as she was nearly at the car when….  
“Hey Yuzu”

Yuzu turned her head to see Mimi standing there, she noticed the uniform straight away.  
“Mimi, Hi, sorry but I'm in a hurry”  
Yuzu carried on walking but stopped when she heard the next sentence that left Mimi’s mouth.

“She came running to me you know”  
Yuzu had her back to Mimi as she just stood still and waited to see if Mimi was going to speak again.  
“Her lips are still as soft as ever too”  
“What!?” Yuzu spun around to see Mimi with the biggest smile on her face.

“You have lost her and you will never get her back” Mimi smirked as she spoke.  
Yuzu didn’t want to believe anything that Mimi was saying as she spoke back.  
“Your lying, Mei and I are-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Mimi spoke.  
“Over?” Mimi pulled Mei’s engagement ring out from her pocket as she spoke.

“No, it cant be, how did you get that?” Yuzu quickly grabbed the ring from Mimi and held it tight.  
“She gave it to me, said that she didn’t want it anymore because you 2 are over”  
Yuzu couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she didn’t want to, Mimi was still talking but it was all a blur to her as she jumped back in the car tears running down her cheeks as she held the ring to her heart.  
“Shall I continue on the route home miss?” Yuzu was brought back as she heard the driver speak to her.  
She looked at the ring before she spoke in a low voice that was barely audible.  
“No, take me back to the Mansion please”

Mei waited patiently for Yuzu, but as the night went on she became more worried. After Ume got home she had called Yuzu, Mei felt her heart sink as Ume told her that yuzu would be staying at her Great Grandmothers for a few days.

Both girls spent that night crying themselves to sleep.  
But it was the next few days that Mei really knew that something was wrong, Yuzu hadn’t come to school and all that Ume was saying is that she should be home in a few days.  
Yuzu wasn’t answering her calls or txt messages, Mei was at her end with frustration.

It was the 3rd day that Yuzu had skipped school and not been home, Mei was nearly at the entrance when she heard someone call her name.  
“Mei”  
Mei turned around to see Lee standing there looking her straight in the eyes as he spoke again.  
“We need to talk”

TO BE CONTINUED….

HEY EVERYONE HOPE YOU ARE ALL DOING GREAT.  
‘I THINK I ONLY HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS STORY THE ITS DONE.  
BUT I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL CONTINUE TO READ WHAT I WRITE :)

ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND HAPPY READING.

ALSO I ONLY PROOF READ HALF OF IT HAHA SORRY GOT A BI LAZY NEAR THE END.   
WELL ITS 11:53PM HERE AND I HAVE TO GET UP AT 4AM FOR TRAINING SO IM OFF TO BED, JUST THOUGHT I WOULD PUT THIS HERE FOR YOU ALL FIRST :)


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

“I have nothing to say to you” Mei turned around and continued to walk towards the school entrance, Lee grabbed her wrist as he spoke.  
“Well I have something to say to you”  
Mei stood still, she kept her back facing Lee as she waited for him to speak again.  
“Why havent you talked to Yuzu yet? This whole thing is a huge misunderstanding an-“

Mei had reached her limit, and she definitely didn’t want to be lectured by the one person that came between her and Yuzu. She turned and faced him as she cut him off.  
“I understand everything just fine you-“  
Lee cut her off as he spoke “She’s leaving, did you know that?”  
Mei felt her heart ache, her mind was starting to be filled with so many different questions, she could see the sadness in Lee’s eyes, she pulled her hand back and turned back as she spoke.  
“I wish her the best then”

Mei could feel the tears falling as she took each step, she could see some of the students looking at her as they passed, then Lee’s voice hit her ears again, Mei could feel her anger raising.  
“Mei your the only one that she will ever listen to, can-“  
Mei kept walking forward as she yelled back at him.  
“She’s in love with you now, you should talk to her”

Lee didn’t know what to do, he felt so frustrated as he tried to reason with the student council president.  
“What are you talking about Mei, its not like that, really”  
Lee’s eyes widened as Mei turned back around to face him, her beautiful face with tears running down her cheeks, he could see the hurt in her eyes and the pain in her voice as she spoke.  
“There is nothing that you could say, I know what I saw and heard”

A few more students started to watch the scene in front of them, they had never seen the council president show any emotions before, but now here she was just outside the school entrance with tears running down her face and yelling at a boy.

Mei tried to fasten her pace, she was nearly to the gate, but the next sentence that left Lee’s mouth made her stop in her tracks.  
“I’M GAY!”

“………….” Mei stood frozen where she was.  
All the students around and within earshot all started whispering. Mei felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Lee’s eyes watering, she was still lost for words but Lee spoke again.  
“Zuzu is the only one that knows, she was helping me practise confessing to this guy I have fallen in love with, sorry, I asked her to never tell anyone. But thats why im here, because you 2 really are perfect for each other, iv’e never seen Zuzu as happy as she is then when she is with you”

Lee could see the shock on Mei’s face, he could feel the weird looks from some of the guy and girl students as they walked passed. But he didn’t care, Yuzu is his oldest and closest friend, she truly is like a sister to him and he would do anything for her.  
“Mei? Did you hear what I said?”  
Mei looked the tall handsome guy in the eyes as she spoke softly.  
“I…………………”

BACK TO YUZU AT THE MANSION

“Young Miss we will be leaving soon”  
Yuzu looked up at the Maid as she gave a warm smile, she looked out the window as the events of the past week ran through her head, she pulled a chain necklace out from under her shirt, Mei’s engagement ring hung on the end, she looked at it for a few moments.   
Yuzu looked behind the necklace and saw the beautiful piano that her Great Grandmother had played the other day.

The mansion was huge and all the maids were really nice to her, her Grandmother was so welcoming, but Yuzu still felt empty inside, she missed Mei and everything about her.  
Yuzu sat at the piano and slowly lifted the lid, she let her fingertips lightly brush along the top of the keys, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Mei ran as fast as she could, the information that she had just received from Lee turned her world upside down.  
‘I’m so stupid, why didn’t I just talk to her?’  
Thoughts of never seeing Yuzu again entered her mind which only made Mei run even faster, she pounded her feet against the ground and moved them as fast as she possibly could.

She saw the large gate, she quickly made her way to the keypad that her step mother had told her about, Mei quickly entered the code and made her way inside.  
A Maid greeted Mei, she felt relief wash over her as the Maid said that Yuzu was in the main room, the Maid offered to take Mei but as soon as she heard the sound of a piano she knew exactly where she needed to go.

The sight in front of Mei was breathtaking to her. Yuzu was sitting at the piano, the was the sun was streaming through the windows and hitting Yuzu’s golden hair was making her look like a shinning angel. Mei took a few steps forward, then she closed her eyes as she heard Yuzu’s voice hit her ears.

(YUZU SINGING) A THOUSAND YEARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Yuzu played the last few keys and slowly opened her eyes.  
“Mei” She spoke softly as she stared out the window.

“Yuzu”  
Yuzu spun around to see Mei standing there, tears running down her cheeks.  
“Mei? What are you doing here?”  
Yuzu stayed sitting as she just looked at the student council president.

“Yuzu, I came to see you, I miss you I-“  
“Where’s Mimi?”  
Mei looked surprised as Yuzu seemed to be looking passed her to see if anyone else was going to walk in.

“Mimi? I dont know where she is, what does she have to do with anything Yuzu?”  
Mei held Yuzu in her stare as she waited for the blonde to speak, but the answer that Yuzu gave only confused her even more.

“Nothing, dont worry about it” Yuzu’s voice was cold and Mei could see pain in the older girls eyes.  
Yuzu gripped the ring under her shirt as a few tears fell from her eyes, she went to wipe her tears away but Mei was at her side fast and gently wiped the tears as she spoke in a soft and caring voice that Yuzu knew was only for her.

“Yuzu, i’m-“  
Mei was cut off as the maid came in to get Yuzu.  
“Miss Yuzuko the car is ready”  
Yuzu gave Mei a small sad smile as she stood up and spoke.  
“Sorry Mei I really have to go my Great Grandmother is waiting”

“Please stay, dont go”  
Mei had tears running down her face, the thought of losing Yuzu made her feel sick.  
Yuzu looked at Mei then back to the maid before she spoke.  
“Could you give us 5 more minutes please?”

The maid politely bowed and exited the room. Both girls stood still looking at each other. Both had their own thoughts running through their minds.  
Mei finally found the will to speak but Yuzu spoke first.  
“Mei will you sing with me?”

Before Mei could answer Yuzu was already walking over to a guitar that was sitting on a stand, she then walked to the balcony doors and gestured for Mei to follow her.  
Once both girls were outside Yuzu started playing different chords and humming softly.  
“I dont know what you want me to sing Yuzu”  
Mei didn’t know what Yuzu exactly wanted right now and the request from the older girl was really confusing Mei even more.

Yuzu gave her a soft smile as she started strumming and talking.  
“Let’s just sing whatever comes to our mind Mei”

“Really?” Mei thought that Yuzu knew she wasn’t really the musical type, but the smile that was coming from the blonde was making it hard for Mei to say anything but yes.  
“Yeah, thats normally when I get my best ideas, I’ll go first then you can jump in o.k?”  
Yuzu spoke softly as she continued to strum different chords.  
Mei simply nodded as she waited for the blonde to start.

 

(YUZU AND MEI SINGING) BEST PART BY DANIEL CAESAR FEAT H.E.R

(YUZU)  
Oh, yeah  
You don't know, babe  
When you hold me

Yuzu looked Mei straight in the eyes as she sang each word

And kiss me slowly, it's the sweetest thing

Yuzu couldn’t stop the smile as she thought of Meis soft pink lips

And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are

You're the coffee that I need in the morning

Mei normally would find these lines too cheesy, but hearing them come from Yuzu only made her fall deeper in love with the blonde girl.

You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring  
Won't you give yourself to me  
Give it all, oh  
I just wanna see

I just wanna see how beautiful you are

Yuzu gave Mei a look, Mei knew that Yuzu wanted her to sing the next verse, but she still didn’t have any idea what to say.

You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I’ll follow  
No matter how far

As Mei listened to each word she felt her heart melt, Yuzu always gave her so much love, she needed and wanted to show Yuzu how sorry she was and how much the older really means to her.

If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part

Yuzu gave Mei a nod as she picked a few strings, Mei held Yuzu in her gaze and took a deep breath.

(MEI SINGING)  
It's the sunrise and those Green eyes, yes  
You're the one that I desire

Mei surprised herself, as soon as the first line left her mouth, every word after just flowed out.

When we wake up  
And then we make love

Both girls blushed hard

It makes me feel so nice

Mei reached out and cupped Yuzu’s cheek.

You're my water when I'm stuck in the desert  
You're the Tylenol I take when my head hurts

A wide smile was on Yuzu’s face as she listened to each word

You're the sunshine on my life

(YUZU AND MEI)  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I’ll follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Then you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part

If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you

Mei couldn’t explain it but there was this special feeling of singing together with Yuzu, she could feel the emotions.

Won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you

If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you

If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
If you love me won't you say something  
If you love me won't you  
Love me, won't you

Mei rested her forehead against Yuzu’s, Yuzu’s hand came to a stop and she closed her eyes, just like magnets their lips found each other, the kiss was slow and full of emotion.  
Both girls reluctantly pulled back as their lungs needed air.

“Your still in love with me Mei” Yuzu was giving her biggest smile as she pulled Mei into a hug causing the guitar to fall to the ground. After hearing Mei sing with her Yuzu was more sure then ever that the taller girl was in love with only her.  
“I never stopped Yuzu”  
Mei held Yuzu so tight, Yuzu moved back so that she could look into Meis eyes as she pulled the ring out.

“Yuzu how did you get that?” Mei was confused, she thought that she had lost the ring and had spent the last few days trying to find it.  
Yuzu explained how she had seen Mimi and what Mimi said to her.  
Mei was in a rage she was going to give Mimi a piece of her mind but Yuzu managed to calm her down.

“She obviously has feelings for you and is jealous of me Mei. Dont worry about it, as long as we are together right?”  
Yuzu slid the ring on Mei’s finger and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, Mei quickly pulled Yuzu closer and gave her a passionate kiss.  
“Sorry Miss but we really should go if you want to be on time”  
Both turned to see the maid blushing as she tried to avoided eye contact with either of them.

“Oh right, im coming now”  
Yuzu gave Mei a apologetic smile before she spoke again.  
“Sorry Mei, I really have to go, I promised I would”

Yuzu could see Mei had something on her mind, she gently cupped her face as she spoke.  
“Whats wrong Mei? You can tell me anything”  
Mei took a breath before she spoke.  
“Will you come back?”  
Mei gave a confused look as Yuzu smiled at her before she spoke.  
“I’ll always come back to you”  
Yuzu gave Mei another sweet kiss before she headed for the door.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HI EVERYONE, MAN IVE BEEN HAVING SUCH A HECTIC WEEK BUT I TRIED MY BEST TO GET THIS OUT THERE FOR YOU ALL.  
I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT HAPPY READING :)


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Yuzu anxiously looked down at her phone for the 10th time, her nerves were really getting the best of her today. She didn’t even know why she was getting this nervous. Looking out the window toward the huge building she thought’ Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea’   
-RING RING-

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as her phone rang. A smile immediately spread across her face as she saw the name come up on the I.D.

“Mama?”   
“Yuzu, are you o.k dear?”   
Yuzu couldn’t help but be thankful for having such a caring mother like Ume, she really was the best, taking in a deep breath Yuzu answered her mum.

“Y…Yeah i’m good Mama”  
“Hmmmm you dont sound good, I can ring Grandmother and-“  
Yuzu quickly cut her mum off as she spoke.  
“No! Its o.k, I promised her that I would come here, i’m just a little nervous thats all”

Ume felt guilt starting to creep in, she should be there supporting her daughter.  
“Sorry Yuzu, I should have cancelled work and come with you”  
Yuzu knew that her mum had been working on a major upgrade for nearly 6 months now, the last thing she wanted was for her mum to feel guilty at all.  
“You have been working on that upgrade for a while now mama and its nearly finished, just promise me you will come with me next time, o.k?”

Ume smiled to herself, hearing Yuzu on the phone just made her realise how much her daughter has grown over the years.  
“Ohh sorry Mama, I gotta go, i’ll ring you later, love you”  
“Love you too Yuzu” 

As the car door opened, a young man stood, prepared to assist Yuzu and offered his hand to help her out from the car.  
“Everyone is inside Miss, would you like me to escort you to them?” He spoke with a smile as he waited for Yuzu to reply.  
She looked up at the immense building and took a deep breath.

AT THE AIHARA ACADEMY….

“Mei-Mei?……………………Mei-Mei?”   
Mei was quickly brought out of her daze as she realised Himeko’s face was only inches away from her own.  
“Are you feeling o.k? You have been out of it all day” Himeko's worried expression clearly conveyed how much she cared for her childhood friend.  
Ever since she arrived at school this morning, something seemed off, Himeko tried to give Mei a warm smile as she spoke again.

“I’m just worried. Some of the students said that you were arguing with Lee at the front gate early this morning before school, then you were late.” Himeko knew that Mei had shut down her feelings when her father decided to leave, but she had to admit that since Yuzu had come into the picture that Mei seemed to be more and more like her old self from when they were younger.

-Sigh-

She knew that Himeko was only concerned for her well-being, Yet, Mei didn’t really know how to properly explain what she was feeling right at this moment. Yuzu was all that was on her mind since she watched the blonde walk out the door at the Nara mansion.

After taking a few moments to compose herself Mei took a breath and tried to ease her friend’s worry.  
“Sorry Himeko, i’ve just had a few things on my mind lately”  
“You know you can always talk to me Mei-Mei” Himeko gave Mei a hug as she spoke and to her surprise Mei returned the gesture.

-Bang-

“What is the meaning of this!?”   
Both Mei and Himeko looked at the door to see Mimi standing there with a piece of paper and a very angry look on her face.  
“Excuse me, dont you know how to knock?” Himeko stood in front of Mei as she spoke.

Totally ignoring Himeko, Mimi shook the paper as she went to speak again.  
“WHAT IS THIS?!”  
Himeko went to step forward and grab the paper but Mei’s calm voice stopped her in her tracks.  
“Its a transfer form”

“Huh?” Himeko was confused by the interaction before her. She turned back to Mimi to see her face twist in more anger and frustration as she spoke.  
“Well yeah, I know that. But why do I have one?”

Himeko silently watched as Mei stepped forward, scrutinising Mimi. She couldn’t explain it but the vibes that were coming from Mei were making her shake with a mixture of trepidation and awe.  
“Here at the Aihara Academy we have a reputation, with certain standards, values and expectations to uphold”

Both Mimi and Himeko looked confused, but the more Mei spoke, the more clear things became.  
“We like to be proud of each student that graduates from the Academy, taking the Aihara morals and applying them in life with integrity”

Mei took another step forward, her face only inches away from Mimi’s as she continued to lecture her.  
“Lying, stealing and being manipulative are not values that we would ever support here. Therefore, I have put your transfer through to the Girls academy on the south side of town”

Mimi let out a frustrated groan before she spoke.  
“What!? You cant be serious. That school is for idiots ther-“  
Mei quickly cut Mimi off as she responded.  
“If you want to behave like an idiot then you will get treated like one, please leave now”

Mei turned her back on Mimi and made her way back to her seat, she only had to look at Himeko for her to know what needed to be done.  
“Well you heard the President, you need to leave” Himeko started to usher the frustrated girl out the door.

Mimi looked down at Mei’s hand, shocked to see the ring back on her finger.  
“ Hmph, you will regret this Mei!!! I can promise you that”  
Following those last words, Mimi was removed from school grounds.

After Himeko returned Mei explained everything to her longtime friend about the events from the other day.  
“Go home early President, I can finish things up here”  
Usually Mei would try to stay, but today all she wanted was to be with Yuzu. So she happily thanked Himeko and made her way home.

Mei opened the door to the smell of food cooking.  
“Yuzu?”  
She ran into the kitchen to see Ume cooking happily.  
“Ahh Mei your home early, how was school?”  
Mei couldn’t hide the disappointment in her face as she looked at her step mother. Ume of course being the mother she was knew that Mei might be feeling down, she smiled lovingly toward her step-daughter as she spoke.

“I’m glad your early anyway because we have guests coming tonight, please go get cleaned up and i’ll explain more after o.k?” Ume gave a wide smile to Mei.  
Mei couldn’t help but give a small smile back as she nodded and headed to her and Yuzu’s shared room.

After having a shower and getting changed Mei made her way back out to the kitchen. Ume was just finishing up the last of the food when the door bell went off.  
“Hey Sis”  
Orihima, Izumi and Soma stood at the doorway as they waited for Mei to let them inside.

Mei was a bit confused, she didn’t really know what was going on. They all sat at the table, Soma was the first to speak.  
“Wow did you really cook all of this? its amazing” Orihima shook her head as she watched Soma shovel the food into his mouth like he was in a race.

“Slow down Soma, there is enough for everyone”   
Ume just gave a wide smile to everyone at the table before she spoke.  
“Thank you so much for coming, these last few days have been so hectic”  
“It was no trouble at all, thank you for inviting us Ume, have you heard from Yuzu?”

Mei’s body jolted as she heard Yuzu’s name, she looked at her step mother intensely as she waited for her to answer.  
“Yeah I called her about lunchtime today, she had just arrived, she said she would call after”  
Ume gave Mei a wink which only caused the raven haired girl to blush.

The rest of the dinner was quite lively, with Soma and Izumi both talking about upcoming events.  
“Well I hope Yuzu gets back in time, the band challenge is only a few weeks away and we have to get it perfect”

-Ring Ring-

Mei jumped in her seat as her phone went off in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and saw Yuzu’s name on the I.D.  
She knew that answering a call during dinner was rude, she went to silence it when……  
“You should answer it Mei, she’s probably been dying to talk to you all day” Ume gave a smile as she spoke.

Without hesitation swiped the phone to answer and made her way to her bedroom.  
“Hello? Mei?”  
Mei felt her heart beat faster as Yuzu’s sweet voice was music to her ears. She opened the door to the balcony as she spoke.  
“Yuzu?”

She heard the older girl make a small sigh before she spoke again.  
“I really miss you”  
Mei looked up at the sky, the beautiful stars shinning so bright in the night.  
“I miss you too”  
There was a comfortable silence between the 2.  
“When will you be back?” Ume had told Mei that Yuzu was going to meet some of the Nara family. She knew that this experience could be positive for Yuzu. Plus it was what the older girl wanted. Yet, Mei couldn’t help but want Yuzu all to herself. They went from fighting and not seeing each other for a few days to making up. But with Yuzu leaving so suddenly, it felt like they hadn’t spent any quality time together in ages.

“Ummmm Yeah, about that. Mei I…..”

BACK TO YUZU ARRIVING AT HER DESTINATION…

“Thank you” Yuzu bowed to the young man as he opened the large doors for her to enter.  
A puzzled expression was plastered his face as she looked up. Yuzu gave a perplexed look back as she spoke.  
“Is something wrong?”

He quickly bowed to her as he spoke.  
“Sorry miss, nothing is wrong. I’ve just never had anyone bow to me before”  
‘What!?’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a familiar voice.  
“Yuzu your here, how was the ride, was it satisfactory?”  
The elderly woman made her way to Yuzu as she spoke.

It looked like there was an extravagant celebration going on. Everyone who was there was wearing top line designer clothes with a ridiculous amount of jewellery on.  
Yuzu lent over to her Great Grandmother as she whispered in her ear.  
“Whats the occasion? is there some kind of party on or something?”

Mrs Nara let out a loud laugh that caught the attention of a few people standing not to far from them.  
She returned her attention to Yuzu she gestured for the blonde to follow her. Together, they made their way to a stage at the front of the room before Yuzu’s Great Grandmother announced,  
“THIS is all for YOU my dear”

Yuzu spent the entire day being introduced to extended family members. Yet, Mei was all she could think about. Despite being pre-occupied with thoughts of a certain raven haired girl, she learned that her Great Grandmothers name is Aia and that, among other things, she wanted to be a dancer when she was young.

Everyone was in fits of laughter as Yuzu was the centre of attention trying to show Aia a few dance moves.  
Yuzu never realised how much family she actually had, but she was so happy to meet them all.  
“So glad that we finally get to meet you Yuzu” One of her Aunties spoke as she looked at the young girl.

They had been talking about Yuzu’s upbringing and what she wanted to do in the future. It was so different for Yuzu, they all reminded her of Mei. The mannerisms and the way they would talk. She met a few cousins that were around her age as well.

She couldn’t stop a huge smile on her face as the entire family started singing together.  
As expected Yuzu blew everyone out of the water as she sang, some of the aunties and uncles were even brought to tears.  
“You definitely get your singing from the Nara side and your athletic side from your father”

Yuzu held the tears back at the mention of her father, she had heard from her Mama that her Papa was a very active man and was nearly in every school sports club that he could.  
Yuzu knew that was one of her main reasons for playing soccer, ever since her Mama had shown her a picture of her Papa as a soccer team captain Yuzu knew she would play the sport.

“Yuzu are you betrothed yet?”  
Yuzu remembered how Harumin had explained to her the way the system worked for the higher up people in the world and Mei was again on her mind.

With the proudest smile on her face she spoke.  
“Actually yeah I do I-“  
“Really!? Where is your ring?” Aia spoke first as she pointed down to Yuzu’s bare finger.

“Ohh, I was the one who proposed so-“  
“What!? What kind of man does he call himself, getting a Nara woman to propose to him. We will get you a proper gentleman Yuzu” One aunty spoke as she quickly pulled out her phone trying to look for something.

BACK TO YUZU AND MEI ON THE PHONE…

Mei waited patiently for Yuzu to finish her sentence but the blonde seemed to keep tripping over her words.  
“Yuzu whats wrong?”  
Yuzu’s side of the line went quiet, if it wasn’t for the time still showing on her phone Mei would have thought that Yuzu had hung up.

“Mei” Yuzu’s voice was quiet and soft  
“Yes Yuzu?”  
“I love you so much, you know that right?” Yuzu’s voice was starting to crack.  
Mei could feel that something was bothering Yuzu. Mei wanted the older girl to feel like she could tell her anything.  
“I know that Yuzu. I love you too”

There was another silence but this time both girls could feel the pressure in the air.  
Keeping her voice soft and caring, Mei spoke.  
“I’m here Yuzu”

Those 2 simple words hit Yuzu like a train. ‘I cant just let everything i’ve said to Mei feel like empty words’ Yuzu took in a breath before she spoke.  
“Mei they want me to get married”  
Mei was trying to understand but she couldn’t figure out why Yuzu would be nervous to tell her that.

“O.k, so do they want us to give a definite date or-“  
Mei was cut off as Yuzu sadly interjected.  
“They dont want it to be you”

Mei felt like all the air was taken from her lungs, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“Mei?…………………Mei?”

TO BE CONTINUED….

O.K I KNOW ITS BEEN DELAYED, SORRY EVERYONE. WORKS JUST BEEN TOO HECTIC AND IM DOING A NEW FITNESS PROGRAM WHICH IS KILLING ME BY THE WAY LOL

ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU CAN.  
HAVE A BRILLIANT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

“Mei....Mei?” Yuzu waited for any sign from the younger girl, but all she could hear were muted sobs.  
‘Shit, she’s crying.’ Yuzu thought to herself as her heart ached at the sound of Mei breaking down.

Meanwhile, the sound of the door opening and another voice caught Yuzu’s attention. She couldn’t make out who it was on the phone. But before she could do anything else, the line was dead.

“Mei!?” Yuzu quickly hit redial but was instantly sent to voicemail.

“Damn it!!!” Yuzu threw her phone in frustration and it broke as it hit the wall.

“Mei aunty s-“  
Izumi stopped as she saw Mei on the ground hugging her knees to her chest as she lightly sobbed.

“Mei, what’s wrong?” Izumi questioned as she made her way next to her step-sister.  
Mei proceeded to explain her conversation with Yuzu.

“We need to tell Mother and Aunty Ume, come on.”  
Izumi concluded, as she led Mei back to the kitchen.  
“Mei dear, what’s wrong?” Ume was quickly out of her seat and pulled Mei into a loving hug.

Orihima wanted nothing more than to pull her daughter into her arms and say everything would be alright. Yet, looking at the interaction between Ume and Mei made her happy. She was thankful that Mei shared a connection with a real mother figure in her life.

“What?!?!” Soma exclaimed as he stood up from the table, his chair falling back onto the floor.  
“Soma, calm down,” Izumi advised her brother. But his reply, as he shook his head, made his sister and everyone else in the room look down sadly.

“No, that can’t be right. You must have heard wrong. Yuzu loves you more than anything, ANYONE can see that.”  
Soma scanned the room as he spoke and felt the atmosphere change.  
“No!”   
Everyone looked up as Ume boldly uttered the single word in defiance. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

Yuzu stoically sat in the room. She only had one raven haired girl on her mind.

-Knock Knock-  
Yuzu opened the door, her eyes widened as she saw her mum, Orihima, Izumi and Soma all standing in her doorway with frustrated expressions on their faces.

“Mama? What are you all doing here?” Yuzu asked as she moved aside to let the group enter.  
“Yuzu, what do you think you’re doing? Mei was in tears and-” Ume stopped through her sentence as she looked around the room and then asked, “Where IS Mei?”

Everyone looked at each other with hesitation as they tried to think back to where the student council president could have disappeared.

MEANWHILE, WHERE MEI IS….

Mei stood in front of the door as she recomposed herself and breathed in deeply.  
After calming herself down and collecting her thoughts she finally knocked.

She didn’t have to wait very long before the door opened. She was met with a very intense stare.  
“Yes? Who are you?” questioned Aia.  
Mei bowed respectfully as she spoke.  
“Good evening Ma’am, I am Mei Aihara, I have come to speak to you about-“  
Aia cut off Mei as she declared in an authoritative voice, “I know very well why you are here, and I can tell you now that you are wasting your time and energy.”

Aia moved to retreat back into her room but Mei held the door open, as she spoke with a determined voice and looked the older woman straight in the eye.  
“I LOVE Yuzu and she loves ME. What do you have against us?”  
Mei waited patiently for an answer but each second was torture for her.

Looking the young girl in the eye, Aia screwed her face up before she revealed,“I have nothing against the two of you. My only problem is that you’re an Aihara.”  
Mei was shocked at the words that had left the older woman’s mouth. She always thought that the Aihara’s were highly respected, especially by the upper echelons of wealthy society.

But Mei had come here with a purpose and she knew that this woman standing in front of her was the only one that could help her achieve her goal.  
Maintaining eye contact, Mei spoke again.  
“Forgive my rudeness but may I ask what it is about the Aihara’s that you don't approve of?”

Aia was a bit taken back with Mei’s forwardness, but at the same time she had to admit that she was impressed that a girl of Mei’s age would even approach her at this time of the evening, face to face, nonetheless. She took in the sight of Mei, her soft straight silky raven hair, baby soft snow like skin, and perfect posture before locking eyes with those violets. A plethora of memories started to flood back into Aia’s mind.

“Aihara’s have a poor reputation of throwing the people they say they care about the most under the bus when it matters the most. They are also cowards when it comes to doing the right thing. They are selfish and only do what benefits themselves.”  
Aia took in a few breaths before she continued.  
“History speaks for itself. Your grandfather held a grudge against my daughter simply because she didn’t reciprocate his feelings, denying him her hand in marriage. The consequences of that moment carried down to the next generation. Then, there is your father, who just ran away from the Aihara house not thinking of the impact it could have for the future.”

Aia held Mei in her stare before she took a breath and spoke once more with a bit more irritation in her voice.  
“And don’t EVEN get me started on your great grandmother.”  
Now, Mei better understood why Aia was being overprotective of Yuzu. She started to respond but Aia made it clear that she wasn’t finished speaking as she continued her explanation.

“Yuzuko is an amazing young woman with much potential. I can also see that her heart is remains pure.” A smile formed on Aia’s face. She seemed to be lost in a happy thought and added, “She reminds me so much of Mina in so many ways. Which is also why I will not allow her to be with just anyone. She has Nara blood flowing through her and deserves only the best.”

Aia maintained eye contact with Mei the entire time. The Nara matriarch was definitely surprised that Mei didn’t flinch once during her scathing remarks. Inhaling deeply, Mei readied herself before she declared, “I agree with you 100%. But I promise you right now that no one will ever love Yuzu and care for her more than I do. EVER!” Mei emphasised the final word to ensure she got across clearly to the eldest Nara.

However, Mei wasn’t expecting the response she received.  
“Ok then, what can you do?” Aia questioned.  
Mei looked confused as Aia spoke again clarifying what she meant.  
“How exactly are you going to prove that to me? No, to the whole world?”

BACK TO YUZU….

“She was right behind us. I don’t know where she could have gone.” Izumi looked down the long hall to see if she could see any signs of the raven haired girl. Unfortunately, there were none.  
“Mei never let me explain.” Everyone turned to face the blonde as they heard her speak.  
Yuzu took in a large breath before she spoke.  
“I guess I’ll start from the beginning”

A FEW HOURS EARLIER….

Yuzu looked at her aunty as she seemed to be going through her phone looking for something.  
She quickly cleared her throat and took in a breath before she spoke.  
“It’s not a guy, its a girl”

-Gasp-

Yuzu’s aunty nearly dropped her phone and a few others that were not too far gave strange looks to the blonde. But the only one that she had her attention on at the moment was her great grandmother. To Yuzu’s surprise Aia’s expression never changed as she kept eye contact with her.

After a few moments of awkward silence Yuzu finally gained the courage to speak again.  
“She’s really smart, beautiful and caring. Although, she does try to act like she doesn’t care I know that she is a big softie on the inside.”  
Aia watched Yuzu’s every expression as she spoke, she didn’t miss a beat. She could see just how much Yuzu was in love, the young girl was practically screaming lovestruck all over.

After talking for nearly 10 minutes non-stop about how perfect her girlfriend was, Aia finally asked, “So does this amazing girl have a name?” Aia gave a warm smile as she looked at Yuzu. She nearly laughed as Yuzu realized she hadn’t even told them a name yet. A little bit embarrassed Yuzu replied, “Y…Yeah, sorry. Her name is Mei. Mei Aihara.”

Yuzu watched as everyone’s expressions shifted to that of shock and all eyes were on the eldest Nara in the room as she yelled, “No! Never!”  
Following her outburst, Aia quickly retreated to her room.

Yuzu was confused, she didn’t want to leave things like this, she was having a great time meeting and learning about her family. But why would Aia react like this?  
Yuzu needed answers, she went to Aia’s room to get to the bottom of things.

Knocking gently, Yuzu was met with a puffy-eyed Aia.  
“Grandmother?”   
Yuzu followed her inside. Aia poured them some tea and looked out the window before she spoke.  
“Sorry for my reaction Yuzuko, but I can NEVER accept an Aihara”  
Yuzu sat quietly as she listened to her great grandmother, she thought for sure that Aia would be upset that she and Mei were both girls. Yet, it never crossed her mind that she would be upset because Mei was an Aihara. 

Yuzu tried to speak but Aia spoke first.  
“Can I tell you a story Yuzuko?”  
Yuzu simply nodded as she waited for Aia to continue.

“This is going back many many years, I think I was about 10. My mother and afther married each other to help benefit their families, as you probably know they still do it these days but it’s not as popular as it was back then.” Aia looked at Yuzu to confirm that she understood. After receiving confirmation that the blonde was following, Aia continued.

“Throughout their entire marriage neither of them were happy, it wasn’t long before my father had a mistress on the side. I can count on my hand how many times we went out as a family after I was born. I never saw my father much, as long as I can remember it was always just my mother and I.” 

 

Aia took a sip from her tea and looked back out the window as she seemed to be having a memory.

“But she had a close friend named Ena Aihara.” Aia glanced over to Yuzu and saw the surprised expression on the younger girl’s face.  
“She would be Mei’s Great Great Grandmother. The only time I would see my mother smile would be when she was around, and if I’m being honest she was a beautiful woman with piercing violet eyes. I found out that my mother and she were in love and planning to run away from their families together.”

Yuzu watched as Aia’s expression saddened as she continued to speak.  
“They had planned to meet just outside the city at midnight. Back in those days people were killed for being gay. But mother said she was in love and so we went.”  
Aia quickly cringed before she continued her story.  
“Two days... for two days, mother and I waited there with no food or water. Then………”  
Aia’s hands started to shake, Yuzu placed her hand on Aia’s and gave her a warm smile as she waited for her to continue.

“Ena had fabricated a story about my mother. She stated that Mother came out to her as gay. Immediately, the townspeople came and they……………….they…………………”  
Aia tried to finish her sentence but she couldn’t.  
“It’s ok Grandmother, I understand”

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

“Wow!” Ume looked shocked as she sat down to take in all the information that Yuzu had just told her.  
“Then, what happened?” Soma asked as he looked at Yuzu.  
Yuzu smiled sadly as she recounted the rest of the story.  
“Obviously, I told her that Mei is nothing like that and would never hurt nor abandon me.”

“This is so beautiful Yuzu.” Izumi referred to Yuzu’s songwriter’s notebook.  
 “I wrote that song for Mei.” Yuzu quickly grabbed the book as her cheeks started to heat up.

Yuzu read over a few of the lines that she wrote and a smile automatically came over her face before she declared, “I would never leave Mei, I love her more than anything in this world.”

“I know that Yuzu.”

Everyone turned to see Mei standing in the doorway with her usual neutral expression.

 “Mei?”

 

Yuzu pulled Mei into a tight embrace, which the younger girl gladly returned.  
Yuzu gave Mei another squeeze and uttered, “I thought you were angry at me or something.”  
Mei slightly pulled back so that she could look into Yuzu’s soft and caring eyes and revealed,  
“I was hurt but never angry with you Yuzu.”  
Mei gave Yuzu a quick kiss on the lips which caused both girls to blush.

“Hey where were you anyway Mei?” Izumi asked, which pulled both lovers out of their trance.  
Mei looked sheepishly down at the ground as she unexpectedly answered, “Sorry I had to use the bathroom.”

TO BE CONTINUED….

HERE IT IS EVERYONE, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS, I LOVE READING HOW YOU GUYS SEE IT FROM YOUR VIEWS.

ANYWAY THAT’S ENOUGH FROM ME, HAPPY READING :)


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

“Well, I suppose we should be going then.” As Orihima spoke to the group, she looked toward the clock. Ume looked at her blonde daughter and agreed, “It is pretty late. Yuzu, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow from Grandmother’s?”

“No, it’s ok mama, I’ll get a driver to bring me home, but umm......”  
Everyone’s eyes were fixated on the emerald eyed student as she fidgeted under everyone’s stare. Yuzu gave Mei’s hand a light squeeze before she continued.

“Is it ok if Mei stays with me?”

 

A blush instantly spread across both Mei’s and Yuzu’s faces. They both tried to avoid looking into anyone’s eyes. Unfortunately, Soma made the situation even more awkward as he teased, “Well, I guess it’s been pretty hectic around here the last few days AND they haven’t really had any ALONE time, hahaha.”

 

“SOMA!!!” Yuzu tried to give him a scolding look but the embarrassment in her eyes pretty much revealed to the group that he hit the nail on the head.

“That’s fine, just don’t stay up too late.” Ume quickly added and was out the door before anyone else, not really focusing on Soma’s part of the conversation. Meanwhile, Soma and Izumi couldn’t stop a laugh from escaping their lips before they exited.

 

Orihima stood at the doorway as she looked at the young couple. A blush suddenly spread across the older woman’s face before she uttered, in a hurried tone, “B.....Be careful....” No other words came to mind, as she turned to leave with the rest of the group.

The door closed and the young couple sat in silence, looking at each other, with several thoughts swirling in their minds. Yuzu broke the silence as she focused on her lover. She bowed and apologised, “Mei, I’m really sorry.”

 

She immediately felt Mei’s soft gentle hand cradle her cheek and tilt it slightly as their mutual gaze deepened. Once she looked up she was consumed by lustful violet’s staring straight through her.

“Me-......” Yuzu was cut off as Mei pulled her into a rough kiss. Mei brushed her tongue along the front of Yuzu’s teeth. Without hesitation and full of desire, Yuzu submitted to the younger girl’s fervent exploration. Their passionate kiss intensified as Yuzu shot her eye’s open. Suddenly, she felt Mei pull back. Her yearning escalated as she let out a frustrated whimper at the loss of lip contact. Yuzu tried to move closer but the younger girl moved too swiftly for her.  
“Mei?” Yuzu looked to Mei who had a blush spread all the way to the tips of her ears as she positioned herself like a ravenous lioness preparing to pounce on her unknowing prey.

Not breaking eye contact, Yuzu slowly walked backwards towards the bed with Mei’s body instinctively guiding her. Just when the blonde was within arms reach Mei pressed her down onto the bed by pressing their chests together. As their breasts made contact through their blouses, both of their centers desired for more. Mei pushed herself up slightly above Yuzu to straddle her. Yuzu’s breath hitched and her body shook with anticipation.

“M….Mei?” Yuzu barely got the one word out as her mind fantasized about all the ways that she and Mei could make love.

Leaning down Mei spoke seductively into Yuzu’s ear and whispered, “Actions speak louder than words my love.” Then, she brought her mouth even closer to Yuzu’s ear as she applied a long teasing lick. A smile spread across Yuzu’s face as she heard the words leave the raven-haired beauty’s mouth. Without a second thought, Yuzu quickly flipped their positions. She thought it was impossible to desire Mei more than she already did. But having the council president beneath her turned on Yuzu even more than she thought possible. Now, looking down at the younger girl, she felt how her dreams were finally coming true.

Mei felt her confidence quickly dissipate as Yuzu looked straight into her eyes. With a wide smile on her face, it was Yuzu’s turn to titillate her lover.  
“Well, I…….”  
a kiss to Mei’s ear…  
“Better……….”  
then her neck  
“Get…….”  
followed by her collar bone  
“Started….” Finally,Yuzu crashed her lips onto Mei’s. She skillfully maneuvered her tongue inside as she guided their hands above Mei’s head with their fingers already intertwined. Then she shifted, separated their hands to slowly caress Mei’s soft skin along her torso. Yuzu and Mei both lost themselves in the rolling sensations of the sexual release they had longed for in weeks.

MOMENTS LATER…..

Clothes that were long forgotten were scattered all over the room, both girls had no intention of wearing them anytime soon.  
“Yu………..zu” Mei had lost count of how many times Yuzu had sent her over the edge, she tried to even her breathing but the blonde head between her legs was making it impossible.

“Mmmmmm.” Yuzu moaned as she felt Mei grab a fistful of her hair and slightly push her deeper into herself. Yuzu knew exactly what Mei was needed as she felt Mei’s soft inner thighs graze the sides of her head. She doubled her efforts with her tongue and slid two fingers in at just the right moment and angle. Mei’s body reacted to Yuzu, her back arched and toes curled as she felt the orgasm wash over her.

Yuzu felt Mei’s body shake as she continued to move her tongue and fingers with the perfect amount of pressure and grace.  
“Yu…zu” Mei tried to speak but words were failing to escape her mouth right now.  
After a few more long licks Yuzu finally moved back and looked up to her lover.

Emeralds met violets and it was almost like the flames burning inside both of them were repeatedly re-ignited.  
“I love you.” Yuzu spoke as she crawled her way back up to Mei and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yuzu heard Mei give out a small sigh and she couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend.

“Woah,” Yuzu was pushed onto her back as Mei pinned her down and spoke.  
“What is so funny Yuzu?”  
Yuzu could see the playfulness in her lover’s eyes as she was being held down.  
“You’re cute.” Yuzu’s response only made Mei blush.

Mei sat on top of the blonde as she stared deep into those bright reinvigorated emeralds. All of a sudden Yuzu felt the atmosphere change. She was about to ask Mei if she was ok but Mei spoke first and confessed, “I…………..love you.”  
Mei couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. She never told anyone in her life that she loved them, not even her grandfather or father. Yet, saying it to Yuzu was so natural and she knew right in this moment that Yuzu would be the only person to ever receive those words from her.

Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a soft kiss and a tongue quickly enter.  
Yuzu had leaned forward and caught those beautiful lips. Mei gently pushed Yuzu back down against the bed, their lips locked together the entire time.

FEW HOURS LATER…..

Mei gently stroked Yuzu’s hair as the blonde slept soundly with her head on the raven-haired girl’s chest. Mei leaned down and kissed Yuzu’s cheek as she whispered, “I can’t lose you.” Then, she softly added,“I wont lose you.”

Mei never knew life could be this colourful and bright, Yuzu had shown her all these things and there was no way she was about to give all that up easily.  
Mei looked at the bedside clock and saw it was nearly time for them to get up. She looked down at the sleeping blonde and decided, ‘I guess a few more minutes won’t hurt.’ She thought as Yuzu seemed to shuffle closer to her and mumble in her sleep.  
“M….Mei.” 

-Knock Knock-

Mei quietly slid from under the covers and out of bed to answer the door.  
She was met with the same young man that had greeted Yuzu the day before.  
A blush quickly spread across his face as he bowed respectfully and spoke.  
“Ahh, sorry to disturb you Miss but breakfast will be served in 30 minutes.”  
“Got it, thank you.” Mei answered before she closed the door.

“How did you sleep?” Mei turned to see Yuzu stretching her body as she spoke.

Making her way back next to her girlfriend, Mei kissed Yuzu on the tip of her nose before she replied, “I couldn’t.”  
Yuzu went to speak but Mei placed a finger over her mouth as she spoke again.  
“And before you say anything and start worrying too much, I feel fine and nothing is wrong, ok?”

Yuzu looked straight into Mei’s eyes, she took in Mei’s soft expression as she wondered to herself. ‘I’m the only one that sees this side of Mei, aren’t I?’   
“Ok, if you say so. What was the kiss for?” Yuzu asked as the quick peck on her nose was a cute gesture that she couldn’t stop the blush, but the next few words that were about to leave the younger girl’s mouth made Yuzu’s heart melt even more.

“I just felt like kissing my fiancé, get used to it.” Mei quickly headed to the shower as she left the blonde sitting on the bed looking lost at what she had just said.

Yuzu on the other hand looked to where Mei had walked off to as she thought ‘Mei sure has been extra affectionate lately. Maybe it's just because of the last few days and everything.’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei call out to her from the shower.  
“Yuzu would you like to join me?”  
Yuzu, jumped off the bed and was in the shower within seconds. She didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

After making sure they looked presentable the couple made their way to breakfast. Yuzu was shocked as she saw that it was only Aia sitting at the table.  
“Grandmother, sorry to keep you waiting this is M-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Aia spoke over her granddaughter, “I know very well who this young woman is, what I don’t know is why she is still here. I thought I made myself crystal clear earlier.”

Yuzu could hear the irritation and annoyance in Aia’s voice but was confused by what she meant exactly. If Yuzu had to choose between her great grandmother and Mei she would choose Mei. Even if it was against the whole world Yuzu knew she would pick Mei in a heartbeat and never regret a thing.

Standing back up and looking the older woman in the eye Yuzu spoke with a clear confidant voice and said, “I understand why you feel the way you do Grandmother, but if you won’t accept Mei then you also can’t accept me.” Yuzu grabbed Mei’s hand as she continued to speak.  
“I have really enjoyed spending time with you and all the family, but I’m in love with Mei and we will marry soon.”

Both girls stood there as they waited for Aia to respond. Mei admired Yuzu’s ability and strength when facing adversity, especially when it came to uncooperative people.  
A few minutes passed and still not one word had been spoken.  
Yuzu finally decided to break the silence but the sound of Aia’s chair being pushed back was the only sound in the moment as the elder Nara stood up and turned her back to the young couple before she spoke with finality, “You know where the exit is.”

Mei felt rage overcome her. She went to speak but her attention was quickly on Yuzu as she felt the blonde’s hand shaking in her grasp. Yuzu took one step, then another, the only thing keeping her grounded right now was Mei holding onto her hand.

After making it outside Yuzu took in a huge breath. She had been holding her breath without realising it. Mei went to speak but her eyes quickly went wide as Yuzu looked at her with a smile on her face. “It’s ok Mei, it’s probably for the best. Let's go home.”

Mei offered to get one of her drivers or even Ume to pick them up but Yuzu insisted on walking. The fresh morning air helped to soothe the distress from the encounter with Aia.Mei stole side glances of the blonde as they walked and it was breaking her heart to see Yuzu in any kind of pain. But she felt like this was the worst. She could see that Yuzu was trying to be strong and act like it was nothing but Mei saw through that barrier. The walk home was quite silent with Yuzu speaking randomly. But each time Mei could feel that the blonde was forcing herself to smile and sound cheerful.

The next few weeks passed quickly, Mei made sure to keep a close eye on her blonde lover. As the days went on Yuzu seemed to become more and more like her actual old self. Before they knew it they were at the band championships.

“OMG, I’m so nervous there are so many people out there!” Izumi tried to shake her head in hopes of shaking the anxiety away but it seemed to only make it worse.  
“It’s ok Izumi let’s just enjoy ourselves; forget about the comp and just have fun.” Yuzu flashed her signature bright smile and peace sign at her friend as she spoke.

“Wow, Aihara Yuzu, I understand why you were the captain of so many teams.” Himeko and Mei came around the corner as the shorter girl fangirled. Himeko gestured for everyone to gather around in a circle as she spoke.

“Ok, so there are 5 teams and they will perform in rounds. Each team will perform a song then the judges will cut the weakest team out and continue until there is a winner.” Himeko then looked to Soma as she continued to speak.  
“Do we know the order of the songs we are playing?”

With a confident smile Soma spoke.  
“Sure do, and there’s no way we are gonna lose, Yuzu wrote some awesome material here.” Soma then looked to Setsuna before he spoke again.  
“Setsuna and I wrote one too.”

“Aihara Academy up in 5.” A guy with a clipboard and a headset quickly addressed the team before heading to the back of the stage.  
“OK, all hands in guys.” Soma quickly cleared his throat before he added, “Ahem, and girls.”

“Let’s do this!!” They all cheered.  
“Yuzu and Izumi we will do your song first and the-“  
Soma was cut off as two voices spoke over him.  
“Hey CUZ” Everyone turned around to see one of the groups from Aihara Academy’s rival schools.   
Everyone looked to where the young girl and guy were looking.  
“Hello Touma, Hana.” Yuzu greeted in a soft voice.

“Cuz?” Soma looked between the cousins.  
“I heard that Aunty Aia kicked you out from the family.” Touma spoke as he smirked.  
Everyone in the group immediately went into defence mode for the blonde but Yuzu’s voice held them all where they stood.  
“That’s none of your business.”   
Touma screwed his face up before he mocked Yuzu.  
“You never belonged with us anyway. You can’t just think you can walk into our family and inherit it just like that. There is a certain order of things.”

Mei looked over to Yuzu, her fists were white from squeezing them so tightly.  
‘Yuzu.’ Mei thought as she went to speak but Yuzu quickly grabbed her shoulder and spoke instead, “It’s fine Mei.”  
Mei wanted to stick up for her girlfriend but the look that Yuzu gave her was like a silent plea to stop.

Once the group left, all eyes were on Yuzu as she reassured them by saying, “Seriously guys I’m fine, now let’s do this.”  
Yuzu didn’t wait for anyone to answer her as she made her way out onto the stage.

Everyone gave each other concerned looks as they shrugged their shoulders and made their way out next to the blonde. The stadium was packed with countless numbers of people and record label producers who had come to see if there were any future talent among the competitors.

“Zuzu are you sure you’re ok?” Lee asked his friend as he passed her a mic.  
As soon as Yuzu felt the mic touch her hands she closed her eyes and took a few breaths to clear her mind and settle any nerves she had. As soon as her eyes opened she looked to her friend with a wide smile and replied, “Don’t worry, I’m fine, really Lee. Let’s focus.”

Before the group knew it all the lights were on them. Yuzu and Izumi tapped their feet as they felt the beat coming through the floor.  
‘Here we go’ Yuzu thought as Izumi began to sing the first verse.

YUZU AND IZUMI SINGING 

Ay yo Y, What up I?  
What we want? (IZUMI) Want them to say, whoo! (YUZU)

IZUMI AND YUZU  
Say you love me, say you love me

Izumi looked to Yuzu, Yuzu just gave a wink as she walked to the edge of the stage.

Then put it in a love song (put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, say you need me  
Then write it in a letter form (oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, say you want me

Izumi watched Yuzu walk along the stage as she sang to the crowd, the confidence that Yuzu oozed made Izumi’s nerves dissipate.

Then, text me on the cell phone (text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (oh)

IZUMI  
If you say you want me, yeah,  
You say you want me

The entire crowd was going crazy as she sang, just as Yuzu had said earlier Izumi forgot about the competition and just had fun.

If you do the right thing, we can be together  
I'm not easy, yeah, you gotta work for it  
I'm the real thing, yeah, you gotta please me  
All that talk, and boy you better walk it  
All that frontin' and that's not how you do it  
If you really need me like you say you need me  
Baby better show me, baby better come and say

IZUMI AND YUZU  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put it in a love song (put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, say you need me  
Then write it in a letter for me (oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, say you want me  
Then text me on the cell phone (text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (oh)

YUZU  
What you gonna do when somebody convinces me

Mei watched from the side of the stage, she could see a fire burning in the blondes eyes as she commanded the stage.

To believe that he can do it better  
Send me gifts and showin' me the romance  
All this this and that, can you do better?  
All I'm saying is love is what I'm looking for

Yuzu looked out to the crowd. She felt like she truly belonged as she effortlessly sang the song.

If you wanna keep me, baby gotta love me more  
If you really want me, like you say you want me  
If you really need me, baby better come and say

IZUMI AND YUZU  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put it in a love song (put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, say you need me  
Then write it in a letter form (oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, say you want me  
Then text me on the cell phone (text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (oh)

IZUMI  
Gotta work it baby, work it out  
If you want me baby, work it out  
If you need me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out

YUZU  
If you love me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it baby, work it out  
If you want me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out

IZUMI  
Sing, if you want me love and all my time  
Part of my plans and part of my mind

YUZU  
All of the things that you wanna do  
But make sure your love for me's true to you

IZUMI  
If you show me baby believe  
So many possibilities  
Oh we can look to infinity

IZUMI AND YUZU  
If you wanna be with me, oh

Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put it in a love song (put it in a love song)  
Say you need me, say you need me  
Then write it in a letter form (oh oh oh)  
Say you want me, say you want me  
Then text me on the cell phone (text me on my cell phone)  
Say you love me, say you love me  
Then put me in a love song (oh)

IZUMI  
Gotta work it baby, work it out  
If you want me baby, work it out  
If you need me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out

YUZU  
If you love me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it baby, work it out  
If you want me baby, work it out  
Gotta work it out, gotta work it out, sing!

Both Yuzu and Izumi dropped their mics to the ground and walked off the stage.

“YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!” The crowd cheered loudly as the group exited to the side.  
“Great work you two!” Soma cheered as he high fived the two.  
Yuzu saw Mei standing to the side as she waited for them to get closer.  
“What did you think Mei?” Yuzu asked in a nervous tone as she waited for an answer.

-Mmph!?-

Yuzu was caught off guard as Mei kissed her slow and passionately in front of everyone.  
-Ahem-  
Lee lightly coughed as he tried to get their attention.  
Yuzu had the brightest blush on her face as she stared straight into Mei’s violet eyes that were showing unconditional love and care but worry as well.  
“Mei what was that for?” asked Yuzu as she waited for her girlfriend to answer.  
Mei gently grabbed Yuzu’s hand. Yuzu rubbed her thumb over the top of Mei’s hand and instantly looked down as she spoke again.  
“You’re wearing your ring? I thought that you weren’t going to where it at school.”  
Mei followed Yuzu’s eyes and lifted their hands up close to her chest as she replied, “This ring will never leave my finger again, Yuzu, I promise you that.”

“Mei I-“  
Yuzu stopped mid sentence as she heard a familiar voice come over the mic.  
“Alright Ladies and Gentlemen let’s gets the real party started now.”

Yuzu looked out to the stage to see her cousins getting ready to perform their first song.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

OK HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT AS YOU ALL KNOW I’VE BEEN JUGGLING A FEW STORIES, BUT I THOUGHT THAT AFTER ALL THE ANGST IN MY OTHER STORIES THAT YOU ALL DESERVED SOME FLUFF HEHE

ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME.  
HAPPY READING.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

“Damn they were good” Soma spoke as he looked to the rest of the group.  
“I guess it really does run in the family huh?” Soma spoke again but was quickly jabbed in the side by his twin sister.

“What was that for!?” He asked.  
Izumi roller her eyes then pointed to the quiet blonde holding hands with her lover.  
“Geez insensitive much?” Izumi stated, Soma quickly realised what he had said and tried to apologise to Yuzu but the blonde said she was o.k.

“Yuzu is a bit scary when she’s like this isn’t she?” Soma asked Lee as they both looked over to Yuzu. Lee seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke.  
“Yeah, when Zuzu is this quiet its normally when she is about to explode”

“We made it!!!” Himeko came around the corner with a wide smile as she prepared the team for the next round.  
“Alright we are up next, we got this” Soma put his hand in the middle and waited for everyone to join before they threw their hands in the air.  
“Lee,Yuzu I think you two should sing next. After seeing the competition I think you two would be our best option”

“Then we shouldn’t sing a original for our next song”  
Yuzu spoke up in a serious tone which caught everyones attention.  
“But your songs are great, there is no way we could lose if we used them” Soma tried to make his point but the next sentence that left the blondes mouth made everyone agree.  
“Thank you Soma but at the moment we are just relying on our singing capabilities, but if we don't sing a original but instead just a well known song then they can easily compare us to the originals”

Everyone was a bit shocked at how serious Yuzu was being, but they all agreed.  
After flicking through her phone Yuzu faced the screen towards the group before she spoke.  
“Do we all know this one?”  
Nodding and answering with a simple yes, Yuzu gave her signature smile to everyone.

The group went to make their way on stage, Yuzu felt Mei hold on tight to her hand, she turned to her lover before she spoke.  
“Mei?”  
Mei already had a blush on her face before she spoke.  
“I love you, you know that. Right?”

Yuzu gave Mei a smile as she quickly kissed her on the cheek and made her way to the stage, stopping just on the side Yuzu turned to Mei and spoke.  
“I know babe”   
‘What are you hiding behind that fake smile Yuzu?’ Mei thought as she watched Yuzu grab the guitar and set her mic on the stand next to Lee.

LEE AND YUZU SINGING NOT IN LOVE (RADIO MIX) 

Lee strummed the guitar as he looked at Yuzu

Are you ready? (Lee)

Yuzu strummed her guitar as she looked back at Lee

(Born ready) (Yuzu)

Let's go (Lee)

LEE  
You call me on the phone  
I act like nothing's going on

Lee looked straight at Yuzu while he sang 

We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on

LEE AND YUZU (YUZU)  
(Ah, ah, ah) you sexy thing  
Yeah, you know it, yeah  
(Ah, ah, ah) you move around now you show it

LEE  
I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

YUZU AND LEE (LEE)  
I know you're not the one

Yuzu and Lee moved around each other as the entire crowd watched the two sing

But I can tell that this is going to be fun  
I won't hesitate a lie  
But I can show you how to feel inside  
(So show me how to feel) 

LEE AND YUZU (YUZU)  
(Ah, ah, ah) you sexy thing

mei watched from the side, a smile was on her lovers lips and she felt at peace

Yeah, you know it, yeah  
(Ah, ah, ah) you move around now you show it

LEE  
I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

YUZU AND LEE (YUZU)  
Oh, I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time

The two both played the guitar and sang effortlessly as they held the crowd on the edge of their seats

I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away, yeah, ooh  
I'm not in love (I think I need your heart)  
I'm not in love (ooh, tell me sometime)  
I'm not in love (just run away with me)  
I'm not in love (ooh)

LEE AND YUZU (YUZU)  
(Ah, ah, ah,) you sexy thing  
Yeah, you know it  
(Do you want to come by with me)  
(Ah, ah, ah,) you move around now you show it  
(But you can't spend the night with me)  
I'm not in love

Yuzu finally looked like she was having fun, the band all nodded at each other as Yuzu moved back and forth on the stage.

It's just a phase that I'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

LEE AND YUZU  
Oh, I'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how I feel tonight  
So don't go running away  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love  
No no no no no no  
I'm not in love  
No no no no no no  
I'm not in love  
Oh no  
No no no no no no  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love

The song ended, Yuzu and Lee both took a quick bow before they went off stage.  
“You two are amazing together. you completely owned that stage” Izumi and Soma were both gushing over the childhood friends. Yuzu immediately looked for Mei, she knew that Mei was jealous of her relationship with Lee and more conflict was the last thing that Yuzu wanted right now.

She watched as Mei swiftly made her way over to them.  
“Great work Yuzu, Lee you were great as well, you really have a lot of talent”  
‘O.K What the heck is going on here!?’ Yuzu thought as she watched both Lee and Mei talking and smiling at each other.  
“Did I miss something?” Yuzu questioned as she looked to Mei then Lee.  
“I know he’s gay Yuzu and if im being honest I feel terrible about being rude to you Lee because of my jealousy”

“What!!?” Yuzu’s outburst caught the attention of everyone back stage, Himeko quickly brushed them off as she tried to calm the blonde down.  
“We all know Yuzu” Soma spoke up as he placed a arm around Lee’s shoulder and gave a smile.  
Lee scratched the back of his head as he spoke in a nervous tone to his longtime friend.  
“Sorry Zuzu, guess I forgot to tell you, I told Mei the day she came to see you, it was the only way I could get her to believe that there was nothing between us”

Yuzu softened her expression before she pulled him into a hug and spoke.  
“Are you o.k with this? I know how scared you were about anyone finding out”  
Giving Yuzu a tight squeeze before releasing her Lee locked eyes with her before he spoke.  
“As long as your happy Zuzu, thats enough for me. Plus everyone accepted me, but Dad still doesn’t know yet”

“Come on guys lets go backstage to relax a bit before we find out who made it to the next round.”  
Soma started to head back to the room that was given to them during the competition.  
Mei wanted to pull Yuzu aside and ask her what was on her mind but she also didn’t want to upset the blonde anymore then she already was.

“We are in!” Himeko was bouncing with joy as she entered the room and told the group.  
“Ohh yeah, I knew we would” Soma gave everyone a high five as he spoke.  
“Did they make it to?” Yuzu’s voice was low as she asked the question.  
She didn’t have to say names, everyone knew exactly who she was talking about.  
With a sad smile Himeko simply nodded as she answered with a yes.

“You and Lee should go again Yuzu” Soma suggested.  
“No, I think you and Setsuna should do the song you wrote, I dont want to be the only one singing here”  
Soma looked at Setsuna before turning his attention back to the group.  
“But I know for sure that we will win if you and Lee sing that song you wrote”

“Let’s just have fun, plus it will be good for the judges to see how much talent our entire band has and not just hearing me all the time”   
Everyone stood in shock at the blondes words, normally Yuzu was so carefree and go with the flow but she seemed to have already put a lot of thought into how the competition was being judged.

She gave a smile before she added onto the end of her sentence.  
“How about Lee and I will do my song next?”  
After some thought Soma gave a thumbs up as he revised with the band what they all needed to do.

“Hey everyone, i’m Soma and this is Setsuna and this is a song we wrote, hope you enjoy!”  
Soma turned to the band and nodded as they all started to play the beat with their instruments.

SOMA AND SETSUNA SINGING TREASURE BY BRUNO MARS

SOMA (SETSUNA)  
Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby (attention baby)  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself (self)  
You're wonderful, flawless, oh you're a sexy lady (sexy lady)

Soma moved his body to the beat, the girls were screaming his name 

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else (else)

Oh, whoa  
I know that you don't know it, but you’re fine,

Soma and Setsuna both danced to the beat which only made the girls scream louder

So fine   
Fine, so fine (SETSUNA)  
Oh whoa,  
Oh girl,i’m gonna show you when you’re mine,  
all mine  
Mine, all mine (SETSUNA)

SOMA AND SETSUNA  
Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star

The two best friends high five each other as they continued to have the attention of the crowd

You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure you, oh  
Oh oh oh

SETSUNA (SOMA)  
Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling (you should be smiling)  
A girl like you should never look so blue (blue)

Setsuna made his way to the edge of the stage as he sang his verse

You're everything I see in my dreams  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true (true)

Oh, whoa  
I know that you don't know it, but you’re fine,  
So fine   
Fine, so fine (SOMA)  
Oh whoa,  
Oh girl,i’m gonna show you when you’re mine,  
all mine  
Mine, all mine (SOMA)

SOMA AND SETSUNA  
Treasure, that is what you are  
Honey, you're my golden star

Soma saw Harumin in the crowd, he gave her a wink which caused her to get a few jealous stares

You know you can make my wish come true  
If you let me treasure you  
If you let me treasure  
Oh oh oh

You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure  
You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
Treasure, that is what you are (you are my treasure)  
Honey you're my golden star (you are my treasure)  
You know you can make my wish come true (you are my treasure)  
If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)

Some kept eye contact with Harumin the whole time which caused a bright blush to spread actoss her face.

If you let me treasure you (you are my treasure)  
Oh oh oh

“That was so good you two, all that practise really paid off” Lee gave the group a wide smile as he spoke.  
“Where’s Mei?” Yuzu asked as Himeko came around the corner and answered the blonde.  
“She was here just a moment ago”

Just on the other side of the stage Mei approached the people she had wanted to talk to since the start of the competition.   
“You two” She spoke in her Student council President voice as she waited for the cousin’s to turn around.  
“Hmph You, what so you want?” Touma asked as he confronted Mei and looked down at her.

Knowing that he was trying to intimidate her only made Mei smirk as she looked up to him and spoke.  
“What do you have against Yuzu? She has done nothing to you”  
Mei watched as she saw anger cross his face before he answered her.  
“Thats not really any of your business is it?”

Mei clenched her fists as she spoke back.  
“You are correct, if you dont wish to share that with me then that’s fine but I would like to make one thing crystal clear with the two of you”  
Both Hana and Touma looked at Mei as they waited for her to continue.

“Don’t ever speak to Yuzu like that again an-“  
Mei was cut off as Hana spoke over her.  
“And why would we listen to you-“ Hana stopped mid sentence as they both felt the aura around Mei change and her stare become more intense and cold, all three stood in silence. Mei was the first to turn around and with her back still facing the two she spoke as she gave them a side look.  
“I have nothing to lose and will stop at nothing to make sure Yuzu is happy, remember that”

Before either could speak Mei was already gone and they were being called to the stage.

“Mei, where have you been?” Yuzu asked as she saw the raven haired girl come from around the corner.  
Still having her intense stare Mei spoke.  
“I was just dealing with some annoyances”  
‘Damn i’d hate to be those people right now’ Yuzu thought as she took Mei’s hand and they followed the group back stage.

“Why is it taking so long this time?” Izumi asked as she kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Himeko to walked through with the results.  
“Will you two be o.k?” Soma asked as he looked at Yuzu and Lee.  
“I’m sure we will be, I mean we have been practising non-stop we could pretty much sing the song backwards if we wanted to, right Zuzu?” Lee looked at his friend who seemed to have her eyes glued to the t.v that was a live feed to the stage.

Everyone looked up and their eye’s widened at what they saw.  
“Is that your Great Grandmother Yuzu?” Setsuna asked, the entire atmosphere in the room changed as they could all feel that Yuzu was about to break.  
Mei went to reach out to her lover but the door quickly swung open to reveal a confident Himeko.  
“You guys did it!!!!” 

“What!? really?” Soma jumped up and high fives Setsuna before he turned back to the team.  
“All thats left is Yuzu and Lee” Soma turned to the two before he continued to speak.  
“And if you two just preform like you did before then we have got this in the bag”

“Will you be o.k Yuzu?” Mei quietly asked, Yuzu took in a large breath before standing up quickly and throwing her fist in the air as she spoke.  
“This is the last one, we can’t give up now”  
“Yeah!” The group cheered as they followed her out the door.

Mei and Himeko stood on the side as the band was getting ready.  
‘Will she be o.k?’ Mei thought to herself as she took in the sight of Yuzu, she looked more uncertain then ever. Mei followed where Yuzu was looking. Her eyes went wide as she saw that Aia was staring straight at Yuzu.

Yuzu heard the instruments playing, she put the mic close to her mouth but nothing came out.  
‘Come on Yuzu, dont choke now!’ Yuzu scalded herself as she tried to will herself to sing the first verse.

“Start again” Lee instructed as the band quickly paused then started from the beginning. But still not one sound from Yuzu.  
Aia was staring her down, Yuzu could feel the disappointment from the older woman as she just stood there in the middle, it was almost like she was suffocating.

The music started again, Lee went to reach out for Yuzu’s shoulder but the sound of someone singing startled him.

Yuzu spun around and was instantly caught in Mei’s beautiful loving violet orbs.

MEI AND YUZU SINGING FOR YOU BY LIAM PAYNE AND RITA ORA

MEI SINGING  
In your eyes, I'm alive

Mei made her way over to her future wife

Inside you're beautiful  
Something so unusual  
In your eyes  
I know I'm home (yeah)

Mei didn’t break eye contact once as she sang every line

Every tear, every fear

Yuzu had a few tears run down her cheek, Mei gently wiped them away as she continued to sing

Gone with the thought of you  
Changing what I thought I knew  
I'll be yours for a thousand lives

Mei had heard Yuzu and Lee practising this song on repeat, but now that she was singing it herself she could feel all the emotions Yuzu had put into the song

I'm free as a bird  
When I'm flying in your cage

She took another step closer to Yuzu so that their foreheads were touching

I'm diving in deep  
And I'm riding with no brakes  
And I'm bleeding in love  
You're swimming in my veins  
You got me now

Mei’s eyes widened as she saw a smile forming on her lovers lips

Been waiting for a lifetime for you  
Been breaking for a lifetime for you

Mei pulled back and intertwined their fingers, she felt the crowd disappear as she got lost in those endless emeralds

Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)

The entire band’s eyes were on Yuzu, they knew the next verse should be hers, but would she sing it?

YUZU SINGING  
Skin to skin

Mei smiled sweetly back at Yuzu as she heard that voice hit her ears

Breathe me in  
Feeling your kiss on me

Yuzu moved in close to Mei and took in her scent before placing her fingers on Mei’s lips

Lips are made of ecstasy  
I'll be yours for a thousand lives (for a thousand lives)

Yuzu felt everything fade away and she was hoping that Mei knew this song was meant for them

YUZU AND MEI  
I'm free as a bird  
When I'm flying in your cage (so lost)

Both were lost in each other and the crowd was wowed into silence as they watched the young couple

I'm diving in deep  
And I'm riding with no brakes (no no)

Yuzu spun Mei around a few times and caught her just in time as they continued to sing

And I'm bleeding in love  
You're swimming in my veins  
You've got me now (now)

Been waiting for a lifetime for you  
Been breaking for a lifetime for you  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you

Both girls knew in this moment knew that they would never love anyone else as much as they do each other right now

Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you

Mei felt her body reacting to Yuzu’s movements as they moved across the stage 

Been breaking for a lifetime for you  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)

MEI SINGING  
I'm free as a bird  
When I'm flying in your cage

Both were moving so easily around each other, as if they were one

I'm diving in deep  
And I'm riding with no brakes  
I'm bleeding in love  
You're swimming in my veins  
You've got me now

Mei looked straight into those honest eyes of Yuzu’s and she didn’t know how she got so lucky

YUZU SINGING  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you

Yuzu pulled Mei in close to her as she sang with all her love and desire for the younger girl

Been breaking for a lifetime for you

MEI AND YUZU  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)  
Been waiting for a lifetime for you (oh yeah)  
Been breaking for a lifetime for you  
Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)

Wasn't looking for love 'til I found you  
Ooh na-na ayy  
For love, 'til I found you (oh)

Yuzu pressed her forehead against Meis as she spoke loud enough that only she would hear.  
“Thank you Mei”  
All of a sudden it was like they were dragged back into reality as the sound of the crowd cheering loudly was starting to hurt their ears.

Yuzu and Mei quickly bowed before they exited.  
After finally making it back stage Mei let out a sigh, she just realised she was in front of all those people showing so much emotion, she turned her head to look at Yuzu and to her surprise the blonde was smiling.

“Why didn’t you two say you could sing like that?” Soma questioned the two but it was Yuzu that answered for them.  
“Well Mei never wanted to be apart of the band and I know she doesn’t really like being in front of a lot of people, right Mei”  
Mei simply nodded as she knew that Soma wouldn’t end it just like that.

“But I mean you two are like……….wow. I cant even think of the words haha. But that really was amazing”

“It was wasn’t it?”   
Everyone turned their heads as they heard someone else speak.  
“Grandmother?” Yuzu spoke softly as she tried to avoid eye contact 

TO BE CONTINUED….

OMG NOW THAT WAS A BIT DRAINING LOL BUT I MADE IT HAHAHA  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE COMP :)  
I THINK THIS STORY IS NEARING THE END IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ IT FROM THE START. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Mei and Aia locked eyes for a second before the old woman turned her attention to her Great Grand daughter as she spoke.  
“Yuzuko can I talk to you for a minute?” She looked around at the group before she spoke again.  
“Alone”

Everyone got ready to leave but the sound of Yuzu’s voice kept them in place.  
“Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of my friends..” Yuzu reached out and grabbed Mei’s hand before she continue to speak with a clear voice.  
“And my fiancé” 

Mei held Yuzu’s hand with no intention of letting go, she gave it a tight squeeze, Yuzu quickly looked at Mei.  
The two didn’t have to speak as they looked into each others eyes, with a simple smile and nod Yuzu then turned her focus back on to Aia as she waited for the older woman to speak.

“Very well. I will get straight to the point, maybe i was too rash in telling you to leave like that. It is clear to everyone that you are a Nara.” Aia kept eye contact with Yuzu as she took a long breath and continued to speak.

“There is an important Nara function and I would like you to be there….” Looking around to the rest of the group Aia kept talking in her clear strong voice.  
“Of course you can bring all your friends if you wish…”  
Aia’s eyes finally landed on Mei before she turned her attention back to Yuzu and spoke.  
“Of course Mei Aihara cannot attend”

The entire room was quiet as they waited for the blonde to speak. They could all feel the aura around Yuzu change. Mei could feel Yuzu’s hand trembling before she finally looked up to Aia and started to speak.  
“Tch! You really think that I would come after the way you treated-“  
Yuzu was cut off as Mei stepped forward and bowed respectfully before she spoke.

“Thank you very much Mrs Nara……” Mei slightly turned her head so that she could lock eyes with her fiancé before she continued to speak.  
“I’m sure Yuzu would be delighted to go”

Yuzu stood shocked as she just looked at Mei bowing to her Great Grandmother, just across from her was Aia sharing the same shocked expression.

But as fast as the shock was showing on her face it was also gone just as fast as she recomposed herself before turning her back to the group and heading for the exit.

Just before leaving Aia turned her head as she spoke one last time.  
“I will have all the details sent to you Yuzuko”

As soon as the door closed everyone let out a long sigh as they tried to process what just happened.  
“Damn that was intense, whats the go with her? How come she doesn’t like Mei?” Soma looked between Yuzu and Mei as he hoped that one of them would give him the answer he was looking for. But before another word could be spoken Himeko came rushing through the door as she shouted.

“We got disqualified!!!!”

“WHAT!!??” The entire group couldn’t believe what they were hearing.  
After waiting for everyone to calm down Himeko then showed them all some papers before she started to speak in a annoyed tone.  
“Apparently because the President wasn’t written down as a performer, we have been disqualified”

“No way, thats not fair” Soma spoke  
“This has to be a mistake!” Izumi was next.  
“We worked so hard for this” Setsuna looked to the group as he spoke.

“I’m sorry everyone its all my fault” Yuzu had her head down as she spoke.  
Before anyone could reply, Yuzu started to speak again.  
“If I hadn’t choked out there then Mei would have never needed to save me and we probably would have won”

‘Yuzu’ Mei thought as she looked at the defeated form of her lover. She gently rubbed her thumb over Yuzu’s knuckles hoping to give her some kind of comfort.   
“Its not your fault. Plus we had fun didn’t we?” Izumi looked to everyone as they all nodded.

Mei felt a smile pull on her lips as she heard all the band giving Yuzu words of encouragement.  
“Yeah who cares if we didn’t win. We killed it as a team, i’m so glad that we made it this far, right everyone?” Soma looked to Mei as he tried to give a reassuring smile.

But to everyones surprise it was the blonde that spoke next.  
“Thank you guys”  
Everyone gave wide smiles as they watched Mei wipe Yuzu’s tears away and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
“Geez get a room you two” Soma tried to tease, but the response made him and everyone else blush.

“We do and we will” Mei spoke in her monotone voice but the expression on her face was telling a different story, everyone could see the love in those vibrant violets.

A FEW DAYS LATER….

Yuzu sat on the verandah as she looked out to the beautiful view, the sun was setting and she was starting to get worried about a certain raven haired girl.  
“She said she would only be a few hours, what could she be doing?” Yuzu thought out loud as she looked at the time on her phone.

Mei had left more than 4 hours ago. What really got Yuzu was that Mei said that she had to go alone and that she wouldn’t be too long. But 4 hours later Yuzu was starting to get worried.

After a few minutes of thinking of where her fiance could be Yuzu finally decided to ring Mei.  
Yuzu waited patiently as the line rang, and rang and…..  
“Yuzu?” Mei answered.

Yuzu could hear a lot of noise where Mei was. She knew that Mei couldn’t stand over crowded places and it only made her grow more concerned on what her girlfriend could be doing this late on a Friday night. Yuzu was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei’s voice come through the line again with a bit of concern.  
“Yuzu?”

“Mei, I just wanted to know if you are o.k? Will you be back soon?” Yuzu smiled as she heard Mei scald herself a little as she must have just realised what the time was.  
In a hurried voice Mei answered her lover.  
“Sorry Yuzu, yes i’ll be home soon”

Before Yuzu could reply, Mei had already ended the call.  
‘We were meant to spend a romantic night in and watch movies, we aren’t going to see each other all weekend’ Yuzu thought as she got up and started to prepare dinner in hopes to distract her mind.

Saturday was the day of this Nara function, Yuzu didn’t want to go, she honestly had no intention to but the conversation that her and Mei had after they got home from the competition started to play in her head.

A FEW HOURS AFTER THE COMPETITION….

“Mei why did you say that to Grandmother?” Yuzu questioned as she got ready for bed.  
Mei looked over to her lover as she peered over her book she was trying to read, but she knew that the blonde would want to talk about this.

Placing her book down Mei shifted the blankets for Yuzu to get into bed before she spoke.  
“Yuzu you were so happy when you called me that night and told me about all the family you had met”  
Yuzu kept Mei in her gaze as she took in everything that her girlfriend was saying.  
After Yuzu nodding to her Mei decided it was o.k to continue.

“I know it hurts you to not be on good terms with your family, and I cant stand seeing you hurt”  
Yuzu knew that Mei only had her best interests at heart but she still couldn’t forgive Aia for not giving Mei a chance.

Cupping Mei’s face, Yuzu spoke softly to her lover.  
“Your right Mei. But I love you more then all my family combined and I can’t forgive my Grandmother for not giving you a chance”

Mei melted into Yuzu’s touch as she spoke back.  
“I understand that Yuzu, but I also think she is still hurting and….”  
Mei leaned in and kissed Yuzu quickly on the lips before pulling back and speaking again.  
“I think she needs you just as much as you need her. Give her a chance, I know you will make her see how true our love is”

‘I really dont deserve this amazing person’ Yuzu thought as she got lost in Mei’s eyes and leaned in for another slow and passionate kiss.

BACK TO THE PRESENT….

‘Man, I really dont deserve her’ Yuzu thought as she started cooking the meat in the frying pan.  
It wasn’t long and as Mei said she was home.   
The two had a delicious dinner cooked by Yuzu and watched a few movies. Yuzu couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt like Mei was hiding something from her, Mei still hadn’t told Yuzu where she was and whenever she would bring it up Mei would just brush it off and say she had some important business to attend to.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as the sun rays were shining through the curtains.  
Stretching her body Yuzu looked to her side to see no signs of Mei and a piece of paper there instead.

‘Huh? whats this?’ Yuzu thought as she grabbed the piece of paper and started to read what was written, she immediately recognised the writing as Meis as she started to read the letter out loud.

“Yuzu……………”

TO BE CONTINUED….

SORRY FOR THE DELAY EVERYONE, LIFES BEEN HECTIC, BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENOJY.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Yuzu made her way to the kitchen after reading the note that Mei had left.  
Her eyes widened as she saw the raven haired girl placing some food on the table that was romantically set for two.  
“Mei?” 

Mei jumped in her spot as she heard Yuzu’s voice. Turning to look at her blonde lover Mei couldn’t stop the instant blush that spread across her face.  
“Yuzu, you’re awake.”

Mei shuffled nervously in her spot as she held eye contact with her lover.  
Yuzu slowly made her way over to Mei. The usually calm, headstrong student council president was never one to show nervousness but Yuzu could clearly see that Mei was uncharacteristically a shaking nervous wreck.

“Mei, what’s with this?” Yuzu held the piece of paper up towards Mei and recited the words written on it.  
“Yuzu, come to the kitchen when you’re ready. I love you.”  
Yuzu then gave Mei a confused look as she continued to speak.  
“I’m not saying I don’t like you showing affection, but it’s just out of character for you and after last night……….”

Yuzu’s cheeks flushed red as she thought of all the things she and Mei did the night before.  
“You didn’t like last night?” Mei watched Yuzu closely as she spoke and waited for Yuzu to respond.

“I loved it!!” Yuzu quickly answered back as her face darkened.  
Taking in a few breaths Yuzu tried to recompose herself before she spoke again.  
“Normally, I’m the lovey dovey one in this relationship. I just want to make sure that everything is alright, you kinda have me worried here, Mei.”

Yuzu looked eagerly into her lover’s eyes as she waited for Mei to speak. But the words that left Mei’s mouth made Yuzu’s heart skip a beat and nearly stop.  
“Actually, everything is not ok Yuzu. There is something I need to ask you.”

Yuzu was at a loss for words and just stood there, conflicted, looking straight into Mei’s beautiful violet orbs. All of the worse case scenarios started running through her mind. ‘What if she says she doesn’t want to be together anymore? Or she doesn’t love me anymore?’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mei say her name softly.

“Yuzu.”  
Mei took a couple of steps forward and grabbed Yuzu’s hands. Without breaking eye contact Mei tried to swallow the lump in her throat before she finally summoned the courage to speak again.

“You have always shown me how much you love me, but I haven’t done anything for you.”  
Yuzu squeezed Mei’s hands as she quickly disagreed, “That’s not true Mei, you have done a lot for me.”

Mei stood quietly as she stared deeply into Yuzu’s eyes. All she could see in the blonde’s eyes were sincerity and love.   
“Thank you Yuzu. I really wanted last night to be perfect and I was meant to cook dinner but I didn’t get home till late. So, I hope breakfast is ok.” Mei shuffled her feet and despite feeling a bit nervous she smiled.  
Yuzu looked over the food again. The meal Mei prepared really did look delicious. Mei was never good at cooking so Yuzu quickly looked around the room to see if Bella was hiding somewhere. But she confirmed it was only the two of them.

“I know that you already asked me and I gave you an answer, but I would like to ask you myself.” Mei got down on one knee and opened a small wooden jewelry box. Yuzu felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she gazed down upon Mei kneeling before her.  
Slowly opening the box revealing a beautiful gold ring with a 42 carat diamond, Mei continued to propose.  
“I know I can be difficult sometimes, and don’t always express my feelings clearly. But I can promise you that I will fiercely love you every second of everyday we share together until I die.”

Tears streamed down Yuzu’s cheeks as she processed Mei’s heartfelt proposal. Finally, after taking in a deep breath Mei asked, “Yuzuko Aihara will you marry me?”

Yuzu jumped on Mei and placed kisses all over her face. Trying to keep a straight face, Mei asked, “Is that a yes?” 

After helping Mei to her feet, Yuzu took a step back and with a cheeky smile replied,  
“That’s a hell yeah babe!”

Yuzu held her hand out to let Mei put the ring on her finger.  
“Now everyone will know that you’re taken.”   
Yuzu could see the determination in those purple eyes.  
Pulling Mei into a slow kiss Yuzu quickly held Mei close. They both had to pull back for air, looking into each other’s eyes Yuzu professed, “I will ALWAYS be yours, Mei.”

Yuzu’s growling stomach caused both girls to look down at the blonde’s stomach. “We should eat before it gets cold Yuzu.”

There was no argument from Yuzu as she looked at the food Mei had prepared and quickly sat down across from her love. ‘This looks really good!’ Yuzu thought as she placed the food on her plate. As Yuzu had her first bite, Mei waited eagerly on the other side of the table. She watched Yuzu’s expression, hoping the blonde would enjoy her cooking.

After a few seconds Yuzu gave a wide smile before she spoke.  
“Wow! Mei this is really delicious.”  
Yuzu heard Mei let out a loud sigh before she finally started placing some food on her own plate.

Mei smiled. “Thank you Yuzu. The class was meant to end early last night but I ended up staying longer for some extra pointers. Based on your reaction, I’m glad I did.”   
Yuzu stopped what she was doing as she looked at Mei with a surprised expression. “Wait, so you were in a cooking class last night? That’s what took you so long?”

“I wanted to do something for you and you’re leaving for the Nara’s today. I really wanted it to be special Yuzu.”  
Yuzu could see that Mei was trying to be strong.  
“Mei.”  
Yuzu waited until Mei locked eyes with her before she continued to speak.

“Mei, I don’t have to go, I know what you said, but I can see it’s bothering you.”  
Mei could feel her resolve fading fast as she looked into those beautiful emerald eyes but she knew deep down in her heart that Yuzu needed to go. As much as Mei wanted to be selfish right now, she realized this was best for Yuzu. She would always come first in Mei’s eyes.

Slowly shaking her head Mei held Yuzu’s gaze as she answered back softly.  
“It’s ok Yuzu, just promise me that you won’t let that ring leave your finger and…….”  
Yuzu took in every word that Mei was saying.  
After a short pause Mei gave Yuzu a small smile as she finished off her sentence,  
“And try to enjoy yourself.”

“Anything for you babe.” Yuzu gave her signature smile and peace sign before looking at the ring on her finger and spoke.  
“Babe, don’t worry, this ring will never leave my finger.”

A FEW HOURS LATER….

Mei peeked over the book she was reading and noticed the time on the clock.  
‘She’s been there for a few hours now, I hope it’s going ok.’  
Mei thought to herself, as she reached for her phone and checked to see if there were any messages from the blonde.

Seeing no new messages, Mei let out a small sigh before going back to her book.  
-knock knock-

Mei opened the door to see her childhood friend standing in the doorway with crepes.  
“Himeko, shouldn’t you be with Yuzu right now?”

Himeko gave a huge smile as she gave Mei a hug and spoke.  
“I think Aihara Yuzu has enough with her. Besides, I thought you would like some company”

AT THE SAME TIME WHERE YUZU IS….

“Oh my god! Did you see their faces when they saw your ring, Yuzu?” Harumin gave her friend a concerned look as she spoke.   
Yuzu was walking at a rather fast pace down the long hall.

She had been polite and introduced herself to her family while with her friends. But the constant looks of disapproval really frustrated her, and so she decided to try and walk it off. Lucky for her they were in this magnificent mansion, full of rooms to get lost in. Yuzu wanted to get as far away from these people as possible.

“Are you sure we are allowed in here Yuzu?” Lee asked, as Yuzu opened a door and walked inside.  
“Grandmother said I can look around if I want, didn’t she?” Yuzu didn’t bother turning to her friend as she continued to walk inside.

“Wow, look at this place! It’s a better set up then what Mother has at home.” Soma reacted in awe as he looked around the room. Izumi, Lee and Harumin browsed the amazing music studio setup, equally impressed.

“What’s this?” Yuzu wondered out loud as she looked over some papers with writing on it.  
“Looks like a song someone wrote.” Lee looked over Yuzu’s shoulder as he spoke.

Soma, Harumin and Izumi were all by Yuzu as they read over what was written on the pieces of paper.   
“What kind of song is it?” Soma asked curiously.  
“Hmmmmmmm,” Yuzu lifted up the guitar and picked a few different chords as she hummed in tune.

“You think you figured it out Yuzu?” Izumi asked the blonde.  
Keeping her eyes on the paper in front of her, Yuzu gave a wide smile as she replied,  
“I don’t know if I got it the way it should be, but going off the content I would sing it like this.”

Yuzu quickly started to play the guitar before the sound of her voice filled the room.

YUZU SINGING COME CLEAN BY HILARY DUFF

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

 

Everyone in the room listened to Yuzu sing gracefully as she played the guitar simultaneously.

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned.

Izumi grabbed the bass and started playing next to Yuzu as she nodded her head to the beat.

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

Yuzu turned as she heard the drums and smiled at Soma as he kept the beat going.

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream

Harumin pulled her phone out and started recording.

Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color

Lee winked at Yuzu as he grabbed a second guitar and started playing in time with his best friend.

Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin  
'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

Everyone stopped playing their instruments except for Yuzu. She continued strumming her guitar and sang the last few lines.

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

“Man you really do have a talent for this stuff Yuzu.” Soma placed the drumsticks down as he made his way back over to the group.  
“I suppose.” Yuzu’s voice was soft as she looked down at the ground. She couldn’t help but think of her Granny.

“You really are full of surprises aren’t you Yuzuko.”  
Everyone looked around the room as they heard Aia’s voice. All of a sudden the black glass window in front of them lit up revealing Aia, with a few of the other aunties and uncles of the Nara family, standing behind it.  
Aia had a smile on her face. Yet, all the others seemed to still be in shock at what they had just witnessed.

The door opened and everyone on the side of the glass entered the room.  
Yuzu quickly bowed as she went to apologise but was quickly interrupted by Aia.  
“I’m sorr-”

“Yuzuko please stand up.”  
As soon as Yuzu was standing up straight, Aia continued to speak.  
“You are a Nara and I did say that you could go anywhere in the mansion. So, there is no need to apologise.”

“Such a shame though, to think that you have promised yourself to an Aihara.”   
Yuzu recognised the lady making the remark as the aunty that was trying to set her up with some random rich guy. A wave of anger overcame her, but before she could say anything one of her uncles interjected.

“Yes, I mean you can’t really be serious about it could you? Just have some fun, then move on to someone more worthy of being with a Nara.”  
‘Did he really just say that!?’ Yuzu asked herself. She went to speak but was quickly cut off by another uncle.

“Yes, I agree, you have to be stupid to do any kind of business with the Aihara’s. Look at the son, he just ran away from all his responsibilities.”  
‘Now they want to bad mouth Mei’s Papa?’ Yuzu was started to see red.

Next to Aia was one of her most trusted family advisors, Mr. Makoto. Makoto had worked for them since Aia became head of the family. He leaned over to the Nara matriarch as he whispered into her ear.  
“Madam, shouldn’t you step in and stop this? Miss Yuzuko looks like she is about to explode.”

Aia took in the sight of her great granddaughter. Makoto’s assessment was on target. Yuzu’s face was bright red and her eyes were piercing holes straight through her family members’ heads.  
‘Yes, Yuzuko, what will you do?’ Before Aia could finish her thought the sound of Yuzu’s voice filled the room loud and clear.

“You have no idea what Mei’s Papa or what Mei has been through and have no right to speak about them like that!”  
Yuzu wanted to escape this place. These people were never going to change their views on the Aihara family and if Yuzu was being honest she didn’t want anything to do with them anyway.

“Hmph, you little girl. Everyone knows what the Aiharas are like and you would be crazy to continue associating with them an-”  
Yuzu cut off her arrogant uncle as she spoke over him in a loud voice.  
“Then I’ll be crazy! I will marry Mei and if that means I’m crazy then I’ll happily be crazy for the rest of my life….”

Yuzu turned her back on the rest of the Naras, faced her friends and started to walk towards the exit. She stopped just by the door as she directed her speech toward the Nara family a final time.  
“I would rather be crazy, thought stupid by all of you, than have my head so far up my ass like all of you!”

-gasp-

All of the Naras couldn’t believe the kind of language they just heard come from Yuzu’s mouth as she went to leave.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Everyone turned to see Aia laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.  
Yuzu couldn’t help but notice how much Aia resembled her Granny. She turned back and continued to exit.

“Yuzuko, please wait.” Aia politely spoke stopping Yuzu in her tracks.  
Realising that Yuzu wasn’t going to turn around Aia made her way over to her great granddaughter. Aia noticed the death glares she received from the friends that accompanied her Granddaughter.

Placing her hand on Yuzu’s shoulder Aia spoke in a softer tone that Yuzu had never heard her use before.  
“Would you come with me? There is something I would like to show you”.

 

TO BE CONTINUED….

HERE IT IS EVERYONE, WORK HAS BEEN SUPER BUSY SO IM NOT SURE WHEN I CAN UPDATE BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST :)


End file.
